


it's lights out and away we go

by simplyverstappen



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Angst, Derogatory Language, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Dubious sexual content, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prostitution, Sexual Assault, Slow Burn, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Toxic Relationships, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, found family trope, loose reference to Hustlers, lots of crying in the tube, no one in this fic has any brain cells really, please please please take the slow burn seriously, the Norstappen friendship is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 106,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen
Summary: Lando didn’t make the rookie mistake to fall for a client - they’ve all seen what happened to Lewis and how he burned his fingers on that Rosberg guy. No, he committed a sin much worse than that: he fell for his co-worker.My god, he’s so fucked.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Mitch Evans/Stoffel Vandoorne
Comments: 1163
Kudos: 673
Collections: georgerussellls' f1 fic recs!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit here we go. 
> 
> This fic was so much more exhausting to write than I thought it would be but!!!! It is done!!! 
> 
> It all started with a prompt I wrote all the way back in February and I wanted to make it a multi-chapter fic for _such a long time_ and after LOTS of planning (I couldn’t decide on a plot) I wrote this thing in the last three weeks of September lmao
> 
> And I am so excited to finally share it! 💜
> 
> **A few things before we start:**
> 
> \- **PLEASE READ THE TAGS**. Please like there is some heavy shit happening, I will try to remember to put trigger warnings at the beginning of the specific chapters but always keep the tags in mind. It might not be as bad as the tags say but I'm rather safe than sorry and if you are not comfortable reading something like that then please don’t! And always feel free to contact me on my tumblr if you have questions  
> \- I have never ever worked or been in a strip club or worked as a stripper so all the information I have is from the internet, Hustlers and artistic freedom :’)  
> \- I know there are probably more strippers working in a strip club but for plot reasons we’ll go with the amount mentioned lmao  
> \- I’ll go down with the Found Family Trope, you all know that and there will be lots of that in this fic because I crave it and force it onto all of you skssk  
> \- It’s Slow Burn. Like, really. Take that serious as well  
> \- as mentioned before, the fic is finished, I’ll upload consistently roughly every 3 days  
> \- given the fact that there is quite a lot of music mentioned there is a playlist going with this fic which I will link to at the beginning of each chapter and will be uploaded with every new chapter - it’s on my tumblr account and you can have a look there  
> \- I only tagged the important people/relationships which somehow play a role but there are obviously more people - just didn’t want to spam their tag
> 
> Big thanks to the usual gang of people for keeping me sane, motivating me and helping me out with plot points, spelling, grammar and confusion about the English language in general 💜
> 
> Again **READ THE TAGS** , [HERE IS THE FIRST LINK FOR THE PLAYLIST](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) AND I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN 💜

If you asked Lando’s mother, Lando is pretty sure ‘becoming a stripper’ is definitely _not_ what she had in mind when he told his parents that he would get a job. Definitely not. 

To be fair, it’s also not what Lando has had in mind when he started looking for a way to pay his rent and somehow survive in London. Being a student is expensive and while his family supports him and _does_ have money ... Lando prefers to be independent and not rely on others for money. 

Especially not his family. 

So after a long discussion with his parents, they’d agreed on them paying for his dorm room while Lando would work next to studying and pay for everything else. 

But god, how naive he had been. 

Finding a job in London is way harder than he thought it would be - especially given that he’s pretty unskilled. He is not very good with people, he has absolutely zero work experience and he really doesn’t want to be a waiter. Not the best requirements to get a job but if it’s one thing he can do, it’s dance. And that pretty well.

Pole dance, to be completely honest - something he never thought he would be good at but it had fascinated him since he was twelve and he had started to teach himself how over the years with the help of YouTube videos and an online Masterclass by some professional stripper. 

It didn't help that he apparently has a decent amount of talent as well - he has loved dancing since he was a little kid. 

He just never planned on working as one.

But he was really running out of options now and he definitely wouldn’t go back to his parents and ask them for money. And he knew that Sebastian Vettel’s strip club - the Black Pegasus - was a good one. Or as good as a strip club can be. 

He auditioned, somehow managed to impress Sebastian Vettel enough to get a job offer and now he’s on his way to his first official day of work. To say Lando is nervous would be an absolute understatement. 

He has never worked a day in his life and now working as a stripper- it’s a little bit intimidating, to say the least. 

He’s sitting in the tube, his black duffel bag with some essentials like shoes, clothes and make-up on his lap and he’s not sure what to expect. 

His audition had been short - Sebastian had been nice, welcoming him into his - at that point empty - club, giving him the stage while sitting back in one of the comfortable-looking red armchairs in the first row and Lando had gone through his routine, praying to impress his potential new boss. 

Apparently, he really did, Sebastian offering him a three-year contract after he completed his week of the probation period and Lando had agreed. 

He still doesn’t know what to expect today, doesn’t know if he is even going to perform but- well, he rather wants to be prepared. And while he’s really nervous there’s also an underlying excitement bubbling in him, ready to go on that stage and perform again. 

He hasn’t met anyone else in that club yet apart from Sebastian, it has been 3 pm and to be honest, that’s what Lando is way more nervous about. Meeting the others. That they don’t like him, see him as too young. Make fun of him. Find out that he has rich parents and maybe judge him for it. 

Tell him he doesn’t belong here. 

He has heard enough stories about strippers sabotaging each other, about club owners exploiting their workers and about prostitution and drugs. 

Lando doesn’t want any of that, he just wants to dance and he knows Sebastian is a good guy. Or as good as someone can be when one owns the most expensive and famous strip club in London. 

Lando did his research, spent countless hours trying to figure out which strip club treats his strippers well, where prostitution is a mandatory part and where he can really just pole-dance. 

It was hard to find something at all online and those who did talk about their experiences differed quite a lot in their opinion. They all just agreed on one thing: Sebastian Vettel is a good man and if you managed to work for him you made it. 

So the second Lando found some contact details he called and here he is, still nervous but also excited. 

He gets out at his station, just wearing sweatpants, some trainers and a hoodie, bag slung over his shoulder and he takes a moment to orientate himself. He has been here once, a week ago but London is still confusing from time to time and just to be sure Lando uses Maps on his phone, making his way to the strip club.

It’s too early, only 7 pm, Lando knows they don’t open before 10 pm but he really doesn’t want to be late and while he’s not sure if someone’s even there yet- 

He hesitantly pushes the heavy door but it’s locked. Of course it is, Lando doesn’t have a key yet and he also doesn’t know where the side entrance is so now he’s standing here like an idiot and-

“Lando!” The door opens and Lando finds himself face to face with his new boss, Sebastian giving him a warm smile. He’s wearing a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans and he lets him in, locking the door behind him again. 

“You’re early-“

“I’m really sorry-“

“No, don’t.” Sebastian laughs, leading him inside and Lando curiously looks around - he has been too nervous the last time to take everything in properly but he has to admit Sebastian has taste. 

Everything is in a dark red and gold, plush armchairs grouped around low tables and the stage and while Lando still is a bit intimidated he can feel himself relax in Sebastian’s presence. 

“I have some business to take care of but Max will show you around, explain everything to you”, Sebastian tells him, stopping in front of the bar. 

A young man looks up from cleaning his glasses and Lando quickly looks him up and down, heart beating fast in his chest - he’s nervous. 

Max is taller than him, broad shoulders with dark blonde hair, blue eyes and beard stubble and Lando is a bit intimidated until Max gives him a short smile, putting his glass down. 

“You’re the new kid?”, he asks and while Lando nods slowly and tries not to be offended (he’s twenty, he’s not a _kid_ ) Sebastian laughs.

“Bring him to my office after, Lando still has to sign his contract”, he says before turning to Lando, giving him another smile. “You’ll be okay?” 

“Yeah.” Lando forces himself to smile, he’s really nervous but then Sebastian is gone and Max comes around the bar, his smile genuine. 

“Alright, Lando, you’ve seen the main floor”, he waves dismissively at the stage and Lando is once again amazed how different it looks without all the spotlights and the music, “and we also have VIP and Champagne rooms. Ever heard of them?” 

Heard yes, but to be completely honest Lando still has no idea what’s going on in there and he doubts Reddit is a good source of information. 

“No”, he whispers, actually scared Max will judge him but Max just nods. 

“Alright. So you can give lap dances on the main floor if you want - we charge around £40 for that. If a customer requests it they can go to a VIP room, meaning they have around half an hour to an hour with you alone - we charge £70. And if they book in advance or have the money they can get the Champagne room.” 

Max stops in front of a booth that’s a bit elevated from the rest of the room and reminds Lando of VIP areas in clubs he’s been to except that this one is definitely more private. It looks fancy, there’s a separate pole here, comfortable-looking sofas grouped around it and Lando swallows dryly. 

He’s not sure if he wants to be in the Champagne room and Max, who seems to notice his discomfort, gives him a reassuring smile, putting an arm around his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to do the VIP or Champagne room - our more experienced strippers like Lewis, Daniel or Charles take them normally, you sometimes also have two or three in them, giving the guys a show. But then again I don’t think there’s anything Charles wouldn’t do ...” Max frowns but before Lando can ask Max shakes his head, continuing his tour. 

“Anyway. We charge £200 an hour for the Champagne rooms-“ 

“And people pay that?!” Lando stares at him and Max smirks, lifting his cap to run a hand through his hair.

“We’re the most expensive strip club in London, darling, they are paying. You’d be surprised how much money people spend here every evening.” He smirks and Lando swallows dryly, still a bit intimidated. 

“You’re also never truly alone with them”, Max explains while they’re heading past the bar again and he waves at two blonde men who are sitting at the edge of the stage, quietly talking with each other. 

Both look up and the left man, who’s a bit taller with blue eyes, grins.

“Fresh blood, Maxy?”, he calls out and while Lando blushes, Max just rolls his eyes. 

“These two are Nico and Kevin”, he says dryly, “but we also call Nico Hulk. They’re in charge of the security here and if anyone harasses you they’ll make sure you’re okay.” 

“We’ve got CCTV in every corner except backstage”, Kevin says calmly, getting up and offering Lando his hand. “Don’t worry, you won’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” 

Lando shakes it, feeling himself relax a little and Max smirks.

“Hulk sometimes helps me out behind the bar on busy evenings”, he says and Lando raises his eyebrows. “So you’re not a stripper?” 

He already had the suspicion, Max is a bit too bulky for it but Max just laughs, shaking his head. 

“Nah, mate. I’m the barkeeper, responsible for getting our lovely customers drunk - and well, sometimes I’m responsible for literally everything else as well.” He snorts while Kevin rolls his eyes, running a hand through his hair. “Drama queen.” 

“Anyway.” Max ignores him, pulling Lando away, leaving Hulk and Kevin behind. “They’re both really nice so if you need anything, feel free to talk to them - or me.” He gives him another smile, stopping in front of the stage. “If you have any stripper related problems, go to Lewis or Daniel, they’ll help you.”

“Who?” Lando is genuinely confused at this point but Max just waves dismissively. “You’ll see. Don’t take anything Charles gives you, don’t trust anyone here-“ 

“What-“

“People are shady, Lando”, Max tells him, his voice a tad more serious and he crosses his arms in front of his chest. “And they’ll try and take advantage of you. Don’t trust them.” 

“What about you?”, Lando asks, a challenging undertone in his voice and Max laughs. “Okay, valid point. Don’t trust anyone apart from us, yeah? We’re a family, we have each other’s back.” 

“So you mean there’s no rivalry?” Lando stares at him, genuinely confused but Max just shrugs. “I mean, a healthy amount, yes, of course. You always want to be better than your co-worker. But Seb is very clear in that he doesn’t want any drama between us. We’re all in the same boat.” 

Lando stares at him, genuinely surprised and Max smiles. 

“I don’t know any of your contract details but Seb is fair - and he looks out for his boys. For all of us. Come on.” 

He leads him past the stage, Lando’s mind still trying to come to terms with everything he just learned and he takes a deep breath. This all sounds too good to be true but his anxiety is slowly leaving him - that is until he realises they’re backstage in the changing room. 

And that there are four other dancers in the room, chatting while getting ready and Lando feels his heart beat faster again. Max looks completely relaxed, strolling through them while pulling Lando along and Lando eyes his new co-workers curiously.

There’s a guy with dark curls, tattoos, dimples and a wide smile, his brown eyes lightening up when he sees Max and he blows a kiss at them, Max just rolling his eyes but Lando doesn’t miss the fond expression in his eyes. 

Interesting.

The man next to him has dark skin, his hair braided back and he’s absolutely beautiful. Lando tries not to stare too much, the man has a lot of tattoos as well, earrings and piercings sparkling in the light coming from the mirror and he gives them a warm smile. 

The third man who sits on the right side in front of a mirror has brown hair, kind brown eyes, and he looks nearly too ... innocent to be a stripper. He looks like he’s around the same age as the other two, applying some eyeliner at the moment but giving them a short smile.

The last one looks incredibly young, a huge smile on his face when they step in the room, he’s sitting cross-legged on his chair with clothes laying around him and Lando feels relief flooding him. 

At least he’s not the only one who’s so young. 

“That are Daniel, Lewis, Stoffel and Sacha”, Max explains, pointing at each man and Lando smiles shyly. “Hi.”

“Guys, this is Lando and- where the fuck is Charles?” Max raises his eyebrows and Lewis sighs. “Texted me saying he’s running late but he’ll make it.”

“So as always”, Stoffel comments amused and Max rolls his eyes. “Yeah, anyway. Guess you’ll see him on stage later then, Lando.” He gives him a warm smile and Lando swallows dryly. “Am I- should I not get ready-“ 

“You’re not performing tonight”, Daniel interrupts him with a grin. “Except you want to, of course. But Seb thinks it’s better if you can just have the full experience tonight. Take everything in.” 

Lando doesn’t want to admit it but he’s actually relieved - he wouldn’t mind going on stage but ... he also wants to see the others first. Wants to know how the evening works, test the waters and he nods, Max slinging an arm around his shoulder. 

“We work Wednesdays to Sundays, you’ve got Mondays and Tuesdays off”, he explains while they’re leaving the backstage area again, making their way back to the front. “If you’re sick or anything just give us a call so we can schedule around your slot.” 

“Okay”, Lando nods, there are a few more people running through the main floor now but Max leads him to the right towards a door that says ‘Staff only’. 

“We’ve got a small kitchen here where you can get some coffee, a drink or some food - no alcohol during your shifts though.” Max gives him a crooked grin while showing him the kitchen and Lando nods, biting his lip. 

It’s small but cosy, there’s a microwave, a fridge, stove and a table with three chairs, the radio playing quietly in the background. Lando feels himself relax and Max leads him out to another door, knocking once. 

“This is Seb’s office, Kimi’s is right next to it”, he explains quietly before entering and Lando curiously looks around. The room is nicer than he imagined: two tall windows that show a backyard, the blinds halfway down. 

The walls are lined with shelves, a big desk with a MacBook on it takes up most of the space and Lando spots a few pictures on it - most of them are of Sebastian with another man. 

That must be Kimi then - Lando hasn’t met him yet. 

“Did all go well?”, Sebastian asks him, he’s sitting behind his desk, two men standing next to him and Lando gives him a shy smile, nodding. “Yes.” 

“Alright, I’m gonna leave you, come find me at the bar after.” Max winks at him before leaving and Lando nervously shifts from one foot the other. He suddenly feels a bit lost without Max and-

“Come on, kid, sit down”, one of the two men says in a raspy voice and Lando follows the order, falling on the chair in front of the desk. 

“That is Kimi, my husband”, Sebastian points towards the man with the raspy voice, “and this is Jenson. He’s our lawyer and he will make sure your contract is alright.” 

He nods to the other man, he looks like he’s in his thirties with a warm smile on his face and Sebastian leans back in his chair, giving him a curious look. “Did Max show you around and explain everything to you?”

“Yes.” Lando smiles, feeling more and more comfortable and Sebastian nods, running a hand through his blonde hair. 

“Good. Alright, this is your contract”, he hands him a few papers but before Lando can look at them, Sebastian keeps talking, “and I want to make one thing clear: you don’t have to do anything apart from dancing, alright?”

He gives him a serious look and Lando nods slowly, the knot in his chest easing a little bit. 

“I know how our customers can be. I know what money and alcohol can do to people. But you don’t have to give anyone a lap dance, a blowjob or sleep with them if you don’t want to.” Sebastian’s eyes seem to bore into him and he crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

“I’m saying this because I know this is not the norm. But I’ve seen so many of my ex-colleagues get exploited and treated badly and Kimi and I wanted to change that. So. Did I make myself clear?” 

“Yes”, Lando says, giving his boss a tentative smile and Sebastian nods satisfied. “Good. If anyone is harassing you, doing something you don’t want, don’t hesitate to call for Kevin, Nico, Michael or anyone else, understood? I won’t be angry, no one will judge you for it and we will sort this out. I want you to be safe.”

“Yes”, Lando says again, genuinely surprised. He read that Sebastian Vettel does things differently but hearing it from his own mouth ... it’s nice. And makes Lando definitely feel safe. 

“Apart from that I’m gonna pay you £2,000 a month - you won’t have to pay a housing fee and you can keep all the tips you’re getting. You’ll get a pay rise the longer you stay with us.” Sebastian shuffles through some documents before looking up. “Do you have any questions?” 

“Eh...” Lando bites on his bottom lip, a bit overwhelmed with the situation and he clears his throat. “How’s- like what’s the routine for an evening? And how often do I change my routine?”

He feels like these are questions he should know the answer to already - god he’s such a muppet. But Sebastian just smiles and shrugs, running a hand through his blonde hair. 

“We’re starting at 10 pm and at the moment Stoffel starts - just talk with the others. Your performance should be between five to ten minutes, you’re going three times that night on stage but really, we’re flexible.” Sebastian shrugs again. “If Daniel gives someone a lap dance then someone else covers him on stage. After midnight things are a bit more relaxed anyway. We work longer on the weekend than during the week but I think that’s obvious.” 

Lando nods, trying to remember everything and Sebastian gives him a small smile. 

“You can train with the others or me if you want to, especially Lewis and Daniel have been doing this for so long - they can give you some advice and work through your dance routine with you if you’re not sure. But I really don’t mind and what you showed me a few days ago was already really good.” 

“Okay.” Lando bites on his bottom lip, his hands folded in his lap and Sebastian ticks something off on the sheet of paper in front of him. When he looks up again, his face is serious. 

“What I won’t tolerate is you being drunk during your shift, abuse of dangerous substances or you taking drugs - at least when you have to work. Understood?” 

He’s suddenly way more intimidating and Lando quickly nods. “Yes.” 

“Good.” Sebastian smiles again before pushing the papers closer to Lando. “Anything else?”

“I don’t think so”, Lando whispers and Jenson steps next to him, giving him a kind smile. “Alright, let’s get to this...”

He walks him through the contract, explaining everything Lando doesn’t understand and it gives Lando an odd feeling of security.

He knows contracts are rare in this area of work - and Sebastian bringing in a lawyer to help Lando understand what exactly he’s about to sign? It gives Lando a good feeling. 

After he put his signature below his contract he can’t help but be a little nervous, mixing with the excitement in his stomach and Sebastian gives him a warm smile. “Welcome to the family, kid.” 

Lando bites his lip, Kimi gives him a short smile as well while Jenson gets up. 

“I have to go, Fernando cooked and he always gets so grumpy when I’m late. I’m gonna see you on Monday?”, he says towards Sebastian and smiles after he nods. “Excellent. Have a good night, Lando.” 

He squeezes Lando’s shoulder reassuringly on his way out and Lando turns towards his boss, playing with his fingers. “So...”

“Go back to Max and enjoy the night”, Sebastian interrupts him amused. “And it’s enough if you’re here tomorrow around eight so you can talk with the boys and do your warm-up.” 

“Okay”, Lando whispers, getting up and giving him another shy smile. “Thank you, Sebastian.” 

“Call me Seb, Sebastian is so long.” Seb laughs and Lando nods. “Okay.” 

Loud music comes towards him when he leaves the office and Lando slowly makes his way back to the main floor. A few ... customers? Clients? Visitors? are already there but they’re not paying him any attention when he sneaks past them. 

The stage is still empty though and he falls on a free stool in front of the bar. Max gives him a smile, cleaning a few glasses while Hulk is mixing another man a drink. 

“All good?”, Max asks and Lando nods - he’s surprised by himself how comfortable he feels. But Seb and Max are nice, so is everyone else he has encountered so far and he knows how to dance. 

His anxiety is slowly easing and Max’s smile widens. “Peachy. What can I get you?”

“Just some water?” He’s not comfortable enough for alcohol yet (and he rarely drinks anyway) but Max just nods, getting him a small bottle and a glass, waving dismissively when Lando wants to reach for his wallet. “You’re part of the family, mate. Means free drinks.” 

“Alright.” Lando laughs, running a hand through his hair and his eyes fall on Hulk. “Is it going to be busy tonight?”

“Yeah, it’s Friday. And I can have an eye on you.” Max grins and Lando wants to say something when the lights get turned down a little, the song changes and Lando instinctively grips his glass a bit tighter. 

The excitement is back full force and he stares at the stage, his heart beating fast in his chest. He’s excited, he has no idea what to expect and for a moment he doesn’t recognise the man who comes on stage. Is it- 

“Stoffel is a good guy”, Max says quietly when he follows his gaze. “Really unproblematic and if you ever need life advice go to him. Also, Mitch, his boyfriend, makes really good brownies.” 

Lando stares at Stoffel who swings to a male version of Beyoncé’s ‘Drunk In Love’ around the pole - he nearly didn’t recognise him with the Make-Up. 

But god he’s talented and Lando can’t stop staring. Stoffel is shirtless, wearing some dark blue booty shorts which sparkle in the lights and there’s a garter around his leg. 

“Garters are good for carrying money”, Max, who seems to have noticed his confusion, explains and Lando nods slowly, watching how Stoffel gracefully picks up a few pound notes, radiating with confidence winking at a guy in the first row who raises his glass, the crowd cheering and whistling. 

“He’s a good guy”, Max repeats when Stoffel disappears backstage again, Sacha taking his place and Lando nods, too fascinated by Sacha. He’s faster, the song as well - Lando knows it. It’s ‘Down On Me’ by Jeremih feat. 50 Cent but it seems to be a remix and from the corner of his eyes, he sees Max smile. 

“Sacha is a professional dancer”, he says and Lando doesn’t have a hard time believing that. Sacha’s incredible and Lando can’t stop staring, not even feeling bad for it. Sacha is wearing booty shorts as well but they’re white, they look silky and he’s shirtless as well. 

“He trained at the City Academy for three years before he did a postgraduate in Professional Dance”, Max tells him quietly, “he’s working here to get some experience and for money obviously but he wants to be a backup dancer for people like Rihanna and so on.”

Well, he’s definitely talented enough for it and Lando clears his throat. It looks so effortless and Sacha collects his money with a grin before disappearing, Lewis taking his place. 

Lando knows the song - it’s ‘Lollipop’ and Lando’s mouth goes dry watching the older man. He’s shirtless but wearing a harness, his thong is black silk, wearing heels and he’s so fucking talented that Lando actually feels insecure for a second. 

“Lewis is doing this for so long now”, Max muses, watching the stage with Lando, “he’s Seb’s best friend, they danced together in Seb’s last club. Lewis followed him when Seb opened his own club three years ago.” 

“He’s so good”, Lando whispers and Max laughs quietly. “He is. And the nicest person I’ve ever met.” 

Lando doesn’t have a hard time believing that, he remembers Lewis’ warm smile from before and he watches him effortlessly swinging around the pole, not able to look away - like every other person in here. 

He sees Stoffel leaving with another man to one of the VIP rooms but then Lewis leaves the stage, switching places with-

“That’s Daniel”, Max explains, “my boyfriend.” There’s a fond undertone in his voice and Lando can’t hold back a smile. So he was right about his suspicion. 

“So you fell for a stripper?”

“The stripper fell for me”, Max corrects him but he’s smiling as well when he watches Daniel. “And he’s damn talented in what he does.” 

Lando can’t deny that. 

Daniel is smiling broadly, wearing a harness as well while his song is ‘Get On Your Knees’ and Lando swallows dryly when Daniel’s leg is suddenly over his head on the pole, his body dropping back while he does an overhead split. 

He’s so fucking _flexible_ \- 

“Told you he’s good.” Max seems to have been watching him, a smirk on his face and Lando blushes. “I-“

He has so many questions (how does Max not get distracted every evening?!) but he figures now is not the right time and he watches Daniel putting his money in his garter, winking at a few men in the first row. The crowd seems to love him as well, cheering while there are more pound notes on stage and Daniel has a huge grin on his face before swinging around the pole again.

He jumps, turning, his arm muscles flexing and Lando takes a deep breath.

Daniel seems so carefree, still smiling when he walks towards the end of the stage, just as confident as the others before him and he kisses the next dancer on the cheek before disappearing backstage. 

Lando doesn’t know the guy but-

“And that’s Charles”, Max says dryly and Lando can’t stop staring. 

Charles is- Charles is _beautiful_. 

He has dark hair which is held back by a bandana, his make-up is absolutely flawless and Lando is pretty sure he’s wearing lace.

He’s wearing heels as well, his thong is sparkling in the flashlights, his silver coat is sparkling as well and he just- he looks expensive. And he’s radiating with confidence. 

Charles gifts a man in the first row with a smile, so calculatedly innocent Lando knows it’s fake but he’s drawn in, having the sudden urge to touch him to make sure he’s real, his stomach dropping when he sees the dimples. 

Charles lets his coat fall to the ground when the beat drops, revealing only lace and the crowd is cheering, two men getting up to throw the money on stage. Charles smirks, sinking down in a split, his ass directly in front of the customers. 

And his song- look. Lando knows they’re in a strip club. But none of the other songs has been as obscene as ‘Or Nah’ and he draws in a sharp breath when he watches Charles swing around, easily owning the stage. 

“He-“ Lando doesn’t have words and Max sighs. “Yep, he’s something.”

Lando watches Charles dropping low, easily picking up the pace with the song, winking at some man while hooking his ankle around the pole and he looks like he’s born to do this. 

It’s the perfect mix of slutty, innocent and skill and Lando is pretty sure he’s half-hard, not paying attention to Lewis who’s disappearing in one of the VIP rooms with a guy as well. 

He can’t take his eyes away from Charles just like every other person in the room, the air is filled with sexual tension and Lando takes a deep breath. 

He doesn’t know shit about this guy, Max is not telling him more, distracted by a few customers and Lando can’t stop staring at the stage. 

Charles is a mystery and Lando is intrigued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so blown away by your response to the first chapter like HOLY SHIT you guys are amazing thank you so so much 💜
> 
> [LINK FOR THE PLAYLIST CHAPTER 2](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜

Max has handed Lando a key for the side entrance of the Black Pegasus after his first night and the next evening he’s early again, standing in front of the door behind the building, fumbling for the key while trying not to be too nervous. It’s going to be alright. 

He unlocks the door, letting himself in and he’s relieved to see that there’s already some light and music in the back - at least he’s not the first one then. 

It’s shortly before eight and he closes the door behind him, slowly walking through the short corridor and he ends up backstage in their changing room. Lewis and Daniel are already there, chatting lightly while they’re sitting in front of their stations and they both look up when he comes in, a huge smile spreading over Daniel’s face. 

“Lando, how are ya?” He gets up, pulling him into a quick hug and Lando blinks confused before hesitantly returning the hug - he didn’t expect that much friendliness. Not that he minds. 

“Good.” He smiles and Daniel winks at him before sitting down again, still wearing sweatpants and a simple T-Shirt. 

“Hey”, Lewis greets him with a warm smile and he nods to a free station on the left. “You can take the one next to Sacha, it’s still free. Stoffel is over there too and Charles is with us.”

“Alright.” Lando puts his black duffel bag next to his chair, sitting down and taking a deep breath, giving himself a moment to actually settle in. 

It’s warm in the room but not too hot, there’s a rap playlist playing in the background which helps to calm him down a little and he pulls his hoodie over his head, letting it drop next to his bag before placing his water bottle on the table in front of him. 

Lewis and Daniel are currently talking about some concert they both went to last weekend with some guy called Michael and Lando gets his make-up out, deciding not to get changed just yet - Daniel and Lewis look pretty comfortable in their sweatpants and he decides to follow their lead. 

“All good, mate?” Daniel’s voice makes him look up and Lando nods, Max’s voice appearing in his head again. 

_”If you have any stripper related problems, go to Lewis or Daniel, they’ll help you.”_

They seem nice enough and he pulls his bottom lip in, careful not to bite too much on it. “Just a little nervous - how is warm-up going to be?”

“It’s chill, don’t worry about it.” Daniel waves dismissively, checking the clock before getting up. “Sometimes we wait for the others, sometimes we don’t and we all do our own pace.”

“And it’s a bit faster than our normal stuff”, Sacha adds, he just came in and he flashes Lando a quick smile before dropping his stuff on the chair next to him, shrugging off his jacket. “Just to have a bit of fun and get into it.”

“Okay.” Lando smiles, running a hand through his hair and his eyes fall on the high heels next to Lewis’ chair. “You can actually dance in them?!”

“Yeah.” Lewis smiles easily, nudging his heels with his toes and he grins. “Years of practice but really, don’t feel pressured. Heels are not a requirement and Charles and I are the only ones doing it.”

“Yeah, because everyone else breaks their fucking legs in them”, Stoffel comments dryly, closing the door behind him and smiling at Lando. “Hi, Lando.”

“Rude, I didn’t!”, Daniel protests and Stoffel snorts. “You didn’t dance in them, you walked over the stage _once_ to prove to Max that you can walk in them.”

“And I can.” Daniel is still grinning and Lewis sighs, turning back to Lando. “Ignore them, you wear whatever you’re comfortable in.”

“Alright.” Lando laughs, he's at ease around them and Stoffel runs a hand through his hair, his eyes falling on the clock. “Do we want to wait for Charles or go out already?”

“That depends, will the disaster child be late again?”, Lewis counters dryly and while Lando frowns, Daniel nearly chokes on his water laughing. “Mate, you can’t call him that!”

“Seb does.” Lewis looks completely unbothered and Sacha nudges Lando gently with his elbow, a small grin on his face. 

“Yeah, they’re always like that”, he mumbles, “you’ll get used to it.” 

“I would say we go out already, Charles knows where to find us and it’s already half-past eight”, Stoffel says calmly, taking his water bottle and Daniel nods, getting up. “Yep, I agree.” 

Lando slides from his chair, remembering to take his water with him as well and he follows the other four out on the stage. 

The room is mostly empty, he spots Max behind the bar, chatting with Hulk and he waves at him when he sees him. Lando smiles back, Kevin is talking to some guy at the door that looks a bit like Daniel but is built a bit broader.

He has the same kind brown eyes though. 

“That’s Michael, he is one of our security guards”, Sacha tells him quietly and Lando nods, placing his water bottle next to the stage on the floor. Daniel has his phone in his hand, scrolling through what looks like a playlist and not a second later the instrumental version of ‘Blinding Lights’ starts playing.

“It’s a bit fast but do you know that TikTok Dance to it?”, Sacha asks while stretching a little and Lando stares at him, a grin working its way on his face. “Yes?”

“We’re doing that one.” Daniel grins and Lando is a bit speechless. “You’re using a _TikTok dance_ for your warm-up??”

“Mate, I tried teaching them anything else but this was the only thing we could agree on and after that, it’s every man from himself”, Sacha says dryly and Lando grins. 

That’s something he can work with. 

“You could’ve waited for me, you know, I wasn’t _that_ late”, a voice suddenly appears behind them and when Lando turns around, Charles is leaning against the pole, a smirk on his face. 

He looks so different to last night but yet just the same, a black bandana holding his dark hair back while he wears long sweatpants and a white T-Shirt. He’s still absolutely beautiful and Lando bites his lips, suddenly insecure again. 

It’s the first time he’s seeing him up close, actually sees his face and his mouth goes a bit dry when he takes in the sharp cheekbones and the green eyes. 

He’s pretty sure Charles is the best dancer he has ever seen and he doesn’t know how to act, what- 

“Sorry mate but I’m sure you’ll get over it”, Stoffel says, his voice dripping with sarcasm and Charles blows him a kiss before jumping off the stage, winking at Lando before turning to Daniel. “Blinding Lights?”

“Obviously.” Daniel laughs and Lando feels himself calm down a little when they start - the dance is so silly that he has actually _fun_ , laughing with the others.

It’s absolutely ridiculous, they’re all messing up the steps at least once while running into each other, Lewis and Charles switched to heels, Daniel ending it one time with a split while Sacha does some sort of backflip - it’s a mess and Lando loves every second of it.

And it definitely helps to ease his nervousness, fooling around with the other dancers on stage without Seb or Kimi being present.

After twenty minutes Daniel pauses the song, a big grin on his face. 

“I personally think we are getting better with each day”, he comments, running a hand through his hair. “I mean-“

“You’re getting worse every day!”, Max shouts from the bar and the guy Sacha has called Michael before is leaning next to Max against the counter, nodding with a grin on his face. “I can’t believe you all do dancing for a living but mess up a simple TikTok dance.”

“Oi, shut up, mate!” Daniel laughs, flipping him off and Lando takes a deep breath, drinking from his water bottle. Charles and Stoffel are stretching right now, Sacha going through what seems his routine on his own to a fast rap song and Lando swallows dryly when he sees that Charles can flick his leg over his head as well. And easily pulls off quite a few trickier moves Lando is still practising. 

“Alright, just a bit of ... let’s call it advice.” Daniel sits down at the edge of the stage, patting on the free spot next to him and Lando frowns, hesitantly coming down to him. Lewis sits down on his other side and gives him a warm smile. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just some things we learned during the years”, says calmly. “Like the fact that we don’t use lotion as it causes most accidents on the stage and you or another stripper could get injured.”

Lando hasn’t even thought about using lotion but he nods anyway and Daniel keeps talking.

“Be careful with glitter because it obviously sticks everywhere and some guys don’t like it because they have girlfriends and boyfriends and husbands and wives and so on”, he explains, a smirk on his face. “Glitter can be a bit tricky.”

“Charles uses it anyway and if I have a regular where I know it’s fine I put it on too”, Lewis adds. “But yeah. Be careful with that.”

Lando nods, trying to make a mental list and Lewis crosses his ankles, stretching his legs a bit. “Set your boundaries and if you’re not feeling comfortable just leave because there are many more willing customers. You are always in control.”

“And”, Daniel’s face turns serious and he puts an arm around Lando’s shoulders while they keep watching Stoffel, Sacha and Charles, “should you ever be up for more, set your boundaries before you take them to the lap dance area - in a flirty and sexy way but make sure you get your point across. As Lewis said, you are the one in control even though these guys like to think differently.”

Lando stares at them, actually overwhelmed and Daniel grins. “Like ‘okay baby, before the song starts I just wanna let you know that you’re not allowed to touch my booty and please don’t try to kiss me and lick me because if you do, I’m gonna stop the dance and I’m not gonna dance for you anymore’.” 

His voice is husky, his brown eyes seem to burn into Lando’s and Lando stares at him, feeling his cheeks heat up. What the-

“Something like that.” Daniel grins, lazily running a hand through his hair while leaning back and Lando takes a deep breath. “...okay.” 

“When you’re on stage, look him right in the eye. Smile. Wink. Pop your finger in your mouth and lick it. If you do it right you’ll make him think you’re dancing just for him. You can make him fall in love, make him believe he’s doing something to your insides.” Daniel smirks. “And if he believes he’ll pay.” 

“And if there’s anything else, just let us know.” Lewis pats his back before getting up, gracefully stepping back on the stage and Daniel nods. “Really, it’s no bother.” 

He grins at him and Lando takes a deep breath, smiling. He feels safe around them and while he’s still intimidated by Charles he’s okay. “Thank you.”

“Always. And the most important thing: don’t fall for a client.” Daniel winks at him before getting up, yelling at Charles to change the song and Lando flinches when Sacha flops down next to him. 

“Did you get the obligatory ‘Lewis and Daniel Give Life Advice’ talk?” Sacha asks amused and Lando nods, grinning slightly. “I guess?”

“They mean well and know what they’re talking about but _god_ they’re worse than Seb sometimes.” Sacha shakes his head amused before he pulls Lando up. “Come on, we still have ten minutes.”

The rest of their warm-up is quite uneventful, they give each other space on the stage and when it’s 9 pm they head backstage, starting to get ready. 

“When did you do your warm-up yesterday?”, Lando asks with a frown while applying some eyeshadow and Sacha grins. “When you were in Seb’s office, we waited for Charles.”

Lando’s eyes unconsciously wander to Charles in the mirror, watching him do his makeup and he nods slowly, crossing his legs. 

Charles is going for glitter tonight and _God_ he looks good with it. Golden. 

And he should really stop staring because it’s getting a bit creepy. 

“What are ya dancing to, Lando?”, Dan asks and Lando feels the attention from all the dancers shift to him - except Charles, he’s on his phone, not looking up. 

“A slowed-down version of ‘The Way I Are’”, he answers, clearing his throat. “When should I go out?”

They have their routine after all and he thinks it’s more polite to ask than just claim a spot - and as long as he doesn’t have to go first he really doesn’t mind. 

“I think after Sacha fits”, Lewis answers, giving him a warm smile. “You just do your routine and I’ll be coming after you, okay?”

“Okay.” Lando smiles back, the knot in his chest easing a little again and he looks up when Max comes backstage, running a hand through his hair. 

“We have people in the Champagne room at 11”, he tells them and Lewis nods while finishing his eyeliner, giving Max a smile in the mirror. “Any wishes?”

“Nah, it doesn’t matter.” 

“I can go.” Charles doesn’t even look up from his phone, scrolling through whatever app he’s on and Lando tries his best not to stare too much. “I can go directly after I’m done on stage. Do they want a show or more?”

“More, definitely a lap dance.”

“Yeah, I’ll go.”

Max just nods before kissing Daniel shortly, his hand in his curls and Stoffel rolls his eyes with a small smile, jumping up when the music changes. 

“Showtime, baby.” 

He walks out on stage, one look on the clock shows Lando that it's 10 pm and he takes a deep breath, forcing himself to stay calm. It will be fine. 

Max pulls back, giving Lando another smile before disappearing as well and Sacha runs a hand through his hair, the mood shifting slightly. 

Lando gets changed and he feels a bit calmer when he’s wearing his dark blue satin pants - they’re long but loose around the legs with a slit on the side and he’s shirtless so he’s pretty sure it will be alright. The others didn’t say anything, Daniel just winking at him and when Sacha leaves, Stoffel not coming back (one peek through the curtain shows him that he’s walking through the seat arrangements, taking care of their customers) Lando slowly gets up. 

Charles is still on his phone, ignoring everyone around him while Lewis and Daniel are quietly chatting, both looking up though when he gets up.

“Have fun.” Daniel grins at him and Lewis nods, smiling. “Don’t worry too much about it, the second you’re on the pole it will be fine.”

Lando trusts him on that and he nods, stepping closer to the stage, watching Sacha finish his performance. He spots Max behind the bar, working with Hulk, both barely paying attention to the stage. 

Kevin and Michael are walking through the rows, having an eye on Stoffel and when Sacha’s song ends and ‘The Way I Are’ starts playing, Sacha isn’t coming backstage again - he’s also heading for the main floor and Lando swallows dryly, making sure he gets out there. 

He feels weird for a second, his heart beating fast in his chest when he sees all the people staring at him, a few cheering and whistling and he forces himself to smile, swinging his hips while walking to the pole in the middle. He decides to ignore the people for now - what’s most important now is that he doesn’t fuck up his choreography. 

_”The second you’re on the pole it will be fine.”_

Lando touches the cold steel of the pole, his heartbeat calming a little and he focuses on his song, swinging around. He pulls himself up, stretching his leg up as far as he dares to, letting himself go. 

He finds his rhythm incredibly quickly, dropping down and he can’t help the smile that’s spreading over his face, pulling himself up again while his heart beats fast in his chest. He actually has _fun_ , he completely forgets that people are watching him and adrenaline is rushing through his veins while he hooks his ankle around the pole, easily swinging around it.

He throws a quick look into the audience, his heart skipping a beat when he sees them staring - in a very positive way - and he pulls himself up again, actually stunned when he sees the pound notes on the floor. 

He knows his song is ending, he has practised so often to it that he knows it by heart and he lowers himself, trying his best to appear sexy when he collects his money, pushing it in the waistband of his pants and when he looks up again he sees Seb leaning against the bar, watching him with a small smile.

Kimi is next to him, nodding at him and Lando smiles, even winking at a customer in the first row before turning around, meeting Lewis at the edge of the stage. Lewis kisses his cheek, the song changes to a slowed version of '5 in the Morning' and the second Lando is backstage he exhales, his heart still beating fast in his chest. 

“Damn, baby, that was hot”, Daniel comments, a big grin on his face and Lando blushes immediately, the high of being on stage slowly leaving him and Stoffel hands him his water bottle, nudging him gently. 

“Well done”, he comments and Lando smiles, shakily taking a deep breath before nearly downing the whole bottle in one go. Charles isn’t here anymore and Lando tries his best not to feel too disappointed about that - they haven’t interacted much yet and he hates that it bothers him. 

He’s too shy to actually walk up to him and he sits down on his chair, watching Daniel getting ready. 

“Was it okay that I came back immediately?”, he asks, biting on his bottom lip but Stoffel nods immediately, watching Daniel leave towards the stage. “Don’t worry.”

Thing is, Lando does worry. He’s a nervous mess most of the time, at least when he’s not on stage but it helps that the others are so patient. Lewis congratulated him as well when he’s back again and Lando can’t help himself but watch Charles’ performance. 

He switched the song, it’s ‘Beautiful Liar’ and he can’t take his eyes off Charles. It’s not just that he’s beautiful - he’s also _so fucking talented_ and Lando’s mouth goes dry when Charles does an overhead split as if it’s nothing, dropping down and innocently smiling at a man in the first row. 

All in five-inch heels. 

Holy shit.

Charles is off to the Champagne room after his performance, Stoffel is back on stage and Lando takes a deep breath.

The rest of the evening goes by in a blur - he goes back on stage, feeling more confident and he watches a double performance of Lewis and Dan to ‘Buttons’ after, both absolutely killing it. 

He’s still fascinated by Charles and around 1 am he watches him again, Sacha with him. 

“What does he do?”, Lando asks, quickly looking to Sacha and hesitating. “I mean, apart from dancing.”

“He’s a Drama student at Queen Mary’s”, Sacha answers, his eyes falling on Charles and he smirks. “Suits him if you ask me.”

Lando doesn’t have a hard time believing that and he nods, also looking back at the stage, unintentionally leaning against Sacha. He likes him a lot, they get along well and he smiles when Sacha easily puts an arm around him, pulling him closer. 

He feels safe around him. 

“What do you do?”, Sacha asks him curiously, looking at him. “Seb didn’t tell us shit!”

He nearly sounds offended at that and Lando holds back a smile. 

“I study Computer Science at King’s”, he answers, biting his lips when Sacha raises his eyebrows. God, he sounds like such a nerd-

“Damn, that’s cool”, Sacha says, sounding impressed and Lando shrugs. “It’s alright.”

He didn’t have that much of university yet to determine if he likes it or not but it _is_ alright, he likes his modules and he turns to Sacha. “Max said you’re a professional dancer?”

“Yeah.” Sacha laughs, fishing for his water bottle. “I wanna be a backup dancer for people like Rihanna, Dua Lipa and so on and right now I try to get auditions.”

“That’s so cool, man.” Lando gives him a soft smile but Sacha just sighs, leaning against him. “It’s fucking hard getting in though. The competition is really high.”

They keep talking, occasionally going back on stage and around 4 am the last customers leave, Michael closing the door behind them. Lando is dead exhausted, sitting down at the end of the stage and he takes a deep breath, giving himself a moment.

He did it. He did his first successful evening as a stripper and he squeaks when suddenly something cold gets poured over his head. He jumps up, Daniel keeps pouring the bottle though (it looks like champagne) and before Lando realises it, Stoffel, Sacha, Lewis, Max and Hulk are spraying him with champagne as well. 

He screams and laughs at the same time, trying to escape but Daniel, whose bottle is already empty, catches him, holding him in place and after a short struggle (he has absolutely no chance) Lando accepts his fate, letting them drown him in champagne. 

He’s soaking when they’re done, shivering as well, his make up ruined and he shakes himself, staring at them incredulously. “The fuck was that?!”

His heart is beating fast in his chest and Max grins. “Our own little ritual in welcoming you to the family.”

“You-“ Lando stops himself, his eyes wandering over the people present and he notices Kevin, Seb, Kimi, Jenson and Michael leaning against the bar, watching them with a grin on their faces. He can’t spot Charles though and Lewis, who seems to have noticed his searching gaze, waves dismissively. 

“Charles is home with a client but we always do that with our newest member.” He smirks, his eyes falling on Sacha who mock-glares at him. 

“Best feeling ever”, he comments dryly and Lando bursts out laughing. Daniel let go off him a while ago and he takes the towel Stoffel helpfully hands him. He’s sticky and wet and cold but he realises he doesn’t mind - he’s happy. 

“Congrats on your first successful evening as a stripper”, Hulk says with a grin on his face and Seb pushes himself off the bar - he looks pleased. 

“Really well done, Lando”, he says, a smile on his face and Lando blushes under the praise. “Thank you.”

“You liked it?”, Lewis asks while Max hands them all shots and Lando nods, running a hand through his wet hair. 

“I loved it”, he admits and Michael laughs. “And you already got him hooked”, he comments amused before clinking their glasses together, a warm look in his eyes. “To you, Lando.”

“To friends and lovers, fuck all the others”, Max adds, leaning against Daniel who wraps an arm around him and they clinks their glasses together before downing the shot. The alcohol burns in Lando’s throat and he coughs, Sacha shuddering. 

“The fuck did you give us there, Max?!”

“Only the good stuff.” Max grins and Lando smiles, a warm feeling settling in his chest. He’s still wet and cold but he feels comfortable around them, they seem to accept him and his first evening went better than he could’ve dreamed off. 

He makes his way home half an hour later, taking the tube and ignoring the weird looks he gets from the other passengers - there aren’t that many in the train anyway. His clothes dried a little and while it’s a bit disgusting going back into his sweatpants and hoodie while he’s sticky he’ll survive. 

He still stinks like champagne though and he hopes George, his roommate (and a Law student), won’t wake up - Lando has no idea how to explain that to him. He keeps his black duffle bag close while he walks towards his student accommodation, he still feels a bit high and the night seems like a dream, especially when he walks into the quiet foyer of his building. 

The bright neon light is such a difference to the club and he takes a deep breath, exhaustion slowly overcoming him. He’s both excited and terrified of doing the same thing again tomorrow night and he sneaks into his room, breathing out in relief when he sees that George isn’t there. 

He takes a quick shower and when he falls into his soft bed it’s 5.30 am. Lando smiles when he sees that Lewis texted him, asking if he got home safely and he quickly messages back before putting his phone down, pulling the blanket over his head. 

They exchanged numbers before and he can’t stop smiling, yawning. He’s dead tired, the adrenaline left his body halfway on his way home and he can’t believe he really did it. 

It was great and he knows it could’ve gone so much worse and while he can never tell his family - or anyone for the matter - about this and he still smells the champagne everywhere it somehow means a lot to him that they had their own little ritual to accept him into their stripper family. 

Definitely not where he has thought he would end up after telling his Mum he would get a job but he definitely won’t complain. 

He ignores the little voice in him that is bothered by the fact that Charles wasn’t there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist for the chapter](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631706526897373184/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au) 💜

“So what exactly is your job?”, George asks him sometime in October while they’re at lunch, Lando picking at his salad and he freezes, staring at him. 

“I’m a barkeeper”, he answers automatically, clearing his throat. “I told you that, mate.”

And he doesn’t like lying to his roommate but he definitely _won’t_ tell him that he’s working as a stripper at the Black Pegasus strip club in Soho. 

George just raises one eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. “Mate, you didn’t even know what a Mojito was when we went out the last time!”

Not one of Lando’s finest moments and Max would definitely kick his arse if he knew about that. 

“Told you I had a blackout”, Lando mumbles, blushing. “I forgot.” 

And he’s really bad at lying. 

“Alright, what club are you working at then?” George gives him a challenging look and Lando’s mouth goes dry. He loves George, he really does, he’s a good lad but sometimes-

Alex, George’s boyfriend and one of the nicest people Lando has ever met rolls his eyes, stealing George’s bread while leaning back. “Stop bothering him, babe.”

“I just wanna know-“

“And if he doesn’t want to tell you that’s alright”, Alex interrupts him calmly, giving Lando a small smile while reaching for his lemonade. “As long as he’s staying safe that’s all that matters, right?”

He stares George down while taking a sip from his glass and George raises his hands in surrender, offering Lando an apologising smile. “Fine, I’m sorry.” 

“All good.” Lando smiles while stretching a little, he’s still a bit sore from his last shift and he enjoys the warm October sun on his face, Alex and George bickering over some uni assignment and if they should head to the library later or not. 

He’s glad they get along because as much as he loves his job, Alex and George keep him grounded and remind him that there’s a life outside of the strip club. George keeps dragging him to the library while Alex always seems to find new restaurants they have to check out and while they don’t know what Lando _actually_ does for a living and he feels like third-wheeling most of the time - they’re good people. 

He’s also happy at the club, he gets more and more confident with each night and he really gets along with the others, everyone being incredibly kind. 

Max, Sacha and he often hang out together, Daniel and Lewis having an eye on him while Stoffel always has some advice or chocolate for him. 

Lando feels comfortable, he does it’s just...

Charles- they talk. Sometimes. But it’s never more than small talk and it annoys Lando more than he’d like to admit. 

“You’re still with us, mate?”, George mocks him and Lando flinches, nearly spilling his water and Alex and George both laugh. Lando flips them off, grumbling something while taking a deep breath and Alex throws him a curious look. 

“We wanted to know if you’re going out with us tonight”, he says calmly, giving him a warm smile. “Billy and a few of the others are coming as well and we wanted to check out that club in Soho.” 

Well, Lando is going to be in a club in Soho tonight but not the one Alex probably has in mind and he clears his throat. 

“Can’t, I’m working again”, he explains and while his friends do look a bit disappointed Alex just nods while George is on his phone, scrolling through Instagram. 

“And I still have to finish some stuff for my Data Structures module”, Lando adds, grimacing when he thinks about all the work that’s waiting for him on his desk. 

Coming home at 4.30 am on most days of the week (5.30 am on the weekend) takes its toll on him and results in him sleeping until noon before getting out of bed - George is already off to his lectures at that point. 

Lando is really grateful he has no morning classes this semester. 

“Won’t stop you then, go get that money.” George grins and Lando forces himself to smile, trying not to think about the £300 of tip he made on Sunday night - it was a new record for him. He’s still shocked people actually seem to like what he does on stage and he clears his throat, checking his phone. 

He got added to their group chat and while it’s mostly memes and shit posting it does come in handy from time to time when one of them is running late. 

Well, except your name is Charles Leclerc apparently. 

He has never really seen Charles actually send something in the group chat - he’s reading though. And Lando hates that he checked his own message, a reply to a meme Sacha sent, to see if Charles actually saw it. 

He stays a bit longer at his late lunch with Alex and George before he heads back to his dorm, packing his bag for the night and he throws his uni work a long look, debating. He could get some stuff done backstage but then again, he knows the second he’s on stage that’s all he’ll be able to focus on. 

And he got confident enough to walk through the main floor, winking and smiling at customers, just being present and while he doesn’t dare to do a lap dance yet (let alone head to a VIP or Champagne room) it’s definitely a confidence boost. 

And he actually wants to keep work and uni separated. 

He takes the tube, the excitement pooling in his belly when he exits the train at his station and the closer he gets to the club - he loves his job. He really does. It’s still a bit intimidating but his co-workers help immensely in him getting comfortable and he lets his bag fall next to his chair, waving at Lewis and Sacha. 

Daniel comes shortly after with Max, the latter heading to the front while Daniel grins, his hair a mess and he falls on his chair, yawning. 

“You’re good?”, Lewis asks him amused but Dan waves dismissively, a smirk on his face - Lando doesn’t miss the hickey on his collarbone when his shirt moves a little. Something he’ll have to cover up with makeup later but Dan doesn’t seem to mind, still smiling while getting rid of his shoes. 

“Max kept me busy the last two days, it was his birthday last week after all. Had to treat him accordingly.” He grins and Lewis snorts, shaking his head amused. “You wanna head out already?”

“God, yeah.” Daniel stretches a little before jumping from his chair, throwing Lando and Sacha a short look. “You’re coming too?”

“Yeah.” Lando slides from his chair, getting his water bottle while Sacha shakes his head, still on his phone. “Nah, I’m gonna wait for Stoff and Charles.”

“Alright.” Daniel shrugs and the three of them leave for the stage, Lewis switching on his music - Lando found out that he’s responsible for their warm-up music and he nearly bursts out laughing when ‘WAP’ starts. 

Daniel’s eyes light up, yelling along to the lyrics and before anyone of them can stop him he runs towards the pole, gripping it with two hands and swinging around it. 

He takes one hand off mid-swing and does a split in the air, his arm muscles flexing and he turns around again with both hands before he does a cartwheel, his grip still on the pole.

He lets go, laughing loudly while Lewis shakes his head with a grin. “Crazy idiot.”

“Tell me about it”, Max comments from the bar but there’s a proud look in his eyes when he looks at Daniel and Lando grins, putting his water bottle on the ground. 

He starts stretching a little, taking the pole on the right to do his warm-up (they always wait for the others to show up before they start with Blinding Lights) but stops when he sees Kimi come towards him. 

He’s still a bit intimidated by him - while Seb is a very outgoing and open person, always having a smile for them when he greets them, Kimi is quieter, more reserved. 

Daniel told him he doesn’t need to be scared of him and that Kimi is actually a huge softie but Lando hasn’t met that side yet and he’s always a bit nervous around him. 

“All good, kid?”, Kimi asks, sitting down at the edge of the stage and Lando nods, giving him a hesitant smile. “Yeah.”

“You have a minute?” Kimi pats on the spot next to him, completely ignoring Lewis and Daniel warming up in the background and Lando nods again, trying to ignore the anxiety that’s slowly building up inside of him. 

Did he do something wrong? Are they mad at him because he hasn’t given anyone a lap dance yet, are they going to fire him-

“Are you really okay?”, Kimi asks him in his raspy voice and Lando blinks, staring at him confused. That was the last thing he expected. 

“Yes”, he says slowly, fiddling with the hem of his T-Shirt and Kimi gives him a small smile. 

“I just want to make sure because I know it can be quite overwhelming”, he says, his gaze flickering to Daniel who’s currently doing a split, chatting with Lewis and Lando bites his lips. 

“I’m okay, really”, he promises and Kimi nods, turning back to him. His grey eyes look at him for a moment and Lando tries his best to hold the gaze - there’s no reason to be nervous. 

Or at least that's what he tells himself. 

“Seb’s really impressed by you”, Kimi then tells him and Lando stares at him, his heart beating faster. What-

“Especially given that you’re so young and had literally no experience before you came to us. And don’t stress yourself about all the extra stuff.” Kimi pats his back, the smile still on his face. “You only do whatever you are comfortable with.”

He gets up and Lando looks up to him, fiddling with the cap of his water bottle. 

“Thank you”, he says quietly, not sure if Kimi even heard him over the loud music (Stoffel and Sacha joined them on stage, Lewis put ‘WAP’ back on and Sacha is trying to teach them the TikTok dance right now - it’s actually hilarious) but Kimi just nods, squeezing his arm for a second.

“Always, kid. If you ever need anything come to me.” 

He heads back to the bar and Lando stares after him for a moment, a warm feeling in his chest before he gets up and joins the others.

Charles isn’t here yet and Lando stares at Daniel who tries to recreate what Sacha just did - he does have the technique but it’s a mess and Sacha groans, putting his head back. 

“A nightmare”, he mumbles before looking at Lando. “Can you do it?”

“Partly.” Lando laughs before he tries it as well, failing at the splits (it’s not his strong suit) and he rolls over, laying on his back and propping himself up on his elbows, watching Lewis practice his routine on the pole. 

“How come you all are so bad at remembering TikTok dances?”, he asks and Sacha grins. “Because they’re old.”

“Because my brain only has the capacity for one choreography”, Daniel counters, flipping Sacha off with a grin and Stoffel nods. “Yeah, and they’re so ridiculous most of the time.”

“But fun.” Lando shrugs, sitting up again and he doesn’t miss Dan glancing at his watch from time to time. Charles is late again and after another five minutes of chatting and them each doing an individual warm-up, Lewis sighs. 

“Let’s just get started.” 

It’s nothing uncommon that Charles is late and Lando tries not to think too much about it, focusing on the steps and his own little warm-up routine after. 

The Blinding Lights dance is still ridiculous but it helps to lighten the mood before, to have a laugh and it’s something they do together - it’s fun. And a routine. 

He can’t stop thinking about Charles though and they meet him backstage, Charles nursing on a water bottle, sunglasses over his face.

“Hey”, he mumbles, hanging in his chair, only wearing sweatpants and Daniel raises his eyebrows. “How ya doing? You look like shit.”

“Love you too, Danny.” Charles flips him off before sitting up a bit straighter, reaching for his makeup. Stoffel just rolls his eyes before heading to his station and Lando bites his lips before sitting down as well. 

Charles is still a mystery to him, the only one who seems really close to him is Daniel and Lando watches them talk quietly, Dan sighing while Charles looks incredibly pale. 

And hangover.

He always seems a bit distant, unreachable and Lando forces himself to look away and get ready. He still has a job to do tonight. 

“All good?” Seb shows up backstage, getting a few nods and murmurs in return and his eyes fall on Charles who just makes the peace sign, a small grin on his face. Seb raises his eyebrows, clearly not impressed and Lando watches them in his mirror.

Seb doesn’t seem pissed that Charles is hungover, more annoyed and Lando learned pretty quickly that these two have more of a father-son than boss-employer relationship.

“How can you be hungover, already?”, Seb sighs, walking over to him. “It’s 9.30 pm!”

“Ran into a few friends during brunch.” Charles shrugs nonchalantly, lazily running a hand through his dark hair and giving Seb a sheepish grin. “That escalated a little. I took a nap after though, and some pain killers, I’m fine.”

He stifles a yawn and Seb stares at him. Daniel has a worried expression in his eyes while watching them, his station is next to Charles’ and he hands him a water bottle. 

“Thanks, _chéri_.” Charles attempts a wink - or at least it looks like that - before taking a sip and Seb takes a deep breath. “Charles-“

“My performance won’t be affected by it, Seb”, Charles interrupts him, a bit more force behind his voice and he puts the bottle down. “I’ll be _fine_ , you know me.”

“Yeah and that’s the problem”, Lewis mutters before reaching for his phone, scrolling through it. Charles ignores him and Seb takes a deep breath before he nods. “Alright, but if I hear any complaints I’m seeing you in my office later - understood?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Charles waves dismissively and Seb rolls his eyes before his gaze wanders over the others. “You’re all good?”

“Mhm.” Stoffel runs his hand through his hair one last time before getting up, flashing Seb a quick smile. “Don’t worry about us.” 

“That’s at least something”, Seb mutters before clearing his throat. He’s wearing a white dress shirt, his sleeves rolled back again and he combined it with black skinny jeans and white sneakers - Lando knows Seb is on the main floor during most nights, talking with customers and having an eye on the stage.

Oddly enough, it doesn’t make him feel uncomfortable - it’s actually rather comforting knowing his boss is there if anything happens and Michael, Kevin and the others help as well.

Not that Lando has had any bad experiences so far - drunk men still aren’t his favourites but they know how to behave and keep their hands to themselves most of the time. 

“Daniel, there’s a group in the Champagne room at 1 am and they specifically requested you - that okay for you?” Seb looks at him, leaning against the wall, Stoffel already disappeared to the stage. 

“Yeah, no worries.” Daniel grins, lazily running a hand through his dark curls. “Not sure if I’m down for a lap dance today though because that means Max will be grumpy for a full week again but we’ll see how much they’re willing to pay.”

He winks at him and Seb laughs. “You do you. You others, take care.” He nods at them, his gaze lingering on Charles for another moment before he leaves and Sacha jumps from his chair. 

“See you later then, I guess.” He disappears on stage as well and Daniel gets up as well. “I’m gonna warn Max.” 

He grins, leaving and Lewis follows him, leaving Lando alone with Charles and he would lie if he said he’s not a little bit nervous. They haven’t really been alone in the last month and Lando clears his throat, fiddling with the hem of his satin pants. 

Charles is on his phone, his makeup nearly done, his bag with clothes open next to him on the ground and he still looks incredibly tired. 

He did manage to cover up the shadows under his eyes though. 

“Are you okay?”, Lando asks him carefully, not sure if he should ask - again, it’s not like they have spoken much with each other. But he does care about him in a strange way and it’s not like Charles has been mean to him or anything - he just didn’t show much interest in him. 

Maybe it’s time Lando takes the first step. 

Charles looks up at the sound of his voice, surprise flashing in his eyes for a second but it’s quickly replaced by indifference and he gives him a cheeky smile. “Don’t worry about me, _chéri_. I’ve had worse.”

He winks at him and Lando hates how his heart skips at that and the fucking French pet name. He also has a thing for his French accent - not that he would ever admit it. 

He wants to say something but he really needs to get out there and he clears his throat, praying he isn’t blushing. “Alright then.”

God he’s such a muppet. 

He bans all thoughts about Charles, taking a deep breath before he steps on the stage, focusing solely on the pole and his performance.

Swinging around that pole, pulling himself up before dropping, losing himself in the music and his performance - it‘s a bit scary how easily it became a routine. He’s brave enough now to also change a few smaller things, try new moves he saw the others do (after practising them during his warm-up obviously, he’s not an idiot) and he winks at a customer in the first row, the man blushing and nearly choking on his drink. 

Lando smirks before turning back to his pole. It’s a very powerful feeling knowing he has that effect on people, a feeling he got a bit addicted to and he collects his money before heading backstage again. 

Charles is still nursing his hangover, water bottle in one and his phone in the other hand, Lando sitting down next to Stoffel - Sacha isn’t here, neither are Lewis or Daniel. 

“What did you do on your free days, Lando?”, Stoffel asks him with a warm smile and Lando shrugs, reaching for his own water. “Mostly caught up on uni stuff and went for lunch with my friends. You?”

“Mitch and I went to Brighton.” A smile spreads over Stoffel’s face while he reaches for his phone, showing Lando a few pictures. 

Lando smiles instinctively - they are cute together. And they seem to be together for quite a while now, from the way Stoffel - and all the others - talk about their relationship. Mitch looks like a nice guy and Stoffel puts his phone down again, smiling slightly. 

“He’s a good one”, he says, eyes falling back on his phone and Lando smiles as well. “And he has no problem that you’re a stripper?”

“Nah.” Stoffel shrugs, running a hand through his hair. “I met him - don’t laugh - on Grindr and we went for brunch just a few days later and I was open with him from the beginning. Set my boundaries and all - guys can be really creepy when they get to know what you’re doing for a living.”

He rolls his eyes and Lando nods, listening quietly. 

“Thankfully he was pretty chill - and not weird at all - about it. Said he doesn’t really care as long as I don’t sleep with someone else which I don’t.” Stoffel shrugs the smile back on his face. “I sometimes ask myself what I did to deserve him.” 

”I’m really happy for you”, Lando tells him and Stoffel grins. “Thanks. You got anyone?”

“Nope. Single like a Pringle.” Lando grins and turns around when he hears Charles laugh, his co-worker winking at him while passing him on his way to the stage, switching places with Sacha. 

Lando can’t resist and watch him but Charles’ performance to ‘7 rings’ is flawless even though he is hungover and Lando has mad respect for him. Especially because Charles switches his songs way more regularly than the rest of them. 

But watching him now- Lando really has a hard time telling he’s hungover. 

“How does he _do_ that?!”, he asks Sacha, Stoffel left to give a client a lap dance and Sacha shrugs while eating a chocolate bar, sitting cross-legged on his chair. “He’s a mystery, mate.”

Yeah, Lando got that by now as well.

He goes back out again later, staying a bit longer on the main floor to also ‘be present’, smiling at all the men who’re staring at him and he watches Lewis head down from the stage straight to a blonde man, a big smile on his face. 

That’s new. 

Lewis is the most professional of all of them and Lando has seen him interact with clients, knows his smile for them. It’s never a real one. 

It’s never the one that’s on his face right now and he flinches when Stoffel steps next to him, a scowl on his face. 

“And here we go again”, he mutters and Lando frowns, both of them staring at Lewis and the blonde man disappearing into one of the VIP rooms. It’s nothing unusual that Lewis goes to the VIP or Champagne rooms and he has never seen anyone of the others have a problem with that. 

“Bastard”, Stoffel mumbles and Lando _really_ wants to ask what’s going on but the stage is empty and he sees Seb’s gaze linger on them and his co-worker doesn’t look like he’s getting up there any time soon, still glaring after Lewis and the blonde man.

Lando files that under his ‘Mysteries of the Black Pegasus’ list before he gets back on stage, somehow trying a rhythm to 'Such A Whore' and making it work. Seb nods at him from where he’s standing and Lando takes a deep breath, pulling himself up on the pole. 

He drops down, smiling at another customer in the first row and he collects the money, forcing himself to push all thoughts about Lewis and that blonde man to the back of his head. 

He finishes his shift around 3 am, Daniel is closing today and Lando, after switching back into normal clothes, joins Max at the bar, smiling at Michael who’s there as well, a beer in front of him. There are only three or four customers left, Kevin has an eye on them and Lando smiles when Max puts a glass of water in front of him. 

He doesn’t drink, not much at least and he watches Daniel, chewing on his bottom lip. Charles is gone for two hours now, Stoffel and Sacha went home already and Lewis- well. 

Lando hasn’t seen him since he disappeared to the VIP room with the mysterious blonde stranger. 

“Can I ask you something?” He turns to Max and Michael who have been talking about Max’s birthday last week - they celebrated after everyone’s shift in the club, Daniel giving Max a _very_ obscene lap dance before they’d disappeared very quickly and Seb had organised some cake. 

It has been a nice day. 

“Sure, what’s wrong, kid?” Michael gives him a warm smile, he always seems to hang around Max and Daniel (Lando found out that he’s Australian as well and good friends with them) and Lando ignores the ‘kid’ - he stopped complaining about Michael, Daniel and so on calling him that. 

It’s useless anyway. 

“It’s about Lewis”, he starts, playing with the napkin on the bar in front of him and he searches Max’s gaze. “He disappeared with some blonde dude today and Stoffel seemed pretty pissed?”

“Oh god not again”, Michael mutters while Max’s eyes darken and he crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Did that man have blue eyes? Fancy suit jacket, looking like an arsehole?”

“Eh...” Lando frowns, trying to remember the man’s face. “I think so? It was dark, I didn’t really see his eyes. But he did wear a suit.” 

“That”, Max takes a deep breath, putting the vodka bottle down with a bit more force than maybe necessary, “was Nico Rosberg.”

Lando stares at him, a bit helpless. He has no idea who that is supposed to be but going by the hate in Max’s voice they don’t seem to like him very much. 

“Aright, I’m gonna tell you but don’t tell Lewis you know, yeah?”, Max says, giving him a wry smile. “He’s a bit touchy about the subject.”

“Can you blame him”, Michael mutters but Max ignores him, turning to Lando and putting the vodka bottle to the side. 

“Okay, so you know that Lewis is doing this for quite some time already like he started with 18 I think?” Max frowns before he shrugs, waving dismissively. “Anyway. He has always been talented and he perfected his skills during the years and when he was 25 or so he met Seb in his last club.”

Lando figured that much, he knows they’re friends and Max sighs. “Same time he met Rosberg.”

There’s nothing but disgust in his voice and Lando frowns, taking a sip from his water but staying quiet, letting Max talk. 

“German businessman from Monaco, working in London. Lewis made the rookie mistake and fell for him.” Max rolls his eyes. “Rosberg kept coming back, always requesting Lewis and he followed him as a client when Seb opened the Black Pegasus.”

“So he likes him too?”, Lando asks carefully but Max snorts. “Even if, he’s a fucking asshole. He’s married and has kids, Lando.”

Lando stares at him, actually shocked and Michael sighs. “It’s complicated.”

“It’s toxic”, Max says, his eyes flashing angrily. “He treats Lewis like shit, doesn’t text him for days, weeks even and disappears, leaving Lewis with a broken heart. And then he suddenly shows up again, charms his way into Lewis’ pants and leaves after he fucked him.” 

“He’s a cunt”, Michael agrees with a wry smile. “We all can see that he’s not good for Lewis, that he just plays with him, leaves him hanging - hell, even Lewis knows it. But he loves him.”

“Does Nico love him?”

“Would you treat someone you love like that?”, Max counters and Lando bites his lips, pulling his duffle bag a bit closer to him, hugging it. He feels for Lewis, his happy smile when he saw Nico still ingrained in his brain and he stares at the stage, deep in thoughts. 

“What does Seb say about all of this?”, he asks but Max just scowls. “Says we should respect Lewis’ decision. It’s a bullshit decision though.”

“And yet it’s what makes him happy”, Michael reminds him calmly but Max just glares at him. “Does it? Does it really? Do I have to remind you of the time Lewis showed up here, crying because Rosberg just cancelled on him? Because _Vivian_ ”, Max spits out the name, “was pregnant with their second child?”

Michael just sighs deeply, Lando has the feeling it’s not the first time they’re having this conversation and Max turns towards him - he looks dead serious. 

“Don’t ever, and I say this with all my love for you, Lando, be as stupid as Lewis and fall for a client. Don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still on a high from the Daniel/Maxiel podium today ngl  
> thank you all so so so much for this amazing feedback, you have no idea how much this means to me 💜


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist for Chapter 4](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜

“I bet you’d look really cute in that.” Sacha nods to a few glittery bikini tops and Lando laughs, shaking his head. “I’m not Charles!” 

“True, he can wear whatever he wants and still look like a fucking model.” Sacha grins and they keep strolling through the shop, looking at clothes. “What about this?”

“Orange is really not my colour”, Lando tells him, shaking his head amused. “And a bit flashy for the club, don’t you think?”

“Maybe.” Sacha frowns, staring at the orange satin booty shorts for a little longer before he shrugs, showing Lando some harnesses. 

“I kinda wanna try them.” Lando bites his lip, blushing a little while his hand wanders over the soft leather. “But I’m not Daniel or Lewis and I doubt it would look good on me.”

“I mean you can always try it, I’m sure it would look good.” Sacha gives him an encouraging smile and his gaze falls on Lando’s arms. “You’ve got the arms for it.”

“Thanks.” Lando grins, biting his lips, not sure what else to say. 

“Do you two need any help?” One of the shop assistants comes over to them, giving them a warm smile but Lando shakes his head, blushing a little. “We’re just looking, thanks.”

It’s the beginning of November, they have the day off and Sacha has asked him if he wants to go shopping with him, checking out that one shop in Camden he discovered online. Lando hasn’t been out in a while, agreeing and they met at Camden High Street around 11 am, now strolling through all the different stores. 

“How’s Lewis, do you know if the Nico-thing backfired again?”, Sacha asks while letting his hand wander over more booty shorts but Lando shakes his head. “Nah. He seems alright though? Happy?”

“As happy as one can be dating that bastard”, Sacha mumbles, a frown on his face. “I mean I’m with them since January but I’ve experienced my fair share of the Lewis and Nico drama.”

He grimaces, pulling out some burgundy booty shorts and showing them to Lando. “What do you think?”

“Try them on, I love the colour.” Lando gently nudges him towards one of the changing rooms behind them. “I’m gonna tell you if it’ll look good.”

Sacha winks at him before disappearing behind the curtain and Lando leans against the wall across from it, pulling out his phone while waiting, scrolling through Instagram, waiting. 

He smiles when he sees Daniel’s Instagram story, his co-worker singing on the balcony to some Lady Gaga song before switching the camera to Max who just flips him off with a big grin on his face. He can hear Daniel laughing in the background and Lando instinctively smiles - they’re happy and just seeing them like that makes him feel warm in his chest. 

“So?” Lando looks up at Sacha’s voice and he grins. His friend is shirtless, the booty shorts are tight but they fit and he nods, waving his hand so Sacha turns a little. 

“Nice ass”, he comments with a grin and Sacha laughs loudly. “Thanks, I’ll take them then.”

He gets changed back again and they look a bit more through the store, the burgundy booty shorts over Sacha’s arm and Lando grins when he pulls out a dark harness, lined with silver Rhinestones which look like diamonds. 

“What about that?”

“Lewis would wear that”, Sacha comments dryly and they share a grin, Lando putting the harness back before they keep strolling some more through the shop. 

Lando finds a pair of new pants as well and after paying they head to one of the many food stalls in Camden Market, getting some lunch before sitting down on one of the benches, Lando trying to somehow balance his tacos on his legs while opening his water bottle, the churros he got laying on the table in front of him.

Sacha is picking in his noodles with chicken and vegetables, pulling his jacket a bit tighter around him - the sun is shining but it’s still cold and Lando starts eating after making a quick Instagram story, Sacha grinning broadly into the camera. 

Lando hesitates when he wants to close Instagram, Charles’ latest post coming up on top of his feed and he bites his lips. It’s a picture of him partying in some club and Lando turns his phone around after locking it, throwing Sacha a long look. 

“Can I ask you something?”, he starts and Sacha nods with his mouth full, quickly swallowing. “Yes, sure!”

“About Charles ...” Lando frowns, trying to find a way to word it properly. “He-“

He sleeps around constantly, is either hungover or late or both, seems distant and a mystery. Lando has no idea how to word this without sounding rude though and he takes a deep breath, leaning against the table. 

“Has he always been this distant? Like-“ Lando bites his lips and plays with the cap of his water bottle. “I say this with love but he’s such a ... cliché for a stripper, kinda? I mean-“

He stops himself, blushing - he’s only making it worse and he really doesn’t want to upset Sacha. He’s friends with Charles after all or at least Lando thinks that and he clears his throat. “Sorry.”

“No, all good, Charles is ... quite something. I get that you’re curious.” Sacha gives him a small smile before he stares at the people passing them, deep in thought. 

“I- I don’t know much either”, he then says, sounding a bit hesitant and he looks back to Lando, biting his lips. “And I- it’s really not my place to tell you that, I’m sorry.”

He throws him a guilty look but Lando just nods, running a hand through his hair while staring at the wooden table, deep in thought. So there is some backstory. 

Lando knows he shouldn’t pry, it’s none of his business but he’s just so goddamn _curious_ and he gives Sacha a quick smile before taking a bite from his Taco. 

“Sorry for asking”, he says after he chewed and swallowed but Sacha just waves dismissively, his cheeks a little pink. “No, I get it. He’s fascinating. And incredibly talented.”

“Oh he really is”, Lando mumbles, trying to get the image of Charles doing an overhead split on the pole in high heels out of his head and they finish their lunch, steering to easier topics. 

A week later, on Friday the 13th of November, it’s Lando’s 21st birthday and while Seb has offered him a day off, Lando has declined - it’s not like he has had anything planned anyway and he needs the money. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”, Sacha yells when Lando comes in and before he even realises it he’s hugged by at least six people. Lando stumbles, the group steadying him though and he notices that it’s Daniel, Sacha, Max, Lewis, Stoffel and Michael around him, nearly squeezing him to death.

When they let go of him again Lando takes a deep breath, blinking and he blushes when Seb comes towards him, his boss pulling him into a short hug. 

“Happy Birthday, Lando”, he says warmly, Kimi, who came after him, offers him a small smile, patting his shoulder. “Have a good one.”

“Oh, he will”, Daniel says with a smirk, leading him to the stage and Lando stares at him confused until he sees Max coming towards him, carrying a birthday cake with candles and the others start singing ‘Happy Birthday’. 

He blushes deeply, flipping Sacha off who’s filming and he awkwardly shifts from one foot to the other, not sure what to do with himself. He blows out his candles after, everyone cheering when he manages to catch every single one of them and Lando shakes his head stunned.

“You really didn’t have to-“

“Shut up, we’re doing that for everyone”, Max interrupts him with a small smile and he reaches for the knife, cutting Lando a slice from the two-layered chocolate cake - he somehow doubts they baked it.

“Mitch baked it”, Stoffel explains while handing Lando the plate and Sacha’s eyes light up. 

“So it’s the best cake you’ll ever eat”, he adds with a big grin and Lando blushes, sitting down at the edge of the stage. 

Yeah, Max got a cake for his birthday and so did Charles in October but- he didn’t think he was important enough. He didn’t think they’d even know it’s his birthday today. 

“Mitch works as a Pastry Chef in the Hummingbird Bakery in South Kensington”, Stoffel says with a soft smile and Lando suppresses a moan when he tastes the cake, the chocolate buttercream melting on his tongue.

“Fuck, this is so good!”

“He is a talented cunt”, Daniel agrees, accepting his plate from Stoffel and they gather around the edge of the stage, Max pushing Lando in one of the comfortable armchairs with a grumbled “it’s your birthday, idiot, sit down.”

Lando blushes again, eating his cake while they chat a bit and he’s surprised to find that Charles is here as well, sitting next to Daniel on the stage, eating cake - and he’s not on his phone for once. 

It makes Lando a bit nervous but he ignores it, eating more of his cake - it’s really good cake. 

Seb and Kimi are here as well with the rest of the staff, chatting with Hulk and Kevin, there’s some quiet pop music playing in the background and Lando takes a deep breath, inhaling that unique scent of the stage, the people around him and the cake. 

It makes him feel warm inside, knowing he has people here who genuinely seem to care about him. 

Yeah, his parents have called him this morning and George and Alex organised a little cupcake with a candle but- the people from the club- they didn’t have to. And yet they did.

It means a lot to him. 

“Isn’t today Friday the 13th?”, Hulk suddenly asks, a grin on his face and Lando groans - he just waited for a comment like that. “Yeah.”

“And it’s your birthday - kinda bad luck, mate.” Sacha pats his back with a grin and Lando snorts. “It’s not bad luck, only if you’re superstitious-“

Which he is _not_ -

“We have to counter that potential bad luck though, don’t you think?” Daniel has a smirk on his face, putting his empty plate to the side and Lando stares at him, his heart beating faster. He learned very soon to not trust any of them. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Lewis grins as well, he didn’t eat any cake (“It’s not vegan mate, sorry, but tell Mitch it looks delicious”) and Sacha grins. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

“He’s still getting our present after all”, Stoffel adds and Lando stares at them, a bad feeling in his stomach. Oh no. 

If it’s another champagne shower-

“What do you think about a lap dance, baby?” Daniel winks at him and Lando feels his mouth go dry. They can’t be serious-

“You mean like from one of you?”, he asks with a hoarse voice and Lewis grins. “Obviously - no offence but Max is terrible at them.”

Max just grins and Lando stares at them, his heart beating faster in his chest. 

What-

“If you’re uncomfortable though then you don’t have to of course”, Seb throws in, offering him a way out and Lando stares at him, taking a deep breath. Is he uncomfortable? 

Maybe a little but it’s more the knowledge that he knows _will_ get hard, no matter who’ll give him the lap dance - he knows how good they all are. But he’s also really fucking curious and he clears his throat, a faint blush on his cheeks.

“No, no, I’m okay”, he mumbles and Daniel grins broadly. “Peachy. We thought-“

“I give the best lap dances around here, don’t even try to come near me, Daniel”, Charles throws in, a smirk on his face and Lando stares at him shocked. No way. No way Charles is offering- is going to-

Charles gets up, placing his empty plate on the stage before slowly walking towards him, the smirk still on his face when he stops in front of him. 

“You’re okay with that, _chéri_?” His voice is a bit huskier now and Lando stares at him, unable to look away, unable to even say something - all he can do is nod. 

“Excellent.” Charles grins, running a hand through his dark hair which is held back by a bandana as always and he takes Lewis’ phone, skipping through the playlist. Lando stares at him, Charles is still just wearing sweatpants and some T-Shirt from Burberry and yet- 

He’s beautiful. 

And Lando knows this is a bad idea with his fascination for Charles but- he can’t say no. He just _can’t_ and when ‘Ain’t Nobody’ starts (not the Felix Jaehn version but rather the slow one, the one from Simon Blaze which is _four minutes_ ) Lando’s heart skips a beat, Charles’s arms around his neck. 

He smells sweet, his aftershave mixing with his own scent and Lando realises he has never been that close to him. Charles smiles at him, it’s the first smile he ever got and swallowing gets a bit harder suddenly. 

He keeps his hands firmly to the side when Charles starts moving, flicking his hips just right and as much as Lando wants to touch him- no. That’s a bad idea and he is tempted to let his eyes fall close but he doesn’t want to miss one second of this. 

Charles is still looking at him, not once breaking eye contact while grinding against him and Lando feels goosebumps forming on his arms, heat pooling in his stomach. Charles is _so close_ , his scent intoxicating and Lando bites his lips to hold back a moan when Charles rubs himself on him. 

Fuck.

He completely forgets that all the others are watching, are probably filming it as well, too encaptured by Charles who started letting his hands wander over Lando’s cheeks and sides, brushing a few strands of his hair back, his hands soft. He smirks, his hips in perfect sync with the music and Lando can feel himself grow hard in his sweatpants. 

Every other day, he would’ve been embarrassed. Today, he finds he doesn’t have it in him to care. 

_Ain’t nobody makes me feel the way just like you do_

_When you dance around the pole you know it looks so good_

_Cause you so nasty when you dancin and you change my mood_

_And make me wanna eat you up like you're my favourite food_

Lando involuntarily shivers when Charles presses himself even closer against him, his hand going through Lando’s hair and he swallows dryly, desperately trying to not touch him and to not make a sound. He knew Charles is good in what he does - he just never knew he is _that_ good.

His fingers curl around the armrest of the chair, he feels hot, his sweatpants, normally wide and comfortable, too tight and he’s sure he’s leaking a little with precum. 

Charles actually puts _effort_ into this - Lando didn’t think he’d take it that seriously. He’s suddenly kind of glad that Charles is only wearing sweatpants and a T-Shirt - he’s not sure how he would’ve reacted if Charles had been wearing lace.

Lando draws in a shaky breath, the air between them filled with sexual tension, Charles still looking at him, his green eyes giving Lando goosebumps. Charles is not smiling anymore, there’s something intense in his eyes, something Lando can’t place and he forces himself to not move, to not be just like their clients. 

His throat is still dry though, his heart beating fast in his chest and he bites hard on his bottom lip to suppress a moan. 

The song ends way too soon for Lando’s liking and Charles’ drops down on his lap one last time before he leans in and for a second Lando thinks-

But Charles just kisses him on the nose before he pulls back, clearing his throat. “Happy birthday, _chéri_.” 

He heads backstage after that, Lando staring after him while the others cheer and whistle but Lando isn’t paying them any attention, his dick still painfully hard in his pants. 

Charles got hard during his lap dance and strippers normally don’t get hard during lap dances. They don’t, Lando has watched the others, has talked with them, has done some research. 

You get numb to it, Lewis has told him a few days ago, not caring anymore who you’re giving a lap dance, not letting it affect you. There are exceptions of course but most of the time they don’t. 

But Lando has felt it, has felt Charles’ hard dick pressed against his and he has caught a glimpse of the obvious bulge in his sweatpants. Lando takes a deep breath, biting his lips when he sees the others grin at him and he crosses his legs, trying to hide his hard-on.

Sacha, God bless him, hands him his water bottle and Lando takes a sip, his cheeks still flushed and he avoids looking at Daniel or Max. He clears his throat, at least the music switches to something not so … seductive and Lewis jumps up while Kevin collects their plates, taking them back to the kitchen. 

“Alright, ready for the warm-up?” 

Lando has to admit he’s had worse birthdays.

“You wanna go out with us this Friday?”, George asks him, stretching on his bed and Lando bites his lips, balancing his laptop on his knees. “I...”

He has to cancel his friends again, it’s been a week since his birthday and he hates it. Hates that he has to lie but he really doesn’t want to tell them and he clears his throat. 

“I’m working”, he says while scrolling through his latest Computer Systems lecture and from the corner of his eyes he sees George raise an eyebrow. “Again?”

“Yeah. Wednesdays to Sundays, you know that.” Lando shrugs, taking a sip from his Red Bull while trying to split his attention between his lecture and George. 

It doesn’t work that well, he’s pretty sure he has read that last sentence at least three times already. 

“Mate, you even worked on your _birthday_!” George stares at him, sitting up straighter on his bed. “Don’t you think that’s all a bit much? You always come home so late and sleep until noon - I’m not sure if it’s healthy you’re out so much.” 

Lando stares at him stunned, not having expected such a rant and he takes a deep breath. “I appreciate your concern, mate, but-“

“And I found some makeup in the bathroom and if you’re dating someone then just tell me!”, George ends his rant and Lando feels himself freeze, his heart beating faster. Shit. 

He should’ve known that leaving his makeup laying around only will make George more suspicious. 

“I’m not dating anyone”, he says, clearing his throat. “George- George I’m _gay_!”

And he really thought he had been obvious about that. 

“Oh. Well then.” George shrugs, a grin playing around his lips. “If you wanna do drag just tell me!”

“I’m also not a _drag queen_!” Lando stares at him, not sure if he should laugh or cry and he desperately tries to come up with an excuse. “It’s my sister’s makeup and I needed it for one of the people at the club I work.”

That’s only half a lie but George doesn’t have to know that and Lando takes another sip from his Red Bull, trying to stop his hand from shaking. “I promise!”

“All good.” George gives him another grin, crossing his legs while reaching for his MacBook. “Was just curious.”

And to be honest, Lando can’t blame him. 

He would be curious too and he nods, going back to his lecture but he can’t really focus and when he looks up he sees George texting someone. Probably Alex, telling him about his weird roommate. 

“You wanna go for lunch with us tomorrow then?”, George asks and Lando quickly goes through his day tomorrow - if he gets up at eleven and summarises his lecture after, he should be fine. Somehow.

He’s grateful that George and Alex keep asking though, wanting to include him and keep him around and Lando really enjoys hanging out with them. 

He really likes them and while he does third-wheel most of the time and they all have different degrees (Alex studies Literature and Lando has so much respect for him, he could never) they have a lot in common.

They’re good people. He just really can’t tell them that he works as a stripper. 

It’s not that Lando thinks they’d judge him - they seem pretty tolerant. It’s more that he’s pretty sure they’d want to come and see him work and that’s the last thing Lando wants. 

Knowing him he won’t be able to say no and just the thought of having people who actually know him in ‘real-life’ at the club freaks him out. 

That part of his life is supposed to be strictly separated from his private life and he doesn’t want to mix it.

He ignores the fact that he regularly meets with Sacha to go to Camden and plays Call of Duty with Max online, telling George it’s “an old friend from home” when he asks. 

It will be fine. 

He fucked up that drop, tripped over his own feet and Lando blushes, his grip around the pole tightening. His song is nearly over but this is his first big mistake since he started working two months ago and he refuses to look at anyone for the rest of the dance. 

He grits his teeth, feeling the tears pool in his eyes but he bites them back, swinging around the pole two more times before he can finally leave, only giving Lewis after him a weak smile before disappearing backstage.

He takes a deep breath, blindly fishing for his water bottle - Seb has been out there. Saw his fuck up and probably already talks with Jenson about finding a way to fire him even though he has a contract and while Lando knows this is highly unlikely he is panicking and he needs this job and-

“Hey.” Daniel’s concerned voice makes him open his eyes again, his heart beating fast in his chest. Dan squatted down in front of him, a worried look in his eyes and Lando stares at him, feeling like a fucking child. 

It was not supposed to happen and he should stay calm about it, shouldn’t-

“Are you okay?”, Daniel asks him quietly, taking his hand and Lando shakes his head, trying his best to hold back the tears, the lump in his throat hurting. 

“Lando, baby, hey, shhh, come here”, Daniel mumbles when Lando feels the tears run down his cheeks and he buries his face against Daniel’s chest, letting himself be hugged. He hates that he cries like a child but he’s so fucking embarrassed, Seb saw him fail, he’s wasting Daniel’s time-

“Charles, go cover for me”, he hears Daniel say but Lando doesn’t look up, his face burning in embarrassment when a hand lightly brushes over his hair for a second, Charles’ scent lingering around them for a moment before he’s gone and Lando feels like a fucking idiot. 

“What happened?”, Daniel asks after a few minutes of silence, his hand soothing running through Lando’s hair. “Did anyone touch you?!”

“No”, Lando whispers, drawing in a shaky breath and he feels absolutely ridiculous. He clearly overreacted but he has to suck it up now and he looks up, Daniel still holding him. “I tripped and it was absolutely ridiculous and everyone saw, _Seb_ saw and now he’s going to fire me and I’ll end up on the streets because I definitely won’t tell my parents that I lost my job as a stripper but I really need this job and-“

“Breathe”, Daniel interrupts him amused, his hand still going through his hair and his brown eyes are filled with warmth. “Breathe. No one is going to fire you for tripping.”

“But-“

“Who’s getting fired?” Sacha flops down next to them, his face turning worried when he sees the tears on Lando’s face. “Shit, what happened?!”

“Lando, are you okay??” Lewis and Stoffel join them and Lando feels incredibly bad for wasting all of their time - Charles is the only one out there and he’s pretty sure someone’s in the Champagne room and what if anyone wants a lap dance or go to the VIP room or-

“Is everything alright?” Lando freezes when he hears Seb’s voice and he instinctively leans closer against Dan, staring at his boss with wide eyes. He is actually terrified, his anxiety making rational thinking not an option and Daniel sighs.

“He thinks you’re going to be pissed at him because he tripped on stage”, he explains and while the others relax visibly, Seb stares at them. “What?”

“‘M sorry”, Lando murmurs, trying his best to wipe his eyes without destroying his make-up and he accepts the tissue Stoffel hands him with a weak smile. “Really, I’m gonna do better-“ 

“I’m not gonna fire you just because you tripped.” Seb gives him a warm smile before pulling one of the chairs closer, sitting down. “Because then I’d have to fire all of you at least every week.”

“Ha ha”, Daniel says dryly and Lando frowns. “But-“

He has never seen anyone of them make mistakes, what-

“They’re just really good at covering it up.” Seb shrugs but he’s still smiling. “Don’t worry about it, really. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you’re alright and not hurt. Lewis tripped in his heels once and sprained his ankle.”

“And that, kids, is why we don’t dance in heels.” Dan grins while Lewis rolls his eyes, leaning against the wall with crossed arms, a smirk on his face. “You’re just jealous, Ricciardo.”

“Maybe.”

“We all did embarrassing shit on stage before.” Stoffel smiles running a hand through his hair. “I once nearly knocked a man in the first row out because he got up the second I did one of my kicks - he just spilt his drink thankfully. Was still embarrassing as hell.”

“Seb always tripped in the beginning”, Lewis adds, grinning when his friend glares at him. “Spun a bit too often around the pole, losing his balance and all.”

“And Lewis complains about his heels all the time and slides over the floor, saying he has no grip”, Seb counters, the two men sharing a grin. “He is insufferable sometimes.”

“I did fall from stage once.” Sacha shrugs, a grin on his face. “Not here though but during an audition for some music video. But I also nearly lost my pants on stage once so...”

He trails off, a grin on his face and Lando stares at them, actually speechless. He knows what they’re doing but-

“The night I saw Max for the first time”, Daniel starts, grinning, “I accidentally kicked a man’s drink out of his hand before I nearly broke my leg and pulled my hamstrings after a split. Lovely evening, really.”

He grimaces and Lando giggles, the lump in his throat long gone. Daniel is still hugging him and Lewis smirks. “Even Charles makes mistakes. Last year he accidentally lost his shoe during a kick, hitting another customer in the head with it.”

“He also did fall from stage once”, Stoffel recalls dryly. “But I think he was drunk at that moment.”

“And one time he spilt a client’s drink during a lap dance. And broke a champagne bottle in the Champagne room.” Daniel grins and Lando relaxes, breathing becoming a bit easier. 

Hearing about the other’s stories- it helps. It helps immensely and Seb gives him a warm smile. “We all make mistakes, it’s human. Just laugh about it, try to cover them up with your charm and you’ll be fine.”

“Some guys are into clumsy boys”, Sacha adds with a wink and Lewis hands Lando his water bottle with a soft smile. “It happens to the best of us, kid”, he says and Lando nods, drawing in another shaky breath.

He takes a sip from his bottle, feeling a bit guilty that Charles is _still_ out there and he gives Dan a small smile before getting up. He fixes his make-up, knowing the others watch him but when he catches Seb’s gaze in the mirror, his boss just smiles. 

Lando feels his heartbeat slowly calming down and Daniel takes his hand, grinning. 

“Let’s go back out there, okay?” 

“I-“ Lando hesitates, there suddenly is a strange fear to trip and mess up again but Daniel just shakes his head. “No ‘but’, we are going. I’m with you, we’re doing it together, okay?”

“Okay”, Lando says quietly, squeezing Dan’s hand and Daniel grins. “Peachy because if we stay here any longer my lovely boyfriend will come looking for us.”

That draws a smile out of Lando and he clears his throat, throwing one last look in the mirror. He looks good, his eyes are a bit red but the stage light will swallow it and when the song changes again, he follows Daniel back outside. 

Charles, who spots them, lets go off the pole, walking past them with his hips swinging and he winks at Lando before he heads backstage. 

Daniel blows a kiss at Lando before taking the left pole and Lando grips his own on the right, taking a deep breath. 

The song is a slowed-down version of ‘S&M’ and while he has never danced to it he likes the beat. He starts dancing, hooking his ankle around the pole and from the corner of his eyes he sees Kimi leaning next to Max against the bar, both of them giving him an encouraging smile. 

Lando pulls himself up, hooking his ankles around the pole over his head before falling back, closing his eyes and getting lost in the music again. 

It’s alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do love sexual tension and anxiety :) 
> 
> Big thank you again to all of you who read, comment and leave kudos, I'm still so blown away by all your love for this story 💜


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist for Chapter 5](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by)

His lecturer is talking for forty minutes already but Lando is barely paying attention, scribbling on his notebook in front of him while stifling a yawn. He got home late last night, around 5 am, after he helped Max clean up and he forgot the time while they were chatting. 

He’s paying for it now, stifling another yawn and he reaches for his coffee, grimacing when he notices that it turned cold by now. Great. 

The people around him all seem to pay attention, typing on their laptops or writing in their notebooks in front of them and Lando sighs quietly. He can’t help but feel a bit alone - he misses Alex and George. 

He pulls his phone from his pocket, grinning when he sees the memes Alex sent in their group chat this morning and he types a quick reply before he at least tries to focus again. 

It’s the end of November and the lecture isn’t that hard actually - it’s just tiring. 

And his professor’s voice isn’t doing anything to make it better.

Lando sighs, supporting his chin on one hand while playing with his pen, wishing he had stayed in bed. If he needed someone to read out the PowerPoint for him he also could’ve asked George. 

Uni is going well actually - he’s not on top of all his classes but he’s coping, knows what they’re doing and it does work in his favour that he has mostly afternoon classes. 

He downs his coffee, giving Billy next to him who looks just as bored as he, a small smile and he starts scrolling through Instagram, his heart skipping a beat when he sees Charles’ latest post. 

It’s a black and white picture of him on a yacht, the location is tagged with Monaco and Lando has no idea how Charles manages to squeeze in a trip to Monaco between work and uni. The yacht looks expensive, it’s named Monza and Lando rolls his eyes at the caption - it’s a simple ‘Captain Leclerc 👨✈️’ and he can’t hold back a smile. 

Charles is an idiot and Lando would lie if he said he doesn’t think daily about the lap dance he got for his birthday. The way Charles felt against him, the way he _looked_ at him- 

Okay, he needs to stop that _right now_ because he’ll definitely not get a boner during his Data Structures lecture.

And maybe he really just fell for the illusion like an idiot. 

He takes a deep breath, trying to pay attention again and breathes out in relief when the lecture ends and he can leave. Lando slides his backpack over his shoulder, leaving the building - he still has one more lecture but he’s tired and hungry. 

He grabs a sandwich from Pret A Manger, wanting to feel fancy for at least ten minutes when he already looks like shit and he gets himself some more coffee before falling down on a bench near the River Thames. 

It’s cold and he knows he’s probably going to freeze to death if he stays longer than ten minutes but he is not in the mood for the overcrowded canteen and he also really doesn’t want to go back in his small student apartment and potentially run into George and answer questions why he’s not at uni just to get another lecture about his unhealthy sleeping habits and- 

“Lando?” He looks up at the familiar voice, Max coming towards him with a frown on his face, a scarf wrapped around his neck and his hands buried in his pockets. “What are you doing here?” 

“Could ask you the same”, Lando mumbles but hugging Max quickly, trying not to spill his coffee or drop his sandwich. “Do you live around here?”

“No.” Max grins, lifting his cap to run a hand through his hair. “But I met up with an old friend, Gianni and I sometimes play FIFA together. You’re okay?”

“Cold”, Lando admits and Max frowns. “Don’t you have uni?”

“I’m tired and I’m honestly not sure if I should just skip my last lecture to get some sleep before tonight and I didn’t want to eat inside and-“

“You wanna come back home with me?”, Max interrupts him amused and Lando stares at him. “What?” 

“Do you want to come back with me, I’m sure we still have leftovers from lunch and you can nap on our sofa - if you want to.” Max gives him a small smile and Lando takes a deep breath. 

So much for separating work and private life. But Max is his friend and when another cold breeze hits his face he nods, returning Max’s smile. “Please.”

“Good.” Max gives him another smile before leading him to Temple Station and Lando just follows along, getting rid of his coffee and sandwich in the process before swiping his Oyster card. 

They chat about work and Lando feels himself relax more and more, leaning against Max at one point. He has no idea where he lives but everything is better than another boring lecture and he whistles, definitely impressed when they end up in Marylebone. 

“Fancy”, he comments dryly but Max just laughs. “We only live here since last year, we lived way out of the city before. But we both got tired of wasting so much time commuting every day and I mean, we have the money.”

He shrugs before stopping in front of a white building, pulling a key from his pocket. “We thought it’s time to settle down a little and I’m not saying our neighbours love us when Daniel has another warm-up at six am but well. The landlady doesn’t mind she likes us.”

He unlocks the door and Lando follows him to the elevator, not able to hide his grin. It’s definitely fancy but when he steps into the flat on the fourth floor he relaxes, shrugging off his coat while Max closes the door behind him. 

It’s warm in here, cosy, a bit messy and Max drops the keys in a small bowl next to the door while toeing his shoes off on the parquet. 

“Babe, I brought Lando with me!”, he yells and Lando smiles, following Max through the flat while looking around. It’s quite big with what looks like at least two bedrooms and he follows him into a living room that is connected to the kitchen, creating one big room.

Daniel is lounging on a white and very comfortable looking sofa, scrolling through his phone but he looks up when they come in and a smile spreads over his face. “Hey kid, how ya doing?”

“Cold”, Lando admits again while Max already headed to the kitchen on the right and Daniel laughs. “You don’t have uni?”

“He’s skipping because he needs some decent food and sleep”, Max throws in, pushing a plate in the microwave. “So he’ll get the leftover from our lasagna - don’t worry, Daniel made it and it’s really good - before he’ll take a nap on our sofa.”

“Alright, fine by me.” Daniel shrugs, moving a bit so Lando has more space and Lando takes a deep breath. He feels at ease here, Daniel and Max both have the talent to make one feel comfortable around them and he falls back onto the sofa.

It has started raining outside and he’s actually really glad to not be at uni - or in his tiny student apartment. He loves George but he really needs a break and he freezes when he realises-

“I don’t have my work stuff with me though”, he says, sitting up but Daniel shrugs. “We’re gonna get it before we head to the club.”

“Yeah it’s like 4 pm we still have time”, Max adds, placing a plate with a steaming lasagna in front of him and Lando takes a deep breath, smiling. “Thanks.”

The lasagna tastes absolutely amazing (way better than his sandwich) and Daniel beams proudly when he tells him that. “Thanks, the recipe is from my Mama.” 

Lando cuddles up on the sofa after Max and Daniel move to the other one, putting some Netflix show on low volume and Lando can feel himself getting sleepy, the rain still drumming against the windows. He pulls the white fluffy blanket over him, half-heartedly trying to follow the Netflix show but he’s too tired, all his worries pushed to the back of his head and not much later he’s fast asleep.

The nap did wonders for his body, he’s wide awake when he meets up with Daniel and Max at the club again after picking his stuff up from home a few hours later and he gives them both a broad smile.

“Thanks again”, he says while dropping his bag next to his chair, only Lewis is already there, chatting with Seb and Max pats his back. “That’s what friends are there for, right?”

He gives him another smile before heading to the main floor and Lando feels a warm feeling spreading through his chest. Friends. He might have Alex and George but- again, they’re a unity, it’s rare he sees one without the other and that’s mostly only because George lives with him. 

And they don’t know about his job. 

They’re nice but- Max, Daniel, Sacha, they’re his friends too. And, Lando realises, that’s not a bad thing. 

Charles is late (Lando is not surprised) but manages to show up just in time for his performance and Lando watches him go on stage, killing it like every night. 

It’s mesmerising and he goes out after him, praying he doesn’t blush when Charles grins at him before heading backstage again. He never mentioned the fact that he was on stage for half an hour, covering for all of them while Lando has had his breakdown - but they are getting closer.

Well, a little. They share a smile sometimes, rarely straying away from the small talk but it makes Lando breathe a little easier. Charles doesn’t seem to dislike him and that’s at least something. 

Lando finishes his performance before heading down on the main floor, smiling at their customers and he stops when one of them calls after him.

“Hey baby, can you dance for me?” 

Normally he declines with a cheeky smile, promising him that another one of his colleagues will take care of him and that’s it. But when Lando turns around the man gives him a friendly smile (not a creepy one - Lando learned very quickly to distinguish between these two) and his eyes are clear. 

He’s not drunk. 

And Lando is actually feeling good today and while the thought of giving his body away still scares him- fuck it. 

He smiles and nods, coming closer again. He’s not brave enough for a VIP room yet but here on the main floor? He knows Michael, Seb and Kimi will have an eye on him, so do Hulk, Kevin and Max and he gives the man a sweet smile. 

“Okay, darling, when the next song starts don’t try to kiss or touch me, yeah?”, he says, lowering his voice in a, what he hopes, sexy way and the man nods, placing his hands on the armrests after putting two £20 notes in the waistband of his satin pants. 

They always have to pay beforehand, some also by credit card and Lando takes a deep breath, trying to remember everything he learned from watching Lewis and the others.

_”If they are rude, take it slow - they pay you for every minute you are on their lap. Grind against him, take your time. Drain the clock not the cock.”_

Daniel told him that a few weeks ago while they were watching Lewis, and Lando starts moving to the beat, putting his arms behind the man’s neck and smiling at him innocently.

_“Work out what the client wants and do it fast.”_

Lewis’ voice appears in his head and Lando flutters his eyelashes at the man. He drops down when the beat drops, moving his hips in sync and the man grips the armrest firmly, trying his best to behave - Lando smirks. 

He's grateful that 'Movements' is one of the songs he has already danced on stage to. 

He keeps moving and grinding, pressing himself closer against the man, breathing in his expensive aftershave and from the corner of his eyes he sees Kimi having a close eye on him.

It makes him feel safe and a bit brave and he leans closer to the guy’s ear.

“You like that?”, he murmurs, trying to ban the images of Charles giving him a lap dance from his mind and he’s genuinely surprised when the man _moans_. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re gorgeous.” 

Lando stares at him for a second, genuinely surprised at the effect he has on that random stranger but he keeps on moving, smiling innocently at him. “So are you.”

He catches himself actually having _fun_ , teasing the man, knowing he can’t touch him and when the song is over, he leans forward, pressing a chaste kiss against the man’s cheek.

“That was fun.” He winks at him before he turns around and leaves, trying his best not to grin broadly and his eyes quickly flick over to Seb, his boss giving him a small nod and Lando bites his lips, a proud feeling spreading through his chest.

He feels a bit high, he didn’t know it would give him such a confidence boost and when he’s backstage Lewis whistles. “Damn, kid, that was hot.”

Lando blushes, hiding his face behind his hands and through his fingers, he sees Dan nod, a proud look in his eyes. “You’re a natural.”

“I’m really not, I had no idea what I was doing-“, Lando tries to argue but Sacha snorts, grinning. “You had him in the palm of your hand, mate.”

Lando blushes even more and his eyes fall on Charles who hasn’t said anything so far. 

Charles just smirks and Lando feels his stomach drop at that. Shit.

“So how was your first lap dance?”, Max asks him later that night when they watch Lewis closing the evening, swinging around the pole with practised ease and Lando shrugs, sipping on his water. 

He didn’t give anyone else a lap dance that night, not wanting to strain his luck and he stuck to staying on stage, rather watching the others. His confidence definitely got a boost though, he stayed in control of the situation and he grins. 

“A bit weird in the beginning but okay”, he then says, crossing his legs while watching Lewis wink at that Rosberg guy who’s in the first row - Max scowls at that. 

“But you weren’t uncomfortable?”, Michael checks, leaning against the bar but Lando shakes his head with a small smile. “Nah.” 

“It looked really professional, mate.” Max grins and Lando bites his lips. 

“Learned from the best.” His gaze involuntarily falls on Charles who’s quietly discussing with Seb, a glass with some clear liquid in his hand (Lando somehow doubts it’s water). He looks tired and annoyed, ignoring the people around them and Lando hears Max sigh. “Yeah, he’s talented at that.”

Lando nods, they don’t mention Lando’s birthday lap dance - they all saw that it affected him. He’s kinda grateful they’re not bringing it up anymore.

The next evening Charles is drunk and Seb is absolutely furious. 

“I told you it’s fucking unacceptable, Charles!”

“And I told you I’m fiiiiine.” Charles rolls his eyes, leaning against the wall and Lando stares at him, not sure what to think. He has seen Charles hungover and tipsy but never really drunk and to be honest, no one of his co-workers seems really surprised. 

Stoffel just pats Charles on the back before falling on his chair, getting ready while Lewis just ignores him completely and Seb takes a deep breath. “You won’t perform tonight.”

“You need me.” Charles shrugs, searching through his back and doesn’t even look up. “You can’t do it without me.”

“Yes, I can, Charles-“

Charles just waves dismissively, taking another sip from his bottle before getting up, flashing Seb a sweet smile. “Nah.”

He disappears to the front and Seb stares after him, clearly pissed and Lando bites his lips, exchanging a quick look with Dan. He looks worried, Lando notices and the mood is tense, a bit awkward. 

Lando hates it and he clears his throat before sliding on Charles’ chair next to Dan, taking his make-up with him. Sacha isn’t here yet and Stoffel and Lewis don’t look like they want to talk right now. 

And Lando really isn’t sure if Charles even comes back. Might take a while. 

“He’s such a brat sometimes”, Daniel mumbles while applying a very subtle eyeshadow and Lando forces himself to smile, noticing that Seb has gone back to the main floor again as well. “Has he always been like that? Disappearing with clients and all?”

“Mhm.” Dan shakes his head with a wry smile, leaning back in his chair. “And I’m not slut-shaming him, not at all, I’ve slept with him as well but sometimes he’s just a bit ... much.”

There’s worry in his voice and Lando stares at him, his mind trying to process what he just heard. “You slept with Charles?!” 

But he thought Daniel and Max- 

“Yeah.” Dan grins, running a hand through his dark curls. “Before I met Max obviously.”

“So how did you meet Max? And how did you become a stripper in the first place?” That slips out before Lando can think about it but he’s _curious_ , all of them are somehow still such mysteries to him - especially Charles. But Max and Daniel as well and Dan grins, quickly checking the clock.

“We should have time for that.”

He leans back and Lando crosses his legs on the chair, his make-up nearly done - he never uses much anyway. It’s just so his face isn’t that shiny on stage and Daniel spins the brush in his fingers, a small smile on his face. 

“Back in 2009, when I had just turned 20, I wanted to travel - see the world. I got a bit bored in Australia and Michael, my best mate, came with me. We went to Europe, did the whole ‘Australian in Europe’ programme - man, it was sick.”

Daniel laughs. “You know, we went to Germany to the Oktoberfest, to Spain, to Italy, Croatia, Hungary, I think we even were in Bulgaria at one point. It was fun but then we were stranded in London, running out of money.”

That sounds like Lando’s worst nightmare but when he tells him that Daniel just laughs. 

“Nah, it was fine. I didn’t want to ask my parents for money and Michael didn’t either and we kinda fell in love with Europe already anyway and wanted to stay so we went looking for a job.” He shrugs. “I saw that one of the bigger strip clubs at Piccadilly Circus was hiring and applied.” 

“Did you have any experience?” Lando stares at him but Daniel just shakes his head grinning. “Nah. But I’ve always loved dancing and had a feeling for it and I picked up pretty quickly, learning from the other dancers.”

“And Michael stayed with you?”

“Yeah, started working as security in the club and had an eye on me - I think he’s the only reason why my Mama actually agreed to all of that.” Daniel laughs. “She wasn’t too happy about it but after I assured her that I’m perfectly safe and can handle myself she reluctantly accepted it.”

Lando can only imagine how his own mother would react (he gets a bit sick just thinking about that) and Daniel reaches for the fineliner. 

“I joined Seb in 2015, the year Seb opened the Black Pegasus - so did Lewis and Stoffel. We are the OG team.” Daniel smirks while Lewis just rolls his eyes with a fond smile next to him but staying quiet, Stoffel only snorting in the background. 

“Charles came a year later, early 2016. He was still 18, so fucking young but- yeah.” Daniel stops himself just in time but before Lando can ask Daniel clears his throat. “We had a One Night Stand in summer 2017 - Max came in October.”

There’s a soft smile on his face when he speaks about his boyfriend and Daniel puts the fineliner down. “It was love at the first sight if you believe in shit like that.”

“They were inseparable”, Lewis throws in dryly and Stoffel laughs. “Mate, they still are. Fucking relationship goals.”

“Nah, that’s you and Mich.” Daniel grins before crossing his legs, pulling his shirt over his head while reaching for his harness. “We went to Morocco together a month later, it was pretty spontaneous - I was supposed to go with Michael for his birthday but that bastard set me up, knowing I had a crush on Max. Cancelled last minute and I went with Max instead.”

“They had their first kiss at a picnic in the fucking desert during sunset”, Lewis comments, shaking his head amused. “Cheesy as fuck.”

“You’re just jealous.” Daniel shrugs, a happy grin on his face. “Max is- he’s the love of my life and I’m just really glad he came to Seb to apply as a barkeeper.” 

Lando smiles as well, happy for his two friends and just when he wants to ask why exactly Max ended up in London Daniel jumps up. 

“Alrighty, gotta go and give the people what they want.” He winks at him before frowning. “And maybe make sure Seb doesn’t kill Charles.” 

He disappears to the main floor and Lando looks after him for a moment before he gets ready as well. 

The evening goes well, he spots Charles heading to the VIP room at one point, elegantly avoiding Seb while laughing with a client and Lando tries to ignore the bitter feeling in him. This is stupid, he should just be worried for Charles and not- whatever that feeling is. 

He stops when some man asks him for a lap dance and he hesitates for a second. He started giving them a bit more regularly and maybe- maybe he can take the next step. Maybe he should be brave again. 

“Wanna go somewhere more private?”, he murmurs into the guy’s ear and the man nods immediately, getting up. Lando tries not to flinch when there’s suddenly a hand on the small of his back, guiding him through the main floor and he clears his throat before quickly setting his boundaries. 

He is in control of the situation. 

It still feels weird doing that but he knows it’s necessary and the man nods, flashing him a quick smile - he’s also not drunk, Lando noticed. “Don’t worry.”

He seems like a decent enough guy and Lando smiles sweetly at him before he starts moving his hips the second the next song starts. It’s different being so close to the man - he can still hear the music obviously, the murmur of the other guests but there’s a bit of curtain giving them some privacy and he drops down, drawing a breathy moan out of the man. 

He figured out pretty quickly that most of them love it when he plays innocent and he uses that for his advantage, putting his arms behind the man’s neck and running his fingers through the sweaty short hair at the back of his head, grinding against him. 

From the corner of his eyes, at the side of the curtain, he sees Michael leaning across from them against the wall, having a close eye on him and it makes him feel safe. He knows the second this man will touch him Michael will be there and get him out of the situation.

He smirks when the man grips his hips (Lando agreed to that beforehand), apparently having a really hard time to not let his hands wander, a few pound notes finding their way into the waistband of his pants and while the feeling of another person’s hands on his body is still weird and a little bit intimidating Lando reminds himself that he is in charge of the situation. 

If he’s uncomfortable or feels threatened he can always end this without any questions asked and it helps him immensely. 

The man leaves after the song ends, giving him another tip before heading back to the main stage and Lando takes a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. 

“You’re okay?” Michael shows up next to him and Lando flashes him a small smile, nodding. “Yeah. Thanks for standing there, it ... it really helped.”

“Of course, kid. That’s my job.” Michael pats his back before heading back to the main floor again and Lando takes another deep breath before making a quick detour to the kitchen, getting himself some water. 

He has some backstage but he’s not in the mood to head back there - as nice as his talk with Dan was, he’s pretty sure Charles is there and the mood will still be a bit awkward. 

Coming into the kitchen when the club is crowded is still a strange experience - it’s like coming into the kitchen at a party, the music playing in the next room and he takes a long sip from the water bottle, his eyes needing a moment to get used to the bright light. 

He gives himself two minutes before he heads back out again, stopping when he passes one of the Champagne rooms though. He has never really been in there during the night, there aren’t any cameras (Kevin’s in front of the door though) and it’s darker. 

He peeks around the corner, a bit curious and he draws in a sharp breath. There are at least six men, all in suits and Lando is pretty sure that they are CEOs, bankers and so on, all working in the business district in the inner city. 

There is a pole but Daniel and Lewis aren’t using it - they’re dancing with each other, giving the men a proper show, Daniel’s hands all over Lewis’ body while pound notes are laying around them on the floor and Lando swallows dryly. 

_“You can make thousands of pounds in one night if you catch the right guys.”_

Daniel’s voice appears in his head and Lando doesn’t have a hard time believing him and he averts his gaze, his cheeks burning. 

This is way out of his comfort zone. 

He turns around the corner, nearly running into a customer and he blushes deeply. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

The man looks surprised but not angry, just giving him a small smile and Lando notices that he’s pretty handsome - dark hair and eyes, tanned skin (as well as he can see that in the dim lights) and he can’t be older than thirty.

“All good, really.” The man laughs and Lando swallows dryly at his Spanish accent. Oh shit. 

The man’s eyes wander over his body, nothing Lando isn’t used to after three months but he feels oddly intimidated under his dark gaze and the man smirks. 

“What’s your name?” 

He knows most of the others make a name up but his name isn’t really typically British so most clients think it’s made up anyway. And something about this man- 

“Lando.”

“Hello Lando, I’m Carlos.”

It’s the first time he gives two lap dances in one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a thing for cliffhanger sksjksd
> 
> If you want you can also check out my new Maxiel story I posted today, I'm gonna update that one every day x
> 
> 💜💜💜💜💜


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **trigger warnings for sexual assault, derogatory language and just take care in general, this is a heavy one friends**
> 
> [Playlist for Chapter 6](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by)

Carlos becomes his first regular. 

Lando doesn’t know much about him, only that he is twenty-six and actually from Madrid but he keeps coming and seeing him, Lando giving him lap dances and trying to ignore the man watching him when he’s on stage. 

It’s not particularly making him feel uncomfortable, it's just weird that one man seems to have really taken an interest in him and keeps coming back for _him_. 

“Do you have any regulars?”, he asks Stoffel one evening at the beginning of December when they wait for the others - they have a team meeting and Stoffel nods. “One guy, don’t know his name though. It happens quite often - they come for whatever reason and just want to believe the fantasy we sell them for a while. It distracts them from their normal, mostly miserable, life.” 

“Hmm.” Lando plays with the hem of his shirt and he crosses his legs, smiling when Sacha falls down on his other side. They’re sitting in the armchairs on the main floor, Max is leaning against the bar with Hulk, Michael, Kevin and Kimi while Seb is sitting at the edge of the stage and he’s on his phone. 

“Is he bothering you? Your guy?” Sacha frowns while shrugging off his coat but Lando shakes his head quickly. “No, no, it’s fine, Carlos is a good guy.” 

Or so he thinks at least. He doesn’t really know the man and of course, the others have noticed that he disappears with Carlos every second evening these days but they haven’t said anything - Michael and Kevin just kept an eye on him, making sure Carlos behaves. 

But Lando trusts him, he has always been kind so far and he forces himself to smile. “Was just curious.” 

Stoffel eyes him for another second before he nods and he pulls his phone from his pocket, a smile spreading over his face when he reads the message that popped up on the screen. 

“What‘s going on?”, Sacha asks and Stoffel’s smile, if possible, only widens. “Mitch and I talked about adopting a dog for months now and we went to the shelter a few weeks ago, just to see if they had any dogs available. And well.”

Stoffel tilts his phone a bit so they can see his screen and Lando and Sacha coo when they see the black-and-white collie mix with big ears. 

“That’s Shadow”, Stoffel explains, showing them more pictures. “He’s eight months old and loves tennis balls.”

“He’s adorable!” Lando stares at the picture and Sacha nods, zooming in a little. “The black fur around his eyes makes it look like he has an eye-patch!”

“He was so friendly and we immediately fell in love with him.” Stoffel smiles, taking his phone back when Sacha hands it back to him. “Mitch took care of the rest and we are apparently getting him in two days.”

Stoffel looks genuinely happy and Lando smiles, nudging him gently. “I’m so happy for you! Where are you getting him from?”

“Battersea, it’s close to our house.” Stoffel smiles and Lando stares at him - he didn’t know Stoffel lives in South London, leave alone has a _house_.

He suddenly feels very young and he clears his throat, exchanging a quick look with Sacha who looks just as confused. Stoffel just shakes his head amused but before he can say something Daniel and Lewis join them, falling on two more free seats. 

Seb looks up, a frown on his face when he checks his watch again. “Have you seen Charles?”, he asks but Daniel just shakes his head and Lewis sighs. “Are we really surprised he isn’t here?”

“Can anyone of you try to contact him?” Seb looks tired and Daniel nods, pulling his phone from his pocket. He tries calling Charles but apparently without success and Seb rolls his eyes, leaning against one of the poles with his back. 

Lando hears Kevin and Hulk bicker behind him, arguing quietly but he doesn’t pay too much attention to them - he’s used to it by now. They have a very ... interesting relationship, going from absolutely hating each other’s guts to being incredibly sweet and possessive of each other the next day and Lando learned pretty quickly that he doesn’t have to worry too much when Hulk complains about “what an asshole” Kevin - apparently - is.

They’re fine most of the time and Seb sighs when Lewis tells him that he also wasn’t able to reach Charles. No one of them seems too worried and that alone speaks volumes if one asked Lando - he’s pretty sure that in the past three and a half months Charles was exactly five times on time. 

How Seb has not given up on lecturing Charles or simply fired him is beyond Lando but he’s glad he didn’t - fire him, that is. The lecturing seems to be useless anyway and Seb gets up. 

“We’re gonna start without him then.” He rolls his eyes, throwing a quick look on his phone. “It’s December, Christmas is coming up-“

“Really, Seb?”, Daniel interrupts him dryly and while the rest of them laughs Seb flips him off. “Shut up. We are going to decorate the club a little in the next few days if anyone of you wants to help: feel free to do so.”

“Do we have those little Christmas trees again?”, Max asks from the bar and when Seb nods Hulk grins. “Petition to not have Charles and Max decorate them again.”

“Why, what happened?” Sacha raises his eyebrows and Lando is reminded that this is also Sacha’s first Christmas with them. Daniel grins and Stoffel sighs. 

“They kept arguing the whole time - Max wanted blue ornaments and Charles red ones.”

“It was ridiculous”, Kimi throws in dryly and Max crosses his arms in front of his chest, an offended look on his face. “Just because Charles has _no taste_ -“

“Yeah, yeah, baby, we know”, Dan interrupts, amused and Michael smirks. “We went with gold in the end.”

“And we will do gold and red this year”, Seb says with a firm voice, ignoring Max’s protest from the bar. “I talked with Kimi and it looks good.”

“Anything else than Christmas decorations?” Lewis seems a bit restless, playing with the phone in his hand and Lando doesn’t miss the way he keeps checking his watch. Seb seems to notice it as well, a small frown on his face but he apparently decides to let it slide, nodding in regard to Lewis’ question. 

“Yes. We’re going to pick up our Christmas special from last year again, giving our customers a bit of a discount and if they wanna get a blowjob - and you are up for it of course - you can do that in the VIP room.” 

“It was really popular last year and as always, you don’t have to do it but I think Charles was up for it - anyone else?” Kimi throws them a questioning look and Lewis shrugs. “Yeah, sure.”

“Me too.” Sacha grins and Stoffel nods as well. “Yeah, Mitch is chill with that.”

“Max isn’t and I won’t.” Dan shrugs, winking at his boyfriend who looks satisfied with his answer and Lando bites his lips. 

“I don’t think I’m ready for that”, he says quietly but Seb just gives him a warm smile. “And that’s fine. If you want you can add a Christmas theme to your performance, be creative.”

“Can we do the Mean Girls ‘Santa Baby’ scene?” Daniel throws Seb an innocent look, a smirk on his face and while Lando giggles, Seb rolls his eyes. “No. Except your client is into that then I really don’t care.”

Daniel grins and Seb takes another look on his phone screen, frowning. “We will play a little bit more of Christmas music so try and get familiar to that again.”

“Oh god”, Max mumbles from the bar and Michael snorts. “If I remember correctly it was _you_ who kept constantly playing ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ last year”, he comments, “and singing along. _All the time_.”

“You do remember correctly, Mike.” Daniel grins and Max glares at both of them. “I hate the song! It’s not my fault it’s catchy.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Kimi pushes himself off the bar and joins Seb on the stage, easily slipping an arm around his waist. “If you need anything you know where to find us.”

“We will start with the Christmas songs tonight, one every hour but so you get used to it”, Seb adds and Lewis nods - he seems a little absent. 

“Lando, do you want to start tonight? I need to call Mitch later...” Stoffel trails off and Lando nods, smiling. “No worries, mate. Can I have a Christmas song?”

Max looks like he’s ready to throw one of his vodka bottles at him.

Charles isn’t there when Lando heads on stage one and a half hours later and he has actually _fun_ trying to come up to a routine to a slowed-down version to ‘Santa Tell Me’ by Ariana Grande - they tried a few things before during their warm-up and it’s definitely a challenge. 

Their customers don’t seem to mind and Lando hooks his ankles around the stage, planning to get a pair of more festive pants for the next few weeks while he pulls himself up on the pole, spinning around it. 

It’s Christmas after all and while he doesn’t even want to think about getting presents (should he get the people from the club something?!) he loves it. Loves the Christmas songs, the atmosphere and how everyone seems to be a bit kinder and softer and he speeds up a little, swinging around his pole while holding himself with one arm, his arm muscles flexing.

He’s still not good at splits even though Sacha is practising with him (“It takes time, Lando, really, don’t worry about it.”) so he leaves that out and he winks at one of the customers in the first row, the man smirking. 

When his song ends Lando spots Carlos on the main floor, the man beckoning him over with his finger, and Lando kisses Dan, who came out after him, on the cheek before leaving the stage, walking through the rows. He can see the eyes of a few people following him and he makes sure to not be too obvious, winking at a few other customers as well before stopping in front of Carlos. 

“Good evening, _cariño_ ”, Carlos murmurs, possessively putting a hand on the low of his back and Lando smiles politely, stepping closer. “Hello, Carlos.”

He found out pretty quickly that Carlos has a thing for Lando saying his name and he gives him a sweet smile. “Do you want to go somewhere more private?”

Carlos nods, putting more pressure on his back and leads Lando towards the VIP rooms - he’s possessive. Lando didn’t mind that much before, knowing he’s safe but when they reach the rooms he notices that a) no one of his co-workers is here right now and b) neither are Kevin or Michael or even Hulk.

They’re completely alone and this should’ve been the first red flag that this is a bad idea. 

But Lando trusts Carlos, trusts him not to do anything stupid and they head into the VIP room, Lando ignoring the bad feeling in his stomach. 

That should’ve been the second red flag.

Lando takes a deep breath, putting his arms behind Carlos’ neck and sits on his lap, giving him a sweet smile. “You know the rules, baby, yeah?”, he says while he starts moving but Carlos just nods, not really seeming like he’s paying attention. 

His eyes are a bit glossy, his grip firmly on his hips and Lando isn’t sure but did Carlos drink? He hasn’t drunk before, at least never that much that he noticed and Lando frowns. 

That should’ve been the third red flag. 

Lando chooses to ignore it though and grinds against him, smirking when he feels Carlos grow hard under him, drawing a moan out of the older man. 

“God, Lando.” Carlos throws his head back, his eyes closed and Lando grins, his hand going into Carlos’ hair while he keeps moving, flicking his hips like he saw Charles do a few nights ago.

Carlos moans again and his hand wanders, now sitting suspiciously close to his ass. 

That should’ve been the final red flag. 

Lando lets him though, ignoring the unsettling feeling in his stomach and the voice in his head yelling at him that he doesn’t know this man at all. He has only seen him a few times before, he doesn’t know shit about him, he shouldn’t-

Lando ignores it, trusting Carlos to not do anything stupid and he gives him another innocent smile while grinding against him - he can feel that he’s completely hard by now. 

Lando himself is, funnily enough, completely unfazed - it does help that he simply sees it as just a job. That still doesn’t explain why Charles got hard during his lap dance a few weeks ago and- 

“God, I wanna fuck you so badly”, Carlos mumbles and Lando freezes. He stares at Carlos, his heart beating faster in his chest and he gives himself a moment to take a deep breath. 

It’s not the first time men have told him what they want to do to him but that has always happened on the main floor and Lando has laughed, kissing them on the cheek before leaving. 

Right now, Carlos’ eyes are completely dark when he looks at him and Lando clears his throat. 

“Please don’t say stuff like that”, he says, trying to keep his voice steady while he half-heartedly keeps moving but Carlos just snorts, his grip tightening. “Why not? Don’t you want me, Lando?”

His eyes seem to bore into him and Lando stares at him, his heart beating faster. “Carlos, no, I don’t-“

“Then why are you teasing me like that, huh?” Carlos’ grip tightens, his hands are on Lando’s ass and Lando feels his throat go dry, his hands shaking when he removes them from Carlos’ neck. 

He needs to end this right now, he knows he lost control of the situation and he wishes Michael would be here but when he looks past the curtain there’s still no one and he takes a deep breath, leaning back a little - Carlos is still holding him in place, his hands on his ass. 

Lando gets chills from it. 

“Carlos, please let me go, you are making me uncomfortable.” His voice is shaking a little bit but when he tries to move Carlos just tightens his grip and Lando is sure he’s going to pass out any second. No. 

“I paid for this, you fucking whore”, Carlos growls, his hands squeezing Lando’s ass uncomfortably. “And I will get it!”

Lando knows he should’ve slapped him already but he doesn’t dare to, too frozen in fear of what else Carlos might do. 

“Carlos, no-“

Carlos kisses him, his hand reaching for his dick and squeezing it roughly and Lando freezes, his heart beating fast in his chest and he can feel the tears spring to his eyes, an icy feeling spreading through his veins. He pulls back, his hands sweaty and when he wants to get up Carlos tightens his grip, his eyes incredibly dark. 

“You fucking-“

“He said no, didn’t he?”, a voice suddenly says calmly and Lando feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders when he sees Charles leaning in the doorway, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His voice has sounded casual but there’s a fire in his eyes Lando has never seen before and he uses the moment of surprise to scramble to his feet and step next to Charles, tears still running down his cheeks. 

“I paid for-“

“You didn’t pay for _shit_ , darling”, Charles hisses, not touching Lando but glaring at Carlos. “I don’t give a fuck, he said no and you touched him without his consent!”

He turns around, waving at someone and not a second after Michael is there - Lando has never seen him so angry. 

“What happened, what did he do?”, he asks, his voice low and Lando swallows dryly, tears still running down his cheeks and he’s not sure if he can actually speak. He presses himself against Charles, his breathing quickening - he’s pretty sure he’s going to get a panic attack every second. 

“Sexually assaulted Lando”, Charles says shortly and Carlos snorts. “The fuck, I did not sexually assault him-“

“You touched him without his consent, that’s sexual assault!”, Charles interrupts him, he looks absolutely livid and Michael glares at Carlos. 

“Yeah, you know what buddy, I don’t give a fuck what you did. Let’s get you to my boss.” He grabs Carlos by the arm, roughly pulling him along and Lando stares after him, still in shock. 

“Lando? Lando, _chéri_ , can I touch you?” Charles’ quiet voice makes him look up, he’s still crying and Lando nods hesitantly, touched that Charles actually asks. “But not on-“

He stops but he also doesn’t have to finish and Charles nods, carefully putting an arm around his shoulders before gently leading him away from the VIP rooms, heading for the kitchen. Lando puts an arm around Charles’ waist as well, the contact giving him comfort and when they reach the empty kitchen, Charles hands him a water bottle. 

“Do you want to go outside for a second?”, he asks, his eyes filled with concern and Lando nods, rubbing his eyes and ruining his make-up with it. He feels like breaking down but then Charles is putting an arm around his side again and he leads him through a side entrance in the small backyard. 

It’s a cold night but the fresh air helps Lando to actually breathe and he clings onto the railing, trying to calm his racing heart. Carlos’ scent isn’t that present here anymore and while he still feels his hands on his ass and dick- he can breathe. 

“I’m sorry this happened to you”, Charles says quietly, he sits down on the stairs, leaning against the wall with his back and Lando looks at him, tears clouding his eyes. “Did it ever happen to you?”

He doesn’t know why he asks, maybe because he trusts Charles in some strange way or because this is the first time they’re genuinely alone and _talking_ and Charles sighs, lighting himself a cigarette. 

He offers him one but Lando shakes his head and Charles shrugs, dragging on it before exhaling, leaning his head against the wall. “Yeah. Quite often actually - I learned to live with it.”

He shrugs again, seeming unbothered and Lando stares at him, actually shocked. “You- but you shouldn’t, I mean it’s bad-“

“People are assholes, Lando.” Charles shrugs and drags on his cigarette again, the smoke mixing with his breath in a small cloud in front of him. “And they’ll always try and take advantage of you. Don’t trust anyone.”

“Max said that as well”, Lando mumbles, feeling like a complete idiot and Charles snorts, pulling his knees to his chest. “Yeah, I figured he’d have.”

They stay silent for a bit, Lando still feeling numb and the scenes from before keep replaying in his head. He feels sick, he wants nothing more than to get a shower and the only reason he’s reasonably calm is because Charles is still here. 

“But I’m sorry it happened to you”, Charles says after a while, dragging on his cigarette one last time before flicking it away. “You- nevermind.”

He offers him another crooked grin but before Lando can ask he gets up, offering him his hand. “Let’s get you back, yeah? I’m pretty sure the others are already looking for you.”

Lando nods, hesitantly taking his hand and he’s surprised how warm Charles’ hand actually is - and how good it feels to hold it. He tries not to interpret too much into it and he clears his throat, shivering slightly in the cold December air. 

“Can I ask you something?”, he asks when Charles opens the door and his co-worker nods, a frown on his face. “Sure, what is it?”

“Why were you at the VIP rooms? Did I stop you from-“

Lando stops, blushing and Charles stares at him for a moment before he sighs. “No. I saw you leaving with that dude and I don’t trust any client. And I saw that Michael and Kevin - and the others - were busy otherwise so I waited a moment and went after you. To make sure you’re okay.”

That’s the last thing Lando would’ve expected and he stares at him in surprise, oddly touched. Charles looks a bit uncomfortable and Lando bites his lips, giving him a small smile. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Charles just shrugs but his eyes are soft and he closes the door behind them, Lando taking a deep breath when he feels the warm, stuffy air around him again. 

They head back in the club, running into Seb, not even a few seconds after and their boss looks absolutely livid. “Lando, oh my god!” Seb comes in for a hug but stops himself just in time, giving him a worried look. 

“Can I touch you?” His eyes fall on their joined hands and Lando blushes, nodding. He lets go of Charles’ hand (his own feels oddly cold after) and Seb pulls him into a tight hug. 

Lando relaxes, he feels safe and Seb checks him over, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry, Michael told us what happened - let’s get you back to the others, yeah?”

Lando nods, his gaze flickering back to Charles who is leaning against the wall, an indifferent expression on his face and Seb’ eyes darken when he sees him. 

“You - where were you?!”

“Out.” Charles shrugs nonchalantly, holding Seb’s gaze easily and Seb takes a deep breath. “You missed the team meeting and the first hour of your shift and now-“

“He saved me”, Lando interrupts him quietly, his voice shaking and he takes a deep breath. “He was there and got me away from Carlos.”

It’s quiet for a moment, Seb looking from Lando to Charles before turning back to Lando. “He did?”

“Yes.” Lando suddenly wishes he could hold Charles’ hand again. “He stopped him from doing- whatever Carlos wanted to do.” He doesn’t even want to think about it and something in Seb’s expression softens. 

Charles just smirks before turning to Seb. “I’m sorry but I still have a job to do.” 

He winks at Lando before heading towards the stage, easily switching places with Stoffel who doesn’t look surprised in the slightest to have Charles suddenly appear and Seb sighs. 

“Let’s get you to the others.”

They make it exactly two metres before Max is in front of him, looking absolutely furious. “Where is that son of a bitch, I’m going to fucking kill him-“

“Max”, Seb interrupts him calmly but Max ignores him, taking Lando’s hands and looking at him intensively. “Are you okay?”

The worry in his eyes is so genuine that Lando can feel himself tear up again and before he can think about it he throws himself into Max’s arms. Max hugs him tightly, soothingly running his hand through his hair and somehow they make it backstage. 

The others are already waiting, Michael looks something between incredibly pissed and guilty and Daniel stops pacing when they show up, relief flooding his face. 

“Oh thank god”, he mumbles and Lando clings onto Max, his heart beating fast in his chest again. He feels oddly lost and numb at the same time and Max sitting down on the sofa with him in the corner, Daniel falling down on Lando’s other side. 

“It was my fault”, Lando whispers, closing his eyes and he grips Max’s arm even tighter, trying to ground himself. “It’s my fault, I should have-“

“It’s not your fault, Lando”, Lewis interrupts him gently and when Lando opens his eyes again, Lewis squatted down in front of him, taking his hands gently in his. “It’s not your fault.”

“You set your boundaries and you said no”, Stoffel adds and Sacha nods - he’s incredibly pale. “You did nothing wrong!”

“I hate men”, Lewis mumbles, there’s a shadow passing over his face for a second but Lando is too tired to ask. And he probably wouldn’t get an answer anyway. 

“Kid, I’m so so sorry!” Michael’s brown eyes look at him and he shakes his head, taking a deep breath. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there, there were some drunk customers left of the stage-“

“It’s not your fault, Michael”, Daniel mumbles, protectively putting an arm around Lando and Seb nods. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you okay, Lando?” Stoffel looks at him and Lando takes a deep breath, cuddling a bit more into Max’s side. 

It’s warm back here in the changing room, he can hear the music from the stage but it seems far away and he knows he’s safe here. Knows he’ll be okay and he nods slowly. “I think so.”

“You’re not sleeping alone tonight, you’re coming home with us”, Max says firmly and Daniel nods immediately. “Yeah nah, you’re not staying alone.”

“But-“

“I think that’s a good idea”, Seb interrupts him gently, squeezing his hand before taking a step back. “Take the evening off or however long you need.” 

“I-“ Lando stops, biting his lips. He knows Seb is right. Knows he needs a break and if it’s just for one evening and Michael gives him a small smile. “I promise, we’ll try our best that something like that won’t happen again.”

“What will happen to Carlos?”, Lando asks quietly and Seb’s eyes darken. “Kimi and Jenson are dealing with him right now. He’ll be banned from entering the premises and we’ll report him to the police.”

“Okay.” Lando takes a deep breath and Max pulls him closer, Sacha disappearing back on the stage with Stoffel after they made sure he’s really okay for now. 

“I’m heading back to the office but if there’s anything else come to me, yeah?” Seb smiles satisfied when Lando nods and he disappears back to the main floor, leaving Lando with Max, Daniel and Lewis. 

“Thank you”, Lando whispers, putting his head on Max’s shoulder, exhaustion slowly taking over. “I should’ve listened to you and not trusted him so easily.”

“It’s a mistake we all made at one point.” Lewis gives him a wry smile, patting his knee. “Don’t worry about it.”

He still looks a bit distracted and Lando gives him a hesitant smile. 

“Are you okay?”, he asks carefully but Lewis just nods, waving dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about me.”

He’s not really convincing. 

Lando spends the rest of the night with Max on the sofa, always one of his co-workers on his other side - except Charles who he hasn’t seen since he left for the stage. Lando tries to ignore the disappointed feeling in his stomach and rather focuses on the videos Max is showing him on his phone. 

It helps to take his mind off for a bit and while he would never admit it: he’s incredibly grateful to actually go home with Max and Daniel around 4 am, sitting between them in the tube and stifling a yawn. 

He texts George quickly that he’d sleep at a friend’s place before putting his phone on the charger and taking the T-Shirt and the sweatpants Max offers him. They’re a bit too big but comfortable and Lando takes the sofa again, cuddling up under the fluffy white blanket after he took a long hot shower. 

Apparently, the second bedroom got turned into an office and only has a very uncomfortable sleeping sofa in it. 

Max makes him promise to immediately go and wake them if there is anything and Lando nods, gently nudging him. “I’m fine”, he reassures him and after another sceptical look, Max finally heads towards the bedroom. 

Lando takes a deep breath, glad that Max left the small standard lamp in the corner switched on which spends a soft, warm light and he takes a deep breath. The window is slightly tilted, there’s the occasional sound of sirens and London by night and it calms Lando. 

He feels safe here, Max and Daniel’s flat feels like home and he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. His head hurts, he feels a bit dizzy and the events from before seem so far away and so present at the same time. 

He cuddles up more and after what feels like another hour he finally falls asleep, sleeping restlessly with very strange dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have to mention that this is a fictional version of Carlos and I don't think he would ever do that in real life. This is all _fictional_
> 
> Sorry to disappoint the ones of you who were hoping for Carlando but there is a reason why he isn't tagged x
> 
> Sending all of you so much love 💜💜💜💜💜


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist for Chapter 7](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜

“Good morning, sunshine.” Lando groans when he hears Daniel’s cheerful voice and he pulls the blanket over his head, half-heartedly flipping him off. “Fuck off.”

“Just as lovely as Max in the morning, peachy.” Daniel laughs and Lando cracks one eye open, watching Dan walk through the living room, collecting some dirty laundry that has been laying on the floor. 

He’s wearing one of Max’s shirts - has to be Max’s, it’s too big to be Daniel’s - and he’s humming to some Christmas song that’s playing in the background. It’s warm in the room, the scent of coffee in the air and Lando slowly sits up, the blanket still around his legs. 

It’s peaceful, domestic and Lando takes a deep breath, leaning back against the sofa while crossing his legs below the blanket, giving himself a moment to wake up. 

“How are you feeling?” Dan sits down next to him, eyeing him worriedly and Lando shrugs, leaning against him. “Okay? I really just wanna forget what happened.”

And that’s not even a lie. He’s kinda pissed Carlos had to ‘ruin’ it a bit for him - just after he got so comfortable giving people lap dances. He knows he’ll need a few weeks to get that confidence back and Daniel pulls him into a quick one-armed hug, ruffling his hair before letting go of him again. 

“Understandable. But don’t repress it and talk to people about it, yeah?” He smiles when Lando nods, getting up and picking up his laundry basket again. “Good. You want breakfast?” 

“What time is it?” Lando frowns, not wanting to check his phone just yet and Daniel grins. “11 am, sunshine. Now come on, Max made Dutch pancakes.”

Now that he mentions it Lando notices the other smell mixing with the coffee and he smiles, quickly untangling himself from the blankets, accepting the fluffy socks Daniel hands him.

He only now notices Max in the kitchen which is connected to the living room and he blushes, giving him a small smile. Max smiles as well before focusing back on his pancakes and Lando falls on a free chair. 

He still feels at peace, grounded (he might have taken the blanket with him though) and Daniel sits down across from him, a grin on his face when Max brings over the plate. 

“Thanks, babe”, he murmurs, pulling Max into a lazy kiss and Lando averts his gaze, blushing - it feels rude to stare. He notices a few Christmas decorations in the flat, it’s cute and when he looks back to the table Max has sat down next to his boyfriend.

“That are poffertjes”, he explains, shovelling a generous amount of mini pancakes on Lando’s plate and Lando grins. “Dan said they’re Dutch Pancakes.”

“They _are_!”, Daniel defends himself and Max rolls his eyes before giving his boyfriend an equal amount of pancakes. 

“That’s because he can’t pronounce poffertjes”, he says dryly and Daniel stares at him offended. “I can!”

He tries, butchering the language and Lando can’t stop laughing, spreading some Nutella over them. Max and he exchange an amused look, his friend knows he has Belgian roots and speaks a tiny bit of Dutch - not much but he can at least pronounce the words right. 

Daniel does get kudos for trying though. 

Lando starts eating, they taste absolutely amazing and he takes a sip from his coffee, crossing his legs under the table, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. 

He’s still a bit shocked by Carlos’ bluntness and that he really treated him- treated him like a whore (or rather without any respect) but it all doesn’t seem that bad anymore with the bright December sun coming in through the windows and Lando starts to understand what Charles meant when he said he’s used to it. 

Lando has been harassed before, has had men touching his ass without his consent when he was out with friends in a club and he has been shaken every time. And he knows he’s actually luckier right now with Michael, Kevin and the others looking after him and making sure that something like that normally doesn’t happen. 

Lando regrets that he ignored all the warning signs and he takes another bite from his pancake. He’s going to file that under ‘Mistakes To Not Repeat Again’. He’s still touched by how caring especially Max has been - and that he immediately offered to take him home and let him stay. 

He has never had that before, the kids from school were okay-ish but always a bit wary. They were nice but they knew of his background, knew of his rich parents- Lando never really had any ‘real’ friends and he gives Max a small smile. “Thanks for all of ... this.”

He waves at the table before flashing Daniel a quick smile as well. “Really, you didn’t have to.”

“Mate, we’re friends, stop that bullshit.” Max rolls his eyes while handing him the coffee can and Lando shrugs, blushing a little. “Yeah but I mean, I’m okay. Really.”

“We didn’t know that before though, kid.” Daniel gives him a sympathetic smile while stirring in his mug, leaning back and he smiles when the sun rays hit his face. “And we’re better safe than sorry, it’s really no problem.”

“Thank you”, Lando repeats before he frowns. “Is that ‘All I Want For a Christmas Is You’?” 

“Shut up”, Max mumbles and Lando laughs, feeling way more carefree than just twelve hours ago. 

“And this is the only dish Max can actually cook - or bake - so he had to take that opportunity.” Daniel winks at him, laughing when Max elbows him in the side, grumbling something and Lando grins. 

“What are your plans for Christmas?”, Max asks, apparently choosing to ignore his boyfriend and Lando shrugs, playing with his napkin. “Don’t know. Going home for a bit, visiting family and all but I don’t think I’ll spend New Year’s with them.”

“Good, because we - like the club - celebrate that always together. If you’re up for it of course.” Daniel smirks and Lando stares at him, clearing his throat. “Like, all of us? Even Charles?”

“Yeah.” Daniel grins and Max rolls his eyes. “I still think he only comes because he’s getting free alcohol.” 

“Just like at our Christmas Party.” Dan grins and Lando frowns. “Party?”

“We - Max and I - are hosting a Christmas Party for the club every year. Or like, since 2017 at least. You’re invited of course.” Dan smirks, running a hand through his hair. “So is Charles.”

Lando ignores the last comment, nervously playing with the hem of his T-shirt. “So everyone’s there?” 

“Yeah. Well, Michael didn’t make it last year because he went back home to Australia to visit family but normally they’re all coming, yeah.” Daniel nods and Lando smiles hesitantly. “I’d love to come.”

“Good because I need a sane person there.” Max snorts, helping himself to more pancakes. “They’re all insufferable when they’re drunk. Especially Kimi.”

That makes Lando laugh and he finishes his food, smiling slightly. 

He has to admit he’s looking forward to it.

“How are you?”, is the first thing Seb asks him the second Lando steps into the club that evening and he takes a deep breath, smiling slightly. “Okay...I guess.”

He drops his bag on the floor next to his chair and Seb eyes him worriedly. “If you don’t feel like going on stage tonight that’s totally fine, kid, really-“

“No, I- I wanna go”, Lando interrupts him shyly, running a hand through his hair. “Maybe not go down on the main floor and give lap dances for a while but I wanna go on stage.”

He knows it’ll help him to take his mind off and he started to really love his job and pole dancing. It calms him, just to get lost in the music and Seb nods slowly. He doesn’t look entirely convinced though.

“Please consider seeing a therapist if you need to”, he says calmly, squeezing his arm reassuringly for a moment. “Just to make sure you’re really alright.”

Lando stares at him stunned for a second, he doesn’t think- he won’t need- but then he sees the genuine concern in Seb’s eyes and he nods, forcing himself to smile. “I will keep it in mind.”

“Lads, if we can have your attention for a sec.” Daniel grins, gathering them all on the stage, Max standing next to him and Lando sits down next to Sacha. 

“You’re okay?”, Sacha whispers and Lando nods, squeezing his hand for a second. “Yeah, don’t worry.”

“As you all know, Christmas is around the corner and Max and I are hosting our annual Christmas Party again. You’re all invited, it’s gonna be on Monday the 14th of December given that we all have a day off after.” He smirks and Max nods, leaning against the pole behind him. “We’re gonna take care of the food and alcohol so don’t worry about that.” 

“I’m looking forward to it”, Lewis says with a warm smile and Stoffel nods. “Yeah, thanks for the invite, guys.” 

“You’re not going to Australia this year?”, Hulk asks but Max shakes his head. “Didn’t work out with the times and flight prices were crazy so we decided to go sometime next year.”

Lando frowns a little at how everyone seems to accept it so easily that Max goes with Daniel to Australia over Christmas - what about Max’s family? 

Wouldn’t they want to spend Christmas with their son? 

He doesn’t know much about Max’s past, doesn’t know why he came to London in the first place but Lando has the feeling his relationship to his family isn’t the best. 

He doesn’t want to ask though, not now, not in front of all the others. 

They start their warm-up shortly after and just being able to move and stretch his body does help Lando to take his mind off. He’s practising his splits again to some rap song when his eyes fall on Charles. 

He was leaning in the doorway during Dan’s little speech, looking tired and worn out and right now he’s quietly discussing with Seb and Kimi a few metres away, an annoyed expression on his face. 

Lando frowns and pulls his leg in, giving his body a moment to breathe while he reaches for his water bottle and he watches Kimi pull Charles into a hug. He looks thinner, Lando notices with a frown and Charles pulls back, shaking his head. 

“I have to get ready”, Lando hears him say before he heads backstage and Lando doesn’t miss the worried look Seb and Kimi exchange. 

Before Lando can think more about it though Sacha drops down next to him, an excited look in his eyes. “I got an audition!”

“No way!” Lando stares at him for a moment before he pulls him into a tight hug, grinning broadly. “Congrats man, where???” 

“Katy Perry.” Sacha’s eyes are shining, he looks excited and he shows him the email on his phone. “The audition is in January for her new world tour!”

“Holy shit”, Lando whispers before he hugs Sacha tightly, trying not to think about losing Sacha but rather focusing on the happiness he feels for his friend. “That’s fucking amazing!”

“I know.” Sacha shakes his head with a big smile, running a hand through his hair. “I mean, it’s an open audition which means there’ll probably be around 200 more dancers and the chances are slim they’re actually going to take me but-“

“Bullshit, of course they will.” Stoffel sits down next to them, a firm look in his eyes. “You’re one of the most talented dancers I know, of course they’ll take you.”

Sacha blushes and Stoffel pulls him into a tight hug, ruffling his hair. “You’ll do amazing.”

“I hope so.” Sacha grins and they get ready for the night, Sacha telling the others about his audition with a huge grin on his face. 

Lando goes on stage first again, wanting to get over that invisible barrier inside of him and while he’s nervous when he sees all the people looking at him - it gets better when he touches the pole and starts dancing. 

He closes his eyes at one point, just focusing on the music and his steps and moves, blending every other thing out and he’s pretty sure it’s one of his best performances he’s done so far. 

He opens his eyes again, pulling himself up on the pole and he stretches his leg, swinging around it with a small smile on his face before picking up the speed a little. He notices Kimi, Seb, Michael and Max all watching him closely and Lando takes a deep breath before looking at the people in the first row. 

All nameless face, no one he really recognises and he smirks, slowly feeling a bit more comfortable again. This is his job, this is what he’s good at.

He has control over his body up here, they can’t touch him. They can only watch him, fantasise about it and he drops down, his hands still on the pole while his leg is over his head. 

He got incredibly flexible in the last three and a half months, going to the gym regularly while also practising his skills and he enjoys the surprised look on the man’s face in front of him. He winks at him before turning around again, making sure he can see his ass.

They can’t touch him, he’s untouchable up here and he collects his tips after, smiling innocently before heading backstage again.

One obstacle is gone at least and he feels himself calm down a little. 

He makes his way to the kitchen to get himself more water and he takes a deep breath, leaning against the counter, giving himself a moment. It has felt oddly empowering being back on stage, doing it to a song he knows by heart and is comfortable with and he smiles at the empty room.

Baby steps, he’ll get there. 

He wants to leave the room when he suddenly hears loud voices and he frowns, peaking around the corner.

“You said you’re going to spend Christmas with me, Nico! At least one day!” That’s Lewis’ voice and Lando spots them standing in the corridor which leads back to the main floor. Lewis looks pissed, in front of him is Nico Rosberg and Lando swallows dryly. 

He’s pretty sure this is not a conversation he's supposed to overhear but he’s curious and Nico sighs. “I can’t, Lewis. Vivian and I will take the kids back to Germany, visit family.”

“You fucking promised, though.” Lewis crosses his arms in front of his chest and Lando notices the broken expression in his eyes. “You said you’ll make it happen, fuck, we planned this for _weeks_ now-“

“It wasn’t my choice, okay?!” Nico sounds defensive, he’s wearing a dark blue suit jacket and he runs a hand through his blonde hair. He’s standing with his back to Lando, Lewis leaning against the wall and the look in his eyes breaks Lando’s heart. 

“Vivian is my _wife_ , I have kids with her, Lew. I have a responsibility towards them, they’re my family - I’m sorry.” He doesn’t sound too sorry and Lando feels the resentment rising in him - he gets why Max doesn’t like the guy. 

“Nico-“ Lewis stops, shaking his head and taking a deep breath. Lando doesn’t know if it’s the light but for a second he thinks he sees tears shimmer in his eyes and Lewis pushes himself off the wall. 

“Fuck you”, Lewis says quietly, the disappointment in his eyes breaking Lando’s heart. “Fuck you, seriously. I thought you care about me but clearly, you don’t. Well, fuck off then, I don’t need you.”

“Lew-“, Nico starts but Lewis just turns around, walking back to the main floor while flipping him off and Lando secretly envies him for being able to make such a dramatic exit - especially given the fact that Lewis wears heels. 

Nico stares after him for a second before he sighs. He turns a little and Lando sees the tired expression in his eyes before he leaves as well, not following Lewis though who headed back on the stage, taking over from Dan. 

Lando takes a deep breath before stepping in the corridor, slowly heading backstage again, his mind going over what he just heard. He feels so incredibly sorry for Lewis and he falls on his chair, running a hand through his hair. 

Daniel, Stoffel and Sacha are with him, the latter switching with Lewis who just came back and Lando bites his lips, not saying anything. It’s not his place but he worries anyway and when Lewis stares at his phone before turning it around, taking a long sip from his water bottle- Lando can’t help but feel bad for him. 

And he has the sudden urge to punch Nico Rosberg in the face. 

“And I was talking to this dude and he- oh my god, Charles, are you okay?!” Daniel jumps up, Lando’s head snaps up and he sees just in time how Charles stumbles backstage, incredibly pale. He looks like he’s close to fainting and Daniel catches him.

“All good”, Charles mumbles but he holds on to Daniel’s arms and he manages a weak smile. “Just a bit dizzy. Don’t tell Max I’m back in your arms” 

“Shut up”, Daniel mumbles while carrying him to the sofa, Lewis, Stoffel and Lando have gotten up as well, all with a concerned look in their eyes. 

“Are you okay?”, Lando asks worriedly, squatting down next to him while Lewis hands Charles a water bottle and Stoffel frowns. “You are pale as the wall mate.”

“I’m fine.” Charles closes his eyes for a second before he sits up, taking a deep breath. “Just dizzy probably didn’t drink enough.”

Lando somehow doubts that and Dan looks not convinced either but before anyone of them can say something Charles swings his leg from the sofa. “I’m okay.”

He clutches the water bottle in his hands, still pale and Daniel takes a deep breath. “Mate, you should go home, sleep it off-“

“No, I’m good, really.” Charles gives him a weak smile before getting up, his legs still a bit shaky - it doesn’t help that he’s wearing heels. “It’s nothing.”

“Nothing?! Mate, you nearly fainted!” Daniel stares at him but when he reaches for him Charles quickly avoids his hands, stepping forward. “Maybe I ate something bad, I don’t know, it’ll be fine-“

“Did you take anything?”

“What.”

“Did you take anything?” Daniel’s brown eyes are fixated on Charles, he’s dead serious all of a sudden and Lando stares at them. He wouldn’t- Charles would never- would he?

But Lewis looks just as concerned, his own problems with Nico apparently long forgotten and Stoffel takes a deep breath, heading towards the door. “I’m gonna get Seb.”

“No!” Charles shakes his head quickly, stepping in front of Stoffel and he runs a hand through his hair. “I swear, I just- I don’t know, maybe some pill I don’t know, some guy gave it to me but I’m _fine_! And I’m gonna go on stage now.”

He glares at Daniel before he leaves and they all stare after him stunned Lando chewing on his bottom lip. He can’t help but worry about Charles, his make-up might have been flawless but he saw the dark shadows under his eyes when he showed up earlier this evening. 

Saw how thin he got and how pale. How exhausted he looks. 

“Fuck”, Daniel mutters before he gets up and Lewis closes his eyes, massaging his temples. “Should we talk to Seb?” 

“I think he already knows, they talked during warm-up before.” Daniel stares towards the main floor and Stoffel nods. “Don’t think he can do much.”

“So...Charles really-“ Lando doesn’t know how to start this but Lewis just sighs, nodding. “Yeah. We don’t know what exactly he’s taking and sometimes it’s just alcohol and weed but- yeah.”

It’s quiet after that and Lando swallows hard, the worry for Charles only increasing.

“So Daniel told me Charles nearly fainted again?”, Max asks while looking through some of the clothes on the rack and Lando freezes, slowly turning towards him. “What do you mean _again_?”

They’re out Christmas shopping, Max dragging him along because he said he needs something for his sister and it gives Lando the opportunity to get something for Alex and George - he really owes them, especially Alex. 

“Yeah.” Max sighs, giving him a wry smile. “Charles has not been fine for the last two years, mate - I don’t know if you’ve noticed but he’s a mess.”

Lando has indeed noticed that and he takes a deep breath, ignoring the worrying feeling in his stomach. 

“Yeah, I saw”, he mumbles and Max shrugs. “He has Seb and Kimi, don’t worry too much about him. You think she’d like that?” 

He pulls a white blouse from the racks and Lando stares at it a bit helplessly. “I don’t even know what your sister looks like, mate, how-“

“That’s Victoria”, Max interrupts him, holding his phone in front of his face and Lando takes a step back, frowning while taking the phone. Victoria looks like she’s their age, long blonde hair and the same blue eyes as Max and he clears his throat. 

“She’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. So?”

“I guess it could look good on her?” Lando shrugs again, he’s really not good with that stuff and Max sighs, eyeing the blouse for another second before putting it back. “I’m gonna get her a gift card or some shit like that.”

Lando holds back a smile and he gets something small for Alex and George before they head to the Winter Wonderland at Hyde Park, getting themselves some mulled wine and Lando pulls a face when he realises how strong it tastes. 

“So you and your sister are close?”, he asks, trying to sound casual while also trying to find a way to get rid of his mulled wine and Max nods, taking a sip from his. “Fairly.” 

Lando chews on his bottom lip, the waffle he got himself before is in front of him on the table, cooling a little and he plays with the hem of the napkin. “How often do you see her?”

Max has always been private about his past but maybe this is his chance to get to know at least a bit more about him. 

“Not as often as I’d want but well.” Max shrugs, taking another sip from his cup before downing it and he switches their cups, giving him a small smile when he sees Lando’s relieved look. “She was my best friend for a pretty long time.”

“Who’s your best friend now?”

“You.” Max smiles and Lando blushes deeply, feeling his throat tighten a little. It’s such a silly little thing to get emotional over but- he really considers Max as one of his closest friends too. Probably even his best friend now that he thinks about it. 

“Same”, he mumbles and Max’s smile widens. He pulls his scarf tighter around his neck and stares into the crowd for a moment, clearly lost in thoughts, his finger trailing over the edge of the cup. 

“My father was a proper dick so making friends was hard when I was a child”, he then says slowly and when he looks back at him, there’s an undefined expression in his eyes. “So this... means a lot.”

He shrugs, a mask of indifference quickly slipping over his face again and Lando smiles hesitantly before squeezing Max’s hand shortly. “Of course, mate.”

He knows there is more, can tell there is more but he doesn’t want to pry now. Max just smiles at him and they get up, walking through the area. Lando is eating his waffle while they make fun of a few different stalls, Lando losing it when Max nearly buys a wooden unicorn to give it to Daniel for Christmas and he can’t stop smiling, a warm feeling in his chest. 

He never had that before and it feels good to have made a friend. 

“How was Christmas with your family when you grew up?”, Max asks when they’re walking through the Bavarian Village of the Winter Wonderland and Lando shrugs. “Pretty normal, I guess. Visiting lots and lots of family, getting presents and all that. Lots of arguing and yelling, I have an older brother and two younger sisters and there is always a lot of food too. At yours?”

“Strict.” Max grimaces and he gets himself a waffle as well before he continues talking. “I don’t know. Like I told you my Dad was a dick - still is, to be honest - and he made us have these fancy boring-ass Christmas dinners where we were not allowed to speak or voice our opinions. My parents are divorced but we didn’t live with my Mum.”

“I’m sorry”, Lando says quietly but Max just waves dismissively, biting into his waffle. “It’s okay, it is what it is. I’ve got Daniel now and he’s all I need. Christmas has been pretty great in the last three years.” 

Max smiles, it has started to snow lightly and he takes another bite from his waffle, the iced sugar sticking to his nose and Lando snaps a quick picture for his Instagram story, Max flipping him off. 

“I FaceTime with my Mum and sister on Christmas Day and that’s all I need, really. I’m over it and I haven’t been in the Netherlands for a while.” He gives him a small smile and Lando nods, pulling his hat down over his ears while trying to not let go off his bags, grinning when he sees that Daniel reacted with the heart eye emoji to his story. 

Lando somehow doesn’t believe Max but he’s his friend and he won’t pry now. There will be a time for them to talk properly, to actually get to know more about Max and his relationship with his Dad and he’s glad Max apparently trusts him enough to share this bit with him but today’s not the day. 

They both head home after another hour of walking through the Wonderland and getting a few more presents and he hides his presents under his bed before he gets changed into more comfortable clothes - George isn’t here, he texted him that he’s spending the evening with Alex and Lando pulls the blanket over his legs while it’s still snowing gently outside. 

He takes a deep breath, leaning against the wall while pulling his laptop closer, mindlessly scrolling through Netflix. He kinda wants to watch a movie or catch up on his Netflix shows (it’s his day-off after all and he’s actually on top with his uni work) but his mind keeps wandering back to Charles. 

Charles, who apparently is such a mess and either always late, drunk or high. 

Charles, who sleeps around, easily offering his body to every willing and paying customer and has apparently absolutely no shame. 

Charles, who is so incredibly skilled and _beautiful_ , who knows exactly how to get what he wants and is one of the best dancers Lando has ever seen. 

Charles, who saved him from Carlos, who defended him and made sure he was alright, asking him if he could touch him after that incident, respecting his boundaries. 

Charles, who seems to genuinely _care_ in his own way. 

Charles, who is so kind and also funny in his own way, always up for banter and joking around with them on his good days. 

Charles, who offered to give him a lap dance on his birthday and actually put effort into it (and Lando would lie if he said he’s not getting hard every time he’s thinking about it). 

Charles, who makes Lando’s belly flutter every time he smiles at him or touches him or every time Lando hears the French accent. 

Charles, who is still such a mystery to him. 

Charles, who he’s so in love with. 

Lando freezes, his heart skipping a beat and he stares at the wall across from him. He’s _what_?! He’s not- 

But then his mind wanders back to all the things he just listed, to how soft and _right_ Charles’ hand has felt in his. To their lap dance and to how every time Lando goes to work his heart beats faster when he sees Charles. 

How he always wants to be near him, wants to make sure he’s alright and how he keeps blushing when Charles calls him _chéri_. Or how he loves how Charles says his name and how he looks at him. 

_Oh_. 

_Fuck_. 

Lando puts his head back, staring at the ceiling and he closes his eyes, his throat dry. 

He didn’t make the rookie mistake to fall for a customer - they’ve all seen what happened to Lewis and how he burned his fingers on that Rosberg guy. No, he committed a sin much worse than that: he fell for his co-worker.

My god, he’s so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love love-realisations ksdksd 
> 
> I have so much love for all of you, thank you so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos 💜 life's a bit tough atm but you all being so supportive means a lot 💜


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist for Chapter 8](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜

“Where are you going?” George’s voice makes him look up and Lando bites his lips while combing through his hair with his fingers, praying it somehow looks acceptable. 

“Out. Work Christmas Party”, he adds when he sees George raise his eyebrows suspiciously and he sighs, leaving the bathroom and heading back into their room. “I’ll come back though.”

“Not sleeping at your friend’s place again?” George sounds bitter and Lando sighs, falling down on his bed. “George, we talked about this-“

“Look, Alex says I should let it be and I would but you work in wherever shady nightclub as a barkeeper, only come home at dawn nearly every day, slept at ‘your friend’s place’ all of a sudden one night and now you’re off to your work’s Christmas Party and don’t know when you’ll be back. And you can’t even tell me the club you’re working at.”

George stares at him and as annoyed as Lando is - he gets it. He would be just as worried if their roles were reversed and he debates what to do, nervously playing with his fingers. He needs to leave soon if he wants to be on time and he takes a deep breath. 

“I just don’t want you guys to come by and visit, okay?”, he says eventually, crossing his legs and trying to not let George know how restless he is. “Because my anxiety would just make me freak out and it would be weird and I don’t know, I just- I will tell you if you promise me not to come, yeah?”

“Okay.” George looks him right into the eyes, face serious and Lando knows he can trust him. George is many things but he doesn’t lie, he’s always honest and direct and Lando takes a deep breath. 

“I work as a barkeeper at the Black Pegasus in Soho”, he tells him, clearing his throat. “It’s a strip club and I just didn’t want any stupid comments, okay?”

George stares at him for a moment, clearly surprised and he clears his throat. 

“That ... was not what I expected”, he admits slowly and he gives him a small smile. “Strip club, eh?”

“Shut up”, Lando mumbles, hating himself for lying even more but George just shrugs, sitting back on his bed. “Just take care of yourself, yeah? I heard some pretty shady people go there.”

Lando bites his tongue before anything can slip out and just nods instead, getting up from the bed. “Yeah, I’m gonna go then, yeah?”

“Sure thing, have fun.” George winks at him, already typing on his phone and Lando is pretty sure he’s already telling Alex about it. He takes a deep breath, looking into the mirror again and hesitates. 

“Do I look good?” 

He normally wouldn’t ask but he’s really insecure and he still doesn’t know if Charles will still show up and-

“Yeah, don’t worry mate. You could easily compete with the strippers.” George winks at him and Lando hopes he doesn’t pale too much. 

“Ha ha”, he manages weakly before getting his phone and wallet and he waves at George one more time before leaving their dorm room. 

God, he prays George will never find out what he actually does. 

He closes his coat on his way to the tube, making sure he didn’t forget the small Christmas present he got Charles and he feels so stupid. He didn’t get the others anything but when he saw it- 

He just had to get it. And it’s also kind of a ‘Thank you’ gift for the whole Carlos mess. 

Lando nervously drums his fingers in his thigh when he’s in the tube, trying his best to not freak out too much - meeting all of them at work and meeting all of them in private are two completely different things. 

And while he did meet with Sacha and Max and also somehow Daniel- this is different. This is very different especially because he’s still lying to George (and Alex) and he feels so fucking bad about it. 

But he doesn’t want to explain, scared they’d be mad and he tries to ignore the nervous feeling in his stomach which only intensifies the closer he gets to Max’s and Daniel’s flat.

When he rings the doorbell he’s trying his best to stay calm, clutching the bag with the present closer to his chest - Max knows what is it, only having rolled his eyes with a small smile when Lando bought it and when his best friend opens the door, Lando bursts out laughing. 

Max is wearing some reindeer antlers on his head and he glares at him. “Shut up, Dan made me wear them. Come in.” 

He pulls him in the flat, Lando already hears voices from the living room and he leaves the present next to his shoes and jacket for now - he doesn’t really want the others to know. 

Max takes him to the living room and Lando waves at the others awkwardly, sitting down next to Sacha on the sofa and taking a deep breath. Lewis, Seb and Kimi are occupying the other one while Daniel is on theirs as well and Lando’s eyes wander through the room, a smile on his face when he actually looks at Daniel.

He’s wearing some Santa Onesie, looking absolutely adorable and Lando spots a small Christmas tree in the corner. Christmas songs playing quietly in the background again (Lando has the suspicion that Max loves them more than he wants to admit) and it’s warm in the flat, everyone looking something between a little bit fancy and cosy. 

Michael, Kevin and Hulk are chatting at the table, Charles isn’t here yet and neither is Stoffel but there is a big amount of alcohol on the table and it smells like food. 

Lando has no idea what the plan is for tonight but he relaxes a little, smiling at Hulk who waves at him and he accepts the glass of water Max hands him.

Stoffel and Charles show up together just a few minutes later and Lando tries his best not to look too suspiciously at Charles who is greeting Max at the moment. He’s wearing dark black skinny jeans, a fancy T-Shirt and - Lando holds back a smile - a bandana. Of course. 

And, funnily enough, some dark blue socks with dogs on them. It's kind of adorable. 

“Dan made some nachos”, Max tells them all, nodding towards the kitchen. “We have cheese and chilli - yes, also a vegan version Lewis - and if you need anything else let us know.”

“Thanks, Max - and Daniel”, Seb says with a warm smile and they all help themselves to a plate, ending up in little groups scattered through the room. 

Kimi, Kevin, Michael, Sacha and Stoffel take the table while the rest of them stays on the sofa and Lando balances his plate on his legs while trying not to get too nervous when Charles falls down to his left.

Max is on his right and Lando starts eating, content with just listening to the others talk for a while. And he’s sitting pretty close to Charles and while he really doesn’t think something will come out of his crush- it’s nice. 

And the nachos are pretty good. 

He sticks to water for now, not really in the mood to get drunk and he notices how Lewis is eating pretty slowly, barely paying attention to the conversation and only nodding from time to time. 

He looks sad, actually. 

Max seems to have noticed that as well and he whispers something into Daniel’s ear, keeping his voice down. Dan’s eyes flick to Lewis as well and he frowns. 

“Lew, you alright?”, he calls out and Lewis flinches, looking up. He’s sitting next to Seb on the sofa, ankles crossed and he shrugs, half-heartedly dipping his nacho into the vegan cheese sauce. 

“Not really”, he admits quietly and Hulk, who’s sitting across in front of them on the floor, frowns. “What’s going on?” 

“I- Nico and I-“ Lewis sighs, putting his plate down and he leans against Seb, biting his bottom lip. “We had an argument a few days ago. At the club.”

Lando sits up a bit straighter, trying to somehow chew quieter - is he going to talk about the argument he overheard? 

“He had actually promised me that we would spend at least one day together during Christmas. Well, turns out he’s visiting family in Germany with Vivian.” Lewis snorts but he still looks so sad and disappointed that Lando’s heart breaks. 

“I’m done with him”, Lewis adds and Seb puts an arm around him while Max raises his eyebrows. “You said that the last five times as well, what’s different this- what?!”

He glares at Daniel who elbowed him in the side and Charles frowns. “Lewis, you’re too good for him.”

“Yeah, he’s a cunt”, Max adds and Lewis sighs. “I know and this time it’s for good. Like, he just keeps on hurting me and we have a few good days or weeks but it always goes to shit after and I just- I’m tired of it.”

“At least you realised it by now”, Max mutters before and Daniel rolls his eyes, reaching for Lewis’ hand and squeezing it quickly. “Just take care, yeah? And if you need somewhere to stay during Christmas-“

“Ah, it’s fine, I already called my Mum that I’d come home a bit earlier.” Lewis smiles softly. “She’s really excited to see me again, so is my Dad. But thanks for the offer.”

“Just make sure you’re happy”, Lando adds quietly, not really sure if it’s his place to actually say something but Lewis offers him a warm smile, nodding. “Don’t worry kid, I will.” 

They’re quiet for a moment and Lewis stares at his nachos before he looks up, the sadness back in his eyes. “He’s just- he means so much to me even though I know it’s wrong and-“

He stops, his voice breaking and he shakes his head, leaning more against Seb. “I love him even though he keeps treating me like shit. And he kept promising me for months now that he can make Christmas work, that he’ll spend time with me and I was so looking forward to it.”

There are tears shimmering in Lewis’ eyes and he wipes over them annoyedly, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I just-“

“No, it’s fine”, Seb assures him quietly and Hulk nods. “He’s a bastard and you’re too good for him.”

“Try distracting yourself, you don’t need him”, Charles adds with a smirk and Lando hates that his stomach is doing a somersault at his words. He quickly shoves more nachos into his mouth to not accidentally say something and Lewis takes a deep breath, taking a sip from his glass. 

“You’re right, I don’t need him. I’m a strong and independent man and I’m brilliant without him”, he says and Daniel grins. “Well fuck, cheers to that.” 

He raises his glass and they clink their glasses together, all taking a sip. 

They finish dinner, everyone mingling a bit afterwards, Daniel singing loudly to ‘Wonderful Dream’ and after Lando has helped Max bring the plates into the kitchen, he hesitates for a moment. He saw Charles head out onto the balcony, probably to smoke and he knows this might be his only chance to get him alone this evening - he has no idea what else they’ve planned for the night.

He quickly gets his jacket and the present, hiding it below his jacket while heading through the living room and he steps on the balcony, taking a deep breath when the cold air hits him. 

Hundreds of lights are in front of him, he hears some sirens in the background and he spots Charles leaning against the railing, smoking and staring at the street below them. 

He looks up when he hears him come out and his lips curl into a smirk. “You want one?”

“No, thanks, I- still don’t smoke.” Lando clears his throat awkwardly and Charles shrugs, dragging on his cigarette before exhaling the smoke and Lando tries his best not to stare too hard. There’s just something- something so fascinating and _hot_ about Charles smoking and he clears his throat, stepping a bit closer.

Anyway. 

“I, eh, got you something”, he starts slowly, offering Charles the - admittedly, very badly - wrapped present and he blushes. “A Christmas present, I mean.”

Charles stares at him stunned for a moment before he flicks his cigarette away and takes it, a small smile on his lips. “Lando, you really didn’t have to-“

“It’s also a bit of a ‘Thank you for saving my arse from Carlos’ gift”, Lando adds quickly and Charles stares at him for another second before his lips turn into a small smile. “Okay, then.”

He carefully unwraps it, Lando’s eyes following his long fingers and his heart is beating fast in his chest. He’s nervous, scared that Charles won’t like it, that it’s too much, that he thinks he’s weird-

“Oh my god, Lando!”, Charles whispers when he holds the baby blue vintage Dior sweater in his hands and he looks up, speechless. “That- are you insane, that must have been so expensive-“

“No, I actually found it in some vintage store”, Lando interrupts him, blushing. “It wasn’t that expensive, believe me. It’s from the 90s and don’t worry, I washed it.”

God, he sounds like such a muppet. 

And it’s really not like money has actually ever been an issue for him but he doesn’t say that. He doesn’t want to ‘buy’ Charles’ friendship but when he saw the sweater- he knew Charles would like it and he just wanted to make him happy. 

Wanted to make him smile. But maybe it was too much, maybe-

Charles just stares at him though, a touched expression in his eyes and they look at each other for a moment. Lando’s heart is still racing in his chest, his mouth dry and his hands sweaty and he nervously licks his lips. 

He doesn’t miss how Charles’ eyes follow his tongue and his heart skips a beat. Charles’ green eyes are filled with something Lando can’t quite define and he has absolutely no idea what to do. 

Kiss him?! But-

“Thanks, _chéri_ ”, Charles whispers and before Lando has time to even realise it he leans forward and kisses him on the cheek. “I really love it.”

He gives him another smile, it’s nearly _shy_ and he disappears back inside, leaving Lando alone on the balcony. His heart is still beating fast in his chest and he wipes his hands on his jeans, swallowing dryly. 

What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck. 

Did he- was it okay? Did he find it weird because he doesn’t like him that much? But he kissed him on the cheek, he wouldn’t do that if he didn’t like it, right?

What-

Lando shakes his head, taking a deep breath before heading back inside. He gives Max, who’s watching him worriedly, a small smile before bringing his jacket back to the hallway.

He sits down between Sacha and Max on the sofa again but before he can ask what they’re talking about Daniel jumps up. 

“Alright, now that we’re all back from certain bathroom and balcony breaks”, his eyes linger on Charles for a moment and he smirks, “let’s play Never Have I Ever!”

“No, we are absolutely _not_ playing Never Have I Ever, do you want to scare Lando and Sacha off completely-“

“Shut up, Stoff, we’re doing this.” Daniel rolls his eyes, a huge grin on his face while Max places a few more bottles of alcohol in front of them on the coffee table and Seb clears his throat. “There are things I really don’t want to share with you-“

“And yet you will”, Hulk interrupts him unfazed and with a smirk, pouring some more alcohol into his and Kevin’s cups and Kimi shrugs. “Fine by me.”

“Oh god”, Michael mutters and Hulk raises his glass. 

“Never have I ever driven drunk”, he starts and it’s quiet for a moment, only Freddie Mercury singing in the background breaking the silence.

They all stare at each other until Seb rolls his eyes, taking a sip from his glass and Lando stares at him. “You??”

“Very irresponsible, Seb”, Daniel comments with a grin on his face and Lewis shakes his head in fake disappointment. “Wouldn’t have expected that from you, man.”

“I- it wasn’t much, I just had like a few beers and it wasn’t far, just down the street-“

“You also had some tequila and vodka”, Kimi interrupts him amused, he definitely had a few drinks as well already and Seb slowly turns to him, glaring. “Kimi-“

“He had to bring his Mum’s car home, it was Christmas Eve ten years ago”, Kimi explains nonchalantly and Seb mutters “traitor” under his breath. Kimi just smirks, pressing a kiss against his cheek and puts an arm around him. 

The others grin and Michael sighs deeply. “Never have I ever stolen something with a higher value than £10.”

“You’ve stolen something?!” Daniel stares at him and Michael shrugs. “Haven’t we all as kids? Some chewing gum or a pencil?”

They stare at him but before anyone can say something Charles drinks and Seb raises his eyebrows. “Charles...”

“What, I was twelve and the lipgloss cost 11.99 €.” Charles shrugs, clearly unbothered and he flashes Seb a grin. “But don’t worry that was the only time.”

“Well thank god”, Seb mutters and Stoffel smirks. “Never have I ever gotten a tattoo.”

“Bastard”, Daniel mumbles before drinking and Kimi, Michael, Lewis and Kevin raise their glasses as well. 

“Five of twelve?” Sacha raises his eyebrows and Charles smirks. “What can I say, I love my skin just the way it is - innocent.” 

Daniel nearly chokes on his Gin Tonic laughing and Kimi rolls his eyes. “Never have I ever been arrested.”

“Unrealistic”, Max mutters under his breath and while Lando isn’t really surprised that Charles drinks (it’s _Charles_ ) he does stare a bit stunned at Lewis who also took a sip. “You?!”

“Yeah.” Lewis shrugs, biting his lips and clearing his throat. “During a protest a few years ago.”

... Lando is not that surprised anymore, it fits Lewis and Hulk raises his eyebrows at Seb, a grin on his face. “So?”

“Fine”, Seb grumbles, crossing his legs. “Never have I ever lied to get out of going to work.” 

He stares at them expectantly and for a second it’s quiet until Charles sighs and he drinks. Seb doesn’t look too surprised and Kevin drinks as well, raising his hand defensively after he puts his cup down again. 

“Not while working for you, don’t worry. At my old job.” He grimaces and Daniel sighs. “You all are so boring, come on, let’s make it a bit spicier. Lewis!”

Lewis rolls his eyes, pouring himself some more whiskey before he says “Never have I ever had sex in public.”

Daniel shrugs, exchanging a quick look with Max and they both smirk before drinking and Lando raises his eyebrows, trying his best not to stare too much at Charles. 

But he keeps his glass in his lap, just frowning at Max. “Didn’t think you’d be the type for that, to be honest.”

“Oh, he’s up for a lot of things if you know how.” Daniel winks at him before leaning back, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Hmmm, okay, never have I ever had sex with a celebrity.”

That’s a far reach, why would anyone of them-

Charles drinks and Lando stares at him, actually shook. He’s joking, right? How-

“Well, spill the tea, sis”, Lewis says dryly, eying him curiously, “who was it?”

“Can’t tell you, I signed a confidentiality agreement.” Charles smirks, taking another sip from his glass. “That’s between me, that person and Jenson because he looked over the agreement.”

“Boring”, Max comments. “Never have I ever kissed my best friend.” He stares intendedly at Daniel and Dan sighs before Michael and he both drink. Lando raises his eyebrows but no one of the others asks any questions and he chews on his bottom lip.

It’s his turn and he doesn't know how far he can go. 

“Never have I ever slept with someone on the first date”, he says slowly, not sure what reaction he actually expects. 

Charles drinks immediately, clearing looking unbothered by it and Lando tries to get the images out of his head. He doesn’t want to think about Charles having sex with some other guy - or woman for that matter - and he is a little surprised to see that Max and Daniel both drink.

“Moroccan desert, baby”, Daniel answers his unspoken question and he pulls Max closer into his side. “We went straight from our first kiss to our first time.” 

“Oh my god”, Stoffel mumbles and Hulk laughs. “Nice.”

“But was there not sand everywhere?!” Lando stares at them, trying- well, not trying to picture _them_ during sex but rather the logistics and while Lewis shakes his head, burying his face in his hands, Max shrugs. “We had blankets and the bit of sand was worth it. It was a warm night.”

Alright then.

Lando nods slowly, trying to ban the pictures from his mind and Sacha clears his throat. “Okay, eh, never have I ever gotten a blowjob in the bathroom of a club. Which is, frankly, quite sad.”

“It really is”, Charles comments before drinking and Lewis, who drank as well (so did Daniel, Max, Seb, Kimi and Hulk by the way), rolls his eyes. “It’s overrated.”

“Maybe you just got a bad one?” Charles offers him a sweet smile, leaning back on the sofa. “Mine have all been very ... satisfying.” 

Lewis looks like he wants to throw something at him but before he can Charles just continues with a smirk on his face. 

“Never have I ever been to Australia.” That is … surprisingly tame and definitely not what Lando has expected. Michael, Max and Daniel all drink and Kevin, who’s next, frowns. 

“Ehhhh... never have I ever slept with a customer?” He shrugs, leaning against Hulk (they’re not arguing for once) and Lando is not surprised to see Charles drink. 

What does surprise him though is Seb, Daniel and Lewis and Daniel shrugs. “I did quite a few things for money before I met Max. Was okay but some people are really creepy.”

“I was young and needed the money.” Seb also shrugs and he instinctively reaches for Kimi’s hand. “But it was before Kimi and I started dating.”

“Nico”, is all Lewis says, downing his glass before refilling it again and Kevin nods slowly. “...okay then. Nico?”

He turns to Hulk who smirks. “Never have I ever had a threesome - which is actually a shame, are you up for it, Kev?”

Kevin, who started drinking before Hulk was finished with his sentence, starts coughing violently and Hulk laughs, patting his back reassuringly. 

“Asshole”, Kevin mumbles but Lando ignores them, staring at Charles. 

He drank at Hulk’s statement and Lando really doesn’t know how to feel about it. He barely had sex (five times to be precise; it was okay-ish) and Charles- Lando has never felt more inexperienced in his life.

Before he can properly overthink though, Michael continues. “Never have I ever fallen in love at first sight.”

“Awww, Mikey, that’s adorable. And sad.” Daniel grins before drinking, so do Max, Seb and Kimi and Lando hesitantly raises his glass, taking a sip. 

The others have noticed it and Charles raises his eyebrows, moving a bit closer. “Really??? Who?”

“Some boy in sixth-form.” Lando shrugs helplessly, hating that he blushes again. “He- I don’t know, I met him on the first day of the school year and I was hopelessly in love with him for two years.”

“You never acted on it??” Max stares at him and Lando grimaces. “He was straight and got himself a girlfriend literally two days later.”

“Ew”, Charles mumbles and Lando can’t hold back a laugh. He’s over it but it did cause him quite some heartache back then and Stoffel winks at him before clearing his throat. 

“Alright, let’s see... never have I ever slept with anyone in this room”, he says and Lando raises his eyebrows when Kevin, Hulk, Michael, Max, Daniel, Lewis, Seb, Kimi and Charles all drink. 

Okay, Max and Daniel are obvious. Seb and Kimi as well, the same goes for Kevin and Hulk. 

Michael has probably slept with Daniel at some point after that ‘kissed my best friend’ question came up and Daniel also slept with Charles.

But Lewis?! Did he and Seb- 

Lando doesn’t even realise that he’s staring at him until Lewis sighs deeply. “It was Charles”, he says dryly and Lando blinks. “Huh?!”

He shouldn’t- shouldn’t feel the way he’s feeling right now. Really not. He doesn’t- he shouldn’t be jealous and it _doesn’t matter_ and- 

“It was fun, we should repeat it at one point.” Charles winks at him and Lando takes a deep breath, the jealousy back with full force. No, he- what the _fuck_ -

“Keep dreaming”, Lewis answers nonchalantly and Charles shrugs, winking at him again. Daniel smirks at Michael, confirming Lando’s theory from before while Max rolls his eyes fondly at them and Lando tries to somehow work through his feelings. 

So Charles slept with Daniel and Lewis. No big deal, it’s just sex- 

And still. 

He flinches when Charles is suddenly next to him, Sacha has gotten up to go to the bathroom and Lando bites his lips, trying to ignore Charles nearly cuddling into his side. This is-

“Never have I ever had sex in every room of my flat”, Kimi states and no one except Dan and Max drink. 

“No one is surprised”, Stoffel mutters and Daniel laughs loudly. “Aww, don’t be jealous, Stoff. I’m sure Mitch would be up for it.” 

“I’m sure he would”, Charles whispers into Lando’s ear and Lando flushes a bright red, his grip around his glass tightening. Why is he so _close_ -

Sacha, who is back from the bathroom, doesn’t comment on their changed seating order, only sitting down on Charles’ left side and Seb sighs when he realises that it’s his turn again. 

“Never have I ever given someone a fake name.”

“Cheers to that”, Daniel mutters, clinking his glass with Lewis, Charles and - to Lando’s surprise - Hulk. 

“It’s how Kevin and I met.” He shrugs, a grin playing on his face. “I mean, I told him my name is Hulk and that isn’t technically my real name, so...”

“I thought he’s fucking with me”, Kevin comments dryly and Lando grins. “I still think he’s fucking with us.” 

“Never have I ever been really kinky in bed”, Lewis continues and it’s quiet for a moment, everyone staring at him. 

“Define ‘really kinky’”, Charles says slowly, Lando’s stomach fluttering and Lewis shrugs. “Whips, leashes, handcuffs, all of that. Tying someone up, using dom and sub undertones.”

It’s quiet for another second before Max sighs deeply. “Well, fuck this shit.” 

He takes a long sip from his glass, Daniel, Charles, Hulk and Michael doing the same and Lando tries his best to stay calm.

Charles is pressed into his side by now, one hand on Lando’s thigh and he’s pretty sure he’s half-hard by now. He tries to get the pictures out of his head, his grip around his glass so hard his knuckles turn white and he takes a deep breath. 

He doesn’t want to imagine Charles all kinky but- 

“Never have I ever faked an orgasm.” Daniel smirks and Stoffel rolls his eyes before drinking - Charles drinks again. 

“You did?”, Lando asks him quietly, trying not to sound too curious and Charles smirks. “Yeah. Only when I bottomed though.”

He winks at him and Lando feels his mouth go dry. 

He never really thought about if Charles is a top or a bottom but of course it would make sense if he’s a switch and-

“Never have I ever said the wrong name in bed”, Max interrupts his thoughts and Charles sighs deeply. “Are you trying to get me drunk, Maxy Moo?”

“Fuck off, Leclerc.” Max glares at him and Charles, after taking a sip from his glass, raises his hand defensively, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Sorry, I forgot only Daniel gets to call you that. My bad.”

“It happened to you too, Lewis?”, Seb interrupts before their argument can escalate and Lewis nods, reaching for the gin bottle, pouring himself some in his glass. “Yeah. Rookie mistake, in my early twenties.”

He grimaces, taking a long sip and Kimi laughs. “That is actually adorable.”

Lando bites on his bottom lip, he knows it’s his turn and he takes a deep breath. “Never have I ever sent someone nudes.”

And that’s not even a lie. 

“You really are trying to get me drunk, _chéri_ ”, Charles mumbles next to him and Lando’s heart skips a beat, completely ignoring the fact that Sacha, Lewis, Seb, Daniel, Stoffel and Hulk all drunk as well. 

“Not my fault you have done a lot of things”, he whispers, keeping his voice light and Charles grins. “You can’t tell me you’ve never sent nudes.”

“But I haven’t!” Lando stares at him, heart beating faster in his chest and Charles smirks. “Shame. Would’ve loved to see them.”

He winks at him and- look, Lando knows he’s drunk. Or, at least, very tipsy. 

Knows this doesn’t mean a thing and is not even flirting and just banter but-

“Alright, Lando just said I did a lot of things and while he is not wrong”, Charles grins, his hand still on Lando’s thigh, Max raising an eyebrow, “never have I ever sent a dirty text to the wrong person.”

It’s dead silent after that apart from the Christmas song playing in the background until Seb sighs deeply, drinking while he blushes and Kimi smirks. 

“You did??” Sacha stares at him incredulously and Seb nods, putting his glass down. “And I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“It was to his mother”, Kimi adds helpfully and while Seb looks like he’s ready to murder him they all burst out laughing, Seb mumbling another “traitor”. 

“Okay gays, as fun as this was, we have to leave because we are meeting with my parents for brunch tomorrow”, Kevin announces, pulling Hulk up and Sacha nods. “Yeah, and I have to practice for my audition.”

They scatter around the room, saying goodbye to the other three and Lando hates how he misses Charles’ body warmth the second he’s gone.

He’s staying on the sofa, feeling just a tiny bit tipsy (he really didn’t drink much) but he cuddles into Max’s side anyway to forget about Charles and his best friend doesn’t seem to mind, only wrapping an arm around him while he has his legs over Daniel’s lap. 

It’s 1.30 in the morning, Lando starts to feel a bit tired and he takes another sip from the Gin Tonic Daniel made him before.

He debates going to the bathroom when Lewis’ phone rings and they all look up, watching Lewis take a few steps to the side, his face turning from a cold mask into a happy smile. 

“Oh no”, Max mumbles and Lando frowns. “What-“

“Yes- yeah, I’ll be there. Yes, I- I’m looking forward to it too, baby. Thank you, I will. Yeah- yeah. I love you, bye.”

Lewis hangs up, his eyes shining brightly and he has a huge smile on his face. 

“So that was Nico-“, a collective groan goes through their group but Lewis ignores it, still clutching on to his phone, “and he organised me a private jet, I am going to spend a few days over Christmas with him in Germany.”

It’s dead silent after that and Seb stares at him incredulously. “Lew, we talked about it, what about your family, your Mum, your Dad-“

“They’ll understand.” Lewis waves dismissively, biting his lips and he turns towards the hallway to collect his coat and get his shoes. 

“So much for a strong, independent man”, Max mutters bitterly, exchanging a grim look with Michael and Seb, and Daniel runs a hand through his curls. 

“Lewis, are you sure this is a good idea?”, he asks him worriedly when Lewis comes back into the room to say goodbye, “I mean, you know how he is and-“

“He made this happen, Daniel, for me and he- he does care.” Lewis smiles shakily before turning towards Seb, an apologetic expression on his face. “You understand, right? I’ll see you all on New Year’s Eve, I might bring him- I’ll ask him if he wants to, he- I need to go, he’s sending me a car which brings me to the airport- love you guys, take care and Merry Christmas!”

Lewis flashes them one last smile before he leaves and Lando shakes his head incredulously, Stoffel snorting. “Every fucking time. Every fucking time he jumps the second Nico calls.”

“If he really brings him to New Year’s Eve-“ Kimi stops himself, he looks pissed and Lando can’t blame him. He doesn’t really understand _why_ Lewis keeps going back to Nico, keeps justifying his actions but every single one of them sees that he loves him.

And one does stupid things when in love. 

Nico means the world to Lewis and Lando cuddles more into Max’s side, his eyes falling on Charles. He’s sitting between Seb and Kimi, a glass in his hand while he stifles a yawn, his head against Seb’s shoulder. 

He’s tipsy if not drunk but he looks content to be here. 

“You know you can spend Christmas with us again, right?”, Lando hears Seb quietly say, his hand going through Charles’ dark hair. “You are very welcome to join us.”

“We would love to have you with us and you don’t have to be alone in your flat. Or fly home to Monaco”, Kimi adds but Charles waves dismissively, mindlessly typing on his phone. “Hmm, ‘s nice but I’m spending Christmas in Dubai with Matt.”

He smiles and Seb frowns. “Who’s Matt?”

“This guy I met at the club a few weeks ago, don’t know. Rich, booked us First Class with Emirates and I’m gonna spend the holidays in the sun.” Charles grins and Lando tries to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. 

Charles is in Dubai with some guy he just met. Some guy that apparently acts as his sugar daddy and Seb takes a deep breath, the worry evident in his eyes. “Just take care, yeah? And give us that Matt’s phone number so we can make sure you are okay. Call you if anything happens.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be fiiiine.” Charles shakes his head with a grin, seemingly careless and Max next to Lando snorts. “He’s so stupid”, he mutters and Lando wants to argue but- 

He can’t. Because Max is right. 

He just feels like shit and when he’s on his way home around 4.30 in the morning, politely refusing Max’s offer that he could stay overnight, sleep on their sofa- it doesn’t get better. 

He still feels like shit, his mind racing. 

The cold winter air helps him to think a bit more clearly though, to free his head and he walks down the short way from the tube station to his student accommodation, a numb feeling in his stomach and a lump in his throat. 

He’s no Matt, he can’t offer Charles First Class flights with Emirates to Dubai. He can’t give him a five-star hotel or kinky sex or any of that. 

Well, theoretically he could. 

It’s not that he’s _poor_ and he’s pretty sure if he asked his Dad for money he would give it to him but- he doesn’t want that. He wants to stand on his own feet and not buy Charles’ affection but he’s slowly realising he’s not enough. 

He’s just Lando and realising that he’ll never have a chance hurts more than he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this literally took me forever to upload I don't even know 
> 
> I am also currently very done with F1 drivers and this fic is my emotional support lmao 
> 
> hope you all are doing well 💜💜


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist for Chapter 9](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜

“It’s so nice to have you back home.” His Mum throws him a warm look while they bake Christmas cookies and Lando smiles half-heartedly while using the cookie cutter on the dough. 

“Yeah, I missed you guys.” He helps her put the next baking tray into the oven before wiping his hands clean on a kitchen towel, taking a deep breath. It’s rare his Mum is actually doing something in the kitchen, they have staff and a cook for that but she has always baked with the four of them, making time for them. 

Their whole house is already festively decorated, there’s Christmas music playing in the background (and he thought Max was already bad) and he goes upstairs to get changed, leaving his Mum with the rest of the cookies. 

It’s Christmas Day and they’re going to have dinner with their extended family later - Lando is already trying his best not to tell his parents what job he _actually_ does in London and he knows it’s only going to get worse with his grandparents and the rest of his family. He’s still going with his barkeeper-explanation and so far his parents have believed him (Oliver did laugh at him though) and Lando falls on his bed, pulling his phone from his pocket. 

He smiles when he sees that Max wished him Merry Christmas and he quickly texts back before he stares at his home screen, the smell of cookies wavering through the house. 

He would never admit it in front of his family but he misses London - misses his friends. Misses the club and dancing and while it’s nice to get a break for a bit- he can’t wait to take the train back to London and he falls back on his bed, mindlessly scrolling through Instagram. 

He smiles when he sees Daniel’s story: he’s yelling to ‘Do They Know It’s Christmas’ while wearing a Santa hat, there’s a decorated Christmas tree behind him with a few presents below, they’re in the living room which is dimly lit, fairy lights around them and Daniel turns to Max to pull him in a soft kiss, both smiling. 

They’re incredibly cheesy and Lando smiles as well, missing them a lot right now. Stoffel posted a picture of their new dog with a Christmas hat and Lando likes it before he watches Sacha’s story, his friend filming a table which seems to be nearly breaking under all the food, a loud mix of voices in French, Spanish and English in the background. 

He’s with family as well and Lando smiles, quickly wishing him Merry Christmas. 

His smile drops though when he reaches Charles’ story and he swallows dryly. There’s a picture of a plane window before Charles films some fancy hotel, there’s a lot of sun and luxury and Lando takes a deep breath, closing Instagram after a picture of Charles at the pool. 

He tries his best not to think about him but- it’s hard. It’s really hard, his mind keeps wandering back to him and it sucks so much. He knows he’ll never be enough for him but that doesn’t mean that he isn’t sad and he walks down the stairs when his Mum calls them all for dinner. 

He’s feeling a bit weird wearing such fancy clothes again after basically living in sweatpants, jeans and hoodies all these months and he adjusts his dark, formal sweatshirt, fixing the collar and his cuffs.

His family normally doesn’t mind but- look, it’s Christmas. And while his Mum and Dad really don’t care, his grandparents do (and apparently the rest of his family) and Lando greets them with a handshake for his grandpa and a kiss on the cheek for his grandma before sitting down between Flo and Oliver. 

Dinner goes well, he tries to answer all their questions regarding his degree accordingly and he tries his best to not roll his eyes when his grandpa is shocked about the fact that he’s actually working.

“You- Adam! Why- he has to focus on his studies, he shouldn’t bother with something like that, you have the opportunities!” He stares at him but his Dad just shrugs. “It was Lando’s decision and we respect that.”

“And I really like it”, Lando says quietly, clearing his throat. “It’s, eh, a nice experience.”

God, they can never know he’s working as a _stripper_ , he’s pretty sure his grandfather would get a heart attack - or disown him. He doesn’t even know he’s gay. 

His grandpa looks like he wants to argue more but Cisca ends the discussion with getting dessert and Lando gives his Mum a thankful smile. 

Oliver is still teasing him, asking him if he can mix him a drink (Lando subtly flips him off when they head to the living room after) while his two sisters seem completely unbothered. Lando wishes he could get his phone, he suddenly misses Max more than ever.

Somehow wishes he could spend Christmas with Daniel and him. 

He has never been uncomfortable at home, not really - he grew up privileged and surrounded with money. But after living in a tiny dorm room with another guy for nearly four months and working his arse off in a strip club, meeting so many different people - it feels weird to come back here.

To drink champagne and wear expensive designer clothes and actually speak ‘proper English’ and talk about politics and not take the piss out of one of Lewis’ outfits or mock Charles for losing in Fortnite or yell at a football game with Max. 

His grandparents leave around 11 pm and Lando helps his Mum clean the last bit of the kitchen (their staff got already sent home), his mind wandering back to Charles. He sneaked a glance at Instagram when he went to the bathroom two hours ago, his stomach churning when he saw another Instagram story from Charles (him with some other guy who is probably Matt at a very fancy looking dinner) and he hates it. 

He should just stay off social media but at the same time he’s also scared to miss something and he texted Alex and George Merry Christmas in their group chat, adding “I miss you” after hesitating for a moment. 

“Are you okay, baby?” His Mum’s voice makes him look up and Lando shrugs, putting the last plate in the dishwasher. “I guess.”

His Mum eyes him for a moment before she offers him her hand and Lando frowns, taking it. “What?”

“Come on.” She grabs a bottle of eggnog before pulling him back into the dark living room, the only light coming from the fairy lights on the Christmas tree and the fire in the chimney. They sit down on the sofa and she pours them some eggnog, handing him a glass.

“So, what’s going on? You’ve been a bit distant since you came back home a few days ago. And you took the train.” She raises her eyebrows, taking a sip from her glass and puts an arm around him. 

Lando takes a deep breath, cuddling into her side, her familiar scent mixing with the one of the tan tree and the fire. It’s comforting and peaceful and he shrugs weakly, her hand going through his curls. 

“I met this boy”, he says slowly, biting on his bottom lip while staring in the fire and trying to come up with a way to actually word it, “and he’s- I really like him.” 

His voice is barely more than a whisper but he has always been closest to his Mum and she stays quiet, letting him talk. 

“His name is Charles.” Lando smiles instinctively and he puts his head on his Mum’s shoulder. “And he- he studies Drama at Queen Mary’s.”

He stays quiet, not sure what else to say and his Mum turns towards him, pressing a soft kiss on his hair. “Does he like you too?”

“I-“ Lando stops, still staring into the flames and his mind wanders back to all his interactions with Charles. The lap dance, the looks they’ve exchanged. Charles saving him from Carlos and the day of Max and Dan’s Christmas Party. 

“I don’t know”, he admits quietly, a lump forming in his throat. “But he- Mama I don’t think I'm enough. I don’t think I ever will be, he’s just- he has standards-“

“Might I remind you, Lando, that you’re also from quite a good family?”, she interrupts him softly and Lando desperately searches for the right words. “Yes, no, I- that’s not what I meant. I don’t want him to only like me for my money - he doesn’t even know about my background.”

He swallows dryly and he has no idea how to explain to his Mum that he’s in love with some stripper from Monaco who sleeps around, drinks smokes and takes drugs. His Mum might be quite open-minded and tolerant but that would probably be even for her too much. 

“He has some ... private issues”, he starts slowly, placing his glass with the eggnog on the coffee table in front of him. “He ... he’s a good guy but he also needs a lot of ... attention.”

That’s as vague as he can be and he sighs. “But I really care about him, Mama”, he whispers and her arm tightens a bit around him. 

“I’m sure you do, sweetheart”, she says quietly, her hand still running through his hair. “And I’m sure he’s lovely. But it sounds like he has to sort his own issues out first.”

Lando knows she’s right but he also knows this will most likely not happen. He plays along though and swallows. “Okay and after? How- how can I make sure he’ll like me as well?”

“Just be yourself, baby. That’s all you can do.” She presses another kiss on his hair and Lando sighs. That isn’t helpful at all.

“Is that boy the reason why you’re leaving on the 30th again?”, his Mum asks and Lando nods, a soft smile spreading over his face when he thinks about London. “That and because I spend New Year’s Eve with the people from work.”

“I know your grandparents and siblings have their own opinion about this but your father and I are really proud of you for doing this. Working, learning what it means to earn your own money.” She gives him a small smile. “I think it’s good for you.”

Lando feels a warm feeling spreading through his chest and he cuddles a bit closer, taking a deep breath. “Thanks, Mum. I- I really like it.”

When he’s on his way upstairs later that night, wandering through the quiet house, his Mum’s words keep replaying in his head. 

_‘Just be yourself.’_

He loves his Mum, he really does but what bullshit movie advice is that - did that ever work?

He’s back in London just a few days later and Lando takes a deep breath when he’s standing in his dorm room, dropping his luggage on his bed. George isn’t here yet, only coming back in the New Year and Lando starts unpacking, sending Max a quick text that he’s back in London. 

Max calls him immediately and Lando snorts, a smile spreading over his face before he picks up, falling on his bed. “Hey.”

“Mate, welcome back!” Max is nearly yelling, there’s loud music in the background and Lando raises his eyebrows, an amused smile on his face. “The fuck are you doing?”

“Dan’s training”, Max says dryly and Lando can hear him move, a door closing and suddenly it’s a bit quieter. “Anyway, you’re okay?”

“Yeah. Didn’t dance or go to the gym for a full week but ate my body weight in Christmas cookies and gingerbread.” Lando laughs, it’s oddly comforting hearing Max’s voice again and he looks out of his window.

It started snowing again and Lando pulls his blanket over his feet while chatting with Max, enjoying the peace after the stressful holidays. It was nice being back home but also way more challenging than he thought and he stifles a yawn, talking with Max about some Call of Duty Warzone feature. 

He feels so _normal_ when he’s with the others and he nervously licks his lips. 

“Mate”, he interrupts Max, “where- like where are we celebrating tomorrow? And what should I wear?”

“Casually elegant - does that make sense? Just wear whatever you’re comfortable in, mate, it’ll be fine.” Max doesn’t sound too bothered and Lando nods, crossing his legs under the blanket. “Alright.”

“If you want we can show up together, just come to our flat before if it makes you feel more comfortable.” 

“That would be nice”, Lando mumbles, pulling on a loose thread on his blanket and Max makes an agreeing sound. “Lovely. I need to go, Dan and I are going for dinner tonight but I’ll see you tomorrow around six?”

“Yeah. See you, Max.”

“Bye.”

Lando locks his phone, pulling his laptop in his lap and he ignores the urge to check Instagram once again - he’ll see Charles tomorrow and until then he really needs to stop thinking about him. All he’s missing is probably some stupid plane picture and he pulls up an old episode of The Great British Bake Off, leaning back against the wall. 

It’s going to be alright. 

When he steps into the club the next evening, Max and Daniel by his side, he has to admit he’s a bit intimidated. Yes, he’s used to luxury. Yes, he has been to fancy places. 

But he has never been to a fancy club and he stays close to Max, Daniel leading them to the VIP area, most of the others already waiting for them. 

Lando can’t help but smile when he sees them again and he hugs them all tightly, Seb offering him a warm smile. “Did you have a good time with your family?”, he asks and Lando nods, blushing a little. “Yeah, it was nice.”

Seb pats his arm before he turns to Max, and Lando suddenly stands in front of Charles. He hesitates but Charles just smiles, pulling him into his arms.

“Hey”, he says quietly and Lando smiles, his heart beating faster again. “Hey.” 

They stare at each other for a while and Lando takes a deep breath before stepping back - it did get a little awkward. Before anyone of them can say something else though Lewis shows up next to him, a smile on his face.

“Lando, I have to introduce you to Nico.” He pulls him to a few comfortable looking sofas and Lando blinks. “Lewis, I-“

He really doesn’t want to meet Nico, what is he even doing here- 

“Nico, that’s Lando, Lando that’s Nico”, Lewis introduces them when they stop in front of Nico and Lando manages an awkward smile. “Hi.”

Nico offers him a warm smile. “Hey, Lando, it’s so nice to finally meet you - Lewis has told me a lot about you.”

Lando bites back a “same goes for you” and only nods, his eyes wandering over the older man. He’s wearing a white dress shirt and some dark jeans, his legs crossed and a relaxed smile on his face. 

He looks _good_ , he could easily be one of his Dad’s business friends and while he is not Lando’s type he gets what Lewis sees in him. 

From the corner of his eyes, Lando sees Max glaring at them and he holds back a smile, Lewis pulling him next to them on the sofa. 

“Lewis said you’re studying Computer Science?”, Nico starts, Lewis on his lap and Lando stares at him a bit overwhelmed. He doesn’t know if it’s the fact that a) Lewis seems to have remembered that or b) that Nico remembers it or c) that Nico seems to actually want to talk to him. 

“Yeah...? Why?” Lando frowns and Nico smiles, his hand possessively on Lewis’ thigh. “I studied Aerospace Engineering.”

He engages him in a conversation about Lando’s degree, asking questions and Lando- look. He hates himself for even thinking that but Nico is _nice_. And pretty smart. It’s actually really interesting talking to him and he knows he should _not_ like him but Jesus Christ that guy knows how to use his charm and how to wrap people around his finger. 

Lando learns that he grew up in Monaco but that he’s actually half-German and half-Finnish. The way he talks and moves - he comes from a wealthy family, Lando can tell. He has met people like him before so many times and he knows the signs. 

And yet Nico is so fucking nice during their conversation that it’s nearly infuriating and when he heads back to Max, Daniel and Charles later his best friend is glaring at him. “So? What do you think?” 

“I am conflicted”, Lando admits and Charles grins. “He’s so nice, isn’t he? It makes it hard to actually hate him.”

“He’s a bastard, that’s what he is”, Max hisses, throwing another glare at Nico. “The way he treats Lewis?! Might be that he’s nice now but he can also be a fucking arsehole.” 

Charles just grins before leaning back into the sofa and Lando relaxes a little. No one’s really drunk yet and he sees Seb talking with Nico and Lewis, a forced smile on his face. Daniel and Max are discussing quietly (“No, you are _not_ stumbling into Nico and spill your drink over his shirt, Max!” “But he deserves it!” “No! I mean, yeah, he does, but Lewis will be pissed and we don’t want that.” “We have to make sacrifices for the greater good.” “Max!”) and Lando bites his lips. 

“How was Dubai?”, he asks, trying to sound casual and Charles throws him a surprised look before a small smile appears on his face. 

“Nice and very hot but I missed you. All of you.” Charles bites his lips, shrugging and Lando forces himself to laugh. Of course Charles wouldn’t just miss him and he nods, taking a sip from his drink.

He tries not to grimace when he tastes the alcohol (what the fuck did Daniel get him?!) and he clears his throat. “And you and Matt...”

“Oh, we’re already going our separate ways again.” Charles laughs, running a hand through his hair before he pulls his phone from his pocket, hesitating. “We did a camel ride in the desert though, do you- do you want to see some pictures?”

He looks nearly shy, an insecure expression in his eyes and Lando nods, biting his lips when Charles moves a bit closer. “Yeah, sure.”

A big smile spreads over Charles’ face, he seems genuinely happy and he shows him pictures, explaining what they did. He doesn’t focus on Matt at all, he seems to be more excited about the desert and the camels and Lando can’t hold back a smile. 

He doesn’t even realise that the others go dancing from time to time or that Max watches them with a suspicious look in his eyes - he’s too engaged in his conversation with Charles. That’s probably the most they’ve ever talked and it’s the happiest he has Charles seen - Lando’s stomach is fluttering every time Charles smiles at him. 

His eyes are shining, showing his real emotions - the ones Charles is usually so good at hiding. 

“You’ve ever been to Dubai?”, Charles asks and Lando shakes his head. “No, but to Oman, my Dad-“

He stops himself just in time to say that they had a holiday there two years ago - probably just as expensive as Charles’ - and Charles raises an eyebrow, a curious look in his eyes. 

Before he can ask though Stoffel sits down across from them, a man next to him and he grins. “Lando, this is Mitch - Mitch, that’s Lando.” 

_Oh_.

So that’s Stoffel’s boyfriend and the smile Lando gives him is genuine. “Hey - Stoffel told me a lot about you.”

“Same goes for you, mate.” Mitch has a nice smile and an accent Lando can’t place but when they get talking he gets to know that he’s originally from New Zealand. And incredibly nice. 

Charles is staying next to him, not going with Daniel or the others when they head to the dance floor and Lando tries not to question it too much, talking with Mitch and Stoffel, spinning the drink in his hands.

Sacha joins them at one point, he’s already a bit tipsy and excited for his audition and Lando smiles when Sacha puts an arm around him, cuddling into his side. He’s really happy for him and he knows Sacha is going to absolutely slay it. 

“Where’s Shadow today?”, Lando asks, sitting between Sacha and Charles, and Mitch smiles. “We left him at our neighbours, they’re an elderly couple and are going to look after him.”

“He’s doing so well, he really loves Christmas”, Stoffel adds, Mitch and he are holding hands and Lando has to admit that they’re cute. They seem like they got their shit together and when the song switches Sacha pulls Charles and him to the dancefloor, ignoring their protest. 

It’s fun though, they're dancing and yelling along to the songs, Charles not leaving his side and Lando is sure he hasn’t smiled that much in a long time. 

All three of them are screaming when one of their songs from the club comes on before they're laughing, yelling and dancing to ‘Gimme More’ and Sacha taking a shaky selfie of the three of them. Lando completely loses track of time and he shrieks when Max suddenly drops a silver party hat on his head. 

“It’s nearly midnight, you muppet, come on!” He pulls him on the huge rooftop terrace of the club and Lando stumbles after him, glad to see that Charles still seems to be following him. 

They did lose Sacha, Stoffel and Mitch but Lando can’t bring himself to be too sad about it - Charles is with them and while that’s stupid and he shouldn’t care- he does. 

Especially when Max turns to Daniel, his boyfriend slinging an arm around his waist and leaving Lando and Charles alone in the crowd. Lando nearly expects Charles to actually go and flirt with someone, get himself some One Night Stand but to his surprise he stays, only smiling slightly. 

It’s cold outside but Lando can’t bring himself to care and then they’re shouting along to the countdown with the others, Lando instinctively stepping closer to Charles. 

“TEN!”

“NINE!”

“EIGHT!”

Charles takes his hand and Lando nearly chokes on his own spit-

“SEVEN!”

“SIX!”

Daniel pulls Max closer, a soft smile on his face- 

“FIVE!”

“FOUR!”

Charles smiles at him and Lando is pretty sure his heart is going to jump out of his chest any second-

“THREE!”

“TWO!”

Lando swallows dryly, just staring at Charles-

“ONE!”

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Fireworks go off, people are cheering and screaming, Daniel pulls Max into a long kiss and Charles hugs Lando tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Happy New Year”, he whispers, Lando nearly not hearing him and he smiles. “Happy New Year.”

People around them are still cheering, wishing each other a Happy New Year and when Charles pulls back, Lando can’t stop staring at him. His mouth is incredibly dry, his hands getting sweaty and he misses Charles’ body warmth. 

They stare at each other, the tension between them thick and Lando nervously licks his lips. He doesn’t miss Charles’ eyes following the movements of his tongue _again_ and he takes a shaky breath. 

He doesn’t feel the cold anymore, the people around him blurring together to one big crowd - his whole focus is on Charles. They’re in their own little bubble right now and Lando has absolutely no idea what to do.

He instinctively leans a bit forward, Charles still staring at him and Lando can feel his heart in his throat. He’s tempted to reach for his hand, especially when Charles leans in a bit as well but he doesn’t dare to, his heart still beating fast in his chest. 

They stare at each other, Lando can’t really interpret the look in his eyes and they’re so close he can feel Charles’ warm breath against his lips. 

He wants to kiss him so badly, wants to-

Charles takes a step back, taking a deep breath and Lando stares at him confused, what- 

“I’m not good enough for you, _chéri_ ”, Charles whispers, “you deserve someone so much better.”

“I- Charles-“

“I’m a bad influence, Lando.” Charles gives him a bitter smile before he turns around, disappearing into the crowd and Lando stares after him, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces. 

No, what the fuck, what-

“No”, he whispers, tears prickling in his eyes, a lump in his throat. He clutches onto his glass for dear life, a numb feeling spreading through him and it’s as if Charles took all the warmth with him when he left, the cold slipping into every single one of Lando’s bones.

He desperately holds back the tears, staring blankly into the crowd, a sea of happy people kissing and celebrating the new year but he doesn’t feel anything. Lando sees Max laughing with Daniel, the latter leading him back inside and Lando leans against the railing, closing his eyes. 

He can feel the tears run down his cheeks, the noise becoming too much and he carefully places his glass on an empty table before heading back inside, making sure to avoid the others. He grabs his coat, trying his best to somehow hold it together, avoiding a group of drunk girls and when he steps on the streets, he takes a deep breath. 

He loses it when he’s sitting in the tube, the only one in his train and he pulls his jacket closer around his chest. The bit of alcohol he had only makes it worse, makes him more emotional than he probably would’ve been over this and he’s full-on sobbing when he reaches his dorm room. 

George isn’t here, still at home with Alex visiting him there and Lando falls on his bed, crying even harder. This is so fucking ridiculous, so fucking stupid and he has no idea what he actually wants. 

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have ever thought Charles would be interested in him? 

Lando bites his bottom lip so hard he tastes blood and he pulls his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly.

He is such an idiot he will never be enough for Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad we have October/nearly November so a Christmas chapter doesn't feel too much out of place ksjksd
> 
> also
> 
> :)
> 
> slow burn innit
> 
> 💜💜💜💜💜


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist for Chapter 10](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜

Lando knows that Max probably won’t be awake yet. It’s 10 am on New Year’s Day, he has no idea when his best friend went home last night but- he needs to talk to someone about this. 

He couldn’t sleep the whole night, tossing and turning before getting up at 6 am to go for a run, ignoring the fact that he hates running. He runs around the block before he goes for breakfast, sitting in a half-empty McDonalds close to his student accommodation, drinking cheap coffee, chewing on a McMuffin and watching drunk party-goers get something against their hangover.

He spends two hours just watching people, trying to soothe the pain of last night with first coffee, then some tea and McToast and eventually getting himself something sweet, not caring how unhealthy all of this is.

He’s suffering and he deserves this. 

He goes home to take a shower, trying to find a way to kill some time but he doesn’t want to go on social media and he has the feeling he’s going insane in his small dorm room. 

George is still at home, probably not coming back to London before the late afternoon and Lando is kinda glad about it - he’s not in the mood for questions. He cries again after he showered, sitting on his bed wrapped in just a towel before he gets dressed, drying his tears and fishing for his phone. 

It’s cold when he leaves his student accommodation and he makes his way to the tube, huddling himself more into his coat. He can see his breath forming in small clouds in front of him and he falls down on a seat, the tube still mostly empty. 

He debates if he should text Max but he probably wouldn’t see it anyway and he can’t say no when Lando is already there. God, he hopes he won’t be mad and he chews on his bottom lip, playing with his phone in his hand. 

Charles hasn’t texted him, Lando hasn’t seen him since- since he left him in that crowd last night. 

Since they nearly kissed. Since Charles told him that he’s a bad influence and Lando closes his eyes, biting his bottom lip so hard he’s sure he tastes blood.

What a fucking mess but he definitely won’t cry in the tube _again_ and he leaves the Circle Line at Great Portland Street. 

The streets are nearly deserted and he makes his way past some empty alcohol bottles and firecrackers on the ground, the cold really getting to him now - he forgot his beanie and he regrets that now. 

He reaches the building, smiling sweetly at an old lady who comes out just at that second and he holds the door open for her before he slips into the building. He makes his way up and when he stands in front of his best friend’s door he takes a deep breath. 

He just hopes Max doesn’t kill him. 

He rings the bell and waits, hands buried in his pockets and when the door opens after a good minute, Max staring at him sleepily, only wearing an oversized white T-Shirt Lando knows belongs to Daniel- 

He loses it. He starts crying, in the middle of the hallway and Max’s expression turns from tired to worried in milliseconds, pulling him into the flat and his arms, kicking the door shut behind him. 

“Lando, shhh, hey, I’m here, what happened?”, he mumbles, holding him tight against his chest and Lando sobs, clinging onto him for dear life.

He can’t talk, not yet, he just wants to let it all out and Max gets them to the sofa, stifling a yawn. 

“Babe, who was it? Are you coming back to bed?”, Lando hears Daniel‘s sleepy voice call from their bedroom but Max just pulls a blanket over them. 

“No, it’s Lando and he’s having a crisis!”, he yells back before flinching, closing his eyes. 

“Fuck, I’ve got a hangover”, he mumbles before he shakes his head, looking at Lando. “Anyway. What happened, why are you showing up at this ungodly hour and where were you last night? I remember you were close to us around midnight but then you suddenly disappeared!”

“Yeah.” Lando swallows dryly, his hand clutching onto the blanket and he leans back, feeling drained. “I was...with Charles.”

He stares at the wall and Max tightens his arm a little, staring at him. “Did you-“

“Mate, we didn’t even kiss”, Lando interrupts him, the tears back in his eyes. “And that’s the fucking problem. I’m in love with him and we nearly kissed last night and then-“

He stops, biting his lips and looks up when Daniel shuffles into the room, flashing him a tired smile. “Hey, kid.”

He’s only wearing boxer shorts and a long T-Shirt and he pats his hair before he heads into the kitchen, apparently making breakfast. 

“And then what?”, Max reminds him quietly and Lando stares at the house plant in the corner, taking a deep breath. “And then he pulled back and told me he’s a bad influence and that he’s not good enough for me and that I deserve someone better and he left.”

“I mean he’s not wrong”, Max mumbles before he sighs, pulling him closer and letting him cry. “He is a bad influence.” 

“I love him, Max”, Lando whispers, burying his head against his T-Shirt, sniffing, “and I thought- I don’t know that he maybe feels the same thing but he doesn’t and- and it hurts so fucking much.”

Max runs his hand through his hair, shushing him softly and Lando closes his eyes, just glad to not be alone anymore with his thoughts and to let it all out. It starts to smell like food in the flat, something like eggs and bacon but Lando doesn’t look up, just holding onto Max. 

“I’m so sorry, Lando”, Max says quietly after a while and the last bit of hope that was stored in Lando crushes. He has hoped- maybe Max knew-

“So you’re saying he’s not in love with me”, he summarises, sounding defeated and Max stares at him. “What?! I didn’t say that, I just-“

“So you don’t know?” Lando looks back, his eyes clouded with tears and he flinches when Daniel sits down next to them, handing him a mug with warm milk, a smile on his face. 

“Baby, no one of us knows shit about Charles’ real feelings”, he comments before nodding at the mug. “It’s with honey. You want some eggs too?”

He squeezes his arm and gets up when Lando gives him a shaky nod and he tries swallowing the lump on his throat, genuinely touched by their love and affection. 

“You really don’t have to do this by the way”, he mumbles, blushing a little. “I mean I barged in here even though you’re tired and-“

“Shut up, that’s what friends are there for”, Max interrupts him, giving him a firm look. “And we’ll figure the Charles drama out, okay? Promise.”

“I just really have no clue how to act around him now”, Lando whispers, taking a sip from the milk. “I mean- do I say something or-“

“If you want to make it awkward, say something”, Daniel advises him dryly while putting the plates on the table, placing some painkillers next to Max’s and his water glasses, “but Charles has never been good at talking about his feelings.”

“Pretend it didn’t happen”, Max says and Lando nods, warming his hands on the mug in his lap. He knows this is the best option, knows talking won’t end well and he follows Max to the table, sitting down across from Daniel on his usual spot.

It says a lot about how much time he actually spends here that he already has his own seat at the table. 

“Thanks”, he mumbles when Dan shovels some eggs, bacon and toast on his plate and he picks in his food, trying to somehow make sense of it all. 

Charles rejected him but also never denied his feelings - but maybe he also just thought Lando wanted a One Night Stand? And he didn’t want to ruin their friendship? 

Or he really isn’t good enough for Charles Leclerc. Too young, too inexperienced. 

He puts a fork of egg in his mouth, telling Daniel that it tastes good (it _does_ ) while staring out of the window, feeling emotionally drained. His mind keeps replaying the scenes from last night and he tries his best not to cry anymore. 

His head hurts a little and he’s already dreading to go back to his flat, being alone with his thoughts. Or, worse, answering George’s questions. 

There’s no uni work he could do and he’s actually looking forward to going back to the club even if that means facing Charles. Nothing he’s particularly looking forward to (who is he kidding, he always looks forward to seeing Charles) but he misses his job. 

And if that helps him take his mind off so be it. 

He bites in his toast, listening with one ear to Max and Dan chat while trying to resist the urge to check his social media. It’s ridiculous how addicted he got to it, checking if Charles posted something new and he forces himself to listen to Max and Daniel’s conversation. 

They’re talking about ridiculous Starbucks orders and Lando throws a few things in, Daniel suddenly asking him if he ever tried stripping and twerking to classical music before trying it in the living room to some Mozart piece he found on Spotify. He actually makes Lando laugh with that and the knot in his chest eases a little, breathing becoming a bit easier again. 

At least he’s got his friends.

His first day of work in the new year is on the next day, a Saturday, and he’s a bit nervous when he shows up at the club. He has no idea how Charles will react to him and he’s a bit relieved to see that he’s not there yet when he enters the dressing room. 

He waves at Lewis who just smiles weakly and Lando frowns. Did anything happen to Nico and him? Are they fighting? Again?

He doesn’t know if he should ask though and he decided against it, getting ready instead. He smiles at Stoffel, Sacha isn’t here - he’s preparing for his audition and Seb gave him some time off. 

He does flinch when he sees in his mirror that Charles comes in but he forces himself to stay calm, his grip around his mascara only tightening a little - Charles ignores him anyway. 

Or rather, smiles at him for one second before sitting down next to Daniel and then ignores him. 

Lando absolutely hates it. 

They’re meeting with Seb on stage after they got ready, it’s the first team meeting of the new year and Lando crosses his legs, trying his best not to stare too much at Charles who’s leaning against Lewis, a bored expression on his face. 

“First of all: Happy New Year!” Seb beams at them, he seems to be in a good mood and they mumble “Happy New Year” back, most of them looking tired and Seb runs a hand through his hair. 

“Alright, Christmas is over and that means we are going back to normal. If you want, now would be a good time to start with a new routine but don’t feel pressured. Charles, Lando-“

Lando freezes, instinctively sitting up a bit straighter. Does Seb know?! Is he- what is going on, _fuck_ -

“I want you to go on stage together a few times, I have the feeling you’d work well together”, Seb ends his sentence, smiling warmly at them and Lando swallows dryly.

Charles and he. Together on stage. 

He sneaks a look to his left, Charles just shrugging and nodding. “Fine by me.”

Lando flinches when he winks at him, his cheeks burning and Seb nods as well. “Brilliant. If you need any help let me know. Any questions?”

Only silence answers him and Seb shrugs. “Alright, have fun.”

He disappears back into his office, Kimi following him and Lando bites his lips, Lewis switching on his music for their warm-up. 

Blinding Lights is alright and Lando slowly approaches Charles afterwards, nervously playing with the hem of his T-Shirt. Lewis is training on his own on one of the poles while Daniel is talking quietly with Stoffel and Lando swallows down his anxiety.

It’s just Charles. They’re friends. 

He doesn’t miss Max looking at him with a worried expression in his eyes though. 

“Soooo”, he starts and Charles flashes him a lazy smile. “You have any ideas?”, he asks and Lando reluctantly shakes his head, feeling like a fucking rookie. 

“I’ve never really done something like that”, he admits and Charles smirks. “That’s alright - do you know the slowed version of ‘Worth It’?”

He steals Lewis’ phone when Lando shakes his head, switching the song on and ignoring the others’ protest. 

“Seb’s fault!”, he yells when Stoffel flips him off, a grin on his face before he turns back to Lando. 

“Alright, there’s that beat drop after twelve seconds which we can use for an ankle hook”, he starts, gripping the pole, “and then just go with the beat - I would definitely do a drop again though when the beat drops-“

He keeps talking and Lando tries his best to not stare too much at his lips - it’s clear that Charles is passionate about what he does and he follows his lead, trying a few of the steps and moves. It goes quite well until Charles drops into a split at another beat drop and Lando stares at him.

“Yeah no, I can’t do that.”

“Hm, that’s alright, then just squat down.” Charles gives him a small smile and on the one hand, Lando is incredibly relieved that he acts as if nothing has happened. 

It definitely makes working together easier and while it’s still a little bit awkward - he can work with that. 

But on the other hand, he also hates it, he has a really hard time not to just kiss him right here on stage but Lando is pretty sure he would just make it worse and he pulls himself up on the pole. 

He gets his leg pretty high after a few months of practice and he hooks his ankle securely around the pole before dropping back, making some kind of backflip before landing on his feet. He loves practice, it’s chill most of the time and Lewis and the others give really good advice, helping him correct a few steps mostly so he doesn’t injure himself. 

He’s not prepared for Charles suddenly showing up next to him and after short hesitation touching him, a blush on his cheeks. “Move your ankle a little, it’ll hurt like hell otherwise”, he mumbles and Lando catches himself just in time, sinking down on the floor.

His heart is beating fast in his chest and they stare at each other for a second, Charles sheepishly running a hand through his hair. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine, I just ... didn’t see you”, Lando ends lamely and he curses himself internally before getting back on his feet.

“And you’re really good please don’t take this the wrong way I just noticed and-“ Charles bites his lip and Lando stares at him. Charles thinks he’s _good_?! 

He can’t help but feel a little proud and he clears his throat, trying to ignore the blush in his cheeks. “I- thanks. Really.”

God, this is so fucking awkward. 

Charles just winks at him, back to his old self before he goes stretching and Lando takes a deep breath, his eyes meeting Max’s who’s just looking at him with raised eyebrows. 

Yeah, same, Lando thinks dryly and he fishes for his water bottle, heading backstage again. What a mess.

Charles and he work - surprisingly enough - incredibly well together. They’re doing their shared routine for a week now and people love it, Lando is getting even more tips than usual and he really doesn’t know what to make of it. 

Being on stage with Charles, having his flirty and vibrating energy around, watching him while also doing his own routine - it’s intoxicating and breathtaking and beautiful. 

And they didn’t talk about New Year’s Eve. 

It’s not that Lando wants to but- Charles just went back to how their relationship was before and while it wasn’t particularly _bad_ \- Lando feels himself wishing for more. 

He doesn’t say anything though, joking around with Charles and the others backstage and one evening he finds himself next to Kevin on the bar, waiting for Charles to finish the show, Hulk pouring them some drinks (well, technically speaking he is just pouring Kevin a drink. Lando is sticking to water).

Max is serving their last customers and Lando stifles a yawn, already changed back into normal clothes - he knows no one will bother him with Kevin next to him. 

Michael is back at the VIP rooms, Lewis disappeared with a client some time ago and Lando tries his best not to stare too much at Charles. 

He should be used to it by now. He’s used to Lewis and Daniel and Stoffel and Sacha, why is he still so fascinated by Charles?!

That’s a rhetorical question. He knows it’s because he’s in love with him and he sighs, sinking more into his big hoodie, his coat on his lap. 

He sips on his glass, fighting the tiredness - his sleep rhythm is completely out of balance after sleeping ‘normally’ for two weeks. His Mum was very confused about why he was awake at one in the morning and made himself food in the kitchen. 

He listens with one ear to Kevin and Hulk bickering, so used to it by now that it doesn’t really bother him and he feels his cheeks burn when Charles goes into a split, smiling innocently at the man in the first row before moving his ass in a way that Lando has to cross his legs.

For God’s sake. 

“Can I ask you something?” He turns to Kevin, he needs to distract himself and when Kevin nods, Lando keeps talking. “How did you two meet? And why are you working as a security guard in a strip club?”

That was more direct than he normally would be but he really needs to distract himself from Charles and Kevin, after looking confused for a second, grins. 

“So you know I’m Danish, right?” 

Lando did, in fact, not know that - he guessed Scandinavian but could never really pin it down to any specific country. He nods anyway and Kevin continues, a small smile on his face.

“I was in my early twenties when I came to London - I needed a change from home. Seb was looking for security guards and I wasn’t picky.” Kevin shrugs, smiling while taking a sip from his whiskey. “Came to London in 2015 and never looked back.”

“And Nico?” Lando looks at him curiously and Kevin grins. “I was out at Piccadilly Circus when I ran into him - literally. That dick spilt my coffee all over himself.”

“Not my fault if you don’t look where you’re going”, Hulk throws in and Kevin rolls his eyes, ignoring him. “Anyway, he told me his name was Hulk, gave me an attitude, we started yelling at each other - I’ve had a bad day before and was also not in a really good mood-“

“Can you blame me, I was on my way to a job interview and you spilt your fucking drink over my good shirt-“

“Technically you spilt it on yourself so-“

“Anyway”, Lando interrupts them with a small smile, “how did you end up here?”

“Well, turned out his job interview was here.” Kevin shakes his head with a grin. “I came to work that evening and he was there as a barkeeper.”

So Max took over from Hulk. Hm. Interesting. 

“There was a lot of tension between us at first and we really annoyed everyone else with it.” Hulk shakes his head amused, wiping over the bar with a towel. 

“Until Daniel told us to ‘just fuck it out’.” He draws quotation marks into the air, snorting. “Well, we did.”

“And then, at one point, we discovered that we also have feelings for each other and here we are.” Kevin shrugs. “He’s still an asshole most of the time but he’s my asshole so that’s okay.”

Hulk just flips him off and Lando grins. 

Before he can say something though he sees from the corner of his eyes a man approaching the stage and he tenses. Charles just finished but before he can go backstage the man grabs his hand.

“You fucking whore!” His voice is booming over the music and Charles stares at him, clearly overwhelmed and Lando instinctively jumps up, a cold feeling spreading through his veins. 

What the fuck-

“You fucking-“ The man, who seems to be in his late fifties, looks absolutely furious but before he can do anything Kimi is ripping him back, a murderous expression in his eyes. 

Michael, Hulk and Kevin are with him immediately, Michael pulling Charles back and while Seb quietly asks the other three customers to leave, Lewis turns his music down. 

“Do I know you?”, Charles asks the man with a frown and that seems to have been the wrong question. The man growls, trying to free himself from Kimi’s grip but Hulk holds him back as well and Max and Daniel step next to Charles, Max looking incredibly pissed.

“Fuck off, mate”, he hisses and Lando slowly comes closer, his heart beating fast in his chest and his hands shaking. He keeps his distance from man, stepping next to Lewis - the only one who doesn’t seem bothered is Charles. 

He just sighs, running a hand through his hair while he eyes the man up and down. “Seriously, _chéri_ , do I know you?”

“It’s Jack”, the man says through gritted teeth and Charles sighs. “Jack and what else? Come on, work with me, darling.”

“Smith.” Jack looks like he’s close to ripping his throat out and Michael puts an arm around Charles’ shoulders, giving Jack a warning look. “Back off, mate.” 

Charles stares at Jack for another moment before realisation dawns on his face and he sighs again. “ _Chéri_ , are you still mad I left the next morning? It was just a job.”

Wait, Charles _slept_ with that guy?! Lando looks from Charles to Jack, trying to ignore the jealousy pooling in his stomach and Jack grits his teeth. “You fucking promised-“

“It was a _job_ ”, Charles interrupts him, he sounds bored while leaning against Michael and he crosses his arms in front of his chest. “Nothing more. Or did you believe me as well when I said that I’m a virgin??”

Jack’s silence is enough of an answer and Seb, who came back from the door, sighs before turning to Kimi. “Get him out of here - and Mr Smith, you’re banned from entering the premises indefinitely. If you come close to Charles again I _will_ get a restraining order.”

Jack looks like he wants to argue but Kimi and Hulk pull him away and Max turns to Charles. “You’re okay, dickhead?” 

He looks worried though while Daniel hugs Charles quietly and Charles rolls his eyes, waving dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. There are always some creepy dudes - it comes with the job.”

He shrugs, turning around to head backstage and Max doesn’t look convinced. Lando swallows dryly, looking after him and he doesn’t protest when Seb tells him that Michael will escort him home, just to be sure. 

He just gets his coat, stepping out in the cold night air (Charles is going home with Seb and Kimi) and after hesitating for a moment he slips his hand into Michael’s.

Michael squeezes it reassuringly, giving him a short smile. “Are you okay?”

“I guess.” Lando kicks a small stone on the street, there aren’t many people around but he has to admit he feels safe with Michael next to him. 

It’s rare he goes to the tube station on his own anyway, they’re mostly all going together but he does feel a bit safer with Michael around. 

“Sorry you have to take a detour”, he says while they both swipe their Oyster cards but Michael just waves dismissively. “Don’t worry about it, I can sleep in. And I’d rather know you’re safe.”

He smiles at him and Lando nods, biting his lips when he sits down next to him in the tube. Michael is just so fucking _nice_ and for a second he catches himself wishing he’d have fallen for him instead of Charles.

Not that Michael would be interested in him but he’s nice and unproblematic and-

Oh, who is he kidding. Charles is just as lovely and Lando puts his head back, staring into the bright lights above him, fighting off the tiredness. 

Michael walks him to his student accommodation and Lando hugs him when he says goodbye, sneaking into his room. George is already sleeping, not waking up when he quickly gets undressed and Lando falls on his bed, burying his head in his hands. 

The events from before keep playing in his head, the man yelling at Charles, Charles looking so _unbothered_ \- as if he’s used to it. 

Lando instinctively asks himself with how many people Charles has actually slept, hating himself the second after he had that thought. It’s none of his business and he definitely won’t slut-shame Charles for doing his _job_.

Or slut-shame him or anyone in general. 

If he wants to sleep with half of London he should sleep with half of London and it's not Lando's business. 

And yet Lando can feel the jealousy in him, the frustration, the feeling of not being good enough and he crawls more under the covers, putting his phone on the charger. 

He doesn’t think that much about the fact that their job has some risks - it didn’t escalate and he knows incidents like that are rare. Apart from Carlos and Jack, there hadn’t been anything in the last four months and Lando stares at the dark ceiling.

Charles lives rent-free in his head at this point and Lando closes his eyes, swallowing down the lump in his throat. 

He doesn’t want anyone else than Charles and he might be a mess but Lando finds himself caring less and less about that fact. 

This whole situation is a mess and he really doesn’t know what to do. Talking is not an option and while Charles and he are back to being friends- it hurts. 

Is he scared of his feelings? Does he not want a relationship? Or is Lando simply not good enough?

Lando groans inwardly, pulling the blanket over his head and he turns around, forcing his mind to shut up. All that self-pity doesn’t help and won’t get him anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on some kind of hiatus on tumblr atm bc mental health, bc there was a lot of negativity on that website lately and bc I am just done/annoyed with some things atm so I'm really sorry for not really being active and not responding to messages 
> 
> but pls know I love and appreciate all of your messages and reaction memes SO MUCH, they make me laugh so much and I will respond to them in due time and just knowing you all care about me (or this fic) just makes me very emotional 
> 
> so thank you so so so much, I love seeing your reactions to this and while I am not in a place to go on my dash/interact with many people pls know I keep looking at my inbox and seeing all of your messages warms my heart 💜
> 
> sending you all lots of love and I am hopefully back after uni and some other shit is sorted 💜


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist to Chapter 11](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜
> 
> **Trigger Warning for dubious sexual content and (kinda) derogatory language**

“Did you hear anything from that Smith guy again?”, Lewis asks while they get ready a few days later but Seb shakes his head, leaning against the wall. “We kept an eye on CCTV but he didn’t show up again.”

“Thank god”, Stoffel mumbles - he had already left when Jack showed up that night and he runs a hand through his hair, his gaze falling on Charles’ empty seat. “It’s been a while since it happened.”

And that’s what bothers Lando - Charles didn’t seem fazed at all. He looked like he was used to it and Daniel sighs. “He said he went home with Jack two months ago and they’ve spent exactly one night together and that was it.”

“That some people can’t accept a No”, Seb mumbles, shaking his head. “Anyway, Sacha has his audition tonight, right?”

“Yeah, he sent a selfie in the group chat before - kid’s nervous.” Lewis smiles softly, raising his phone and Seb looks like he wants to say something but then the door opens and Charles comes - or rather stumbles - in. 

He waves at them, a smile on his face and Lando scrunches his nose when a very distinctive smell hits his nose. Seb’s face darkens, Lewis sighs deeply while Charles falls on his seat and just stares in the mirror for a second. 

His eyes are red and while a bad feeling spreads through Lando, Seb steps closer, gripping Charles’ shoulder. “Did you take anything?”

“Chill, Seb.” Charles shakes his head, giving him an innocent smile. “I haven’t done coke in ... a while.” 

He has done _what_ before?! 

Seb looks like he’s close to screaming at him and Daniel shakes his head. “Mate-“

“It’s just some weed, jeez, you all need to calm down. I’m fine.” Charles rolls his eyes, pulling his shirt over his head before reaching for the glitter and Seb stares at him. 

“Do you really think I’ll let you go on stage like that?”

“Yes?”

“You missed the warm-up.”

“Happens.” Charles shrugs, adjusting his bandana in the mirror and Seb grits his teeth. “I won’t let you go on stage when you’re high-“

“Look, Seb”, Charles interrupts him with a sigh and he turns around - Lando notices how he loses his balance a little. “Let’s make a deal: I’ll go on stage and if I fuck up you can finally fire me.”

There’s a bitter tone in his voice, it’s quiet in the room and Lando bites his lips, Seb looks like he just got smacked in the face. “Why would I want to fire you?!”

“You’ve been complaining about me all the time.” Charles shrugs while getting dressed, slipping into his lace panties, reaching for a dark red, sparkling coat and Lando tries his best not to stare - wrong timing. 

“Charles, I _worry_ about you-“

“Thanks but you really don’t have to. I’m fine.” Charles rolls his eyes before he pats Seb on the back and slips into his five-inch heels, taking a deep breath. 

“Anyway, gotta give the people what they want, right?” He winks at Lando before he goes on stage, Lando hasn’t even realised that it’s time already and Stoffel, who would’ve normally started, stares after him dumbfounded. 

“I hope you all know that I won’t fire Charles”, Seb says quietly, sounding a bit shaken. “Even though he has his ... problems.”

“We’re all he has, Seb - I don’t even wanna think about where he would end up without you.” Lewis squeezes his arm reassuringly and Stoffel nods. “Yeah, even though he really acts like an asshole sometimes.”

Lando bites his lips, his eyes meeting Daniel’s and they both get up, taking a look at the stage. Seb, Stoffel and Lewis join them and Lando is not surprised to see that Charles is absolutely killing it to 'Hard Liquor'. 

But when isn’t he. 

His red eyes aren’t really noticeable in the stage lights, most customers probably think he’s wearing contacts anyway and Lando averts his gaze when he sees Charles smiling innocently at a man in the first row before gracefully stepping down from the stage, giving him a lap dance - and he puts effort into it. 

The man throws his head back, his hands on Charles’ fragile hips and Lando feels sick, the jealousy back with full force - he didn’t even notice Stoffel went on stage and Seb left to go back to his office. 

Daniel pats his arm sympathetically before he disappears on the main floor and Lando can’t stop looking at Charles giving the man a lap dance. He flinches when their eyes meet for a second, Charles actually looking startled and there's an expression Lando can’t really place from the distance in his eyes.

His throat tightens but the moment is gone again, Charles winking at him with his usual cheeky smile before leaning in, whispering something in the man’s ear that makes the guy moan, pulling Charles closer towards him. 

Lando averts his gaze, following Daniel and he tries to ignore the jealousy. So much for that.

It just really doesn’t get better. Lando notices very quickly that his jealousy only increases with every guy Charles goes home with and he seems to do that a lot lately - always leaving with a client at the end of their shift and it drives Lando insane. 

A week after Charles showed up high at work Lando has enough. He’s at the bar with Max, taking a quick break and it’s 2 am Lewis and Daniel dancing on stage. 

Charles is flirting with some client, draped over the armrest of one of the armchairs, his legs crossed, his arm around the man sitting there. 

“How much does Charles make a night? Like when he sleeps with someone?”, he asks Max before he can think about it and Max stares at him, lowering his towel.

“Why?”, he asks slowly and Lando shrugs, trying his best to sound casual. “Just curious.”

Max raises one eyebrow, definitely not believing him but then he sighs. “Depends, I guess - if it’s the whole night or a one-time fuck or a regular or how kinky it’ll be.”

“How much does he charge for...a one-time fuck then?”, Lando asks carefully and Max frowns. “I think he said something about £1,000 - they always pay him more though. With his regulars three grand.”

One thousand pounds. Lando swallows dryly, his eyes falling back on Charles who’s flirting with that guy, his finger trailing over the client’s cheek and he knows he needs to do something because this is getting ridiculous. 

“Do I have to talk with Seb before I want to sleep with someone?” He turns back to Max and Max nearly drops his glass, staring at him. “ _What_?!”

“Do I have to sign anything or is it like with the lap dances?”, Lando repeats impatiently, “do I set my boundaries and get my money before we do ... it?”

“I guess, but- Lando, what are you doing- Lando, WAIT-“

Lando ignores him, elegantly sliding from his barstool and he makes his way through the crowd, taking a deep breath before he stops in front of the guy who has been staring at him all evening already. 

“Hello, baby.” He gives him a small smile and the guy smirks. “Hello, gorgeous. Can I touch you?”

His eyes flicker to Michael who’s watching them carefully from the distance and Lando nods, smiling. “Of course.”

He yelps in surprise when the guy pulls him on his lap and Lando giggles, putting his arms behind his neck. “Hello.”

“Well, look at you”, the guy murmurs, his hands going over Lando’s sides and he swallows dryly, forcing himself to keep smiling. The guy is around fifty, type ‘CEO or banker from the Business District’, judging by the shoes and watch and absolutely not Lando’s type but he plays along anyway, instinctively moving his hips to the beat a little. 

“Such a talented little whore.” The man squeezes his hips and Lando manages just in time not to flinch at the word. Instead, he just winks, tries his best to act sexy and flirty, grinding his ass against the man. “All yours.”

He has no idea how he is going to tell this man that he wants to sleep with him for money but he knows it’ll come - most of them ask at one point and this guy seems pretty eager. 

“Do you want a lap dance, darling?”, Lando asks, keeping his voice light and the man smirks. “I actually want to keep you longer than that, baby.”

Well, that was surprisingly easy. 

Lando smiles at him sweetly and he leans in closer even though he really dislikes the guy’s perfume. “Do you want to go somewhere a bit more private then?”, he whispers and the man smirks. “I’ll take you back to my hotel room, baby boy. What’s your name?”

“Lando.” He forces himself to keep his voice steady and the man brushes a thumb over Lando’s cheek, letting it trail over his lips. “God, you’re gorgeous. Tell me, Lando, how much do I have to pay you?”

Lando nervously licks his lips and he instinctively presses himself a little closer to the guy, ignoring Michael’s worried look - he would love to know if Charles is watching them. If he’s looking at him, sees what he’s doing. And what he feels. 

But he doesn’t want to turn around and he doesn’t dare to ask for £1,000 - he has never done this before. But he has to say something and Lando reminds himself that he’s in control of the situation. 

“£500”, he says confidently, the man stares at him and for a moment Lando is scared that it’s too much, that it’s too expensive-

But then the guy laughs, his grip tightening and his thumb brushes over Lando’s cheek again. “You’re cheap, aren’t you? Seems to be my lucky day.”

Lando swallows down the sick feeling in his stomach and he forces himself to keep smiling. He has absolutely no experience with prostitution and the man’s blue eyes seem to bore into his own. “Are you a virgin, Lando?”

Lando stares at him before he smirks, pulling himself together. “Do you want me to be?” 

He gives him an innocent smile and the man groans, his grip tightening. “God, I can’t wait to fuck you and have my way with you. Let’s go.” 

He pulls him up and Lando smiles, ignoring the fact that the guy’s dirty talk doesn’t turn him on at all - he’s rather intimidated but he can do this. It’s just sex for god’s sake - Seb, Charles, Lewis, even _Daniel_ have done it, he’ll be fine. 

_”Some people are really creepy.”_

Daniel’s voice appears in his head and Lando swallows dryly. It’s fine, he’ll set his boundaries, he can do this. The man has a hand on the small of his back, guiding him through the crowd and Lando gives him a quick smile. 

“I’ll let my co-worker know then that I’m unavailable for the rest of the night.” He gives the man a quick smile before stepping to the bar, Max staring at him speechless. 

“Max? Can you tell Daniel to cover for me, please? Thank you.” Lando forces himself to smile, Max looks absolutely stunned and Lando turns around, heading back to his client, trying to ignore the disappointed feeling in his stomach when his eyes search the room quickly and he doesn’t find Charles anywhere. 

It doesn’t matter though. 

And it’s too late to back out now anyway, the guy taking him outside and Lando is pretty sure he’s going to freak out when the cold night air hits his face, leaving the warmth and music of the club behind - leaving his _family_ behind. 

_“It’s easier if you think of them as your rich friends.”_

Charles told him that a while ago when Lando asked him how he can sleep so easily with clients and Lando clings onto these words, desperately trying not to think of his Dad’s business friends. 

He swallows down the anxiety, slipping next to the man - he introduced himself as John - into the cab and he ignores the panic bubbling inside of him when the door closes and the car starts driving. 

John starts touching him, his hand on his leg and Lando plays along, stopping his hand before it can reach his dick though - there’s still another person present at the moment which makes it safer to set his boundaries. 

“No kinky stuff, baby”, he whispers, his mouth close to John’s ear, “no choking, spitting or pissing, alright? And we are using a condom.”

“Of course we do.” John snorts, his hand trailing over Lando’s cheek. “I don’t know where you’ve been before, baby and I don’t wanna catch anything. But it’s going to be me fucking you anyway, so don’t worry your pretty head about it.”

He pats his cheek and Lando smiles, leaning in to kiss him. 

It’s weird - he has never kissed anyone without feelings except that one time during Spin The Bottle where he was twelve and one of his friends had dared him to kiss Alissa from his class. 

John’s lips are a bit rough, his beard scratching against Lando’s face and he’s willingly opening his mouth when he feels his tongue against his lips. He’s still not particularly turned on but moans anyway when John grabs his crotch.

He’s not really gentle but Lando ignores it, just going along with it and when they stop in front of a fancy hotel close to the River Thames, Lando follows him inside, still only wearing his work clothes.

He has never felt more out of place, the few people in the lobby throwing him judging looks but Lando tries to ignore them, John leading him to the elevators. 

_”You are just another deal to them. And that’s all they are to you.”_

Lando swallows at Charles’ voice, staying close to John - he feels so fucking uncomfortable, so- so shady.

They don’t talk in the elevator, John just keeps touching him and Lando leans into him, his brain screaming at him that this is an incredibly stupid idea. That he doesn’t know this man, that he has taken absolutely nothing with him, not even his phone or wallet, that the man could easily murder him in his hotel room, rape him-

“God, finally.” The second they’re in the room and the door is closed John pushes him on the kingsize bed and Lando makes a surprised sound, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“God, you’re so innocent”, John mumbles and Lando forces himself to smile, his dick slowly hardening - thank god. He slowly strips out of his pants, not sure if he should but John doesn’t say anything and Lando doesn’t resist when he gets pushed down again in the pillows, John kissing him fiercely. 

The guy’s not a particularly good kisser but Lando pretends to be into it, moaning into the kiss and he spreads his legs, rough hands going over his sides. 

He pushes all the panic and anxiety to the back of his mind, looking through half-closed eyes up at John, licking his lips. “How do you want me?”

“On your knees, baby boy”, John whispers, there’s nothing gentle about his touch though when he flips him around and Lando closes his eyes when he faces the pillows, breathing in the laundry detergent of the hotel. 

Just business. Just a deal. 

He feels hands on his arse, John playing with his hole, teasing him for a moment before he pushes two fingers inside and Lando bites his lips, trying not to flinch. He moans instead, his dick hard by now but he doesn’t touch himself, just presenting his arse even more. 

John squeezes his cheeks for a second and then he finally, _finally_ uses some lube on his fingers, spreading him, preparing him. He doesn’t waste too much time on it though, soon pushing four fingers into him and Lando’s breathing quickens. 

He’s had sex before, of course - otherwise, he wouldn’t have agreed to this. It’s just- this is so different and while it does feel a little good he can’t stop thinking about Charles. If Charles would prepare him more, keep teasing him more- 

He moans when John - probably on accident - hits his sweet spot and he bites into his fist, offering himself even more. This is not about him after all. 

He’s pretty sure Charles would tease even more and he ignores the lump in his throat when he thinks about him, trembling a little when John lines up and pushes into him with one swift move. 

He bottoms out and Lando groans, it burns and the man gives him a moment to get used to it. 

“Just look at you”, John murmurs, his hands on Lando’s back and he pulls him closer, Lando moaning. “Such a dirty little whore and all mine.”

Lando tries to ignore the panic that’s building up inside him when he hears those words but John is right: Lando is his. At least for the night, he paid for it and he nods, pushing his ass back more, ignoring the burning feeling. 

“All yours”, he manages to say and he’s actually glad he doesn’t have to look at John using him as he pleases - so he can at least pretend it’s Charles who’s fucking him. 

Charles who’s whispering in his ear what a good boy he is, Charles who’s making sure he’s okay, kissing him gently before pulling his hair back. 

John does nothing of these things. 

He just starts pounding into him but after about ninety seconds of actual fucking he comes with a loud moan already, his hands gripping Lando’s hips tighter and he’s sure he’s going to leave bruises. 

Great. 

He comes when John allows him to touch himself, coming all over his hand and he holds back the tears, swallowing down his panic and anxiety, only nodding when John tells him that he wants to go again. 

He doesn’t want to but John paid for it, there’s no way out of it and he has to live with the consequences of his own actions now. 

He leaves the next morning after having fallen asleep in the big bed (and really hating himself for that after waking up, the guy could have done anything to him-), John already gone. 

He left a note saying that he’s already off to a meeting and Lando gets the money from the bedside table, swallowing when he realises it’s £1,000 - looks like John was satisfied and Lando has never felt dirtier. 

He slowly steps back into his satin pants, hating himself for not even bringing a jacket - so far he’s shirtless. He hesitates for a second before he steps out of the hotel room, ignoring the strange looks the cleaning ladies throw him and just smiles politely before stepping into the elevator. 

He feels so fucking stupid, all he has are his pants and shoes and roughly a thousand pounds in cash in his pockets and he fees so dirty, not daring to look at the receptionist when he leaves the hotel. 

His parents would absolutely kill him if they knew and Lando bites back the tears. 

The cold winter air hits his chest immediately and after a quick look around he goes to the next clothing store, buying a ridiculous coat for £100 before he gets a ticket for the tube and when he’s standing on the platform he bites his lips, his chest tight. 

He feels drained, dirty and like every person is staring at him and his arse hurts when he sits down on the soft cushion on the seat. That was such a bad idea and if his family knew that he- 

He actually gave his body away for money and it didn’t feel nearly as empowering as Lando thought it would’ve. He just prays he won’t see John ever again, that guy could have easily been one of his Dad’s business partners and he knows he can’t go home now - George would absolutely annihilate him. 

And he doesn’t even have his phone or his keys with him. 

Without even realising it he ends up in Marylebone, getting out of the Circle Line at Great Portland Street and he sighs when he stands in front of Max and Daniel’s flat, swallowing down the lump in his throat. 

He can’t believe he was so fucking stupid and he rings the bell, nervously shifting from one foot to the other while waiting. 

Let’s pray Max doesn’t kill him. 

“You are so _fucking_ stupid, mate!”, is the first thing Max says to him when he opens the door before he pulls him into a tight hug, nearly squishing him to death. “Do you know how fucking worried we’ve been??”

He stares at him, Daniel showing up behind him and muttering a quiet “oh thank God” before getting his phone from his pocket and Max closes the door after pulling him inside their flat.

“You absolute dickhead, you are so fucking dumb!” Max takes his coat off, carelessly chucking it in the corner while Daniel seems to be calling Seb and Lando blushes. “I’m _fine_ -“

“You are not, you are an absolute lunatic”, Max interrupts him sharply before he pulls him to the bathroom. “Here, take a shower you stink, I’m gonna bring you some clothes.”

“My stuff-“

“Is in the living room, now shower.” Max glares at him before closing the door behind him and Lando takes a deep breath, slowly stepping out of his pants. His arse still hurts but John didn’t really hurt him - it’s just the usual soreness that follows and he breathes out when he steps in the big shower, the hot water meeting his skin. 

He relaxes, using Max’s shower gel and he washes his hair as well, just wanting to scrub John’s scent away. Wants to wash the night away, his touch, the memories. He knows it’s bullshit, knows what’s done is done and he leans against the cold tiles, closing his eyes for a second. 

He’s so fucking stupid. 

He gets out of the shower, wrapped in a fluffy towel and when he opens the bathroom door he finds a neatly folded hoodie, sweatpants and fluffy socks in front of it.

He gets dressed, staring at himself in the mirror for a second - he looks tired. There are shadows below his eyes, his make-up completely gone by now and he slowly goes back to the living room. 

He doesn’t even know what time it is and he bites his lip when he sees Max waiting for him on the sofa, Daniel standing in the kitchen and cooking. 

“Look, I’m really sorry-“

“Don’t you realise what dangerous and creepy people come into the club? As seen just a few days ago with this Smith guy?? You _idiot_ , god knows what could’ve happened to you!” Max is not yelling but his voice is very loud and he definitely looks pissed. 

Lando can’t blame him. 

He sinks down on the edge of the sofa, not really sure what to say and he lowers his gaze. “But Charles and Lewis and Daniel also did this-“

“They are doing this for _years_ , they’ve got the fucking experience! Did he hurt you?!” Max stares at him and Lando blinks confused. “Huh?”

“That asshole that took you home. Did he hurt you?” There’s a protective look in Max’s eyes but Lando shakes his head, sinking more into Max’s big hoodie he’s wearing. “No.”

“Good”, Max grumbles and Daniel comes over, pulling Lando into a tight hug. 

“Max is right, you _are_ an idiot”, he says quietly, holding him against his chest. “We were all so worried when you suddenly disappeared, baby, especially without your phone and wallet. And telling only Max about it.” 

“IwantedtomakeCharlesjealous”, Lando mumbles against Dan’s chest, praying they didn’t hear him but when someone (probably Max) slaps the back of his head he knows that was useless. 

“You absolute _idiot_ ”, Max repeats, sounding defeated and Lando holds back the tears, cuddling closer against Daniel. “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you better fucking be.”

“Max, give him a rest”, Daniel says calmly before pressing a kiss on the top of Lando’s head. “Next time just- I don’t know. Plan it a bit better, yeah? And don’t just act on your instincts. How much did he give you?”

“One thousand pounds.”

“ONE THOUSAND- holy SHIT.” Max shakes his head incredulously and Lando looks up, tears in his eyes. 

“It wasn’t worth it”, he whispers, “because I feel like shit.”

He doesn’t miss the short look Daniel and Max exchange but he’s too tired to interpret too much into it and Daniel sighs before he gently pushes him into Max’s arms, getting up. 

“I made some breakfast, you probably haven’t eaten yet, right?”

“‘M not hungry”, Lando mumbles but Daniel just tuts, heading back to the kitchen. “I don’t care, you have to eat.”

Lando just sighs, Max’s fingers combing through his hair and he closes his eyes, slowly calming down a little. He feels at home here - safe. They became his second family away from home and he’s not one bit surprised when Max asks: “Did you use condoms?”

“Obviously”, Lando mumbles, taking a deep breath. Max just nods, visibly satisfied with his answer. “Good.”

Lando just smiles and he follows Max to the table, eating the porridge Daniel made him without complaining. It’s nearly lunchtime but he doesn’t care, sipping on his warm milk with honey and he ignores the fact that he’s twenty-one and actually too old to be babied. 

It’s a nice feeling to be taken care of and he leans back in his seat, Max dropping his phone in his lap. 

“Your roommate called multiple times”, he says dryly, “I didn’t pick up. I did text him back though that you’re at a friend's place.”

Lando could kiss him and he unlocks his phone before looking up with a frown. “How do you know my passcode??”

“It’s your birthday, you muppet”, Max replies, “that’s not really hard. And you told me.” The sarcasm is heavy in his voice and Lando nods, quickly checking his messages. 

It’s not that dramatic, apart from a few concerned messages in the group chat if anyone has heard from him (no message was from Charles though and he tries to hide his disappointment), Max texting half an hour ago that he showed up fine at their flat and George and Alex texting him. 

The rest is all normal stuff and Lando puts his phone down, not wanting to check Instagram. Good to know that Charles apparently really doesn’t give a shit about him and he soothes his pain with shovelling more porridge into his mouth, ignoring Max and Daniel’s worried looks while half-heartedly listening to the song playing in the background which sounds like it's from Dan's playlist. 

He’s _fine_. Really. He might empty a whole Ben & Jerry’s later on his own before crying a bit and watching a cheesy movie on Netflix but he’ll get over it. Somehow. 

Max’s phone rings and he picks up. “Yeah, Sacha?” 

His smile drops, his face turning serious and Lando stares at him, putting his spoon down. He gets a bad feeling in his stomach, Daniel frowning and Max bites his lips. 

“Okay. Yeah, I- don’t worry, we’ll be right there. Yeah. Cheers, mate.”

He hangs up, his eyes meeting theirs and he swallows dryly. 

“Sacha didn’t go through in his audition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> no brain cells, really
> 
> hope you all somehow survive the us election and silly season 💜💜💜💜💜


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist for Chapter 12](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜

They are on their way to Sacha immediately, Daniel calling them an Uber and Lando keeps Max’s clothes, getting one of his jackets before taking his duffel bag with him, all his own problems immediately forgotten. 

He only texted George that it might take a while before he gets back home, saying he has to get a book from the library before he’s meeting with a friend for dinner and while he’s feeling bad about lying _again_ \- he doesn’t have it in him to care right now. 

Not when Sacha is probably devastated and needs them. 

Their car ride is quiet, Lando nervously playing with his phone in his hands, staring out of the window. He has never been to Sacha’s flat, he lives in a small side street in Islington and Lando follows Max and Daniel up the stairs, ignoring his sore arse.

That’s really not his priority right now and when Sacha opens them with red eyes, dried tears on his cheeks- Lando’s heart breaks and he pulls him into a tight hug. 

Sacha starts crying again and Lando strokes his back, exchanging a helpless look with Max while Daniel greets Stoffel, Lewis and Michael who just arrived as well - when Lando checks his phone he sees Sacha’s message in the group chat and he feels so bad for him. 

_’I didn’t make it.’_

Seb immediately responded but Sacha doesn’t look like he’s seen it, sitting next to Lando on the sofa crying while Stoffel gets him some water, the others scattered around him. 

“Did they call you?”, Lewis asks quietly, holding Sacha’s hand and Sacha nods, tears in his eyes. “This morning already and I thought- I thought they’d- they’d tell me I made it because I had such a good feeling, it went so well-“

His voice breaks and he shakes his head, the disappointment in his eyes immeasurable and Michael puts an arm around him, pulling him closer. “I’m so sorry, kid, you’d have deserved it.”

“Yeah, there’s no way in hell that the others were better than you”, Max adds and Daniel nods. “You’re one of the best dancers I’ve ever seen, mate, they’re absolute idiots for not seeing that.”

“I just wasn’t good enough”, Sacha whispers, more tears rolling down his cheeks. “I wasn’t good enough and I probably never will be and-“

“Shut up, you are a brilliant dancer!” Lando stares at him, shaking his head. “The way you move on stage is _unmatched_ , they were just too blind to see it.”

“And failure is a part of life”, Lewis adds quietly, squeezing his hand. “It sucks but you’ll get back on your feet and there will be many more auditions and you’ll make it.”

Sacha doesn’t look too convinced and Lando can’t blame him - he can only imagine how disappointed he feels. And how defeated. 

“Where’s Charles?”, Sacha suddenly asks, his gaze wandering over them and Lando swallows dryly when he realises that he didn’t show up - or didn’t post anything in the group chat. 

“Typical”, Stoffel comments with a snort and Sacha sighs, cuddling into Michael while closing his eyes. Lando tries to ignore the bitter feeling in his stomach, Daniel looks a bit worried but Max rolls his eyes. 

“Forget about him, he’s a dick.”

“You want to watch a movie or something?”, Michael asks gently, Sacha is still cuddled into his side and Sacha nods, running a hand over his face. “Just something to distract me, please”, he mumbles and Lewis nods, getting the remote. 

They settle on watching Sex and the City 2, Sacha curled up between Michael and Lando while Daniel orders them some pizza and Lando tries to ignore his feelings for Charles. It _is_ a dick move that he didn’t show up or at least sent a message into the group chat and he swallows down the disappointment, sharing his water bottle with Sacha. 

They all flinch when Lewis’ phone suddenly rings and he takes a quick look at it before declining the call. 

“Nico”, he explains when he sees their questioning looks and shrugs. “He can wait.”

“Won’t he be pissed?”, Sacha asks quietly but Lewis only shrugs again, running a hand through his braids. “I don’t care, family is more important.”

He gives Sacha a warm smile before he stands up to collect their pizzas from the door, his phone staying behind turned around on the coffee table. 

And that was that. 

“You think he’s okay?”, Lando hears Daniel murmur to Max halfway through the movie and he knows this isn’t about Sacha - Sacha is alright, he’s eating pizza, cuddled into Michael’s side while humming along to Carrie singing ‘I Am Woman’ with her friends in that karaoke bar in Abu Dhabi.

Max just shrugs, stuffing more pizza into his mouth while not taking his eyes away from the screen.

“No, I actually think he’s a fucking twat”, he replies dryly after he swallowed and Daniel sighs deeply, crossing his legs on the sofa. Lando bites on his bottom lip, trying to seem not bothered and he watches Lewis get them more drinks from the kitchen, Stoffel stacking their empty pizza boxes on the floor. 

What if something has happened to Charles? What if he also went home with a client, what if- 

Lando groans inwardly, taking a big bite from his pizza slice. Charles has been online in WhatsApp (Daniel already checked because he worried as well), he’s fine - he apparently really just doesn’t care. 

But that realisation hurts way more than the excuse that he might just be busy or actually not alright and Lando sighs, leaning against Sacha.

It doesn’t get better when they all show up at the club later that night and see Charles on the stage, going through some moves on his own. Before anyone of them can say something though (and Max looks like he has actually quite a lot to say) Charles looks up and a guilty expression shows up on his face. 

“Sacha, _chéri_ , I’m so sorry!” He jumps off the stage and comes towards him, pulling him into a tight hug and they all stare at him, Stoffel just rolling his eyes before he heads backstage with Lewis. 

“Did you distract him?”, Charles asks them while still cuddling a pretty stunned Sacha and Daniel raises his eyebrows. “Yeah. Watched Sex and the City 2 with him.”

“Classic.” Charles nods solemnly and Max crosses his arms in front of his chest while Michael joins Hulk and Kevin at the bar, Seb and Kimi watching them with a frown.

“And you were where?” Max’s voice is sharp but Charles doesn’t look too bothered by it. 

“Working.” He grimaces before his smile is back on his face and he puts an arm around Sacha’s shoulders, walking to the stage with him. “Anyway, let's get you back up there, I’m sure you’ll absolutely _kill_ it tonight-“

Lando stares after them, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach. So Charles was out as well. Also slept with a client. Really didn’t care what happened to Lando. 

But then he sees how caring he is with Sacha. And how sweet. How he keeps encouraging him, cheering him on during a simple warm-up, a big smile on his face and Lando doesn’t have it in him to a) hold grudges and b) be jealous of Sacha. 

He’s his friend and needs this and when Charles tells Sacha that he’s the best dancer he has ever seen and Sacha actually smiles- Lando’s heart softens a little. 

He’s still a bit pissed (and disappointed) that Charles apparently really didn’t care what he did but this is not about him and he really should get over it. He’s not Charles’ first priority just because Charles apparently became his and he starts stretching, watching them talk. 

Sacha is actually smiling again and when Seb comes over he looks relaxed. 

“Kid, I’m so sorry”, Seb says quietly, squeezing his arm. “Really, you’d have deserved this so much.”

“Who was it again you auditioned for?”, Charles throws in and Sacha sighs. “Katy Perry.”

“Well, fuck Katy Perry, who is she anyway, you’re too good for her.” Charles waves dismissively and Lando can’t hold back a laugh. Sacha, Daniel and Stoffel are grinning as well and even Seb has the hint of a smile on his face before he pulls Sacha into a short hug. 

“I’m still incredibly proud of you”, he tells him, stepping back. “It takes guts to show up there and present yourself so vulnerable.”

“Thank you”, Sacha mumbles and Seb flashes him another smile before he turns to Lando. “And now to you.”

“Am I in trouble?” Lando stares at him with wide eyes, his heart rate picking up a little but Seb just sighs, nodding to a few of the armchairs. Lando follows him wordlessly, the others pretend they’re not listening (he knows they do anyway but Lewis at least engages Charles and Daniel into a conversation now) and he sinks on the soft seat. 

“About last night”, Seb starts and Lando blushes immediately. “I’m so sorry, I know I shouldn’t have just left like that, I really-“

“It’s not about that, baby”, Seb interrupts him gently. “It’s the fact that we didn’t know where you went and you didn’t even take your phone with you. I don’t mind you sleeping with clients as long as you’re comfortable with it - we were just worried.”

“Yeah, Max already yelled at me”, Lando mumbles, his gaze flickering to the bar where his best friend is currently talking with Michael and Hulk while cleaning some glasses and Seb chuckles. “I figured. Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you?”

His eyes turn serious but Lando quickly shakes his head. “No, no, I’m fine, really. Max said I didn’t have to sign anything so I just- yeah.” He shrugs, still feeling so incredibly stupid and Seb squeezes his arm reassuringly. 

“I didn’t think you’re the type for it to be honest but if you want to do it, I don’t mind. Just let a few of us know where you’re going and don’t forget your phone, okay? Just excuse yourself for a second to get your stuff and then you can still leave.”

“It was a very spontaneous decision”, Land admits and Seb shakes his head amused. “Yeah, I figured and I’m just glad you’re okay. Was it worth it?”

“He was really bad in bed if that’s what you mean.” Lando is pretty sure his face is as red as the cushions by now and Seb grins. “Yeah, he looked like it.”

“But he gave me around £1,000 so I think it was okay.” Lando bites his lips, staring down at his feet - he still feels uncomfortable. And dirty. He doesn’t even want the money, he donated it to the Battersea Animal Shelter just to get it away and Seb whistles lowly. 

“Damn kid, good job.” He pats his back before he gets up, hesitating for a moment. “Just stay safe, okay?”

“I will.” Lando nods, his face bright red and he takes a deep breath when Seb is gone. The others are already backstage and he hurries after them to get ready.

The next two hours go by in a blur. It’s business as usual and he’s constantly either on stage or the main floor, busy with clients and dancing and when he finally gets backstage again to get something to drink, he walks right into an argument between Seb and Charles. 

They’re the only ones back here, everyone else busy and Lando stares at them dumbfounded, both have not noticed him yet. 

“You have to stop taking these drugs, Charles!” Seb looks incredibly pissed, his blue eyes dark. “It fucks with your head and messes up everything! When was the last time you’ve been to uni?!”

“Why do you care??” Charles snorts, his arms crossed in front of his chest. “I’m doing alright at uni, I failed two assignments but it doesn’t matter-“

“It doesn’t matter?! This is about your future, you’re paying _money_ for it-“

“Theoretically, the government does.” Charles grins and Seb narrows his eyes. “Don’t be a fucking smartass now. You have to stop with the drinking and sleeping around-“

“That’s my _job_ -“

“Drinking and taking drugs and smoking weed all the time isn’t! You’re ruining yourself, Charles!”

“I’m _fine_ , you don’t know shit about me-“

“I’ve known you long enough to know that this isn’t you!” Seb glares at him, Lando has never seen him that angry. “That boy that cheered up Sacha before is you. That boy who trained with Lando, the one who cares about his friends and family is you and not the one who spent Christmas with some guy in Dubai!”

“Yeah well, I’ve changed. Deal with it.” Charles shrugs, a defensive look in his eyes. “Life’s not fair and we all have our own ways to cope with it.”

“You are so fucking irresponsible-“

“Well, FUCK YOU, Seb!” Charles glares at him before he turns around, storming out through the back entrance and Lando swallows dryly. Seb sighs deeply, giving Lando a tired smile before heading back to the main floor and Lando hesitates.

He still has some time and before he can think about it any longer he gets his own jacket before taking Charles’ coat as well and follows him.

It’s cold when he steps outside and he shivers involuntarily before he heads over to Charles who’s sitting on a few stairs, smoking. 

“Here”, he says quietly, offering him his coat and Charles stares at him surprised for a moment before a small smile spreads over his face. “Thanks, _chéri_.”

He puts his cigarette between his lips, holding it there for a second while putting his coat on and Lando notices a ticket for ‘Everybody’s Talking About Jamie’ sticking out of his pocket - he doesn’t comment on it. 

“Are you okay?”, Charles asks him, cigarette back between his long fingers and Lando stares at him dumbfounded. What?

“Yeah, why?”

“Saw you leaving with that guy last night.” Charles shrugs, leaning against the cold wall and Lando swallows dryly before he sits down next to him. So he did notice.

He should really stop to immediately jump to conclusions. 

“Yeah”, he says slowly, crossing his legs and leaning against the brick stones behind him. “Yeah, I did.”

They’re quiet for a while, Charles smoking and Lando has no idea what to say. 

“Did he hurt you?” Charles turns his head towards him, something like worry in his eyes and Lando blinks, his mind blank. “...no. No, don’t worry, John, he- he was alright.”

“So he was bad in bed.” Charles laughs and the sound makes Lando’s heart skip a beat, a grin forming on his face. “Yeah, he was.”

“Most of them are, it’s why they come to us.” Charles shrugs, flicking the last bit of his cigarette away. “They want someone to tell them how great they are, they want to be in control for once. I just didn’t think you’d be the type for it.”

“Me neither”, Lando mumbles, pulling his knees up and hugging them and he forces himself to smile, ignoring the memories of last night coming back. “I guess I just wanted to try it.”

That’s a big lie but he can’t tell Charles the truth, can he? He somehow doubts he'll react well to “Hey I wanted to make you jealous and see if you genuinely care about me so I ignored my own boundaries and went home with the next best guy.”

Charles just smiles at him but it’s a soft smile. A real one. Lando knows the difference by now and it makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“You get used to it”, he says after a moment, staring across the yard at a few dark windows. “The sleeping around, I mean. You figure out what they want, how they want it. Who has money and who just pretends. It gets easier after the first time.”

Yeah, no, Lando really doesn’t want to repeat that experience but Charles doesn’t have to know that. He still doesn’t seem to care, not really jealous but he did notice and-

God, his head is spinning and he should really stop the overthinking. 

“And remember, there’s nothing a good kick in the balls can't solve.” Charles flashes him a cheeky grin and Lando actually laughs at that, putting his head back against the wall. 

It’s _easy_ to talk to Charles, Lando feels, even though his feelings are a mess, comfortable around him, rarely stumbling over his words and he could talk with him for hours. 

They’re quiet for a bit, the argument from before still unspoken between them and Lando sighs. “So, how’s uni going for you?”

Charles stays quiet for a moment, staring at the wall and Lando waits patiently, his fingers paying with the zipper of his jacket. He knows they still have a bit of time and he tries to ignore the cold, huddling himself deeper into his jacket. 

“Not that well”, Charles admits quietly after a while, still staring at the wall. “I love what I’m doing, don’t get me wrong but I just ...”

He shakes his head, sighing. “I failed two assignments because I just don’t find time, I can’t concentrate properly and I’m panicking ninety percent of the time. I’m super behind with everything and then I’m working all the time and I also need to sleep and I just...suck.” 

He shrugs again, a defeated look in his eyes but before Lando can say something, Charles turns towards him. “And English isn’t my native language so that makes it a bit harder as well sometimes. But like the stuff we do is so cool and interesting and I really wanna work in theatre later, write or direct my own plays, maybe even act in them, I don’t know, I just- I’m too stupid for uni, I guess.”

His shoulders sack and Lando hesitates for a second before he puts an arm around him. To his surprise, Charles immediately leans in a small smile on his face. 

“The coolest thing about my degree is that we can visit so many plays.” Charles’ eyes start shining and he actually blushes a little. “I try to go to as many as possible and that”, he pulls the ticket from his pocket, his eyes softening a little, “was Seb and Kimi’s Christmas present to me.”

“Theatre tickets?”, Lando asks carefully and Charles nods. “He said he wants to spend some more time with me again and it’s...sweet.”

He smiles, looking a bit lost for a second and Lando bites his lips. “So what’s the deal with you two? You seem close.”

“He’s like a father to me.” Charles’ smile is still on his face and he adjusts his bandana, his breath forming in small clouds in front of his face. 

“What about your real one?”, Lando asks, only realising now that he doesn’t really know much about Charles’ personal life or his family in general. 

For a second there is something close to pain in Charles’ eyes before his expression turns neutral. “He’s dead.” 

Lando stares at him, feeling like he just got punched in the gut and he blinks, trying to find the right words. That was the last thing he expected. 

“Charles, I- I’m so sorry!” He stares at him, instinctively pulling him a bit closer and he has no idea what to say. That-

“It’s okay.” Charles shrugs half-heartedly, his voice sounding forcibly light but he leans into the touch. “It’s been a while, I’m over it.”

“What, when-“

“Summer 2017.”

That was only _three and a half years ago_ \- Lando doesn’t believe him one word but he just nods slowly, keeping his arm around his shoulders though and Charles lights himself another cigarette - his hands are shaking slightly, Lando notices. 

He doesn’t comment on it. 

“Seb- I owe him so much.” Charles stares at the ground, exhaling and the smoke mixes with his breath in front of him in the cold night air. “He’s just- he’s really great. And a bit annoying sometimes but he just- you know. He cares.”

Charles runs a hand through his hair and Lando stays quiet, letting him talk.

“Papa was great too”, Charles says quietly, his voice breaking a little. “Very patient and always so supportive of me. He- my parents knew what I’m doing. Stripping. They thought it was my way of coping with- oh god.”

He groans, putting his head back and Lando bites his lips, not really sure where this is going and Charles takes a deep breath. 

“Alright, so my godfather, Jules - he died two years before my Dad. Summer 2015. I was- I did not cope well with it.” Charles’ eyes are firmly fixated on the ground while he’s talking, his words careful. 

“I left Monaco half a year later because I couldn’t deal with it anymore. My parents treated me like glass, there were memories everywhere, we never spoke about him and I just- I wanted to get away. Wanted to escape the grief.” Charles snorts, rolling his cigarette between his fingers. “Two years later my Papa died and well. Things went even shittier after that.”

“I’m so sorry”, Lando says quietly but Charles shakes his head, forcing himself to smile. “Nah, it’s okay. I’m happy, I’ve got a job I love, I’m good.”

Lando can see in his eyes that it’s not fine but he doesn’t pry, only nodding and he clears his throat. “Are you an only child?”

“Nope got a younger and an older brother. They’re alright.” Charles smiles. “What about you?”

“An older brother and two younger sisters.” Lando grimaces. “Can’t recommend.” 

Charles actually looks surprised at that, the sadness slowly disappearing from his eyes and Lando wants nothing more than to hug him. To tell Charles that it’s going to be okay and that he doesn’t need these unhealthy coping mechanisms - but he also knows it’s pointless. 

Charles has made peace with his life, he’s happy with what he’s doing - more or less - and Lando doubts he can change much. 

And he’s still so much in love with this guy that it hurts. 

Loves him and wants to take care of him but he knows Charles would never want his help - or him in general - so he just forces himself to smile.

“So where are you from?”, Charles changes the topic and Lando blinks dumbfounded, staring at him. “...England?”

“Yeah, I figured”, Charles deadpans and Lando actually grins, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Somerset, bit South of London”, he adds and Charles raises his eyebrows. “Heard it’s beautiful down there.”

“It is.” Lando bites his lips, praying Charles doesn’t ask any more questions - he appreciates the interest but he really doesn’t want to lie. And if Charles should ever decide to google his name and add Somerset, his Dad’s name would show up and if he connects the dots-

“What’s your family like?” Charles looks genuinely interested and Lando makes sure to avoid the words 'rich', 'posh' and 'a little bit over the top'. 

“Very supportive but they’re all also very busy with their own lives”, he says slowly and that’s not even a lie - Flo is apparently really doing horse riding professionally now, the same goes for Oliver and karting (or golfing, Lando lost track) while Cisca is getting one good grade after another at school and Charles grins. “Do they know you’re stripping?”

“No.” Lando only realised he answered too quickly when Charles laughs again and he blushes, if possible, only more. “They just- they wouldn’t understand”, he adds. “Look, they- I love them, especially my Mum and my Dad’s also great but I just- don’t wanna be defined by my family if that makes sense?”

Oh, he really needs to be careful now and for a second he’s scared he said too much but Charles just nods slowly, putting his head on his shoulder. “I think you’re doing great”, he mumbles and Lando feels a shower of love spread through his chest. 

He blushes, mumbling a “Thanks” and Charles pats his arm, a smile on his face. “Sure thing. I- I’m really glad we’re friends, Lando.”

He gets a bit quieter at the end and Lando swallows dryly, something between happy (Charles considers him a _friend_ ) and disappointed (he’s in the fucking friend zone) and he smiles. “Me too.”

Maybe that’s what Charles needs right now. A friend. And Lando can do that, he can be a friend and they stay quiet for a while, only the music coming from the club and the usual London noises disturbing the quiet night. 

“We should get back, shouldn’t we?”, Charles breaks their silence after a while and Lando nods, clearing his throat. “Yeah, probably.”

They get up, Charles ahead of him while he’s still adjusting his jacket and Lando looks up when he hears Charles’ voice again. “Lando?” 

“Yeah?” He turns around and Charles is quiet for a moment, just staring at him while he’s holding the door open, hesitating. Lando’s heart beats faster, the air filled with tension between them before a soft smile appears on Charles’ face. “Thanks for listening.”

Lando swallows dryly before he smiles as well, slowly coming closer. “Always, Charles. Thanks for trusting me.”

“How could I not?” Charles gives him a cryptic smile, his hand brushing over Lando’s cheek for a second before he heads inside, leaving Lando standing alone outside and Lando takes a shaky breath.

He can still feel Charles’ touch on his face, his perfume lingering in the air and he closes his eyes, trying to get his heartbeat back under control. 

He’s so fucked and he doesn’t miss that Charles gets completely wasted later that night, disappearing with yet another client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles??? With a tragic backstory?? Who would have thought ksjdksd but we love cliches :') 
> 
> And I don't know why but I have such a thing for Charles and Lando talking outside/at night it's such an aesthetic 
> 
> Hope you're all doing well and also thank you all so much for this incredible support like it means the absolute world to me 💜 I am still speechless and just all the love 💜💜💜


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist to Chapter 13](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜
> 
> **Trigger Warning for drug abuse and implied past child abuse**

If Lando has thought that his talk with Charles that night might have sparked a change in him - it didn’t. If anything it only got worse and Lando watches with a bitter feeling how Charles is laughing and talking with one of their clients, a glass with something alcoholic in his hand. 

He smelled like weed again when he came to work tonight which led to another discussion with Seb but Charles is still absolutely killing it on stage - and doesn’t listen to anything Seb says. 

The people love Charles, giving him the validation he apparently so desperately needs and Seb just watches his performances with a grim expression on his face. 

It physically hurts Lando watching Charles destroy himself like that but he doesn’t know what he could do. He leans against Michael who’s next to him at the bar and sighs. 

“What does he get out of it?”, he asks bitterly, knowing he doesn’t have to say a name - Michael knows who he means anyway.

“Attention, validation...” Michael shrugs and Lando sighs again. “I could give him that as well”, he mumbles, barely audibly, but Michael heard him anyway - Lando doesn’t care though. 

He knows Max and Dan told Michael that he’s in love with Charles and Michael puts an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer for a second. “I know, kid. I know.” 

He doesn’t say more than that but he doesn’t have to - there isn’t anything he could say that would make the whole situation better and Lando forces himself to smile before heads back on stage, trying to not look at Charles too obviously. 

The next night he isn’t working - it’s Monday - and Lando forces himself to go to bed early (read: 11 pm) so he actually has something from the next day. 

He does fall asleep quite quickly (just another proof that he _might_ work a bit too much lately) but he wakes up from a loud knock against his door and he squints at his phone, groaning when he realises that it’s 3.30 am.

The fuck? 

George isn’t here, he’s staying at Alex’s this night and Lando sits up when there is another knock. Maybe his roommate forgot something, including his keys? Or they argued? 

But that’s highly unlikely, he has never seen George and Alex argue and even if - they’d talk about it. George wouldn’t just storm off to sleep at home and Lando slowly gets up, sleepily walking over to the door and opening it. He freezes dead in his tracks though when he sees who’s standing in front of it and he’s wide awake all of a sudden. 

Charles gives him a sheepish smile, he looks- not wasted but tired, he’s shivering slightly and Lando stares at him a bit speechless.

“...hi?”, he manages to say, Charles is the last one he’d have expected and Charles runs a hand through his hair, biting his lips. 

“Hey, can I sleep here for a bit?” He seems restless, his eyes keep wandering through the room and before Lando can even think about it he feels himself nodding, stepping aside. 

“Eh... sure, come- come in?” He prays Charles blames his non-existing ability to form words right now on his sleepiness and his heart skips a beat when Charles flashes him a tired smile, closing the door behind him. 

“How do you know where I live?”, Lando asks dumbfounded and Charles gives him another sheepish smile while slipping out of his coat. He’s just wearing some white T-Shirt and skinny jeans and he toes his trainers off before he answers. 

“You told me months ago and I just...yeah. Remembered it.” He blushes a little while pulling his T-Shirt over his head, he stinks of alcohol and weed and Lando is pretty sure he has taken something else as well. 

He doesn’t say anything though, sitting down on his bed and watches Charles undress. He’s nearly losing his balance at one point, managing just in time to catch himself on the desk and Lando swallows, pulling his legs up so he’s sitting cross-legged.

“Sorry I’m such a mess”, Charles mumbles when he’s only wearing boxer shorts but Lando just shakes his head, sliding under the covers and patting on the free spot next to him. “It’s only a single bed though so it might get a bit cosy...”

“I don’t mind.” Charles flashes him a tired smile before falling into bed next to him and Lando pulls the covers over them before switching the light off. He tries his best to ignore Charles next to him but his body seems hyper-aware of the fact and he closes his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. 

“Why did you not go home?”, he asks quietly into the darkness and he feels Charles shift next to him. He’s not prepared for Charles cuddling up to him though, slinging an arm around his waist while resting his head on his chest and Lando freezes, his right hand gripping the sheets. 

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god-

“Didn’t want to be alone”, Charles mumbles sleepily against his chest, “and I like you.”

Lando is pretty sure he’s losing it every second but he also knows Charles is drunk. And probably a little high. And whatever the fuck he took. He takes a deep breath, hesitantly putting his arm around him and his heart skips a beat when Charles immediately cuddles up more. 

“You’re really okay with it? Like that I just showed up here?” Lando can’t see Charles, it’s too dark for that but he feels his head turning and he nods. “Yeah, no problem at all. Where were you?”

He doesn’t know if he actually wants to hear the answer but he also desperately wants to know and Charles sighs against his chest. 

“Was out with some guys”, he mumbles, yawning. “Made a few new friends, had a few too many drinks. I failed another uni assignment and needed some distraction. Don’t know.”

He shrugs half-heartedly, their legs are touching below the covers and Lando swallows dryly while Charles keeps talking. 

“Didn’t want to go home; didn’t want to be alone.”

“I feel honoured that you came to me but why not Daniel?” Lando keeps his voice low and Charles snorts. “Max would’ve yelled at me again. I was not in the mood for yelling.”

...fair point. 

Lando smiles, Charles pressing himself even more against him - Lando didn’t know Charles was so cuddly when he’s drunk. And high. 

Charles still smells like weed and alcohol but it’s mixing with his perfume and the laundry detergent from the pillow and covers and there’s the underlying scent of just _Charles_ and Lando knows he will have to wash his bedsheets tomorrow if he wants to sleep without a heartache.

He also knows he probably won’t wash them. 

Charles’ warm body is pressed against his and Lando is slowly drifting back to sleep when Charles’ voice stops him. 

“Do you believe in God, Lando?”

...that was the last thing he expected at 4 am and Lando blinks confused, frowning. “Maybe, I don’t know. Why?”

“I don’t believe in God. Not anymore.” Charles stares at the ceiling, there’s a bit of light coming in through the window and Lando swallows, a bit confused. 

“Okay”, he says slowly and Charles nods, turning a bit so they’re facing each other, their faces just inches apart. “If there was a God, why would he make me suffer like that? Why would he let the good people die so early? Why would illnesses and accidents exist then? Why would he take the people I love from me?”

Lando knows this is a rhetorical question (all of them are) so he just starts running his hand through Charles’ hair, staring at him helplessly and Charles sighs, dropping his head back on his chest. 

“It’s all bullshit”, he mumbles and Lando’s throat tightens when he hears the pain in his voice. 

“I’m sorry, Charles”, he mumbles but Charles just shrugs, burying his face against his chest. “It’s okay, I made peace with it.”

He clearly didn’t but Lando doesn’t point it out, only holding him, listening to Charles’ breathing slowly even out and it takes him a while to fall asleep as well. 

When he wakes up a few hours later he’s alone and he swallows down the disappointment when he slowly sits up, bright sunlight streaming in through the window. Charles’ scent is still lingering in the room and he sighs, crossing his legs below the blanket while giving himself a moment to wake up. 

Last night feels a bit unreal but then his eyes land on a small note on his bedside table and Lando leans forward, picking it up. 

‘ _Merci chéri_ ♥️’

Lando can’t help the smile forming on his face and he stares at Charles’ surprisingly neat handwriting. 

He doesn’t know what to make of all of that and he falls back, staring at the ceiling. Charles came to _him_ of all people when he was drunk and didn’t want to be alone and yeah, maybe it was because he knew Lando wouldn’t yell at him. 

But neither would have Sacha and Lando is pretty sure that Max also wouldn’t have yelled that much. 

They all just worry about Charles. 

He puts the note in his backpack so George doesn’t find it before he gets up, deciding to just ignore what happened. 

They’re doing really well with ignoring everything so far and he won’t ruin their friendship with overthinking. Charles needs a friend and that’s what Lando is going to be to him.

He’ll take what he can get and basta.

Charles seems to agree with Lando’s way of thinking, he doesn’t mention his nightly visit at all when they meet again at the club a day later and Lando tries to ignore the disappointment spreading through him. 

Friends, he reminds himself and he puts his bag on the floor before getting changed, returning the smile Charles flashes him. Friends. He can do that and it’s probably better this way anyway.

He starts chatting with Sacha and Stoffel while Charles is talking with Daniel, it’s actually quite peaceful for once and Lando crosses his legs while applying some eye-shadow, listening to Stoffel talk about his trip to Brighton with Mitch and Shadow on their free day yesterday. 

He just wants to ask which restaurant they went to (because the food on his Instagram story looked amazing) when they hear loud voices and not a second later Lewis storms in, Nico right behind him. 

They all freeze, Lando turning a little while frowning, everyone looking confused - Lando is pretty sure he has never seen a client backstage. 

Nico and Lewis don’t pay them any attention though. 

“Would it have been so hard to just answer your goddamn phone?!”, Nico hisses, his blue eyes glaring at Lewis and Lewis crosses his arms in front of his chest, holding his stare. “I was busy!”

“With what, fucking another guy?!” 

“No, taking care of Sacha! I fucking told you-“

“It wouldn’t have been too hard to just answer your phone then, would it?”, Nico interrupts him coldly and Lewis grits his teeth. “I was busy.”

“Or drop me a message-“

“Why can’t you accept that for once you weren’t my number one priority, huh?!”, Lewis interrupts him, his brown eyes flashing. “It wasn’t even about something important, you just wanted to know if we should go for dinner before my shift!”

“Well excuse me for being worried!”, Nico growls but Lewis just snorts. “You’re not worried, you’re trying to control me.”

“I don’t-“

“Yes, you do!” Lewis glares at him but Lando sees the pain in his eyes and Daniel slowly gets up, taking Lewis’ arm. 

“Maybe it’s better if you leave”, he says quietly, turning to Nico. “We have a show to prepare and Lewis needs to get ready.”

Nico looks like he’s ready to argue but then Seb suddenly shows up, stepping next to Lewis’ other side with a dark look in his eyes. 

“We don’t want any clients back here”, he says, his voice polite but firm and he flashes Nico a short smile - Lando knows it’s fake. “And while I know you two have ... history, I’d appreciate it if you could sort that after Lewis’ shift.”

His voice leaves no room for a discussion and Nico and he stare at each other for a moment before Nico snorts and turns around, storming out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him. 

It’s dead silent for a second before a broken sob escapes Lewis’ lips and Seb pulls him into his arms, holding him tightly.

“I’m so sorry, Lew”, he mumbles but Lewis just shakes his head, silently crying against his chest and Lando swallows dryly, averting his eyes. He doesn’t want to make Lewis even more uncomfortable by staring and he bites his lips, his heart breaking for his friend and from the corner of his eyes, he sees Seb guiding Lewis to the sofa, sitting down with him. 

He has never seen Lewis cry and this- he feels so bad for him. His eyes meet Charles’ in the mirror and they exchange a short smile before Charles continues applying his glitter.

Lando takes a deep breath, forcing himself to keep talking with Sacha and Stoffel while Daniel already wanders off to the main stage, probably telling Max and Michael the latest gossip, Seb still comforting Lewis on the sofa. 

The mood definitely took a turn for the worse and Lando just wishes they could help Lewis somehow. 

But it seems as pointless as his situation with Charles and Lando sighs before following Daniel to the main floor.

“Well that was awkward last night”, Lando comments while pulling his scarf tighter around his neck and Max grins. “Wish I’d have been there mate.” 

They make their way through the rows, Max has organised them football tickets for Arsenal against Leeds and Lando falls on his seat in the Emirates Stadium, Max next to him. 

“Did Lewis say anything else?”, Max asks when the match starts but Lando just shakes his head, staring at the pitch. “Nope. Just went through with his show, gave two guys a lap dance and then went home the second he could. I think Seb went with him though.”

“I feel so sorry for him”, Max mumbles, “and Rosberg is such an asshole and I just want to punch him - Lewis’s too good for him.”

“Mood.” They exchange a grim smile and Lando leans slightly against Max. He missed spending time with him, missed doing something ‘normal’ apart from uni and he watches Arsenal score, cheering with the rest of the crowd. 

They head to a pub after and while Max gets them some pints Lando shrugs off his coat, leaning back on the wooden bench and letting his eyes wander through the room. 

It’s crowded but not too loud, it’s actually quite cosy and he doesn’t tell Max that this is his first time he actually went to a pub - well, apart from that one time he snuck out with Oliver. 

But Lando doesn’t really count that and his parents have never allowed them to go to one - it has always been below their standards. Lando likes it here though and he smiles when Max comes back, placing the pint in front of him. 

“Alright, so how are Charles and you doing?”, he asks while taking a sip and Lando blushes. “Why?”

“Because I have the feeling you didn’t tell me something.” Max eyes him warily and Lando blushes even more, taking a sip from his beer and grimaces immediately after. 

It tastes bitter and he has never liked beer that much. 

Max is still staring at him though, a small grin on his face and Lando sighs. “Okay fine, he came over on Monday night. Showed up drunk and high in front of my door around 4 am and slept in my bed. We cuddled.”

It’s quiet for a second, only the low murmurings of the crowd in the background before Max bursts out “NO WAY, MATE!” and Lando groans, burying his face in his hands. 

“Max shut the fuck up. It didn’t mean anything.”

“You _cuddled_.”

“We do that too.”

“I have a boyfriend and am your best friend.”

“I cuddle with Sacha too.”

“But Sacha didn’t show up drunk and high in front of your door in the middle of the night.”

... he has a point but Lando doesn’t allow himself to have hope. He doesn’t want to get his heart broken and he still has Charles’ words in his ear.

_”I’m not good enough for you, chéri.”_

_”You deserve someone so much better.”_

_”I’m a bad influence, Lando.”_

Which is bullshit and Max raises his eyebrows, staring him down. Lando hides his blush behind his glass, taking another sip from the beer and pushing all thoughts about Charles away from his mind. 

“We are friends and that’s it”, he states firmly, putting his beer down with maybe a bit too much force, some of it spilling on the table. “It didn’t mean anything.”

Max doesn’t look convinced and Lando sighs, his finger drawing patterns with the spilt beer on the wooden table. “Can’t we change the topic? Please?”

“Fine.” Max rolls his eyes, definitely not satisfied and he leans back, throwing him a challenging look. “What do you want to talk about then?”

Well, they’ve already talked about the match on their way to the pub and Lando hesitates before he decides to just ask. 

“Why did you come to London in 2017?”, he starts, noticing how Max’s face closes off immediately. “And what’s the matter with your Dad?”

Max bites his lips, Lando notices him fidgeting with the leather bracelet on his wrist and he clears his throat. “You don’t have to tell me if-“

“I told you my father is a real prick”, Max interrupts him, he stares at the table in front of him and he keeps his voice monotone. “Very strict, very ... conservative beliefs.”

Lando stays quiet, waiting for Max to talk and Max looks up, his blue eyes clouded. “I come from a pretty wealthy family, my parents divorced when I was a kid but Vic and I stayed with our Dad. He had his ways of ... disciplining me.”

There’s nothing but disgust in Max’s voice and Lando’s stomach curls at his words. He didn’t miss how Max is flinching every time someone raises their hand around him but he never commented on it. 

“He kicked me out after he found out I was gay.” Max gives him a bitter smile, his finger trailing over the condensed water on the side of his glass. “Forbade me to ever come back. My Mum offered that I could live with her but- look, he took nearly everything from her during the divorce. She has barely enough for herself.”

“Did you go to uni?”, Lando asks carefully and Max nods. “I was 19 and studied Engineering - I wanted to work in F1 one day.”

He shakes his head, sighing. “My Dad stopped supporting me financially and basically forced me to drop out. I took the rest of my money, booked a flight to London and arrived with around £10 in my pockets.”

“Oh god”, Lando mumbles and Max smirks. “Yeah, my thoughts. I never really had to worry about money, you know? And I went from having everything to nothing in less than two weeks.”

Lando swallows dryly and Max sighs. “I took whatever job I could find, zero work experience and all of course before I had enough and walked into the next best club, asking to work there as a barkeeper. It was the Black Pegasus.”

He grins, running a hand through his hair. “I told Seb I need a job and I think he felt a bit sorry for me - like, mate, I’ve never bartended in my _life_ before that. But Hulk taught me and I’m a quick learner.”

“Jesus Christ you went through _a lot_ ”, Lando bursts out and Max shrugs, taking another sip from his beer. “It is what it is and in hindsight, I wouldn’t want to have it any other way. I’m really happy right now.”

Lando can see that and he sips on his beer, staying quiet for a while. 

“Do the others know?”, he asks eventually and Max nods slowly. “More or less? I mean, I was a mess when I first showed up there. And I kind of owed them an explanation. They never treated me any differently though - I was grateful for it.”

Lando nods and he nervously plays with his fingers, not sure if he should say something. Max makes the decision for him when he smiles and looks at him though, leaning back. 

“What about you, mate? How’s your family?”

Lando stares at him blankly for a moment before he takes a deep breath. Lying to Charles is already bad enough but lying to Max- he’s pretty sure Max would kill him if he got to know about it. And Max trusted him. Comes from a wealthy family as well. 

Might understand. 

“You can’t tell the others, promise me”, he starts and Max frowns, confusion clearly visible on his face. “I promise...?”

“My father is the 501st richest man in the country”, Lando mumbles, his cheeks a deep red and he avoids looking at Max. He doesn’t like bringing that fact up but it’s always the easiest way to explain _how much_ money his Dad actually has. 

“I have two little sisters and an older brother - I told you about them - and I’m okay with my parents. Mostly, I guess. We have a shitload of money, I learned golfing and horse riding as a kid and we always went skiing to Switzerland for vacation.”

He stops, taking a deep breath while his cheeks are still hot - he feels ridiculous. There’s Max sitting with him at the table, someone who actually has some real problems and he- 

“I wanted to be independent of them”, he continues, “at least a bit. So we made the deal that they’d pay for my student flat but nothing else and I’d get a job.”

“And you ended up as a stripper”, Max concludes and when Lando looks up he’s staring at him with an open mouth. “Lando, you-“

“You can’t tell anyone!”, Lando interrupts him sharply, staring at him. “Please, Max, you promised-“

“Calm down, I won’t.” Max raises his hands defensively, he still looks a bit overwhelmed before he starts laughing. “You’re such a muppet, Lando.”

He shakes his head amused and Lando blushes more, holding on to his glass. “Shut up.”

“Does Seb know? Charles?”

“God, no!” Lando stares at him panicked, his heart beating faster. “No one knows, not even my uni friends! I just- I got so sick of it all. Which probably sounds ridiculous. And privileged and spoilt-“

“Yeah it does but I’ve been there.” Max shrugs nonchalantly. “And I’m glad you did because I wouldn’t have met you otherwise. Does your family know you’re stripping? Sleeping around to get money?”

“Are you _insane_ , also that was _one time_ -“

Max just laughs again before clinking their glasses together and Lando stops, a small smile spreading over his face. “I’m joking, mate, you're alright. Cheers.”

Lando’s smile widens and he drinks from his beer, feeling a bit of the tension leave his body. He knows he can trust Max and that he won’t tell anyone. Well, maybe Daniel but that doesn’t really count. 

“You weren’t at the library, mate”, George says casually while they’re walking over campus and Lando freezes, slowly looking at him. “Yes, I was? When?”

“A few days ago. When you spontaneously stayed overnight at a friend and then texted me you’d be home later because you’re at the library. You weren’t.” George isn’t looking at him, staring at the path in front of them and Lando swallows dryly. Shit.

That was the day he went to Sacha’s after they had found out he didn’t go through and he nervously plays with his sleeves. “How do you know?”

“I was there and didn’t see you”, Alex throws in, giving him an apologetic smile while holding hands with George and Lando curses himself in his head. “Oh, ha, yeah guess then we must’ve missed each other”, he starts lightly but flinches when George suddenly turns and glares at him. 

“Oh bloody hell, stop lying! Do you really think we are that stupid?!”, he hisses and Lando stares at him with wide eyes. “George-“

“No! We are fucking worried about you, mate, you keep lying to us, no one knows where exactly you work or who your friends are-“

“I didn’t know I had to inform you about every single one of my friends”, Lando bites back, surprised by himself how defensive he gets and Alex sighs, worry in his eyes. “Lando, whatever it is, you can trust us-“

“Why should I?! You clearly don’t trust me so why the fuck should I trust you?!” Lando glares at them before he turns around, storming off with a heavy feeling settling in his stomach (he’s not as dramatic as Lewis yet but he’s getting there), ignoring Alex and George calling after him. 

He feels tears prickling in his eyes, he hates arguing, especially with these two but- why can’t they just let it be, why do they have to be such good, observing friends?! 

Lando wipes his eyes, heading into his next lecture hall and swallows down the tears, staring blankly at the screen of his laptop. 

God, he hates this.

“So Valentine’s Day is approaching and Charles is again late for a team meeting, lovely”, Seb comments dryly before he sighs, leaning against the pole behind him on the stage. “Can anyone try and call him?”

“Sure thing.” Daniel unlocks his phone and Lando scrolls through his contacts as well, calling Charles after Dan only got sent straight to voicemail. He gets the same result though and he switches to WhatsApp, sending Charles a quick ‘mate, where are you’ but he only gets one tick back - Charles was last online at 11 am. 

Lando tries not to worry too much, this isn’t the first time this is happening and he sighs, putting his phone aside after Lewis and Max also have no luck. 

Seb rolls his eyes before talking them through their Valentine’s Day offers (“We give blowjobs again and reduce the prices a little if you want you can take some roses with you on stage.”) before joining them for their warm-up.

There’s still no sign of Charles and Lando notices how restless Seb gets. And the looks Kimi and Seb exchange. They don’t say anything though and it wouldn’t be the first time Charles is late, Lando remembers that one time in November where he only showed up after two hours (he still remembers Seb’s yelling vividly) and he stretches a little, practising his splits with Sacha. 

“You’re getting better at it”, Sacha comments, easily sinking into a split next to him and Lando grimaces, trying to move his legs further apart. “You’re just saying that to not demotivate me.”

Sacha just laughs, his mood has improved a little since his failed audition and Lando completes his warm-up while trying not to stare too much at Seb. It’s rare that he dances with them but right now he’s doing some old routine with Lewis to ‘Taste’ and Lando has to say he’s impressed. 

Seb is _good_ , he’s incredibly talented and Lando doesn’t miss Kimi leaning against the bar, watching his husband with a proud look in his eyes. It’s safe to say Seb still got it and Lando gets up, taking his water bottle with him while heading backstage. 

They start on time, Lando is opening the night to a slowed version of ‘Desperado’ (actually one of Charles' songs) and he comes backstage after roughly an hour, his stomach sinking when he realises that there’s still no sign of Charles, his chair empty. 

He takes a sip from his water bottle, breathing out and he runs a hand through his sweaty hair while falling on his seat, fishing for his phone. He tries to ignore the bad feeling in his stomach - Charles is fine. 

He probably overslept or is with some guy again or-

His phone rings and he nearly drops it, his heart hammering against his chest when he sees the caller ID. 

Speaking of the devil. 

“Charles? Where the fuck are-“ 

“Are you Lando?”, an unknown voice interrupts him and Lando frowns, a bad feeling settling in his stomach. “Yeah? Why, who’s there?” 

Lando feels cold all of sudden, his heart beating in his throat and he slowly puts the bottle down, trying to stay calm. 

“You’re saved as Charles’ emergency contact. He overdosed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> again you know my tumblr if you want to yell at me skjdskjdsk
> 
> 💜


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist for Chapter 14](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜
> 
> **Trigger Warnings for mentions of drug abuse**

Everything after happens in a blur. Lando stares at his pale face in the mirror, his phone still pressed against his ear while Mark tells him he’s a friend of Charles and that they did drugs together. 

That Charles suddenly started to throw up, had breathing problems and slipped in and out of consciousness, Mark panicking. 

That Charles overdosed, Mark called an ambulance and Charles is on his way to St Thomas’ Hospital right now. 

Lando lets his phone sink down, staring at the mirror, a numb feeling in his chest and stomach before he jumps up, tears collecting in his eyes and he storms past the stage, out to the main floor. He ignores the clients, not giving a single fuck when he screams for Seb and Kimi, running past Michael, Max and Kevin, not even noticing them. 

He’s crying when he reaches his boss, only managing to say “Charles, overdose” and Seb stares at him shocked while Kimi acts quicker, immediately throwing all their clients out with no discussion. 

Max is next to Lando in seconds, hugging him while Daniel and Lewis join them, a stressed look on their faces. “What happened, how-“

“His friend, Mark- I’m Charles’ emergency contact- he said I should- Charles-“ Lando is barely able to form words, panic spreading through him and Seb grabs his shoulders, forcing him to look at him. 

“Lando, focus: where is he??!”

“St Thomas’ Hospital”, Lando whispers and Stoffel, Michael and Sacha come towards them with their coats and bags. 

“Let’s fucking go then”, Michael says, one hand on Max’s shoulder while Daniel is hugging his boyfriend from behind - Seb is just pale. 

Kimi quietly takes his hand, Lewis is with them and Lando barely notices Stoffel helping him in his coat, Sacha taking his hand and pulling him outside. 

Kevin called them a few Ubers and Lando shivers in the cold, still feeling numb, panic spreading through his chest. 

Charles overdosed. 

The thought alone makes him want to cry again and he swallows dryly, he feels paralysed. Cars pass them but Lando doesn’t see them, his thoughts with Charles and he grips the edge of his coat, trying to somehow stay calm. 

He is Charles’ emergency contact, he trusted him- Mark called him. Lando has absolutely no idea how to cope with that, his heart beating high in his throat and he squeezes his eyes shut, Charles’ smile appearing in front of his face. 

Lando can feel the lump forming in his throat and he swallows dryly, opening his eyes again and he forces his hands from shaking. 

They’re all pale, shock on their faces - Lewis and Kimi looking the most collected, having taken Seb in the middle. 

“That idiot”, he whispers, his voice thick with tears, “that absolute idiot-“

He shakes his head and Lando presses himself against Sacha, exchanging an anxious look with Max while biting his bottom lip so hard he can taste blood.

“What if-“ He doesn’t dare to finish his sentence, too scared to actually say what he’s thinking and Stoffel pulls him into a tight hug, pressing a kiss on his hair. 

“No”, he says firmly, “we are thinking positive.”

He gently pushes him behind Max in the Uber before sliding in next to him, closing the door and Lando instinctively takes Max’s hand. Daniel is on his other side, Michael on the passenger seat, quietly telling their driver where they have to go. 

Lando leans his head against Max’s shoulder, a sick feeling spreading through his stomach - he feels nauseous and he squeezes Max’s hand, trying his best to stay calm. 

All they can do now is pray and hope for the best. 

They arrive at the hospital half an hour later, it’s way past midnight already and Lando feels incredibly lost when they enter the empty lobby of St Thomas’ Hospital, still clutching on to Max’s and Sacha’s hands.

Kimi heads to the reception, the others staying in the back, watching Kimi talk quietly with the woman behind the counter. She looks up, her eyes widening when she sees all of them standing in the lobby but Kimi keeps talking to her and after a few minutes he comes back to them. 

“Alright, Charles is alive”, a collective sigh of relief goes through their group, Lando breathing out, “and he’s on the fourth floor. They’re currently taking care of him but we can go up given that it’s an emergency.”

“Let’s go”, Seb mumbles and they squeeze into two elevators, Lando rubbing his eyes. They’re all still wearing make-up, Daniel and Lewis changed into sweatpants while Lando is still in his long satin pants but he doesn’t find it in him to care. 

All he wants is to see Charles. To make sure he’s okay, he’s _alive_ , he’s breathing and he still can’t believe he actually overdosed. Actually took drugs, actually- actually nearly killed himself. 

He shivers again, Lewis wrapping an arm around him and Lando leans against him, breathing in his familiar scent. They’re quiet when they step out on the fourth floor, a nurse leading them to a small waiting area. 

Lando falls on a hard plastic chair between Lewis and Max, pulling his legs up and hugging them, staring at the white wall across from him. Kimi and Seb are talking quietly to the nurse before telling them that they will have to wait and Lando puts his head on his knees, Lewis’ arm still around his waist.

He feels numb, cold even though he’s wearing a coat and he closes his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. 

All he can think about is Charles.

Charles, who has dimples every time he smiles and the cutest laugh Lando has ever heard.

Charles, whose eyes are shining and bright when he gets excited, talking about something he loves like dancing or a movie or plays or even uni sometimes. 

Charles, who gives surprisingly good hugs and is so fucking cuddly when he’s drunk. 

Charles, who genuinely cares about his friends and his family and who might have a shitty past but still has such a big heart. 

Charles, who is actually _funny_ , cracking one bad joke after another on good evenings and who has no problem bantering with Max, Lando and the others. 

Charles, who is an absolute God in heels on stage and can easily seduce every person in the room and yet still makes sure to look out for every single one of them. 

Charles, whose French accent will be the death of Lando and who keeps teasing Lando for being a picky eater and for trying to get him to try different food. 

Charles, who can argue loudly with Max, Seb, Kimi and even Lewis, yelling at them stubbornly before always making sure they’re okay before he goes home. 

Charles, who saved Lando as his emergency contact and not Seb or Daniel or even Max. 

Charles, who has made Lando’s life so much better and more interesting in the last six months. 

Charles, who Lando doesn’t want to live without anymore and he chokes back a sob, cuddling into Lewis’ side. 

He knows Charles is alive. Knows he’ll probably be okay. But he’s still shocked, still absolutely terrified it even had to come this far and he rubs his eyes, ignoring his smudged make-up.

They wait for what feels like hours and Lando goes to get some coffee with Max at one point, just so they can stretch their legs for a bit. They both have their phones in their hands, ready to hurry back the second they get a message but so far there’s nothing and Lando leans against the coffee vending machine in the corridor, stifling a yawn. 

“He’s such a fucking idiot”, Max mumbles while feeding the machine some coins, his fingers drumming restlessly against it. “Such a fucking idiot, I- _god_.”

He shakes his head, he’s just as pale as the wall next to him and Lando nods solemnly, taking the plastic cup Max hands him with shaking hands, trying not to spill something while he sinks down on the floor, leaning with his back against the wall. 

He feels tired and worn out, it’s around 3 am by now and he leans against Max who sits down next to him.

“Max”, he whispers, holding on to his plastic cup for dear life, “Max, fuck, I think I love him.”

He tries swallowing the lump in his throat and Max puts an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. “I know you do.”

They’re quiet for a while, Lando somehow trying to come to terms with that realisation (it’s not just a fucking crush, no it has to be fucking love and _god_ , his timing couldn’t be shittier), taking a sip from his too-hot coffee from time to time. 

It tastes like soap but Lando drinks it anyway, staring at the wall in front of them. Sometimes a nurse is passing them but they’re not paying them any attention and Max sighs. 

“Can you believe I hated Charles more than anything after I met him for the first time?”, he starts and Lando turns his head, a small grin working its way on his face. “You know what, I actually can. Was it because he slept with Daniel?” 

“Yeah, that was one of the reasons.” Max snorts, mindlessly turning his empty plastic cup in his hands. “I thought he was nothing but a spoilt, arrogant brat.”

Lando smiles instinctively and Max throws him a small smile. “Thought he only cared about himself and his looks but boy was I wrong.”

“What changed?”

“My father- look. He kicked me out, yes, told me he never wants to see me again. But in a series of unfortunate events, one of his closest business partners visited the strip club in early 2018. And recognised me.”

Max pulls a face, leaning his head against the wall. 

“Obviously he told my father who he saw shortly after and my Dad was furious. Came by and started yelling at me, told me what a disappointment I am, that I’m ruining our family’s good name- all that shit.”

Max doesn’t sound too bothered about it though. 

“Surprisingly enough it was Charles who defended me first. Stepped in front of me, glaring at my father and telling him to piss off.” Max has a small smile on his face when he thinks about the memory and Lando can’t help but grin. “Sounds like him.”

“He’s an idiot he wouldn’t stand a chance against my Dad but I mean, Kevin, Michael, Daniel and so on were there as well. But Charles was the first one to defend me the second my Dad started insulting me. Our relationship got a lot better after that.”

Max stares at the wall, playing with the leather bracelet on his wrist. “I kinda see him as the annoying little brother I never had.”

“He’s only two weeks younger than you!”

“Still younger.” Max grins and Lando actually has to laugh, cuddling into Max’s side. This just confirms everything he already knew about Charles: he’s a good person with a good heart. 

They make their way back after another half an hour and Seb gives them a short smile, tiredly running a hand through his hair. “Lando- look, he saved you as his emergency contact. The nurse said if you want you can visit him.”

Lando stares at Seb, his heart beating faster and he just nods when Kimi adds “he’s sleeping though.” 

“You sure?”, he whispers, unconsciously squeezing Max’s hand but Seb just nods. “Yes. We’ll go after, the doctor said it’s alright but you should see him.”

“Okay.” Lando nervously licks his lips, his gaze wandering over the others. Michael smiles at him supportively, Hulk gives him a thumbs up while putting an arm around Kevin, and Daniel and Lewis nod. 

“Go, darling”, Lewis says quietly. “It’s alright, we’ll wait.”

Lando clears his throat, turning back to Seb - he’s incredibly nervous right now. “What did they do to him?” 

“Did a drug test, pumped his stomach, he’s got an IV and is intubated”, Seb explains, gently pushing him to the corridor. “It’s room 416.”

Lando nods, slowly making his way to the door at the end of the corridor and he cautiously steps inside the room, closing the door behind him. He turns around, his breath hitching in his throat when he sees Charles in the hospital bed and he swallows dryly.

He’s pale, tubes going into his body and he looks so small and fragile in the big bed that it breaks Lando’s heart. He slowly steps closer, sitting down on the edge of the bed and he hesitates for a moment before he reaches for his hand. 

His skin is cold but there is a pulse and Lando closes his eyes, a few tears falling from his eyes. 

“You stupid idiot”, he whispers, his voice breaking a little and he looks at Charles’ beautiful face. “Fuck, how could you be so fucking dumb?!”

He shakes his head, exhaling shakily and his thumb draws small circles on the back of Charles’ hand.

“When this Mark called me- Charlie I- I really thought-“ His voice breaks and he bites his lip so hard he can taste blood again. 

He doesn’t care. 

All he cares about is Charles and he keeps holding his hand, just staring at him. He looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping, so carefree and he wishes he could help him. 

“You have no idea how much you actually mean to me and- and you can’t just nearly die, I-“ He shakes his head, careful to keep his voice low to not accidentally wake him up and he closes his eyes again, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. 

Charles nearly died and he can’t believe he actually took cocaine. 

He knows Charles will go to rehab after this - Seb already told them that Kimi and he took a look at a few clinics in and around London, making sure Charles will only get the best treatment. And Lando knows it’s for the best.

Charles reached a point where he needs professional help and he can only hope and pray he’ll accept it. 

The heart monitor in the background keeps beeping steadily, helping him to calm down a little and Lando doesn’t move when the sun is slowly rising outside of the window, the first sun rays flooding the room. 

He has lost every concept of time but he doesn’t care. He keeps ignoring his phone, all he cares about is Charles and he only gets up when a nurse enters the room, telling him he has to go. 

Lando nods, gently squeezing Charles’ hand one more time before he leaves, heading back to the others who are still in the waiting room. Max opens his arms and Lando cuddles up, the lump in his throat hurting by now. 

“You all should go home”, Seb says after another half an hour, a tired smile on his face. “I appreciate that you all want to stay but you need sleep.”

“But-“ Lando doesn’t want to go home. Doesn’t want to leave, doesn’t want to face the real world when Charles is in here but Kimi shakes his head. “Go home. We’ll keep you updated but there’s no use in sitting around and waiting.”

“Okay.” Stoffel is the first one to get up, putting a hand on the small of Sacha’s back. “Text us the second he’s awake, yeah?” 

“We will.” Seb gives him a reassuring smile and Lando gets up as well, his legs feeling heavy. He follows Max back into the lobby and out into the cool morning air, not really taking notice of where they’re going. 

“I’m gonna get you home”, Michael says quietly, taking his arm when they reach Waterloo Station and Lando is too tired and numb to actually protest. He just nods, half-heartedly waving at the others and hugs Max and Sacha before he follows Michael, his mind still somewhere completely else. 

The events from last night are slowly catching up to him and he’s actually kinda glad Michael is with him - he’s pretty sure he would’ve broken down already otherwise. 

Michael asks him if he wants to get some food on his way home but Lando just shakes his head, clinging on to Michael’s arm, feeling nauseous again. 

He won’t get any food down now and he pulls his keys from his pocket, letting himself into his student accommodation. Michael follows him, making sure he actually makes it all the way back but the second Lando opens the door to his room, he freezes. 

George and Alex are both waiting for him, staring at him and Lando instinctively squeezes Michael’s arm a bit harder, the lump in his throat getting bigger. 

“I’ll see you soon, kid”, Michael says quietly, gently peeling Lando’s fingers off his arm and he presses a soft kiss against his hair before nodding at Alex and George. He leaves, the door closing behind him and Lando stares back at his roommate, having no idea how to act right now. 

It’s probably around 7 am, he should’ve been home since at least 4.30 am or 5 am but he doesn’t have it in him to care. He drops his bag on the floor and he wishes he could call his Mum and talk with her about everything. 

It’s not an option though and he knows that. 

“Had a good night?” George’s voice is dripping with sarcasm and Lando stares at him blankly, his mind wandering back to Charles’ small figure in the hospital bed. 

“I told you he’s doing Drag Alex, he’s wearing make-up and some buff dude brings him back home-“

“Shut up, George”, Alex interrupts him quietly before he takes a step towards Lando. “Mate, we’ve been worried sick, you’ve ignored all our messages _again_ , you look like a mess-“

He stops when Lando can’t hold back the tears anymore and before he can even think about it he throws himself into their arms, crying.

They answer with stunned silence, Alex instinctively wrapping his arms around him and George hugs him tightly, clearly at a loss for words. 

“Lando-“ 

“My night was fucking shit”, Lando whispers, his voice breaking while his body is shaken by sobs, “so fucking shit you’ve got no idea.”

He clings onto them, breathing in the smell of laundry detergent from Alex’s shirt and he knows they worried but- 

Charles nearly _died_.

“My friend and co-worker who I am also in love with overdosed last night and is in the hospital now”, Lando whispers, his head hurts and he feels both of them tense. 

“What?!” George stares at him incredulously, pulling both of them down on the bed - Alex looks just as shocked. “How, what-“

“I’m not working as a barkeeper”, Lando hiccups, he doesn’t care anymore. If they wanna judge him they can but he has bigger problems right now. “I’m working as a stripper.”

George’s eyes widen nearly comically while Alex tries a bit more to hide his surprise and shock, nodding slowly. “Ooookay. And your co-worker-“

“Charles”, Lando mumbles, his heart breaking when he thinks about him, “his name is Charles. And I’m in love with him.”

He’s still crying, Alex and George have taken him in the middle and he pulls his blanket over them, wanting nothing more than to disappear. His headache is only increasing and he knows it’s because of the stress and the lack of sleep but also because he didn’t drink enough and Alex takes a deep breath. 

“Alright, so Charles overdosed? Is he okay?”, he asks carefully and Lando shrugs. “Right now? Yes. Generally? No.”

“Are you taking any-“

“No!” Lando stares at George, more tears coming to his eyes and he holds back another sob. He knows he has to start from the beginning and he takes a deep breath, fiddling with the hem of the blanket. 

“I come from a very rich family”, he starts, “and grew up very privileged. But when I went to uni, I wanted some independence and after countless discussions with my parents they agreed to only pay for student accommodation and I’d get a job to pay for all the other expenses.”

Alex and George stay quiet, listening to him while George’s hand is going through Lando’s hair and he swallows dryly.

“Look I’m not good with people and have absolutely no work experience. But I can dance so I started working as a stripper. Seb - he’s my boss - is great, he doesn’t force me to do anything, I’ve only done lap dances and danced on stage for a long time.”

“Have you ever...slept with someone for money?”, George asks carefully, apparently trying his best to sound neutral and Lando’s stomach churns when he thinks about John. 

“Yes”, he mumbles, not able to hide the blush spreading over his cheeks. “Once. Remember that time I said I went to a friend after work last month? Yeah, I lied.”

He feels ashamed, more for lying than for actually sleeping with someone for money but he’s also a bit scared. Scared Alex and George will judge him now, will laugh about him, will look at him with disgust. 

The rich kid who wants to try new things and becomes a stripper and a whore. Who gets dragged into a world way out of his league. 

Alex and George do neither of these things though, Alex just tightening his hug while George looks at Lando with a serious expression on his face. “Did you use condoms? Did he treat you well? He didn’t hurt you, right?!”

Lando stares at him, genuinely surprised by his reaction and something warm blossoms in his chest, his affection for George growing - he’s not a bad lad. He’s a good guy, looking out for him and Lando sighs before shaking his head. “We did use condoms, he treated me alright and no he did not hurt me. And I only did it because I hoped it’d make Charles jealous.”

“Charles, who’s a stripper as well”, Alex summarises and Lando nods. “Yeah. Sleeps around every night, best dancer I’ve ever seen and he’s just- god he’s so _gorgeous_!”

Maybe right now is not the right time to gush about Charles but when is it ever. 

He can feel the tears come back and he swallows dryly, giving himself a moment to breathe. He knows Alex and George probably have hundreds of questions and prejudices but they have time. 

They can go through all of this one step at a time and they don’t seem too put off by his revelation to be a stripper and Lando takes a deep breath. 

“He also takes- took drugs, occasionally. Sometimes he just smoked weed but last night- he overdosed on coke. And I was saved as his emergency contact in his phone so his friend - or like, the dude who took drugs with him - called me.” 

Lando chokes back the tears, the image of Charles in his hospital bed coming back and he blinks, trying to focus. 

“Who was the guy who brought you home?”, George asks, a protective edge to his voice and Lando smiles weakly. “Michael. He works as a security guard in the club and he’s really nice. Very gentle, would never hurt any of us.”

“He looked nice”, Alex says carefully and Lando nods, stifling a yawn. “He is.”

“Do your parents know what you do?”, George asks and Lando turns his head, staring at him. “Are you _insane_?!”

“Just asking.” George raises his hands defensively and Lando massages his temples, his stomach growling. He ignores it, sitting cross-legged below the blanket and runs a hand through his hair. 

George doesn’t ignore it though and eyes him warily. 

“When did you eat the last time?”, he asks but Lando just shrugs. “Don’t know, yesterday afternoon?”

He can’t eat now, didn’t have time-

“Alright, you know what? I’m going to get us some breakfast, make you some warm milk with honey and then you tell us everything, okay?”, George says, getting up. “We both have nothing important at uni today and we are here for you until you hear anything from Charles.”

Lando stares at him, touched by his friend’s concern and he slowly nods, a weak smile on his face. “If you’re okay with it-“

“Of course we are, mate”, Alex interrupts him gently. “George called me a few hours ago that you didn’t come home and we just worried but now that we know why- of course we stay.”

“Sorry for lying”, Lando mumbles while George is already typing on his phone, checking for breakfast deliveries. “I just- I promised myself to not tell anyone, I was so scared you’d- I don’t know, laugh at me or- or judge me or make stupid comments or-“

He stops, blushing and George snorts, not looking up from his phone. “You’re such a muppet Lando, we would never. Sex work is work too and we don’t judge you for it. And I have mad respect for every stripper, the strength you need in your arms and upper body for that? Insane.”

Lando blushes even more, snuggling up to Alex and he feels his breathing getting a bit easier. He feels oddly relieved that he told his friends the truth, it feels good to have someone outside of this whole mess he can talk to and he smiles when George brings him the mug with the warm milk and honey. 

He starts talking, telling them everything - starting at his audition, his first day at the club, how he met the others. Goes on to talk about Carlos, how Charles stepped in (George looks like he is ready to hunt Carlos down). Keeps telling them about the lap dance Charles gave him for his birthday and how confused Lando has been after.

Still is. 

He tells them about dance routines and warm-ups, about Daniel randomly singing or making up ridiculous new moves and songs, about how kind Seb and Kimi are. 

He tells them about Max, them spending time together and the Christmas Party at his and Daniel’s flat. Talks about New Year’s Eve, Charles and he nearly kissing and how he has no idea what to do now.

George gets up at one point to collect their breakfast from the delivery guy before they have breakfast in bed and Lando continues with how he went home with John because he thought I’d make Charles jealous and he ends with last night when Mark called him that Charles overdosed. 

The sun is up when he finishes talking, it’s close to lunch actually but he feels more relieved than he has in months and while the worry about Charles is still weighing heavily on him, he manages to fall asleep between his two friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels a bit like the second half of the fic is starting now and I am so excited you have no idea
> 
> Sorry to everyone who thought George and Alex would suddenly show up in the club sksksk I know it was tempting but I think Lando reached a point after this where he couldn't hide it anymore 
> 
> 💜💜💜💜


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist for Chapter 15](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜

It feels weird going back to work the next day. Seb has given them a day off yesterday, telling them to catch up on sleep and to recover but Lando knows it’s also partly because Seb and Kimi stayed in the hospital, looking after Charles. 

He’s not sure if anyone of Charles’ family got informed - probably. He still has his Mum and his brothers and Seb said he took care of everything. But it feels weird to step back into the Black Pegasus and Lando takes a deep breath, the typical smell of the club filling his lungs. 

He walks past the stage, he took the main entrance today and he waves at Max before he goes backstage, mumbling a greeting before falling down on his chair in the changing room. The others are already there and Lando’s eyes fall on Charles’ empty chair.

He feels a pang of sadness in his chest and he sighs, staring at his make-up utensils for a while. It’s quiet in their dressing room, the mood a bit gloomy and Lando sighs again, mindlessly scrolling through his Instagram for a bit. 

There obviously haven’t been any new posts from Charles but he catches himself stalking his profile anyway, looking through his pictures with a small smile on his face. He stops when he reaches the group picture they took at their Christmas Party, Charles simply captioned it with ‘ _famille_ 🤍’ and Lando stares at them. 

He’s standing next to Charles, Charles has a happy smile on his face while Max and Daniel are on his left, Daniel grinning broadly in his Santa Onesie. The others are in it as well, Kimi stares into the camera emotionless while Seb has a small smile on his face and Stoffel’s eyes are closed. 

Hulk is supporting his elbows on Kevin’s shoulders which resulted in Kevin glaring at him, Michael is standing behind Lando and Sacha, a kind smile on his face. 

Lando catches himself missing that evening and, even though he has the picture on his phone as well, takes a screenshot before he puts his phone down again, looking up when Seb joins them backstage.

“Charles is doing okay”, he starts and Lando breathes out in relief, the numb feeling in his stomach slowly disintegrating. 

“Thank god”, Lewis mutters, Stoffel nods and Seb takes a deep breath. “We talked with him, his mother came to London as well - no one else is allowed to visit him for now though. The doctors don’t want to overwhelm him, he’s still pretty weak. It ... was close.”

Seb closes his eyes, he has dark shadows below his eyes and Lando notices how tired he looks - he can’t blame him. He’s just glad Charles is okay but he wants nothing more than to yell at him. To hug him and scream at him what an idiot he was and that he nearly _died_ and that none of them could stand losing him. 

But he can’t and Daniel nods, forcing himself to grin. “Well, I guess the show must go on, right?”

“You could say it like that, yeah.” Seb sighs, running a hand over his face and Lewis quietly puts an arm around him, pulling him closer. They all know how close it was - how close they were to losing Charles. 

Lando feels sick just thinking about it and he finishes getting ready, Sacha being the first one to go on stage that night. 

It all goes surprisingly quickly back to business as usual, Lando thinks while he’s on stage to a slowed version of ‘Circus’, his hands on the pole - he misses Charles but they’re all more or less professional. 

And dancing actually helps to take his mind off. 

He pulls himself up before sinking down, spreading his legs as far as he can - he’s still not that good at his splits - before he turns, smiling at their customers. It’s a routine by now, he knows what he has to do and he winks at a man in the first row before he turns around, leaving the stage to Stoffel. 

Lando closes his eyes when he’s backstage again, hearing the music from the main floor and he makes his way to the kitchen to get himself some more water. He’s surprised to find Nico and Lewis there, quietly talking - Lewis is on Nico’s lap and Lando hesitates at the door, not sure if he should come in. 

They look like they’re okay but- 

“Lando, hey, you’re okay?” Nico flashes him a warm smile and Lando nods, slowly coming inside. Nico’s blue eyes are kind, he nods to the free chair at the table and Lando sits down after getting his water, not really sure what to do. 

Or what to say. 

He still remembers Lewis and Nico’s argument just a few days ago and he eyes them warily, still kinda wanting to punch Nico. 

“Are you doing alright?”, Nico asks him, a serious expression in his eyes and Lando blinks - that was the last question he expected.

“Yeah, I- I’m okay.” He clears his throat, playing with the bottle cap in his hands and Lewis takes his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“He’ll be fine”, he says quietly. “Seb is making sure of that.”

“I know.” Lando clears his throat, taking a sip from his bottle while Nico nods, his arm around Lewis’ waist. “And if you want to talk you can always come to Lewis and me.”

Max would probably kill Lando if he went to Nico to talk but Lando nods anyway, hating that he can’t really hate Nico. At least not completely, he’s so _nice_ right now and when he sees the happy smile Lewis flashes him- 

God this is such a mess. 

“I’m gonna head back”, Lando mumbles, shuffling awkwardly to the door before he stops, his water bottle clutched in his hand. “I- thanks, I guess?”

He bites his lips but Nico just waves dismissively. “Always.”

Lando doubts that a little but nods anyway, Lewis’ brown eyes looking at him kindly and he heads back into the club, trying to ignore the voice in his head that tells him they’ve been a little _too_ peaceful for his taste.

But then again it has always been like that and he wants to head back to their changing rooms when a client steps in front of him, swaying a little. Lando wants to tell him that he really doesn’t have time right now (and he already sees Michael slowly coming closer from the corner of his eyes) when the guy starts talking. 

“Where’s Charles? Didn’t see him tonight.”

Oh. Lando swallows dryly, his grip around his water bottle tightening and he forces himself to give the man a charming smile. “Charles is sick, darling but maybe one of my colleagues can help you out?”

He has to be polite, the guy didn’t do anything wrong (yet) and the man does look a bit disappointed. 

Lando can’t blame him. 

He misses Charles too. 

“They’re all very skilled as well”, Lando adds, hoping to get the man off his back and he flinches when suddenly Daniel shows up next to him, flashing the man a bright smile. “Can I help you, darlin'?”

“I-“ The man’s eyes travel over Daniel’s body and Dan smirks, lightly putting a hand on the small of his back. “Come on baby, let’s go a bit more private - I’m sure I can help you relax.”

He gently pushes him towards the VIP rooms, winking at Lando before he disappears behind the curtain and Lando exhales. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Max watching them but he doesn’t really look pissed - which he normally always is when Daniel gives another guy a lap dance in the VIP rooms. 

Looks like he’s making an exception for Lando tonight and he nods at him before serving a customer and Lando sighs deeply before he finally heads backstage to have a few more minutes to himself. 

He misses Charles. 

“I feel so stupid”, Lando groans, burying his head in his hands and ignores the warning looks he gets from the other people in the library. He scribbles some squares on his notebook, George next to him smiling comfortingly. 

“Look, have you thought about coming up with a time management system?”, he asks him, keeping his voice low to not anger their fellow students more but Lando just shrugs, stifling a yawn. He’s tired and the words are blurring together in front of his eyes, not making any sense anymore.

To be fair, they haven’t made much more sense before that either and Lando sighs. 

“I love all my Programming modules but the Elementary Logic one I took? I hate it, it doesn’t make sense and I regret ever thinking it would be a good idea.”

He really has to take better shit for next year or he’ll struggle even more and Alex pulls the laptop closer, squinting his eyes at the presentation on Lando’s laptop.

“Not gonna lie, this looks horrible”, he comments and Lando flips him off, massaging his temples. “Shut up, just because I’m the only doing a proper degree-“

“I’m studying _Law_ , mate!” George stares at him incredulously while Alex crosses his arms in front of his chest, looking offended. “And Literature is a proper degree as well-“

He stops when another student next to them clears his throat, giving them a pointed glare and Lando sighs, shutting his laptop. “Fuck this shit.”

They leave the library (much to the relief of at least ten _very_ busy Law students which George called “a bunch of wankers”), Lando shouldering his backpack and he takes a deep breath when he’s outside again. 

“I am so fucked”, he comments while they head to a Starbucks close to their university and George grins. “A little bit, yeah. But at least you don’t constantly spam the group chat of your year to ask the stupidest questions - they’re gonna be future _lawyers_!”

George snorts and Alex shakes his head amused, lacing their fingers together. “For studying Law yourself you’re quite judging of all the others, babe.”

“They’re idiots”, George comments dryly and Lando laughs before stifling another yawn. 

It’s cold outside, the wind howling through the streets and he pulls his jacket tighter around him, glad that he decided to wear a scarf this morning. 

He’s doing alright at uni but he has to admit he’s a bit overwhelmed with all their assignments at the moment and his time management has never been that good - hence he’s struggling so much right now. 

And he’s lacking sleep. 

Charles is still in the hospital, they wanted to keep him longer to make sure he’s really okay and Lando falls on a free chair next to Alex after ordering his drink and getting himself a sandwich. 

He still has lots of time before work later and while he knows he should probably spend that time in the library - he’s tired. And hungry. And really deserves a break.

“If you want I can read over your assignment before you hand it in”, Alex suggests, warming his hands on the mug in front of him. “Not for the content obviously but to make sure grammar and spelling are alright.”

“You’d do that for me?!” Lando stares at him while blowing on his hot chocolate, genuinely touched. He knows Alex has a lot of work as well-

“Of course, mate, we’re friends.” Alex flashes him a smile before he grins. “And it can’t be worse than George’s Law essays.”

“Fuck off, mate.” George laughs while removing his scarf and crossing his legs and Lando grins. “He has a tendency to never shut up, I agree.”

“Oi, that’s you, mate!” George nudges him with his elbow and Lando actually laughs, careful to not spill his drink. 

“And there are people worse than me”, George adds thoughtfully. “Like there’s this guy in one of my lectures who _never_ shuts up, constantly has questions, has the answers to all questions the professors ask and it’s so _exhausting_.”

“Okay but asking questions is an important part of-“

“He asked if he should copy the presentation in bullet points or full text, Alex”, George interrupts him dryly, “and it’s constantly something like that. Just because he has one good question from time to time doesn’t justify it.”

Lando grins while George keeps ranting about his fellow Law students, it’s a nice distraction and for the first time in a week he actually feels calm. 

Alex and George have been nothing but supportive since his breakdown a few days ago, not making any stupid comments regarding his job or judging him - Lando is still so grateful. 

They’ve been incredibly supportive, making sure he gets enough sleep and somehow keeps track of his uni work and he takes a bite of his sandwich, chewing while listening to George and Alex banter. 

They’re adorable and he’s really glad his roommate found Alex - apparently they’ve been friends for a long time already, ending up at the same university and literally started dating the second week of classes. 

Lando is happy for them and he nods from time to time, just content with listening. Max already invited him to come home with him after their shift tonight, wanting to keep an eye on him and Lando appreciates it. 

He feels a bit lost since Charles overdosed and he looks up when George waves his hand in front of his eyes. 

“Mate, we’re talking to you”, he says amused and Lando blushes. “Sorry, what?”

“We wanted to know how Charles is doing”, Alex repeats calmly, smiling kindly. “And how you are.”

“I’m ... okay.” Lando shrugs, playing with a bit of salad from his sandwich. “Really. It’s weird going to work and knowing he isn’t there but Seb apparently plans on sending him to rehab so ... we will see.”

“He’s doing better?”, George asks and Lando nods. “Yeah, he’s awake and all, talking with the nurses and doctors. They’re just keeping him as a precaution until Seb got everything settled with the rehab clinic.”

They’re quiet for a while, Lando listening to the chatter of the other guests for a while before he sighs. “I miss him”, he confesses, “a lot.”

Alex squeezes his hand reassuringly while George flashes him a warm smile. “Understandable. How was work last night?”

He asks so casually that Lando nearly chokes on his hot chocolate and he swallows before he blushes a little. “Eh...good? I have a new song which is a bit more sexual than I normally would choose but I really like it.”

“Which one?”

“Eh...” Lando frowns, trying to remember the name. “It’s a remix of ‘Desire’, I think it’s called ‘Hucci Remix’ but don’t ask.” 

He raises his hands in apology and bites his lips. “And I had a few lap dances on the main floor but nothing major happened.”

It was a normal evening and George nods, clearly trying to show him that they’re taking him seriously. “That’s good! Really good!”

Lando just smiles and listens to their conversation, sometimes answering when they ask him a question but his thoughts are mostly with Charles. He can’t contact him, Charles has no phone and while Lando understands why- it sucks.

It’s not just the fact that he’s in love with him. It’s also the fact that he misses Charles as his friend and when he’s back in his dorm room two hours later, packing his things for the night, he hesitates before he calls his Mum. 

He really needs to talk to someone and while he can’t tell her everything- 

“Sweetheart, are you okay?”, his Mum asks when she picks up and Lando instinctively smiles, sinking on the bed. “I guess. Some ... stuff happened and I just ... I miss you.”

He pulls his legs up, his gaze falling on George’s empty bed and he’s glad his roommate went to Alex’s after their Starbucks adventure. 

“I miss you too, darling. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I- look, one of my friends-“, god, he has no idea how to say this, “he got sick and he’s in the hospital now. I mean, he’s fine now but he nearly died and I just- I worry, Mama.”

Lando pulls his bottom lip in and it’s quiet for a second before he hears his Mum’s voice again. 

“I’m sorry, Lando. Can we do anything for him?”, she asks gently but Lando shakes his head immediately, forgetting that she can’t see him. “No! I mean, he has people who take care of him but- he was just stupid and then his happened and- yeah.”

He closes his eyes but hearing his Mum’s voice helps and he can basically see her smile in front of his eyes when she speaks again. 

“Is he the boy you told me about on Christmas?”, she asks and Lando blushes. “...maybe. I just really care about him.”

“You’ve always cared a lot about people - you’ve got a big heart, darling.”

“I know, I just- Mama he took drugs. He was stupid and took drugs and overdosed and nearly died and-“ His voice breaks and he can feel the lump forming in his throat.

Lying won’t get him far and if he’s lucky she’ll think Charles took the drugs on some student party. It wouldn’t be that uncommon, he knows from George that especially people at the Law parties have a tendency to take illegal substances and he chews on his bottom lip. 

“He’s a good guy, really, it just-“

“You don’t have to defend him, baby, I’m not saying anything”, she interrupts him gently. “We’ve all been young and stupid once and I’m just glad you’re okay and didn’t take anything.”

“I would never.”

“I know. And I can imagine how traumatising it must have been for you to have your friend nearly die. But Lando, he’ll be fine. He has people who care about him, he has you who cares about him and it will be okay. I promise.”

She sounds so sure of it that Lando nearly dares to hope but- he’s still so scared. 

“Remember when I told you that he probably has to sort his own issues out first? Give him time”, she reminds him gently and Lando closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. He knows she’s right but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. 

He doubts he’ll ever be enough for Charles and he switches the topic, asking about his Dad and siblings to distract himself from it. He ends the call after another ten minutes, promising his Mum to call her again soon and he stares at the wall before he sighs and gets up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

Time to go to work. 

Work is actually quite uneventful that night - well, as uneventful as working in a strip club can be. They do their warm-up and Lando can’t help but smile when Mitch stops by, bringing them some chocolate strawberry cake as a cheer up, kissing Stoffel before heading home. 

“He’s a blessing, never let him go”, Sacha tells Stoffel with his mouth full of cake, sitting on the edge of the stage, his legs danglings and Stoffel laughs. “Don’t worry, I don't plan to.”

“Can’t believe he’s making them all himself”, Kevin mumbles, rubbing his face tiredly but Stoffel just shrugs. “He’s talented. And passionate.”

“Have you tried making him apply for Bake Off?”, Lewis asks with a grin and Lando’s eyes light up. “I love Bake Off!”

“And Mitch could definitely win this”, Daniel throws in but Stoffel just grins, shaking his head. “I tried talking him into this for years but he doesn’t want to. Sadly. Says his pastry and bread-baking skills are not good enough.”

“What a shame”, Max mumbles, scraping the last bit of his cake together before collecting all their empty plates. 

Lando practices with Daniel during warm-up after, heading on stage with him later that evening to open the night and he feels himself relax again. Breathing seems a little easier on stage and he loves being up here with Daniel. 

They work well together, the people love them and Lando drops down, smiling broadly and winking at Daniel before he gets back up on the pole, his arm muscles flexing. 

He got so much more confident in the last half a year and he has no problem shaking his ass to get some tips - if it’s what they want he’ll give it to them. On stage he is a different person, ignoring everything else, only caring about the money. 

He disappears into the VIP room with a businessman around 1 am and he’s amazed by how much of a routine it became for him in the last months. The guy is slightly tipsy but Michael is in front of the room and Lando makes it clear that he will end the dance if the man doesn’t behave and he luckily keeps his hands to himself while Lando rubs himself against him to ‘Love Me Harder’. 

What fucking irony. 

Lando smiles sweetly at the man, pressing a shy kiss against his cheek before he goes back on stage, just wanting to take his mind off.

Dancing helps with that and when he closes the night as well (it’s his first time he’s doing that) he drags it out, teasing a man in the first row before he finally gets backstage again. 

Stoffel and Sacha already went home, Nico is waiting for Lewis outside and Lando changes into sweatpants and a hoodie before he meets Max at the bar, stifling a yawn. He’s exhausted, all he wants is to sleep and he leans against Daniel who shows up next to him, already changed as well. 

“You’re okay, kid?”, Daniel asks him with a soft smile, wrapping his arms around him while Max and Hulk are still cleaning up and Lando shrugs, closing his eyes. He feels safe in Dan’s arms and he blindly takes a sip from his water, not sure what to say. 

He’s okay, of course he is - he has had a great evening, made quite some cash and Charles is doing better as well. But- he misses him. And he’s still rattled, still shocked that it even came that far and he tries not to think about it.

There’s no use in it. 

Especially because the last time he has spoken to Charles- he doesn’t even remember when that was. Probably in the club. All he knows is that he misses him and he hums when Daniel runs a hand through his hair. 

“If you two are done cuddling we could go home.” Max’s dry voice stops him from nearly falling asleep and Lando opens his eyes, smiling sleepily at him. “Okay.”

He slides from the barstool, shouldering his bag and they head for the tube, Lando walking between Max and Daniel. 

He’s tired and cold, the exhaustion of the evening slowly catching up with him and he runs a hand through his hair, cursing himself for forgetting to bring a beanie. It’s still really cold for February and he falls next to them on a seat in the tube, crossing his legs. 

There aren’t any other people in the train and Lando leans his head against Max’s shoulder, his eyes nearly falling shut. 

When they reach their flat he wants to head for the sofa again but Max shakes his head, pointing towards their bedroom. “Nah, you can sleep with us.”

“I don’t want to sleep with you”, Lando deadpans and Max rolls his eyes before pulling him towards their bedroom. “Don’t worry, you’re not my type either. But you look like you could need a hug so let’s go.” 

Lando just rolls his eyes but stops when he sees the pole in their bedroom and he grins. 

“Kinky”, he comments but Daniel just laughs, heading to the en-suite bathroom. 

“Max is one lucky man”, he calls before he disappears and Max rolls his eyes, a smirk on his face. “I am. Now get your ass in the bed - I can kick Daniel out if you want.” 

“I’m _fine_ ”, Lando mumbles but slides under the covers anyway after he gets changed and he cuddles up to Max who takes the window side. 

Daniel joins them soon after, smiling sleepily at them before he switches off the light and Lando takes a deep breath, feeling oddly protected. 

“We’ve done this with Charles before as well”, Max suddenly says quietly, “so you’re not the only one.”

Lando’s heart skips a beat at the mention of Charles and he shifts a little, careful to not wake up Daniel who’s already asleep. 

“Slept with him?”

“Let him in our bed because that idiot was drunk and high and needed comfort.” Max snorts quietly but Lando sees a soft expression in Max’s eyes. It’s dark in the room but there’s some light coming in through the window and Max sighs. 

“He’s a mess but he’ll be okay. Really. Seb said they sent him to rehab, they found a really good clinic for him here in London and he’ll be fine.” 

“Thank you”, Lando mumbles but Max just pulls him closer, hugging him tightly. “You’re my best friend mate, of course. We’ll get through this mess together, I promise.”

Lando is pretty sure he has tears in his eyes when he falls asleep, overwhelmed with love for his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything is so nice and calm and peaceful atm but don't worry :) 
> 
> we still have 9 chapters to go :) 
> 
> 💜💜💜💜


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist for Chapter 16](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜

It’s been two weeks since that night and according to Seb Charles is doing really well in rehab. He’s in a specialised drug rehabilitation clinic in Southgate and supposed to stay there for 28 days - the only visitors allowed being Seb, Kimi and Charles’ mother who came from Monaco.

Jenson made sure Charles is not getting into any legal troubles for taking the drugs and while Lando is okay most of the time- he misses Charles. No one of them is allowed to contact him for now, Charles doesn’t even have his phone with him there and Seb made it clear that Charles needs some peace and time to rest. 

Lando gets that, he really does. 

But it still sucks. 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?”, Seb asks him quietly, motioning him a bit to the side and Lando nods with a frown, following him to a quieter part of the main floor.

The others are still warming up, stretching to 'Lemonade' and he sits on the red armchair next to Seb, nervously playing with his fingers and picking the skin around his nails. He’s not sure what exactly Seb could want from him and he waits, his boss flashing him a small smile. 

“Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad. But Charles told me to tell you”, Seb sighs, rolling his eyes with a fond smile, “that he says Hi. And that he hopes you’re doing okay.”

Lando stares at him, his heart skipping a beat and he flushes a deep red. “He asked about me?” 

“Yeah.” Seb smiles, a warm expression in his eyes. “And he’s doing really well. I mean, he’s also really bored but it’s good for him - he’s catching up on uni stuff and all.”

“That’s good”, Lando mumbles, chewing on his bottom lip and Seb pats his arm comfortingly. “I can arrange that you can visit him if you’d want that?”

“I- I could really visit him?”, Lando whispers and Seb nods. “Yes, of course. I wouldn’t tell the others - not yet at least - because I don’t want to overwhelm Charles but it might be good for him to see you.”

“I’d love to”, Lando mumbles, blushing and Seb laughs. “Alright, I’ll see what I can do. You also wanted to talk about a new routine?”

Oh, yeah. That. 

Lando already forgot he asked Seb for advice all these weeks ago and he nods, clearing his throat. “Yeah, I like what I’m doing right now and I work really well with Daniel or ... Charles but I think there are still some things I could improve and I wanted to ask if you could help me with that?”

“Yeah, of course.” Seb smiles warmly, getting up and nodding towards the stage. “Care to show me what you already have?”

“Yeah.” Lando jumps up, stretching for a moment before he takes the free pole on the left, the others not paying them much attention. 

“Like, I can do the basics - front hook, ankle hook, knee hook, the carousel, spinning and so on, that’s no problem. Same goes for pulling myself up and all.” Lando demonstrates it before he lets go off the pole again.

“But I still have problems with the splits, like Sacha and Daniel tried teaching me but it hurts and I just can’t get down? And I try to cover it up but there’s this one move-“ Lando frowns, trying to remember the name. 

All their moves have names and he got a website from Sacha a few months ago so he could familiarise himself with them (and he still remembers most of them from his online classes) but there are _a lot_. 

“I think it’s called Aerial Shoulder Mount”, he says and Seb’s eyes light up. “Oh, I love that one!”

Lando just stares at him before he snorts. “Yeah, I hate it.”

“Alright, you climb up”, Seb shrugs off his suit jacket and toes off his shoes before he easily grabs the pole and pulls himself up, “and then you drop back so you’re vertically in the air and push forward.”

He does exactly that and Lando watches him speechless. He always forgets how _good_ Seb actually is and his boss stretches his legs over his shoulders. 

“You can do a split or get them over your shoulders, whatever you’re most comfortable with”, he explains, holding the pose for a moment before he swings around it one more time and drops back down. 

He takes a deep breath and Lando blinks, nodding slowly. “...okay, I think I got it.”

He follows Seb’s instructions step by step, hating how much upper body strength he needs for it and he manages to hold it for a few seconds, his legs- well, they’re not exactly straight but he’ll get there. 

Seb nods, clearly looking pleased and Lando wants to ask him something when he overhears a bit of the conversation to his right. 

“Have you heard that Esteban is apparently back in London?”, Stoffel asks Lewis and something shatters. Lando flinches, looking up and he sees Max standing behind the bar, glaring at them. There’s broken glass in front of him but he doesn’t seem to care, an unreadable expression on his face and Lando frowns. 

Is this connected to this Esteban or- 

“He’s what now?”, Max hisses and Lando raises his eyebrows, everyone else has gotten quiet and Lewis turned down the music a little. “I thought he went back to France-“

“He just did an Erasmus year, baby”, Daniel interrupts him gently but Max just snorts, stepping over the broken glass towards the stage. “Why would he come back-“

“It’s just a rumour I’ve heard!” Stoffel raises his hands defensively. “Mitch apparently saw him, came into his bakery.”

Max looks like he’s fuming and he grits his teeth. “Couldn’t he just stay in that fucking country of his-“

“Max”, Daniel says warningly but Max ignores him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “What?! He’s a fucking dick-“ 

“It was just a rumour, okay? Calm down, maybe Mitch mistook him for someone else”, Stoffel says calmly but Max just snorts, turning around and heading back to the bar.

Daniel sighs, his eyes lingering on Max’s back for a moment before he turns back to the stage and Lando chews on his bottom lip, watching Max clean up the shattered glass while talking quietly to Hulk in Dutch, clearly pissed. 

“Who’s Esteban?”, he asks, turning to Stoffel next to him and Stoffel sighs. “He was a stripper here”, he explains, “Max hated him.”

“Why?!” Lando stares at him, he knows Max has a tendency to appear harsh and a bit grumpy but he has never really seen his best friend genuinely _hate_ someone (apart from his own father which, if you asked Lando, is definitely justified. And well, Nico Rosberg. But again, justified)

Sacha, who’s next to him, just shrugs while sinking into a split. “He’s overdramatic, Esteban’s okay. A bit competitive and bitchy but okay.”

“But Max absolutely hates him”, Stoffel adds with a grin and Lando looks back at Max, his best friend still discussing something with Hulk in Dutch. Michael is leaning against the counter, he’s on his phone and doesn’t really look like he’s paying attention to them and Lando decides to talk with Max about it later. 

He has other stuff to worry about right now - like perfecting the Aerial Shoulder Mount. 

He hasn't tried the Aerial Shoulder Mount on stage yet, he wants to perfect it before he actually tries something new but it was a successful night anyway and Lando is actually happy.

It’s just that he’s a bit nervous because Seb called him the next day, confirming that he can visit Charles on Friday afternoon and- well Lando is still thinking about the Esteban thing. 

Max’s mood hasn’t really improved the whole evening and Lando has the feeling there’s a bit more to the story than what Stoffel and Sacha told him. Yeah, Max ‘hates’ a lot of things and people but again: Lando has never really seen Max genuinely hate someone. 

He must have a really good reason for it and he decides to go for a coffee with him the next day, meeting him in a small coffee shop close to his university. 

Max looks like his mood didn’t improve much during the last twelve hours but he hugs Lando anyway before he falls down across from him, ordering a Red Bull.

Lando can’t hold back a smile while he accepts the coffee the waitress brings him, thanking her quietly before he stares at Max, raising his eyebrows. “Alright, spill the tea. What’s the deal with Esteban and you?”

Max’s face, if possible, only darkens more and he puts his scarf next to him on the window sill, giving the waitress a short smile when she places the Red Bull in front of him. 

He then proceeds to grumpily sip on his drink, looking pissed and Lando sighs. “So?”

“He’s a dick.”

No shit, Sherlock. 

“Yeah, I figured that much”, Lando answers patiently, warming his hands on the coffee mug and Max grumbles something under his breath, playing with the fake flower decoration on their table. 

He’s staying quiet and Lando frowns, worrying a little. He figured there was more to this than what the others said but- 

“He kept making fun of me, okay?”, Max then bursts out and when he looks up, there’s a vulnerability in his eyes Lando has never seen with him before. “Kept mocking me for my ‘daddy issues’ and when- you know when my Dad showed up- he just ignored it. Mocked me for it later.”

“What an arsehole”, Lando slips out and Max nods. “Yeah. The others didn’t really notice I think - he always made sure to do it when they weren’t around. Daniel knew and Charles did too - so did Hulk and Michael. They’ve been the only ones though.”

“And you didn’t tell Seb? Or anyone??” Lando stares at him but Max rolls his eyes. “Mate, I’m not gonna snitch to my boss that someone tried to bully me. Charles has threatened to punch him in the face and Daniel has tried talking to Esteban but it didn’t work. He just didn’t care.”

“But-“

“Didn’t make it better that _Esteban_ ”, Max nearly spits his name out, “kept flirting with Daniel at every given opportunity. All the time.” 

“Yeah okay that’s shitty but mate- everyone knows Daniel loves you! You’re his everything, everyone can see that!” Lando stares at him incredulously but Max just shrugs, his finger tracing over the condensed water on the glass. 

“Yeah. Everyone knows that”, he mumbles before he swallows. “But he didn’t give a shit. And Daniel and I- I don’t know, things are weird between us lately.”

He doesn’t look at Lando when he says that and Lando stares at him, his heartbeat quickening. Oh no. Oh no, he can’t have them break up, they’re his emotional support couple-

Daniel is the love of Max’s life. 

“How ‘weird’?”, he asks, his voice squeaking a little and Max shrugs. “I have the feeling he’s hiding something from me lately.”

That’s ... not good but Lando refuses to believe Daniel is cheating on Max. He knows them, sees them interact every day and he knows they love each other. 

Knows Daniel loves Max more than anyone in this world. Lando hears how he talks about Max as if he hung up all the stars into the sky and he can’t imagine Daniel ever cheating.

“Maybe he’s just ... I don’t know, looking for a present for you?”, he suggests but Max only raises his eyebrows. “Why? Christmas was three months ago and my birthday is in _September_. We have _March_.”

Lando knows that but he refuses to believe Daniel has bad intentions and he shrugs helplessly. “Why do you think he’s hiding something?” 

“He came home a bit later the other day and when I asked why he got really quiet and suspicious. And a few days ago I walked in the living room and he was on his laptop but he shut it the second he saw I was there.” Max runs a hand over his face, he looks tired and it breaks Lando’s heart. 

“Like, I obviously don’t expect him to show me his browser history or his phone or tell me where he goes but this isn’t like _him_. It’s just- he never minded when I caught a glimpse of his messages, we don’t have secrets. We don’t. And I don’t wanna go through his phone but he nearly yelled at me the other day when I got his phone for ordering food because it was closer than mine.” Max stares out of the window and Lando chews on his bottom lip. 

Yeah no this doesn’t sound good but he also doesn’t know what to say. “Have you tried talking to him?”

“Of course. He says it’s nothing and I’m just imagining it.” Max rolls his eyes, taking a sip from his Red Bull. “And I mean we’re fine apart from that but I just ... worry.”

He sounds sad and Lando swallows dryly, instinctively reaching out and squeezing Max’s hand, no idea what to say. 

Fucking great.

“I’m really sorry, mate”, he says quietly but Max just shrugs, swallowing dryly. “It’s alright, I never expected this to last anyway.”

Lando knows he’s lying, knows how much Daniel means to him and he takes a deep breath. “Max, Daniel _loves_ you, I promise it’s nothing, maybe he’s planning a surprise for you-“

“Why would he do that? Why wouldn’t he just tell me then?”, Max interrupts him and Lando sighs. “Because then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“I hate surprises”, Max grumbles and Lando suppresses a groan. “Max, come on, work with me here. That’s your anxiety talking, telling you that Daniel is cheating on you and doesn’t want you anymore but that’s not true and you know that-“

“I can’t lose him, Lando”, Max whispers, his voice breaking a little. “I can’t. He’s the best thing that has ever happened to me, he’s too good for me anyway but I can’t- I can’t lose him.” 

Lando’s heart breaks at his words and he tries his best to come up with something to reassure him - he is actually tempted to just call Daniel and yell at him. But he also knows this is none of his business so instead, he just squeezes his hand a bit tighter, trying to come up with a plausible explanation. 

He finds out he can’t. 

God, this is a nightmare. 

It’s Friday and Lando is incredibly nervous when he’s standing in front of the rehab clinic, trying to straighten his hair once again. 

It’s a warm spring day, the sun is out and he’s only wearing a hoodie, nervously playing with the strings, no idea what he should say to Charles. Or how he’ll react when he sees him. 

Seb has said it’s fine, said Charles has been asking for him and Lando steps in the cool lobby, smiling at the lady behind the counter. 

“Hello, I’m here to visit Charles. Leclerc”, he adds quickly and the lady nods, not even looking up from her computer, just typing. “Your name?”

“Lando Norris.” Lando nervously plays with his fingers while the woman checks in her computer before she nods. “Alright, this way.”

She leads him to a small security check, a guard making sure he’s not smuggling any drugs or something else into the clinic before she turns to him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

“You can both move around freely - if you want you can go out into the garden, have a cup of tea. No phones, no alcohol or drugs and if you bother any of our patients you’ll be removed from the premises.”

“Okay”, Lando whispers, slightly intimidated by her. His hands are sweaty and he wipes them dry on his jeans while following the woman through a few corridors. 

It looks quite nice actually, not as cold and unfriendly as he expected - it’s nearly homey. They meet a few patients along the way but they don’t pay them any attention and the woman leads him into a big room.

It looks like it’s a mix of dining and common room, people sitting around round tables, chatting and the doors to the garden and terrace are wide open, letting the cool spring air in. 

Lando breathes out in relief when he notices that he isn’t the only visitor and his stomach does a small somersault when he spots Charles alone at a table at the window, drawing something. 

The woman squeezes Lando’s arm shortly before she leaves him alone and Lando gives himself a moment to just look at Charles. 

He’s still a bit pale but he looks better, healthier. He’s wearing simple sweatpants and a plain T-Shirt, his dark hair held back by a red bandana and Lando smiles involuntarily, slowly walking over. 

“Hey”, he says quietly when he’s standing next to him and Charles looks up, a big smile spreading over his face. “Lando! You actually came!”

He jumps up, hugging him tightly and Lando chokes back the tears, wrapping his arms around him. “Hey, Charlie.”

He buries his face in the crock of Charles’ neck, breathing in his familiar scent and he swallows dryly, Charles’ hand stroking over his back. 

They stay like that for what feels like hours (it probably has been just a few minutes) before Lando slowly steps back, blushing. 

“You look ... good”, he says awkwardly and now it’s Charles’ turn to blush, a small smile spreading over his face. “Thanks, you do too.” 

They’re quiet for a second and Lando bites his lips, his eyes falling on the piece of paper Charles has been doodling on. It’s more shapes than anything specific, a lot of lines and colours but it’s skilled and he clears his throat. 

“That’s- that’s really nice”, he comments and Charles blushes even more, picking it up. “Uh, yeah, I- I have to do _something_ , they are not giving me any electronics really - at least not on my own. We do have a movie night every Tuesday and Thursday though.”

“That’s nice”, Lando answers, biting his lips and Charles nods. “Yeah, it’s ... okay. We watched Venom the other day. Everyone is super nice as well so that ... helps.”

Lando nods, not sure what to say and Charles looks a bit insecure - very different to what Lando is normally used to. He likes it though, likes this new side and Charles clears his throat. “Do you wanna see my room?”

“Yeah, sure.” Lando follows him through the room, a few people staring after them and Lando instinctively breathes out when they’re - more or less - alone in the corridor. 

“I’m reading a lot”, Charles tells him while they’re walking, “mostly stuff for uni but also other stuff. And they have a gym which is quite nice and yeah. Therapy and all. We have a very regimented routine.” 

He bites his lips before he opens a wooden door to their left, awkwardly running a hand through his hair. “So this is my room.” 

Lando curiously looks around, staying next to Charles in the door though. The room isn’t that big, a bit like a fancy room in a three- or four-star hotel without the TV - there’s a king-size bed on the wall, tall windows and it looks friendly. Cosy. 

“It’s nice but … I do miss you guys”, Charles mumbles, “a lot. It’s okay but- I miss you.”

“How often are Seb and Kimi visiting you?”, Lando asks while they’re heading back to the common room and Charles shrugs. “Every second day. It’s nice, they keep me updated but yeah.”

Charles sighs, leading him outside in a big garden and they sit down on a small table, Charles organising them some tea. 

They’re quiet for a second, Lando trying to find the right words while stirring in his cup. He doesn’t want to sound accusing but- 

“We’ve all been so worried about you”, he whispers, he needs to get it out. He needs to tell Charles, needs him to understand how much they care, how much he means to them, how much he means to _Lando_. 

“When your ... friend called me-“

Lando stops, shaking his head and Charles lowers his gaze. “I’m- I’m so sorry, Lando. Really. I never wanted to- I didn’t intend to- it just happened and-“

His eyes are filled with tears as well now and Lando swallows dryly, a lump in his throat. “Charles-“

His voice breaks, he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say and he takes Charles’ hand on the table, squeezing it. Charles gives him a teary smile, biting his lips. “I won’t- I want to stop all of that, you know? The drinking, the drugs. I’m here for two more weeks and after that- I still wanna dance but I can’t-“

He stops as well, his voice shaking and Lando nods, swallowing dryly. “Yeah, that’s- that’s good. Really good.”

And he’s so fucking relieved to hear that. 

They change the topic after that, Charles asking about the others and it’s obvious that he misses them. Lando can’t blame him. 

He tells him about the club, what has happened since that night and that the others also miss him. He tells him about his new routine after a bit of hesitation (what if any of that triggers bad memories, what if Charles only gets sad- but Charles keeps asking, encouraging him) before he updates him about some smaller gossip. 

Nothing too dramatic but something Seb and Kimi probably wouldn’t tell him and also don’t know about. 

They’re quiet again after, both watching the other patients walk through the garden and Lando absentmindedly plays with Charles’ fingers. 

“Have you ever been in love?”, Lando asks before he can think about it, not daring to look at Charles. His heart is beating faster though and he curses himself in his head. 

What a stupid question, he’s not in some stupid rom-com, why did he even bring that up, this is not the time-

But when he turns his head slightly he sees Charles smile softly, staring at a tree in the garden. “Yeah. Twice.” 

Lando tries to stay calm, he doesn’t even realise he’s still holding Charles’ hand - it just feels right. 

“Shortly after I came to England, I met Pierre”, Charles starts, still not looking at Lando but with that soft smile on his face. “He was a zoology student and we just- we clicked, you know? He didn’t mind that I was stripping and drinking a bit too much from time to time.”

Hearing Charles talk about someone else like that doesn’t hurt as much as Lando thought it would and Charles’ smile widens. “He was so soft and kind and gentle, so understanding. He was my first love and I loved him so much.”

Okay, that did hurt a bit but Lando stays quiet, not wanting to ruin anything with his jealousy now. This isn’t about him. And Charles and Pierre are over anyway, so- 

“He was what I needed after Jules- you know. We went on dates and we were _happy_. He didn’t care that I was- am fucked up.”

“You’re not fucked up”, Lando slips out. “You- yeah you had a lot of shit going on but you’re not fucked up!” 

“That’s what the therapist here said as well.” Charles smiles bitterly before he shrugs. “She’s nice though.”

“You’re doing one-to-one therapy as well?”

“Yeah, next to all the group shit and lectures - therapy really helps though. I don’t mind going, I wish- I wish I had done it sooner.” Charles smiles and they’re quiet again, Lando pulling his bottom lip in. 

He doesn’t know if it’s rude to ask but- Charles started it. 

“What happened between you and Pierre?”, he asks carefully and Charles sighs. “My father died in 2017 and that’s what sent me spiralling. I couldn’t deal with it, started drinking more again, started smoking weed and when I took the drugs- our relationship turned toxic very quickly.”

Charles is quiet for a moment, a regretful expression in his eyes. “Pierre eventually left me. I understand now, with some distance and time, that it was to save his own mental health and it was the best for him but I just felt so betrayed. Losing Pierre ... that was what ultimately broke me.”

Charles stares into the garden, Lando knows he’s mentally somewhere completely else. 

“I lost the only person I thought would never leave me. I trusted him, you know? I trusted him so much, he was the love of my life and yet- it wasn’t enough.” Charles shrugs and Lando swallows dryly. “I’m really sorry.”

“No, it’s fine, I- I’m over it. I am.” Charles flashes him a short smile but Lando doesn’t miss the sadness in his eyes. “I said a lot of things back then I regret now and it just went ... downhill after.”

Lando smiles hesitantly, squeezing Charles’ hand. 

“Thank you for trusting me”, he says quietly and Charles returns his smile. “How could I not?”

Lando gets a flashback to a few months ago, Charles and him outside of the club and he blushes, deciding not to answer that.

It was a rhetorical question anyway. 

That is until he realises Charles has said “twice” to Lando’s question. 

“And ... the other time? You said twice”, he reminds him slowly but Charles just smiles, his thumb caressing the back of Lando’s hand. Lando can feel the butterflies in his stomach, his heart skipping a beat and he blushes. 

Does this mean- 

A nurse comes towards them and they both quickly pull their hands back, Charles blushing. 

“Visiting times are over soon, sweetheart.” She flashes Lando a sympathetic smile and Lando nods quickly, getting up - he misses Charles’ hand. “I- yeah, thank you- we-“

He stumbles over his words but she just smiles again before she moves on to the next patient with a visitor and Lando clears his throat awkwardly. “I- take care, yeah?”

“I will don’t worry about me.” Charles smiles, his dimples showing and Lando’s stomach drops. He returns the smile instinctively and Charles pulls him into another tight hug. 

“Go and kill it tonight, _chéri_. I know you will”, he whispers in his ear before he steps back and Lando nods, hiding his hands in his hoodie. “I will. Bye.”

He waves awkwardly at him before he heads back inside, hating himself for how stupid that was. God, Charles must think he is such an idiot but he can’t hold back a smile when he’s back on the street, putting his headphones back in and starts the next song on his playlist - it's called 'Something Good' and Lando bites his lip. 

He’s actually pretty certain Charles is returning his feelings to some extent - somehow. He doesn’t want to hope, he really doesn’t but there have been signs and- and maybe Charles is just scared. 

He probably is after everything that happened with Pierre and Lando chews on his bottom lip when he heads back to the underground. Charles probably has feelings for him and likes him and while it does feel good Lando knows it isn’t that easy. 

Knows Charles is still hesitating, something stopping him, always making him back out at the last minute. 

But ...

_How do you stop someone running from their feelings and not from you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> I have never been to rehab so ofc this is all just fictional even though I did some research on rehab clinics in London x
> 
> Thanks for all your sweet birthday messages yesterday 💜💜💜 it really means the world to me that you all thought of me and enjoy my works so much 💜


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist for Chapter 17](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜

“Good to see you’re all here.” Seb smiles warmly at them while leaning against the pole, they’re having another team meeting and Lando crosses his legs, stifling a yawn. 

“There isn’t much we have to discuss but I’ve heard that Esteban is back in London-“

“You can’t be serious”, Max interrupts him incredulously, sitting up straighter. “You can’t tell me we’re having a team meeting about that fucker!” 

“Yes, we are”, Seb replies calmly. “He is a talented dancer and if he wants to come back he can.”

“No! Seb, he’s a fucking arsehole-“

“He did pull some shady shit”, Daniel throws in quietly and Hulk nods. “Yeah, he did a lot of stuff we all didn’t agree with. And he’s so fucking bitchy, Seb, worse than Charles on his worst days.”

“Doesn’t change that he’s a skilled dancer.” Seb shrugs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “If he has changed he can obviously come back. He has always been polite to me-“

“No! No, I’m not- I’m not gonna have that fucker here again!” Max jumps up, his eyes filled with anger. “I’m not gonna work with him!”

“Max, don’t be ridiculous-“, Seb starts but Max just snorts. “Ridiculous?? He’s a fucking asshole-“

“Max”, Daniel throws in warningly but Max just turns towards him, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “What?! You wanna tell me I’m just imagining everything he did to me just like I’m imagining you hiding shit from me??”

It’s dead silent for a second, Lando staring at them in shock. Max has never lashed out like that, Daniel and he have never argued - at least not in front of everyone else - and Daniel’s eyes darken. “Really now?!”

“Esteban was a fucking twat and you know that don’t you dare and defend him now”, Max growls and Daniel snorts, a pissed-off expression in his eyes. “I don’t, this is not about him and you know that. Why are you- I’m not hiding something from you!”

“Really?! Then why did you nearly get a heart attack when I took your phone for ordering dinner lately? Or come home later than usual and don’t even have an explanation for it?!”, Max hits back and Daniel grits his teeth. “Are you actually implying I’m cheating on you?!”

Lando feels incredibly uncomfortable, so do all the others, an awkward silence between them and Max rolls his eyes. “Don’t turn this around now and blame it on me! I’m not the one hiding and sneaking around!”

“I’m not-“

“Just leave it, Daniel, yeah? Leave it be and stop lying to me.” Max stares at him, his eyes shining suspiciously before he storms towards the kitchen, slamming the door shut behind him. 

Daniel stares after him, shocked and Seb clears his throat, visibly uncomfortable. 

“Daniel-“, he starts but Dan just shakes his head, leaving towards the changing room and Lando hates it. Hates that they’re arguing and not talking and he gets up, following Max. 

He knows he should do his warm-up but this is his best friend and Max might need him and Lando doesn’t want to leave him alone. Not now. Not when Daniel didn’t show any signs of following his boyfriend and he slowly opens the door to the kitchen.

Max is sitting at the table, his eyes red and Lando actually needs a moment. That’s not what he expected. 

He expected Max to still be furious, to maybe destroy a glass or two but not- 

“I’m sorry”, Max mumbles when he sees him come in, wiping the tears away - it’s the first time Lando has seen him cry. 

He bites his lips, not sure what to do. Max looks genuinely sad, his phone turned around in front of him on the table and Lando takes a deep breath. 

“You’re okay?”

It’s a stupid question, Max clearly isn’t okay but he feels a bit useless, especially when Max shrugs. “No. I don’t know.”

Great, he has no idea what he’s supposed to do and Lando decides to make him some tea. He knows of Max’s dislike for hot beverages but his Mum always makes him tea when he’s upset and he genuinely doesn’t know what else to do so he fills some water in the kettle and prepares two mugs before sitting down next to Max, gently nudging him with his elbow. 

“I’m sorry for what happened”, he says quietly, “really.”

“It’s not your fault”, Max mumbles, playing with the leather bracelet around his wrist. “I shouldn’t have lost it like that. Or yelled at Daniel. I just- I’m so scared of losing him, Lando.”

His voice breaks a little and Lando hugs him for a moment before he gets up, filling the hot water into their mugs, adding the teabags. He brings their tea to the table, sitting down again and Max wraps his hands around his mug, looking defeated. 

“And if Esteban comes back ... mate, I hate this guy more than anything.” Max shakes his head and Lando swallows dryly before he hugs Max, pulling him closer. 

Fuck the tea.

“If he really comes back I’m on your side”, he tells him with a firm voice. “We will bully him out, I promise.”

That makes Max smile and he leans his head against Lando’s shoulder, staring at the table. Lando stays quiet as well, holding Max and he ignores the music that started playing outside. 

He recognises the song, it’s ‘For The Night’ and in their playlist for their warm-up. Some rap song to do some basic stretching to but nothing too tricky. Lando stays, he doesn’t want to leave Max alone. 

“It’s just- the Esteban thing and Daniel hiding stuff coming together- it’s making me crazy”, Max mumbles, he’s not crying anymore but his eyes are still red and he takes a sip from his tea.

“I don’t want to lose him, Lando”, he whispers, turning his head a little so he’s looking at him. His blue eyes are desperate, the grip around his mug tightening. “I can’t.”

“You’re not going to lose me, Maxy.” They both look up, Daniel is leaning in the doorway and watches them with a sad smile on his face. There’s an expression in his eyes Lando can’t pin down properly and Max clears his throat, rubbing his eyes again. 

“Why didn’t you come after me?”, he asks quietly and Daniel sighs, pushing himself off the doorway. 

“Because I was pissed and didn’t want to make it worse”, he explains while coming closer, stopping in front of Max. “I needed a moment to calm down.”

Max nods, taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t- I just- I think we need to talk.”

“Yeah, I think we do.” Daniel gives him a small smile before leaning down and kissing him gently. 

Lando takes that as his cue to leave. 

The next evening Lando nearly gets a heart attack when he goes out on stage for his warm-up and sees Charles sitting in one of the armchairs, quietly talking with Seb. 

He knew Charles got released from rehab a few days ago already but- 

He was not prepared for this. He was not prepared to see Charles tonight, his heart beating faster immediately and he wants to hide and kiss him at the same time. 

Charles starts smiling when he looks up and sees him, an excited look in his eyes and Lando waves awkwardly, not sure what to do. Should he hug him? Say something? But-

“CHARLES!”, Daniel yells, Max and he just showed up and not two seconds later he has pulled Charles into a tight hug, lifting him up from the ground, spinning him around. “Mate, it’s so good to see you again!”

He beams at him but Lando doesn’t miss the worry in his eyes and Charles grins. “Can’t believe I’m saying this but I missed you guys. Even you.”

He winks at Max who just snorts, pushing Daniel a bit to the side before hugging Charles tightly, closing his eyes. 

“You fucking stupid irresponsible idiot, never ever do that again or I’ll kill you”, he mumbles and Charles smiles. 

“Didn’t know you’d care that much”, he teases and Max opens his eyes again to glare at him. “You’re like my little brother, you dickhead.” 

“Max, charming as always.” Charles laughs before the others greet him as well, everyone hugging him and Lando watches, not able to stop smiling. It feels so good to have Charles back here, to see him smile and be happy and he makes his way over last, Charles’ eyes lightening up when he sees him. 

“Hey”, he says quietly and Lando’s heart skips a beat, his smile widening. “Hey.”

He hugs him, breathing in his familiar scent and when he sees back, he quickly looks him up and down. 

Charles does look better and Lando can’t hold back a smile when he looks at him. Charles is wearing sweatpants, the blue Dior hoodie Lando gifted him for Christmas, a bandana and glasses and he looks so ... _different_. 

Lando is pretty sure that are the most clothes he has ever seen Charles wear in here and he awkwardly runs a hand through his hair. 

Before they actually get a chance to talk though, Lewis starts his playlist and Lando heads back on stage, suddenly incredibly nervous. 

It’s one thing to work with Charles and dance next to him. 

It’s a whole other thing to dance when he knows Charles is actively watching him and he forces himself to focus - at least Blinding Lights goes well today.

Not that it matters given that it’s one of the simplest dances Lando has ever done and he starts stretching. His eyes are meeting Charles’ and he can’t help but smile again when Charles winks at him. 

God, he’s such a mess. 

Charles keeps calling out some small things he notices and it’s actually really helpful, Lando adjusting his grip a little. He has always known Charles knows _a lot_ about pole dancing but having him actively helping them without having to focus on his own stuff- it’s fascinating. 

Lando sits down at the edge of the stage, taking a sip from his water bottle while Charles is curled into the armchair, watching Daniel and Stoffel. 

“Esteban is back and Seb says he can work here again.” Max falls on the armchair to Charles’ left, a pissed off expression on his face. “Can you believe?!”

Charles stares at him before he turns around, his eyes searching for Seb. “You can’t be serious!”, he yells and Max smirks satisfied, Lando just grinning. 

He knows exactly what Max is doing, pulling Charles on his side and Seb groans when he looks up and sees them together. 

“Is this about Esteban?”, he asks and when Charles nods, Seb just rolls his eyes before he disappears into his office, clearly not in the mood for that particular discussion. 

Charles just grins before patting Max’s arm, sinking back into his seat. “Don’t worry, we’ll get Esteban out of here.”

“I don’t want him to get in here in the first place”, Max mumbles and Michael, who appeared next to him, grins. “I could help with that.” 

“Yeah, but in the end, it’s Seb’s call.” Max shrugs before he sighs and turns to Charles. “Are you dancing again as well, mate or just visiting?” 

“I need to get my life together before I go back on stage”, Charles answers, running a hand through his hair. “I’m living with Seb and Kimi at the moment because I wanna- my therapist suggested it would be good if I move. New beginnings and all.”

“Good luck with flat hunting in London”, Lando mumbles and Charles laughs. “It’s a nightmare but I don’t want to go in student accommodation - I know my uni offers it but...nah.” 

Somehow, Lando is not surprised. And he also can’t really picture Charles sharing a room with someone else or him in such a small flat. 

“But I really miss it.” Charles’ gaze falls back on stage and he sighs deeply. “I miss dancing so much but yeah it’s probably for the better if I don’t. Not yet.”

“Well, it’s not going anywhere”, Lando says with a soft smile and Max nods, his eyes falling on Daniel. They’re ... okay if Lando had to judge. 

There haven’t been any major arguments lately and Max seems a bit happier but he told Lando he still thinks Daniel is hiding something. It’s a mess but at least they have talked. A bit. 

Charles starts coming nearly every night, staying backstage with them while working on his uni stuff. It seems to help him, Seb and Kimi always having an eye on him and Lando sits down next to him, sneaking a glance at his textbook. 

“It sounds interesting”, he comments while taking a sip from his water bottle and Charles nods, looking up. “It actually is, I never thought that.”

He grins, his dimples showing and Lando melts on the spot. A warm feeling spreads through him and he crosses his legs, taking another sip from his water bottle.

“And you can concentrate?”

He has some time to stay back here, Lewis just went on stage while Stoffel and Sacha are in the VIP and Champagne rooms and Daniel is strolling through the main floor, staying present. 

“Funnily enough, I can.” Charles frowns, putting his pen down and he stretches a little. “It’s comforting to be here if that makes sense? Just being around you guys, knowing I’ll go home with Seb and Kimi later and that I’m not alone.”

“I’m surprised they haven’t kicked you out yet”, Lando jokes, gently nudging him with his foot and Charles laughs. “Now you sound like Max, I’m not _that_ bad!”

He really isn’t. He’s sweet and perfect and beautiful and funny and Lando really has to stop listing all these things because he can’t say any of them. 

“True, I heard you can actually cook quite a bit”, Lando counters and Charles smirks. “I can prove it to you if you want?”

“You want to cook for me?” Lando stares at him, his heart beating a bit faster and Charles shrugs, running a hand through his hair. “I mean why not?”

They stare at each other and Lando’s lips turn into a small smile. “I’d love to see that.”

“I have to warn you though I only know how to make eggs and pasta - separately.” Charles blushes and Lando can’t help but laugh, a soft feeling of love running through him. 

“I don’t mind.” 

“Good.” Charles grins before he turns back to his textbook and Lando smiles, watching him. 

He looks so _normal_ , so completely different to how Lando met him and while he didn’t mind the ‘old’ Charles (after all that was the one Lando has fallen in love with) he also loves the ‘new’ Charles. 

But then again he thinks categorising Charles is bullshit anyway and he loves Charles no matter what. 

“Are you doing okay with uni?”, Charles asks him while he switches to his laptop, pulling up a presentation from a lecture and Lando nods. “I’m doing okay, don’t worry. I’m ... coping.”

“That is a mood”, Charles mumbles, scrolling through his presentation and Lando grins, tucking his legs below him. 

He watches Charles work for a while, it’s oddly peaceful and they’re both content with just existing in each other’s presence, Charles sometimes noting something down or explaining something to Lando. 

Their relationship is good, better than he ever expected it to be and he won’t ruin that with confessing his feelings or some bullshit like that. There will be a time and place for that and Lando is pretty sure the universe will give him an opportunity. 

Right now Charles needs time and he definitely won’t force or push him. 

“What made you go to uni?”, Lando asks and Charles looks up, biting his lips. 

“Seb”, he admits after a moment of silence. “I was content with just being a stripper you know and I told Seb I can work for him, like I won’t just leave or something like that but he refused. Said that’s great but I also need to think about my future. I can’t dance forever.”

“So he made you apply?”

“Rather encouraged me.” Charles smiles, his fingers drumming on the laptop. “I wasn’t sure but he went to some Open Days with me and I’ve always loved theatre. I’ve always been creative. We checked out Queen Mary’s Drama degree and well. I love it. Most of the time.”

He grins, running a hand through his hair. “I applied and while it’s so hard sometimes - like mate, English isn’t even my first language - I don’t regret it.”

“You sound happy when you talk about it”, Lando points out, “I think that’s a good thing.” 

“Yeah, I was terrified it would’ve been the wrong choice - Seb is paying for my tuition.” Charles blushes. “Or rather supports it so my debt isn’t that big, the government paying the rest. It’s still a shit lot of money though.”

Lando nods, trying not to think about the fact that his Dad already paid his tuition for him, he’s still lying to Charles about his family and he clears his throat, flashing him a quick smile. “I’m glad you’re happy.”

Charles returns his smile but before he can say something, Max and Seb come backstage, arguing loudly. 

Lando has a feeling he already knows what this is about and he sits up a bit straighter, exchanging a quick look with Charles - Max looking like he’s ready to throw something at their boss. 

“Seb, he’s not a good person, I swear to god-“

“He was always polite to me, Max!”, Seb interrupts him sharply, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “And our clients also never complained!”

“But we did! We told you, he-

“Then why didn’t you tell me back then?! Esteban is a skilled dancer and-“

“This is so fucking pointless.” Max snorts and shakes his head, throwing Seb one last glare. 

“If Esteban comes back, I’m leaving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmm is Max overdramatic or for real, we will see 
> 
> also I know this chapter is rather short but it's necessary skssk
> 
> sending you all lots of love 💜💜💜


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist for Chapter 18](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜
> 
> [And here is the link to a YouTube playlist with all the songs](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCbvSfNApFxpId9e6mWQtCIGMi6Ptg_zm) 💜

“Have you ever been here before?”, Charles asks while cutting his pancakes, trying to somehow balance strawberries and the small piece of pancake on his fork but Lando shakes his head. “No, never.”

He leans back in his, actually quite comfortable, chair, crossing his legs and letting his gaze wander through the small café. It’s cosy, not too crowded and Lando actually really likes it here.

Charles and he are out for breakfast together, some small café in Soho Sacha recommended them in the group chat a while ago and while Lando knows this isn’t a date- it feels like it.

And it feels good to just hang out with Charles again.

To actually spend time with him, do normal things with him and he picks up some bacon and egg with his fork, not able to stop smiling. 

It’s a beautiful spring morning in April, they’re getting more and more sun lately and there are quite a few people in the café, a lot of students and a few mothers with their children, their low murmur and the song playing in the background making a soothing background noise. 

“Can’t believe Sacha was actually right about something”, Charles comments while eating another forkful of his pancakes and Lando nods with a full mouth, swallowing before he answers. “It’s really good.”

“The food in that clinic- mate, I know the whole thing was expensive as fuck but-“ Charles stops, shaking his head and Lando raises one eyebrow, taking a sip from his coffee. “So bad?”

“You have no idea. So many vegetables.” Charles pulls a face and Lando laughs. He knows Charles is a picky eater, especially when it comes to healthy food and Charles sighs. 

“I’m glad I’m back home”, he confesses quietly and Lando puts his fork down, biting his lips. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay...I guess.” Charles stares at a spot over Lando’s shoulder, his hands wrapped around the mug in front of him. “It’s like- I wasn’t really _addicted_ to drinking and smoking and all these things. Well, maybe a bit to smoking. But the drugs- I was always able to stop. Or at least that’s what I’ve always told myself.”

He grimaces before he looks at him, a bitter smile on his face. “I’m still going to therapy every week and Seb and Kimi have a really close eye on me - they’re ready to send me back to rehab the second I should relapse.”

“But you’re doing okay?”, Lando asks carefully, his food long forgotten and Charles shrugs, playing with the leather bracelet around his wrist. “Most of the time? I’m restless and I can’t sleep and I sometimes get anxious without a reason, and my mood swings are really annoying.”

“Oh, Max mentioned that.” Lando grins and Charles flips him off but he also can’t hold back a grin. “Shut up, it’s not that bad. I haven’t taken anything since- you know. That day.”

Lando nods, he really doesn’t want to think about that night again and Charles frowns. 

“I tried talking with Seb about Esteban, by the way”, he changes the topic and Lando raises his eyebrows. “Why is he so stubborn about that anyway?? Was Esteban that good?”

“He was fake as fuck”, Charles comments, disgust clearly evident in his voice. “I still wanna fight him for how he treated Max.”

“But-“

“He was nice to Seb and Kimi and Seb was really busy most of the time - I mean, he also only knows what’s going on in my life because he made it his goal in life to adopt me.”

Charles rolls his eyes fondly before he crosses his arms in front of his chest. “But Esteban is a bitch.”

“You think Max is really going to leave if...like if he comes back?”, Lando asks quietly, he’s really scared of losing his best friend and Charles shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s Max, I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“Great”, Lando mumbles and Charles’ face darkens. “If he does come back and Max leaves though I’ll give him hell. If Seb wants to have drama between us so badly I have no problem giving it to him.”

Lando can’t help but smile and he nods in agreement. “Yeah, count me in. I don’t want to lose Max.”

They share a look of understanding and Charles leans back, pulling one leg up. He looks relaxed, his mug in his hands while he stares out of the window and Lando secretly snaps a picture, wanting to capture that peaceful moment. 

He can’t stop looking at him, takes in his dimples when Charles instinctively smiles when a woman with a dog walks past outside. Takes in his cheekbones, the tousled black hair, his full lips and the warm green eyes.

God, he’s so in love with him. 

“I have to show you a video later I found online, by the way, I thought about doing this for my new dance routine.” Charles looks back to him, a smile playing around his lips and Lando nods, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. “Sure. Is there anything specific?”

“Not really but I haven’t danced for a while - or not much - so I wanna make sure it’ll be good. Remember that one move I showed you in January? I thought about including that one.”

Charles‘ eyes are sparkling with excitement and Lando nods again, knowing exactly what he’s talking about. “I liked that one.”

Charles winks at him before he suddenly pales, jumping up. “Oh no”, he mumbles and Lando stares at him confused, his heartbeat picking up. Is he okay?! Is he having a panic attack, is he sick-

“One of my former One Night Stands is here!”, Charles hisses, subtly nodding to someone behind Lando and he reaches for his wallet. “We need to go!”

“Okay but why?! You slept with so many people, I’m sure-“, Lando starts, still confused but a bit calmer now that it’s apparently not _that_ serious but Charles just shakes his head, throwing a few pound notes on the table. 

“I told him I’m an astronaut on an expedition to Mars!” He takes his hand, quickly pulling him through the restaurant and Lando stumbles after him, trying to not run into a waiter. 

“And he believed you?!”, he asks incredulously when they’re back on the street, staring at Charles. “I mean-“

“He wasn’t the brightest, I’ll admit that.” Charles has a cheeky grin on his face, still pulling him through the streets. “Sex was good though. He also thinks I went to a fancy private school in New York and my name is Percival.”

“What?!” Lando can’t hold back his laughter anymore and Charles joins him, both of them standing on the pavement, holding hands and laughing. Lando has tears in his eyes and he wipes them away, shaking his head. 

“Oh my god, Charles”, he manages to say, Charles just grins proudly. “He believed me!”

“Yeah, I can’t believe that.” Lando grins. “ _Percival_?!”

“It’s my middle name.” Charles laughs, shaking his head. “Not sure why my Mum thought that’s a good idea but she also doesn’t react well to me questioning it.”

Lando just snorts and Charles clears his throat, suddenly looking a bit more insecure. “Sorry I had to end this so quickly-“

“No, it’s fine but you didn’t have to invite me for breakfast I can pay you back-“

“No, it’s fine-“

“But you also still wanna cook for me and-“

“It’s fine”, Charles interrupts him amused before he lets go of his hand, blushing a little. “Really. I- do you still have time? I wanted to check out a few stores, get new clothes.”

Lando feels the warmth in his chest again and he nods, burying his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

They keep walking through the streets, laughing and joking about everything they can think of and they head towards a few clothing stores. 

It’s a relaxed morning, them strolling through the store and showing each other different outfit choices, Charles eventually ending up buying a pair of new heels. 

“Okay but these would look really cute on you”, Charles says suddenly in the next store, pulling out a pair of dark blue booty shorts. They’re satin and Lando stares at them for a moment before his cheeks flush a deep red. 

“You- you think so?”, he asks, his throat dry and Charles nods, handing them to him. “Yeah, you should definitely try them on.”

“Okay.” Lando’s throat is a little bit dry suddenly and he takes the shorts from Charles, heading to one of the changing rooms in the corner. 

He closes the curtain before he quickly changes from his jeans into the booty shorts and he turns, looking at himself in the mirror. Charles has been right: they do look cute on him. 

They fit perfectly and Lando takes a deep breath before popping his head out, looking at Charles who’s leaning on the wall across from the changing room.

“What do you think?” He steps out, there aren’t any other people around at the moment and he knows he looks ridiculous wearing a T-Shirt to these but-

“Oh damn”, Charles slips out, he stares at him and Lando blushes. “I take that as a good sign?”

“Yeah, you- they really suit you.” Charles looks at him, biting his lips and Lando smiles hesitantly his stomach tingling. “Thank you.”

They stare at each other, Lando ignores the fact that he’s standing here in dark blue satin booty shorts, socks and a T-Shirt - he can’t stop looking at Charles. 

His heart is beating fast in his chest and he nervously runs a hand through his hair, heat pooling in his stomach when he sees that Charles is still shamelessly staring at him. 

He never thought- never thought Charles would find _him_ beautiful as well. Or attractive. But Charles is still staring at him and Lando’s mouth is still dry, his heart beating fast in his chest.

He wants to kiss him so badly. 

“Do you two need any help?” A shop assistant shows up next to them, interrupting their moment and Lando blushes deeply. 

“No, I- I was just trying these on”, he mumbles and the man nods, his eyes travelling over Lando’s body. “They suit you, very good choice”, he comments and Charles subtly rolls his eyes. 

“That’s what I just said”, he mumbles and Lando holds back a smile before heading back in the changing room. 

He quickly changes back into his jeans, grabbing the booty shorts and Charles puts his phone back into his pocket when he comes out again. 

“So you’re taking them?”, he asks casually while they stroll back to the front of the shop and Lando nods, his hand trailing over the soft fabric. “They’re cute.”

“You are”, Charles mumbles and Lando freezes, slowly turning his head. Charles stares at him with wide eyes and Lando swallows dryly, clearing his throat. 

No big deal. Absolutely no big deal. 

“You’re also quite ... nice”, he stumbles, immediately hating himself. Nice. _Nice_?! Oh my _god_ he’s such an idiot, Max would laugh at him. 

He quickly heads to the checkout, paying and Charles follows him a bit slower, a grin on his face. 

“Thanks”, he whispers into his ear when Lando hands the shop assistant a pound note and Lando gets goosebumps at his voice so close. 

Charles winks at him before he heads back on the street and Lando takes his change and the bag the man hands him with shaking hands. 

“Your boyfriend is quite possessive”, the man comments with an amused smile and Lando stares at him, nearly dropping his coins. “My wha- oh, you think we- oh no, oh my god, no, Charles isn’t my-“

He stumbles over his words, blushing deeply and the man laughs, winking at him. “Sure thing, kid. Don’t worry, I’m not judging. Have a nice day.”

“You too”, Lando mumbles, quickly leaving the store and he takes a deep breath when he’s back on the pavement, his heart beating fast in his chest. 

“You’re okay?”, Charles asks him and Lando nods, his grip around his bag tightening. “Yeah, all good. Let’s go, there’s that other shop I wanted to show you.”

They keep walking, Charles telling him some story about his brother and Lando is listening, really, it’s just that his brain is still very much stuck on the “your boyfriend is quite possessive”-part.

He has to admit he actually kind of likes that the guy thought Charles and he- and Charles being possessive? Lando would lie if he said it doesn’t turn him on a little bit. 

What a mess. 

He’s bringing his new booty shorts to work that evening and while he’s a bit nervous he definitely plans on wearing them. He packed them, they’re in his bag but he sticks to sweatpants and a T-Shirt for their warm-up, joining Lewis, Sacha, Stoffel and Daniel on stage. 

Charles is at his usual spot, curled up in an armchair in the first row, a glass of water in front of him, his phone on his lap and Max and Hulk next to him. 

Lando flashes him a short smile before he moves over to Stoffel, stretching and practising a few basic moves on the pole. 

“Guys!” Sacha nearly crashes into him when he slides over to them on socks, a big smile on his face. “Guys, I’m auditioning again!” 

“Oh my fucking god, congrats, mate!” Lando pulls him into a hug, Stoffel joins them and Sacha grins happily. “Thank you!”

“When and where and for whom??” Lando pulls him next to him and Sacha runs a hand through his hair, his eyes shining with excitement. “Dua Lipa and the audition is in May - it’s for her world tour!”

“That’s amazing, mate!” Stoffel pulls him into another hug and Sacha nods, sinking down into a split next to them, buzzing with excitement. “I was so nervous if I should apply or not but then I thought ‘fuck it’ and they invited me! It’s a private audition somewhere around here in Soho, not an open one so there won’t be that many dancers!”

“That’s good for you, right?”, Lewis asks, coming over to them and Sacha nods again. “Yep. Less competition and all which obviously ups my chances!” 

“I’m sure it’ll be- no way!” Daniel stops himself mid-sentence, his eyes widening before his face darkens and Lando turns around to follow his gaze. A man just walked into the club - through the main door - and everyone got quiet immediately, Lewis turning his music down. 

Max freezes, Charles narrows his eyes and Lando frowns, who-

“Esteban, you made it work!” Seb comes towards him with a warm smile and Lando feels his blood run cold. Oh no.

“Yeah, thanks for calling me, Seb, I’m so happy to be back.” Esteban smiles, he has a French accent but there is something unsettling about him - Lando isn’t sure if he likes him. 

“Shit”, Daniel mumbles when Max jumps up, a murderous look in his eyes but he just storms past them, heading backstage. Esteban smirks, running a hand through his hair and Lando grits his teeth. 

“Are you for real, Seb?!” Charles jumps up as well, he looks incredibly pissed but Lando ignores him, going after Max. Daniel follows him and they find Max backstage, pacing through their changing room with tears in his eyes - again, Lando is surprised that nothing is broken yet. 

“I can’t believe he actually- we- he actually told him to come! Here!” Max stares at them, a broken expression in his eyes and Lando slowly comes closer while Daniel wraps his arms around Max, effectively stopping him from pacing. 

“I’m sorry”, Lando says quietly, running a hand through his hair. “If we can do something-” 

“That he just comes back in here as if nothing has happened-“ Max shakes his head before freeing himself from Daniel, pacing again. “He fucking mocked me! He made fun of me for my father abusing me, he kept flirting with you, Daniel!”

“Yeah, but I was never interested-“

“That’s not the fucking _point_! Everyone knows you’re off-limits, why would he fucking flirt with you- he just wants to create drama!”, Max interrupts him sharply and Daniel sighs. “I know, but there’s nothing we can do-“

“I’m gonna quit.” Max crosses his arms in front of his chest, there’s a fire in his eyes and Lando has never seen him that pissed. “I’m not working with someone who thinks my trauma is a fucking _joke_!”

“Maybe he has changed”, Daniel throws in calmly but raises his hands defensively when Max’s glare hits him. “Look, I’m just saying, give him a chance, maybe-“

“I’m gonna fucking kill him!” Charles joins them in the dressing room, he’s fuming and while Max smirks satisfied, Daniel sighs, falling on the chair in front of his mirror. “Great.”

“Is he auditioning?” Max nearly spits out the last word and Charles nods with a dark look in his eyes. “I’m so tempted to push him off the stage. Lewis and the others also aren’t happy but they’re not saying something - yet.”

“I can’t believe Seb agreed to this”, Lando mumbles and Max snorts, pulling his phone from his pocket. “He can go and fuck himself, I’m leaving.”

“Max, no-“

“Yes! It’s either Esteban or me and I’m not working with someone who-“

“Awe, you’re still having those anger issues, Maxy?” Lando looks up at the voice with the French accent and Daniel puts a hand on Max’s shoulder, throwing Charles a warning glance.

Esteban is leaning in the door, a smirk on his face and Lando can feel himself disliking the guy more and more. 

“Fuck off, Ocon”, Charles growls and Daniel takes a deep breath. 

“Do you really think it’s wise to provoke Max again, Esteban?”, he asks him calmly. “After everything that has happened? Leave him alone.” 

There’s a cold edge to his voice but Esteban just shrugs, pushing himself off the door and walking into the room. “I’m not provoking him, I just asked him a simple question. Not my fault he still has daddy issues and can’t deal with it. Cute that you’re still defending him though.” 

Esteban grins and Daniel’s grip on Max’s shoulder tightens, his other hand is on Charles’s arm, holding him back from lashing out. Both look like they’re ready to punch Esteban in the face and Lando can’t blame them - he’s also tempted. 

“You’re such a fucking asshole, Ocon”, Max hisses, “just shut the fuck up, no one wants you here! You should have stayed in France or wherever the fuck you went!” 

“Seb seems to see that differently. Told me he’s so happy to have me back.” Esteban is still grinning and Lando really wants to punch him. Esteban is taller than him - but Charles and Max would definitely help him. He can’t believe Esteban actually showed up here, talking to Max like that and Lando feels the hate slice through him, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“Yeah, you know what, that’s it.” Max grits his teeth, shaking Dan’s hand off. “I’m leaving.”

Lando sees the tears shimmering in his eyes and he wants to say something, stop him, but Esteban is quicker. 

“Running from a fight like always, can’t say I’m surprised”, he mocks him, “just like you ran from your own father. You’ve always been a coward, Max.”

Max turns around, wanting to lash out but Daniel manages just in time to hold him back, his other arm curled around Charles’ waist. 

Lando is tempted to punch Esteban, Daniel doesn’t have three arms after all but then Seb steps into the room, a serious look in his eyes. 

“So Max was telling the truth”, he says quietly, arms crossed in front of his chest and Esteban stares at him stunned. “You-“

“I heard everything”, Seb interrupts him, “I was following you because you forgot your jacket on stage and then stopped when I heard you talk. I heard every word you said.”

He hands him a dark blue coat, Esteban is still staring at him. “Seb, it was just a joke, I can explain-“

“I don’t want to hear it”, Seb cuts him off, a sharp edge to his voice. “I should’ve listened to Max the first time he said he was uncomfortable. Leave and never come back.”

“But-“

“I’ll get you banned from entering the premises, _leave_.”

“You’ll regret this”, Esteban hisses, “I have so much more talent than they do, I could bring you in so many more clients-“

“We’ll cope, darling”, Charles drawls, a smirk on his face but his eyes are dark. “And now fuck off.”

Esteban throws them another glare before he storms past Seb, slamming the door behind him and Lando breathes out, the tension slowly leaving the room. 

“Mamma mia”, Daniel mumbles and Seb turns to Max, a regretful expression in his eyes. “Max, I’m so sorry - I should have listened to you.”

“Why the _fuck_ would I lie to you about something like this?!” Max looks still pissed but his shoulders aren’t that tense anymore and Seb closes his eyes, massaging his temples. “I- look, I know how strippers can be. I thought you all are exaggerating a bit-“

“But I’m not a stripper!” Max stares at him, the fire back in his eyes. “And that is no fucking excuse, I told you he’s a dick, I told you-“

“I told you as well”, Charles throws in and Seb sighs. “Yeah, and I was naive enough to think he changed because he has always been polite to me. It was my mistake, I’m sorry.”

He opens his arms and Max hesitates for a moment before he hugs him tightly and Lando sees some tears stream down Max’s face. Charles hugs them too and Daniel watches them with a soft smile, putting an arm around Lando’s shoulder. 

“Aww, look at that happy family”, Daniel jokes and he bursts out laughing when he gets a “Shut up, dickhead!” from Charles, Max just flipping his boyfriend off. 

“He won’t come back?”, Max makes sure when he takes a step back but Seb shakes his head. “No. Again, I’m really sorry - I should’ve listened to you. And you should’ve told me the whole thing the second it happened.”

“I know. I just...didn’t want to appear too sensitive. Or like I’m exaggerating, especially because you’ve always liked Esteban.” Max stares at the ground, flinching when Charles suddenly claps his hands. “Already, the witch is dead or whatever that saying is, you all still have to work, so come on, let’s go!”

He pushes Lando and Daniel towards the door but they don’t get far - they run into all the others, huddled together in the small corridor connecting the changing room and the stage and Seb raises one eyebrow. 

“Did you all stand here and listen?”, he asks dryly but Sacha and Michael are the only ones looking guilty, Hulk just shrugging. “You were quite loud.”

“I’m glad you kicked him out”, Lewis says seriously and Kimi nods, putting an arm around Seb’s waist. 

“We don’t need someone like him here”, he adds before his eyes fall on Max and a small smile appears on his face. “We do need you here though.”

“I figured”, Max grumbles, stepping next to Hulk. “No one of you can mix a decent drink apart from Nico and me.”

“And that’s why we need your sweet arse behind the bar, baby”, Daniel tells him, a grin on his face and he pulls him into a soft kiss, Stoffel whistling. 

“We are a family, after all”, Lewis says with a warm smile and Stoffel nods, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Esteban never was.” 

Lando smiles, leaning against Charles and he runs a hand through his hair, watching Max pull back with a slight blush in his cheeks before heading back to the bar with Hulk, the others going on stage for their warm-up. 

He’s just relieved that Max is staying - he is family. And Lando couldn’t bear losing him.

Esteban - thankfully - didn’t come back and they didn’t hear from him again - Daniel did a quick Instagram stalk one night and apparently, he’s working at another club in the West End now. Not that anyone of them really cares. 

Max is still pissed but things got a bit easier again between Seb and him, mostly because Seb made an effort to show him that he cares and that he knows he made a mistake.

Charles starts working again in May and their ... relationship or however one wants to call it hasn’t really progressed much. They’re still spending a lot of time together, going for lunch or playing video games together and sometimes they just get coffee, take a walk and talk. 

It’s good for them, it’s good for _Charles_ and Lando seriously considers taking the next step if there isn’t the slight issue that he’s absolutely terrified of taking the next step. 

And he has never taken the first step. 

What if it backfires? What if he ruins their friendship with it? What if Charles needs more time? 

But Charles has gotten so much better in the last few months and Lando watches him during their warm-up. He’s laughing with Daniel and Lewis right now while he’s standing on one leg in heels, his other one casually over his head and Lando smiles involuntarily. 

Charles looks _happier_ and he’s only on stage and giving a few lap dances on the main floor at the moment, not going home with any clients or heading to the VIP or Champagne room. 

Lando watches Charles climb up the pole, his legs wrapped around it and letting himself fall back, a blissed-out expression on his face. Lando sees his abs flex and he bites his lips, averting his gaze. 

Shit, he really needs to get it together. 

He gets up from the floor, heading towards his own pole and he stretches, practising his splits (he still doesn’t go down fully but he’ll get there. One day).

He grins when he sees Daniel run towards the pole, swinging around it before doing half a cartwheel again and he shakes his head amused, Max rolling his eyes behind the bar with a small smile. 

Lando knows they’re still having some issues but it definitely has helped that the Esteban problem is solved and he gets up, going through his routine on the pole again. 

“Your crush is showing.” Lando nearly lets go when he suddenly hears Max’s voice next to him and he curses quietly, managing just in time to not crash onto the floor. “Jesus Christ, Max!”

How the fuck did he get over here so quickly anyway?! Wasn’t he standing behind the bar just a minute ago?!

Max looks completely unbothered though and he shrugs, lifting his cap with one hand to run a hand through his hair. “All I’m saying is that you’ve been staring at Charles for five minutes now. It’s cute.” 

“Shut up”, Lando mumbles, his cheeks heating up but Max just grins. “Nah.”

Lando sometimes really wants to punch him but then again he knows he would only hurt himself with that and he sighs, his eyes falling back on Charles. 

Maybe he should just ask Charles if he wants to go on a date. 

And if he says no that’s fine and Lando will get over it somehow. He might have to leave the country and become a shepherd in Argentina or maybe Daniel and Michael have some connections in Australia but he’ll be fine. Or just hide in Max’s bed and eat a lot of ice cream, crying that he’s not good enough for someone like Charles.

But there is so much _tension_ between them for so long now and Lando is pretty sure he’s going to go insane if he doesn’t do something about it soon. He wants to kiss him so badly. 

Max has noticed it, of course he has but he has normally stayed quiet, just encouraging Lando that it’ll be fine and Lando wants to believe him so badly. Wants to believe Max but- 

He’s scared. 

He even thought about talking to Daniel about this given that Charles and Dan are close but- again, it feels wrong. 

And if Charles really has feelings for him then he should have the opportunity to tell him himself. 

Lando smiles when he hears Charles banter with Lewis, Stoffel calling both of them out for a rookie mistake on the pole and Lando wanders over to them, water bottle in his hand. Maybe they should talk. 

Not now of course, they still have a show to do but maybe Charles is up for lunch tomorrow. 

He wants to say something when he hears the door open and Lando frowns, a figure walking in, coming closer to the stage. The club isn’t open yet, how-

The others turn around as well, confusion written over their faces and Lewis turns his music down, Kevin taking a step forward. 

Charles freezes when he sees the man coming closer, he looks completely shocked and Lando gets a bad feeling in his stomach. 

The man is around their age, fluffy dark blonde hair, blue eyes and Charles is looking like he just saw a ghost.

“Pierre?!”, he whispers, his voice cracking and while Lando’s stomach drops, his heart breaking, Pierre smiles sadly.

“Hello, Charlie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) you all know my tumblr for yelling sksksk
> 
> 💜


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist to Chapter 19](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜
> 
> [And here is the link to a YouTube playlist with all the songs](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCbvSfNApFxpId9e6mWQtCIGMi6Ptg_zm) 💜
> 
> **Trigger Warning for very dubious sexual content**

Lando is pretty sure his life hates him. Has to because why else would Pierre be back? Why else would Pierre, Charles’ ex-boyfriend, his first love and, to quote him, “the love of his life”, show up again all of a sudden after they didn’t have contact for nearly three years? 

Charles, after getting over his shock of seeing Pierre again, was over the moon to have him back, hugging him tightly before he excitedly introduced him to all the others and then disappeared backstage with him, both of them talking and only having eyes for each other. 

Lando couldn’t do much more than stare after them, a numb feeling settling in his stomach - how could his evening go from really good to so fucking bad?

It doesn’t get better after that. 

Charles and Pierre are not seen without the other, basically joined by the hip and Lando- he expected Charles to cancel their next lunch date (which was not even a real date to begin with). But when Charles tells him with a guilty smile that Pierre and he are going to check out some museum in East London and that he has to cancel Lando again- it still hurts like hell. 

And it’s not that this just happened one time. Charles keeps cancelling Lando, keeps forgetting him and Lando’s grip around his glass tightens when he sees Charles and Pierre laughing on stage.

Pierre isn’t a stripper but he still shows up every evening, joins them and Lando holds back a snort when he sees the smile Charles flashes Pierre. Charles is basically _glowing_ around him and Lando hates it so much. 

“You know, why is he suddenly showing up here again after all this time?!”, Lando mumbles to Max, a pissed off expression on his face. “Why now?! Why does he get to have Charles after we did all the work? After we’ve been there for him?!”

“I don’t know mate, just ask him.” Max throws him a sympathetic glance while cleaning some glasses with a towel. “I’m sure Pierre doesn’t mind.”

“I’m not gonna ask that asshole, I hate hi-“

“Hey, are you guys alright?” Pierre shows up next to them with a warm smile on his face and Lando blushes immediately, mumbling a quiet “yeah.”

And that’s another thing. As much as Lando wants to hate Pierre - he can’t. Pierre is just so fucking _nice_ , no one can really hate him. 

He’s polite to everyone, genuinely makes an effort and he’s just- he’s a really good person. And Lando definitely gets what Charles sees in him which just makes it worse.

“Yeah, we’re good. You know, Lando was wondering - and no offence mate - but he was wondering why you suddenly showed up here again. After all, Charles and you broke up three years ago”, Max says, blunt as always and Lando wants to fucking strangle him.

“I’m not- I didn’t- I just wondered-“, he stutters, blushing and glaring at Max but Pierre just laughs, blushing as well. “No, it’s fine, really. It’s true, we did break up.”

His eyes fall on Charles who’s currently practising some routine with Lewis on stage and he smiles, running a hand through his hair. “I broke up with him and we didn’t have contact at all. But I heard through some mutual friends that he overdosed and I just- I worried. A lot. It took me some time to find the courage to actually come here, I was sure he wouldn’t want to see me but yeah. It’s fine, apparently.”

He bites his lips and Lando swallows down the jealousy, Max just nodding unimpressed. “Cool.” 

“Yeah, very.” Lando forced himself to smile and Pierre sinks on the stool across from them, crossing his legs. “So how long are you doing this, Lando?”

Oh no. No, no no, Lando really doesn’t want to talk to Pierre now but he’s so _nice_ -

“I am working here since last September”, Lando answers vaguely, clearing his throat. “And I have known Charles since then as well. I was his emergency contact when he overdosed, his friend called me.”

God, he sounds so defensive, but while Max raises one eyebrow, Pierre just nods, a serious expression in his eyes. “And I’m so grateful he called you and got help so quickly. Charles speaks very highly of you - you seem to be good friends. He needs that.” 

He smiles at him and Lando prays his facial expression doesn’t match his feelings because he’s currently screaming on the inside. Yeah, that’s apparently all Charles and he are. Friends. 

While Pierre comes in here, sweeping Charles off his feet with his fluffy hair and his cute smile and his kindness and Frenchness and the general fact that they share the same language and- 

“Hey, I’m his friend too”, Max throws in but he’s grinning and Pierre laughs. Lando sometimes forgets that they all _know_ Pierre - Charles brought him to the club a few times back then and while their relationship has already been bad at that point (or at least that’s what Charles told Lando) they know Pierre.

And like him. 

God, Lando hates it here.

“I don’t know if I would call this friendship or ‘two guys the same age who spend a lot of time trying not to kill each other but are there for each other if they need to’”, Pierre counters laughing and Max waves dismissively, still grinning. “Isn’t that the same thing?”

They keep bantering and Lando silently slides from his bar stool, leaving them be while walking towards the stage. Pierre being occupied with Max at least means Lando can talk to Charles and he sinks down next to him on the floor, a small smile on his face.

“How are you doing?”, he asks and Charles’ eyes light up when he sees him, a big smile spreading over his face, his dimples showing. Lando’s heart skips a beat, he can feel the familiar warmth spreading through his chest and he smiles as well.

Maybe he’s just imagining things-

“Really good actually! Pierre helped me with some uni stuff and we are going to see ‘ _Six_ ’ next week because Pierre has never seen it and-“

Charles keeps rambling about all the things Pierre and he are going to do and Lando can feel his smile dropping slowly, his heart breaking with each word Charles says. The warmth disappears, he only feels cold and he nods along, trying his best not to cry.

Of course. 

He is happy for Charles, he really is, he deserves this but- fuck. It hurts. 

“You wanna go for lunch sometime next week? Wednesday maybe?”, he asks, trying to keep his voice steady but Charles shakes his head with an apologising smile. “I would love to but Pierre and I already planned to go to Greenwich that day.”

“Oh, alright then.” Lando nods, swallowing hard to get the lump from his throat away and before anyone of them can say something else, Seb reminds them of the time and they have to get ready. 

Lando follows the others a bit slower, Pierre is talking with Kimi right now and Lando feels like shit, dropping on his chair while pulling his T-Shirt over his head.

Charles is laughing behind him, talking with Daniel and Lando swallows dryly once again, ignoring Sacha’s concerned look.

He hates it so much.

“Where are you going?”, George asks, watching Lando pack his bag and Lando looks up. His roommate is lounging on his bed, his hand going through Alex’s hair who’s laying with his head on George’s lap and Lando grabs a fresh T-Shirt, throwing it into his bag.

“Max”, he says shortly and George frowns. “Who’s Max again?”

“My best friend, he’s working as a barkeeper in the club.” Lando searches for his charger and Alex sits up, a curious spark in his eyes. “Right, you mentioned him - can we meet him?”

“You wanna come?” Lando raises his eyebrows, he’s not against the idea but- he’s not sure if Max would want that. 

“Mate, just ask him, if he says no it’s fine as well”, Alex says, seemingly guessing his thoughts and he gives him a warm smile. “George and I can busy ourselves on our own as well, it was just a thought.”

“No, it’s fine, I’m gonna ask him.” Lando smiles hesitantly before he texts Max, smiling when Max immediately agrees and asks if they are staying overnight as well. Maybe it’s a good thing his two worlds start to mix and he looks up from his phone.

“Max asks if you’re staying overnight as well?”

“Nah, we’re gonna take an Uber or the tube back home, we’re good.” George grins, gently pushing Alex from his lap before he jumps up, getting his bag. “Right, when are we leaving?”

“Half an hour?”

“We’ll make that.” George grins, Alex leaving their room to pack his things as well and Lando nods, searching for his jacket next. “Lovely. Any movie wishes?”

“Not really.” George laughs before he turns a bit more serious, his blue eyes locking with Lando’s. 

“I’m really happy we are spending more time together, mate”, he says quietly, an honest smile on his lips. “I know I have been a bit of an arse in the past as well and I’m sorry about that.”

Lando stops searching through his closet, turning around to stare at George, a bit speechless. He doesn’t know what to say to that and he clears his throat, forcing himself to laugh. “It’s fine, really, I mean-“

“No, it really isn’t”, George interrupts him, he’s still serious and he comes a bit closer. “Alex was really pissed and told me off and he was right. It wasn’t any of my business but I just worried about you. Still do.”

Lando can feel his throat tightening and he blinks, a bit overwhelmed with the situation. George genuinely cares for him- he doesn’t know how to handle that. 

“It’s fine, you really don’t have to worry about me”, he mumbles but George just snorts, pulling him into a tight hug, resting his chin on Lando’s head. “Of course I worry! And Alex and I- we are really happy you’re letting us into your life and if it’s just a bit.”

Lando smiles, pressing his face against George’s chest and while he’s still feeling like shit about the whole Charles situation- it feels good knowing that he has George and Alex. 

That he has friends who don’t know Pierre and who have his back and he’s really looking forward to their movie night. 

“You’re done cuddling?” Alex’s dry voice makes them break apart, Lando grinning. “Not my fault he’s so clingy.” 

He nudges George slightly with his elbow, laughing when George flips him off, ruffling his hair. “Shut up and get your things, you said we have to leave soon.”

“Yes, Mum”, Lando mumbles which gets him another middle finger from George and he laughs, packing the rest of his things. He suddenly feels a bit lighter and they leave not soon after, making their way to the tube. 

The sun is already setting and they banter on their way to Max, George whistling and looking impressed when they get out at Marylebone. “Holy shit, it’s fancy here.”

Lando just grins, showing them the way to Max’s flat and he’s a bit nervous suddenly. What if they don’t get along? What if Max doesn’t like them, what if George and Alex don’t like Max- 

Max opens them the door, wearing sweatpants and one of Daniel’s white hoodies, he looks like he just got out of the shower with his hair still damp and he gives them a warm smile while letting them into the flat, hugging Lando. 

“Hey”, he says and Lando bites his lips, smiling. “Hey. Max, that are Alex and George, Alex and George that is Max.”

“Nice to meet you”, Alex comments and George nods, curiously looking around. “Nice flat, mate.”

“Thanks.” Max grins and Lando falls on the sofa, pulling his legs up. “Where’s Dan?”

“Out for some drinks with Lewis and Michael.” Max smiles but it’s a bit forced and Lando nods, avoiding the topic for now. They can still talk about it later and Alex and George join him on the sofa. 

“Do you want anything to drink?”, Max asks and when George and Alex nod, Lando jumps up. “I’m gonna help you.” 

He drags Max over to the kitchen with him, Alex and George are still in the same room but there’s music playing in the background (one of Daniel’s playlists, the song sounds like ‘Wildflower’, Lando notices - he really spends too much time here) and he knows Max probably doesn’t want to spill all his feelings in front of two people he just met. 

“So. Drinks with Lewis and Michael?”, Lando asks while he gets two Red Bulls from the fridge and Max nods, running a hand through his hair. “I know he isn’t lying, he even posted a fucking Instagram story, it’s just- still weird.”

He gets a water bottle from the fridge and two glasses from the cupboards, his eyes falling on Alex and George who are both talking quietly, not paying them any attention. 

Max seems grateful for it. 

“Look, he came home a few days ago and smelled of a different perfume”, Max says quietly, his voice cracking a little. “And I know this isn’t anything unusual with him being a stripper but ... it was on our free day. He wore a fresh hoodie when he went out to go “grocery shopping” but was out for so long and then there was a hickey on his neck which was definitely not from me and I just-“

Max shakes his head, opening the can of Red Bull and taking a long sip before putting it down again, a helpless expression in his eyes. “I trust him, Lando, I really do! I never had a reason not to trust him! But all these things adding up- I have the feeling I’m going insane. I don’t want to distrust him and yet he pulls shit like that and when I confront him he denies everything.”

“That isn’t really helpful”, Lando mumbles and Max shakes his head, taking a deep breath. “Anyway, I’m fine, _we_ are fine - most of the time.”

He takes the glasses and two more Red Bulls before heading back to the others and Lando stares at him for a moment before he follows him, ignoring the bad feeling in his stomach. 

God, he hopes they get their shit together. 

Alex and George don’t comment on the fact that they took a lot longer than one normally needs to get some drinks, George just asking what movie they planned on watching which leads to a ten-minute long discussion. 

They settle on Mamma Mia (Lando’s choice) and it seems to be what they all need. Something light, without drama and Lando cuddles up to Max, his head resting on his best friend’s chest. 

At least they can be miserable together. 

They get along well, George and Alex fit easily into their friendship and they decide to play some FIFA after the movie, Lando is still cuddled up to Max while he watches his best friend play against Alex. 

“So how are Charles and you doing?”, George asks and Lando nearly chokes on his Red Bull, coughing violently and he sits up a bit more, careful to not disturb Max’s playing. 

Max just smirks but keeps his arm around Lando’s neck and Lando shrugs, playing with the hem of the blanket. “Bad.”

“What?! But you’ve said-“

“His ex-boyfriend, Pierre, showed up again. And since then Charles has only eyes for him.” Lando hates how bitter he sounds - again, Pierre is not a bad person - but he just can’t help it. It’s a sour feeling, a bitter one, knowing that apparently Pierre is good enough for Charles and the lump in his throat is back. 

“But they broke up, right?!” George stares at him and Alex rolls his eyes, not looking away from the screen. “No shit, babe, that’s why he said ‘ex’.”

“But they must have had a reason why they broke up, right?”, George asks and Lando sighs. 

His head moved on to Max’s shoulder, he’s comfortable around his friends and it’s dark in the flat, only a few fairy lights on the windows and a standard lamp in the corner spending some light - so does the TV. 

He feels oddly at peace but also so hopeless and he swallows dryly, reaching for his Red Bull. 

“Yep. Because Charles was drinking and smoking and taking drugs and their relationship turned toxic. Pierre left him after it got too much.”

“Okay but-“

“And now Charles went to rehab and is seemingly okay and Pierre shows up again and gets him back and I-“ Lando breaks off, his voice cracking and he feels the tears pooling in his eyes. “Fuck, I was there for him no matter what. And I _know_ Pierre’s and my situation are completely different but-“

“It still feels like you did all the work to get Charles where he is now and he gets the reward”, Max finishes his sentence calmly, pausing the game to turn around and hug Lando properly.

Lando nods, tears in his eyes and he feels Alex and George coming closer as well, all of them hugging somehow. 

“It just sucks”, he whispers, “you know? Like I know Charles doesn’t owe me anything and I would’ve done it anyway because first and foremost he’s my _friend_ and it’s not his fault I’m in love with him but in the last few weeks I really thought-“

He stops, shaking his head and he sniffs, feeling George’s hand go through his hair. “And I can’t even hate Pierre because he’s _so fucking nice_!”

“They’re not dating, Lando”, Max says quietly and from the corner of his eyes, Lando sees Alex nodding. “Why would he go back to his ex?“

“Because he said he was the love of his life.”

“Yeah, but he also said he’s over him, didn’t he?”, Max reminds him and Lando shrugs again, pulling his phone from his pocket and scrolling through his feed on Instagram. 

He knows he shouldn’t but he taps on Charles’ profile anyway, his heart breaking once again when he sees the selfie Charles posted with Pierre a few days ago, just captioning it with a simple ‘reunited and it feels so good 🤍’.

“Stop torturing yourself”, Max says firmly, taking his phone from his hands and Lando wants to protest when Max gasps, staring at the screen. “No way!”

“What?!” Lando fears for the worst but when Max shows him the picture on his feed- he can’t help the huge smile that’s spreading over his face, the post making him forget his own misery for a second. 

Stoffel posted a picture of two male hands, one of them definitely his own, on both of them a golden ring and he captioned it with ‘Can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you ♥️’.

“Stoffel is _engaged_?!”, Lando screeches before he takes a screenshot and sends it into the group chat with a lot of exclamation marks. 

Daniel and Sacha respond immediately, it’s mostly key smash and Max turns to Alex and George, Lando still busy on his phone. 

“Stoffel is one of the strippers”, Max explains, “and he just got engaged to his long-term boyfriend from New Zealand.”

“Congrats”, Alex says and George nods but Lando screeches again before he can say something. “Max, Stoff just said the wedding is in May!”

“Next year?”

“No, this year! This May!” Lando stares at him, his heart beating fast in his chest and Max blinks. “They’re _quick_ -“

“Yeah, they hired a wedding planner apparently and got really lucky.” Lando shakes his head, looking back at his phone where Seb is congratulating Stoffel right now in the group chat. “Jesus, I didn’t expect that.”

They talk a bit more about Stoffel and Pierre, not really coming to a solution with the second one before they switch to playing more video games. Max, Alex and George get along well, talking about uni, video games, F1 and football and Lando is incredibly relieved about it. 

His two friends leave around midnight and Lando falls against Max, staring out of the window into the darkness. 

“I hate my life”, he mumbles and Max raises one eyebrow while switching the PlayStation off. “Love you too, mate.”

“You know what I mean.” Lando turns on the sofa so he can look at Max, a desperate expression in his eyes. “You’ve seen how happy Charles is around Pierre, I’ve got no chance.”

“It’s going to be fine, Lando.” Max puts the remote and the controller on the coffee table before pulling him into another hug, wrapping the blanket around him. “I promise. Give him time, it’s probably all a bit much for him right now.” 

That’s not what Lando wanted to hear but he knows arguing with Max is pointless and he closes his eyes, holding back the tears. 

He falls asleep cuddled against Max, not noticing Daniel coming home a bit later, kissing Max before settling down on his other side, holding Max’s hand and both of them talking quietly, their voices serious. 

The thing is, Pierre is there _really often_. He does come by nearly every evening, watching them do their warm-up, watches them on stage and while Lando wouldn’t particularly mind- it bothers him. Bothers him that Charles and Pierre seem to constantly spend time together, laugh and talk and Lando is basically cast aside. 

He feels oddly alone and while no one is treating him differently- they’re all so happy to see Pierre again. And Lando gets it, he really does because Pierre is a good guy and if he hadn’t had feelings for Charles he’d probably be happy as well but all he can do now is suffer in silence.

Max isn’t much of a help, he has his own problems with Daniel (they argued again during a warm-up and Lando hates it) and it doesn’t help that Max genuinely likes Pierre. 

And it hurts Lando more than he thought it would. 

He has enough one night when he sees Pierre and Charles both at the bar with Max, all three talking and laughing and Lando can feel the tears dwell up in his eyes. A strange mix of jealousy, annoyance and sadness slices through him, leaving a bitter, cold taste in his mouth and he swallows down the tears. 

He’s still working, he has to keep the facade up - he knows at least fifty people in here are watching him. But when Charles laughs again, Pierre touching his arm and they look so _happy_ -

Look. 

Lando knows the reasonable thing would be to just go backstage, maybe have a cry and drink some water before going back on stage. Go through with his shift, go home later and sleep about it before talking about his feelings with Max tomorrow. 

But Lando has a) never been very rational and b) never very good in talking about his feelings so he takes a deep breath, deciding in the split of a second. He told himself he wouldn’t do it again but what does he have to lose? 

Definitely not his dignity, that went out of the window the last time already. 

He walks to the man who has been watching him all evening already, some buff guy in his fifties and Lando ignores the voice in his head who scream at him that this is a bad idea. That he hated it the last time and will regret it again. 

“Hello, darling”, he whispers, shamelessly dropping on the man’s lap and the guy smirks, his hands immediately on Lando’s waist. 

He reminds Lando of John but when he asks the man tells him his name is Steven and Lando just goes with it, not questioning it. 

He gets him hooked quite quickly, Steven eyeing him hungrily and Lando presses a soft kiss against his cheek when he leans in, his hot breath hitting Steven’s face - he is a bit satisfied when he sees that he gets goosebumps. 

“Do you want to take me home?”, Lando murmurs, basically offering himself but he’s desperate and fuck, he knows this won’t make Charles jealous, knows this is pointless but he has no idea what else to do. 

He just wants to numb his feelings. 

“I would love to”, Steven whispers, he’s grinning and Lando forces himself to keep smiling, getting up. “I’m right back, darling - just have to get my jacket.”

He winks at him, heading backstage and he doesn’t give himself much time to think about what he’s going to do when he’s in the changing room. He just grabs his jacket and his phone, sending George a quick text that he’s going home with a client before he heads over to Daniel, forcing his smile to be confident. 

“I’m heading home with someone, I’ve got my phone with me and his name is Steven”, Lando says quickly, his grip around his jacket tightening. “Please cover for me and tell Seb, alright?”

“But-“ Daniel stares at him stunned but Lando cuts him off with a quick “thanks, Dan”, kissing his cheek and heading back to the main floor before the doubts can take over. 

Fuck Pierre, fuck Charles, fuck Max. He doesn’t need them, he’s fine on his own and he takes Steven’s hand, flashing him a cheeky smile. “Missed me?”

“You have no idea”, Steven murmurs, his eyes travelling over Lando’s body and he puts an arm around his waist, possessively pulling him closer, his grip tight. “Let’s get you out of here.”

He pushes him through the club and Lando doesn’t resist, not turning back to see if Charles is watching him - he doesn’t want to cry if he doesn’t. 

He follows Steven into a cab, absentmindedly listening to his meaningless conversation about some work deal, Lando just nodding at the right time, smiling sweetly but his mind is somewhere completely else. 

It’s just business. Or at least that’s what he keeps telling himself. 

They stop in front of an expensive hotel close to St Paul’s, Lando ignores the people in the lobby - he just wants to numb the pain. He willingly follows Steven into his hotel room, he has set his boundaries and price during the car ride before and he doesn’t protest when he’s kneeling on the rough hotel carpet, sucking him off. 

His knees are burning, his neck hurts from the angle and the position is anything but comfortable. 

He chokes a bit when Steven pushes forward but Lando ignores it, ignores the tears in his eyes and he also doesn’t protest when Steven throws him on the bed, preparing him roughly and impatiently. 

He’s way rougher than John was, not caring when Lando screams, just chuckling quietly before adding another finger. 

It hurts but Lando just grits his teeth, whimpering when Steven slowly pushes his dick into him - he seems to like that, his grip around his hips tightening. 

“My little whore”, he whispers, bottoming out and Lando moans, “I paid for you and you’re all mine. God, just look at you, I wish I could hurt you more.” 

He starts hammering into him and Lando closes his eyes, his face pressed into the pillows and he blinks a few tears away. He can’t stop thinking about Charles, about the way he smiles and shows his dimples. 

Can’t stop thinking about them holding hands, their soft touches and the lump in his throat gets bigger, Steven’s thrusts harder, his grip around his hips tighter. 

Lando screams when he hits his prostate, he’s leaking as well now but his heart is not in it - his heart is still in a strip club in Soho and he bites his lips so hard he tastes blood. 

His whole body hurts, he just wants to be anywhere but here but he also just wants to forget and he forces his body to relax, a few tears dropping on the pillow. 

Steven doesn’t last forever, he actually comes quite quickly and he pushes Lando on his back before jerking him off with quick, hard strokes, Lando coming with a hoarse scream, whimpering. 

Steven doesn’t seem to notice the tears in his eyes or he simply doesn’t care, impatiently fingering him open again and Lando closes his eyes, letting him take whatever he wants. 

It’s all so fucking pointless anyway. 

When he comes home early the next morning, feeling just as dirty and used as the last time, another thousand pounds richer, his whole body hurting and sore, George is already waiting for him and he only takes one look at him before he hugs him tightly and Lando breaks down in his arms, sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, Lando has no brain cells 
> 
> and writing this one really hurt 
> 
> I also nearly had a heart attack when I saw the number of comments you all are so amazing and I am sending you all so much love 💜💜💜💜


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist to Chapter 20](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜
> 
> [And here is the link to a YouTube playlist with all the songs](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCbvSfNApFxpId9e6mWQtCIGMi6Ptg_zm) 💜

Working the evening after going home with a client is a bad idea and Lando realises that the second he actually walks a bit more than just to the bathroom or the kitchen. He’s still hurting all over but he grits his teeth, ignoring it on his way to work and smiling through the soreness when he meets the others in the club, trying not to blush. 

They all know exactly what he did and he still feels so fucking dirty. And he knows it was his own choice and stupidity that got him into that situation but- yeah. He shouldn’t have done it. Should have listened to his brain for once but he was just so done with everything and everyone that thinking rationally wasn’t really an option anymore. 

Not that he was ever good at that anyway. 

He donated his £1000 from the night before to the animal shelter in Battersea again, refusing to buy anything with it and while he knows it's ridiculous - he doesn’t want it. He doesn’t need the money, it’s just a reminder of what he did and giving it away is the safer option. And the people at the shelter need it more than he does. 

“Lando, can I talk to you for a second?” Seb is waiting for him when he steps on stage, his boss has a worried look in his eyes and Lando nods, sitting down next to him with a wince. “Yeah, what’s up?”

He already has a feeling of what this is about. 

“About last night”, Seb starts and Lando bites his lips, blushing a little. Of course. 

“But I told Dan and I took my phone with me!”, he throws in, glad that the others seem busy with warm-up and whatever - Max is eyeing him a bit worriedly but Lando is ignoring him. 

He really doesn’t know how to deal with him right now, the hurt and strange feeling of betrayal still in his stomach and leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. 

And yeah, maybe that’s petty and immature but he still doesn’t know how to act and Seb smiles reassuringly. “I know and that isn’t the issue. I just wanna make sure that guy treated you properly?”

His blue eyes are filled with concern and Lando is once again reminded how lucky he got with his boss. He doubts anyone else has such a caring one and he clears his throat. 

“I’m okay, Steven, he- he was a bit- rough but- I mean- it was okay”, he ends lamely, forcing himself to smile. “We used protection, he paid me without a complaint and I left after. Didn’t fall asleep or anything. All good.”

He doesn’t want to talk about it. Doesn’t want to be reminded of what he did and Seb nods, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re okay, kid. Do you want to talk about it?” 

Not really. But Charles is currently laughing with Pierre and Max is with them now and Lando is still busy avoiding all three of them so Seb actually seems the safest option. 

“Have you ever done that?”, he asks, playing with one of the strings of his hoodie while avoiding to look at Charles. “Going home with a client?”

He knows the answer to that question already but again, he needs to distract himself. 

“Yeah.” Seb has a small smile on his face, putting his hands back on the stage to support himself and he stares at Kimi who’s currently talking with Kevin and Hulk. “Before I met Kimi. I was young and needed the money.”

Seb laughs and Lando has to grin involuntarily. It’s such a cliche answer but it fits Seb and he hesitantly bites his lips. “Why did you start anyway? Like how did you become a stripper?”

He realises he has never asked and Seb smiles again, pulling his legs up so he’s sitting cross-legged next to him on the stage, his gaze wandering through the room. 

“I was at uni and needed money”, he starts, “and I was actually studying to become a primary school teacher.”

“A _teacher_?!” Lando stares at him and Seb nods, grinning. “Yeah. I have always loved working with kids but I realised pretty soon I earn more with stripping and my old club back then was alright. I learned a lot from other dancers and it just took off from there.”

“How did you meet Kimi?”, Lando asks curiously, fascinated by his story and Seb grins. “I was on my way home from the club, very early in the morning and I ran into him at an underground station. I had lost my Oyster card and forgotten my wallet in the club so he helped me out. We got talking and we have been inseparable since then.”

Seb has a soft look in his eyes when he looks at Kimi, smiling. “He was fully supportive from Day 1 on, always making sure I’d get home safely and it helped that he studied Business Management. I met Lewis along the way and I opened my own club in 2015.”

“Damn”, Lando mumbles and he blushes when Kimi comes over, kissing Seb softly. “You guys okay?”, he asks and Seb nods. “Just told Lando how I met you.”

Kimi gives them a rare smile before he heads back to Michael and Lando plays with his fingers, looking up. “Do you ever regret not becoming a teacher?”

“No, and I mean, I’m working with kids here as well.” Seb snorts, his eyes falling on Charles and Max and Lando blushes, nodding. 

“Thanks for telling me”, he says quietly but Seb just shakes his head, putting an arm around his shoulder. “No problem, kid. Are you okay? You seem to avoid Charles a little and while it’s none of my business-“

“I’m in love with him”, Lando whispers, blushing a deep red. He doesn’t know why he tells him but- he trusts Seb. He knows he won’t tell anyone and he really needs some advice because Max is not available right now.

“And I don’t know if he feels the same way I actually thought he does but since Pierre is back I am not so sure anymore and-“

Lando stops, shaking his head and Seb pulls him closer, giving him a warm smile. “I’m really sorry, Lando.”

“‘S fine”, Lando mumbles, his eyes falling back on Charles and Pierre who are currently at the other end of the stage, Charles showing him some more extreme moves on the pole. “Pierre is a good guy.”

“He’s really nice, yes”, Seb agrees and Lando can feel the lump in his throat forming again. He has always known he isn’t enough for Charles but getting the confirmation- it hurts more than he expected. 

“Are they dating again?”, Seb asks and while Lando is a bit surprised he doesn’t seem to know (he thought Charles tells him everything?) he just shakes his head. “Not officially. But I mean, it’s obvious.”

He avoids looking at them and Seb squeezes his shoulder. “Just give him some time - he has always told me he’s actually over Pierre.” 

Lando thought just as much but he also knows talking about this more won’t really help. Seb clearly doesn’t know more or he doesn’t want to tell him anything and ‘give him time’ is bullshit advice. 

Seb sounds like his Mum and while Lando loves both of them, they are both not very helpful. 

He gets up and forces himself to smile while running a hand through his hair. “Thanks for listening but I should get ready”, he says and he heads back to one of the poles before Seb can say something. 

He doesn’t get far though, someone grips his shoulder, turning him around and Lando takes a deep breath when he realises that it’s Max. 

Great. 

“Mate, are you alright?” Max stares at him, the worry evident in his eyes but Lando shakes his hand off, taking a step back and forcing himself to smile again. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

His mind wanders back to last night, the disappointment and jealousy and sadness slicing through him and while he hates himself for it- 

“You just disappeared last night and-“

“Well, it’s my job Max, innit?” He sounds harsher than he means to and his heart breaks when he sees the insecure and hurt expression in Max’s eyes. Lando knows he’s being a proper dick right now but- 

“I’m fine and I really need to get ready now.” He nearly flees backstage, ignoring the others while getting ready and he tries to get the hurt expression on Max’s face out of his thoughts. 

Fuck, he’s just trying to protect himself but keeps hurting everyone else with it and he hates it so much.

Max is nothing if not persistent though. After Lando has ignored him the complete next night as well, avoiding him and Daniel’s questions, Max shows up in front of his dorm room and George, the traitor, lets him in. 

“We need to talk”, Max comes immediately to the point while sitting down on George’s bed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Why are you avoiding me?” 

“I’m not avoiding you”, Lando mumbles, pulling his legs up and not looking at Max. He hates conflict, hates arguing with people and he wishes George was still here but his roommate took off to Alex’s to give them some space. 

“Cut the bullshit, yes you are.” Max stares at him but Lando is still fixating some spot on his blanket, wishing he could run again. It’s just that he hasn’t really many options left where he could go and he feels his throat tightening. 

He hates arguing with Max. 

“Lando, if I did anything to upset you I’m really sorry but please, talk to me!” Max’s voice has a begging undertone now and when Lando looks up he sees the insecure expression in his eyes, the way Max fiddles with his fingers and how he looks genuinely worried.

Worried and hurt and Lando bites on his bottom lip so hard he can taste blood. God, he’s such an arsehole. He can feel the tears build up again and really, it’s getting ridiculous but he really cares about Max. 

And he’s terrified of losing him. 

“I-“ 

And he feels so stupid for how he reacted. Lando sniffs, reaching for the tissue box next to his bed and blows his nose before taking a deep breath, his fingers still gripping on to the blanket. Max waits quietly, still looking so insecure and it comes to Lando that he probably never had that many friends with his childhood and all. 

Or knows how friendships actually work. 

But Lando is the same, he has always had a hard time making ‘real’ friends who didn’t just like him for his father’s money and he has never had any close friends. Has never argued with them or rather, known them well enough to upset them. 

“You were talking to Pierre and Charles last night and- and I just felt like you had replaced me as well after Charles- it’s so stupid I know but-“ Lando’s voice isn’t more than a whisper, he feels like such an idiot and he rubs his eyes, not daring to look at Max. 

“You are such a muppet, Lando.” Max sounds relieved but not really angry and not five seconds later the bed dips next to him, Max pulling him into a hug. “Seriously, mate, the fuck? I thought I did god knows what, hurt you-“

“I was scared, okay?!”, Lando bites back, tears running down his cheeks. “The boy I love and had a fucking overdose is back with his ex-boyfriend who is loved by every single person in the club and I can’t even blame anyone of you because he is so nice but when I saw you guys talking and laughing together I just thought-“

“You’re still my best friend, Lando”, Max interrupts him gently, “just because I’m friends with Pierre doesn’t change that. I wouldn’t want anyone else as my best friend.”

“I was scared”, Lando mumbles, not daring to look at him. “I wasn’t thinking rationally and leaving with that client - it was an impulsive decision.”

“I figured.” Max frowns, he doesn’t look too happy about it, his arms still around Lando. “Mate, that shit is dangerous, just- just talk to me next time.”

“I’m really bad at talking.”

“Same.” They stare at each other until a small smile appears on Max’s lips and he shakes his head, breathing out. “And I thought- no, forget it.”

“What?”

“I- I thought you had found out why Daniel is acting so weird and that it’s either because he’s really cheating on me or that I fucked up. And you didn’t want to tell me and that’s why you’re avoiding me.” Max bites his lips and Lando blinks before realisation dawns on him and he shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Max’s waist. “No, oh my god! Max, if I knew what was going on with Daniel I’d tell you immediately!”

“I know.” Max sighs, hugging him tightly and Lando stares out of the window, feeling a bit better now that he has Max back by his side - it’s at least something.

“Lando? I need to talk to you.” Daniel comes towards him the next evening in the club during their warm-up and Lando frowns, stepping away from the pole. “Sure, what is it?”

He’s not sure if he should be worried or not and he quickly looks over his shoulders but the others are all busy, not paying them any attention. Max is distracted as well, talking with Michael and Hulk and Daniel grabs Lando’s arm, pulling him towards the changing room. 

Lando blinks confused, stumbling after him - is Daniel pissed at him? He doesn’t look angry though, more nervous and he closes the door behind them before he turns around. 

Lando frowns, slowly sitting down on his chair. “Alright, what’s up?”

“It’s about Max.” Daniel nervously chews on his bottom lip, pacing through the room and Lando narrows his eyes, a cold feeling spreading through his chest. “I swear to God if you’re cheating on him- if you want to break up with him-“

“What?! No, I’m not cheating on Max!” Daniel stares at him and Lando swallows dryly. “But you want to break up with him.”

“Why would you think that?!” Dan shakes his head incredulously and Lando snorts. “Maybe the fact that you’re lying to him? That you stay out longer without telling him where you went, that you yell at him when he is on your phone or laptop and that you _smelled of a different man’s perfume and had a hickey which was not from Max_?!” 

Daniel’s shoulders sack a little and Lando grits his teeth. “You know, if you’re already hurting him you could be smarter about it.”

“I’m not cheating on Max!” Daniel raises his voice, his brown eyes flashing but Lando definitely won’t back down now. “No? Then how do you explain all the other stuff??”

“I- god, I really fucked up, didn’t I?”, Daniel whispers, his shoulders slumping in defeat and Lando raises his eyebrows, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You could say that yeah. So? What’s going on?” 

“You can’t tell him- I’m serious, Lando! You can’t tell Max a single word!” Daniel glares at him before he takes a deep breath. “I am planning to propose to him and I was looking for the perfect ring!”

“On your phone and laptop?!” 

“Yeah. I had a few saved, I couldn’t decide, there are _so many_ -”

“What about the other perfume on you?” Lando narrows his eyes and Daniel sighs, looking tired. “I went out, telling Max I’d go grocery shopping but I actually went to the jewellers to look for a ring and the shop assistant used a really heavy perfume!”

“And the hickey?”

“A client got a bit handsy in the VIP room - not too bad don’t worry but- I didn’t tell Max because I know he already hates it when I go there but I just- I found a ring and I wanted to make some extra cash. I had hoped Max would think the hickey was from him.” 

“Oh my god”, Lando whispers, his heart beating faster. “You wanna- you really don’t want to break up with him?!”

“Of course not! Lando, Max is the love of my life, I could never- I love him more than anything in the world! I want to spend the rest of my life with him and just the thought of losing him-“ Daniel stops, his voice breaking a little and he shakes his head. “It’s always been him and I and I’ll always be there for him. No matter what.”

Lando feels his throat tightening a little, he’s incredibly relieved - and maybe a bit jealous. But mostly happy because these two belong together, he is not sure if he survived them breaking up and he takes a deep breath. “You do know Max is pretty pissed at you, right?”

“Yep.” Dan pops the ‘p’, a sheepish grin on his face. “But I’ve got the ring now so I’m just waiting for the right moment and I hope we can go back to normal until then.”

“I’m really happy for you guys.” Lando smiles, it’s an honest one and Daniel grins broadly, looking a bit more relaxed again. “Thanks. I didn’t tell you because you have no filter-“ 

“Hey, that’s not-“

“But I needed to talk to someone about it”, Daniel finishes with a small smile on his face and he pulls Lando into a tight hug, his low cut top moving a bit. “And I know literally everyone is hating me right now so- yeah.”

“You didn’t even tell Lewis or Charles?!”, Lando asks in disbelief while still hugging Daniel, allowing himself to relax - Dan gives really good hugs. “No- Lewis is having some problems with Nico right now so he doesn’t react particularly well to engagements and Charles has only Pierre on his mind.”

That last part is enough to kill Lando’s good mood, it feels like a punch in the gut and he nods, burying his face against Daniel’s chest, ignoring the music that is currently coming from the main floor and to which Charles is probably practising his routine right now. 

He doesn’t want to think about Charles and Pierre, it just hurts, a dull aching pain in his chest and Dan tightens his hug, pressing a soft kiss on his hair. 

It’s just that even when he tries to avoid Pierre - it doesn’t really work. He’s out grocery shopping, shuffling through a half-empty Tesco, pushing his shopping cart and he nearly gets a heart attack when he turns into the next aisle and sees Pierre standing in front of the bread section. 

Fuck. 

Lando bites the inside of his cheek, panicking a little - is it too late to run? It is, Pierre turns around and a smile spreads over his face when he sees him. “Lando, hey! What a surprise!”

He comes closer and Lando clears his throat, forcing himself to smile. “...heeeeey, Pierre. Didn’t know you live around here.”

“I do.” Pierre laughs, his blue eyes sparkling and- look. He’s gorgeous, Lando knows that. Pierre is great, he’s such a nice person and it’s not fair that Lando is so bitter. 

And yet.

“I hope you’re doing okay?” Pierre looks genuinely _interested_ in him and Lando nods quickly, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, yeah, I- I’m fine. Nothing to complain about.”

A lot actually but that isn’t Pierre’s fault. 

“That’s good - you were amazing last night.” Pierre is still smiling and Lando can’t help but blush. “Thanks. I didn’t know you stayed.” 

God, why does he have to be so nice? He makes it really hard to hate him and Pierre runs a hand through his hair. “I did, I’m just really fascinated by all of you like I could never do what you do.”

“Thanks.” Lando really doesn’t know what to say and is it rude if he just leaves now? They aren’t really friends and this is awkward and-

“What a coincidence that I ran into you, I wanted to talk to you anyway.” Pierre smiles, the package of toast he pulled from the shelf still in his hand and Lando feels himself pale a little. “You wanted to talk to me?!”

That- why- they have _nothing_ in common-

“About Charles.”

They have one thing in common. 

Fucking hell. 

Lando feels his heart beating faster in his chest, his hands getting a bit sweaty and he tries wiping them dry on his jeans without being too suspicious. “What about him?”

There is 'Don't You Want Me' playing over the speakers in the supermarket - his life is one giant joke, honestly. 

He really does not want to talk with Pierre about Charles. Really not. Don’t get him wrong, Lando loves talking about Charles, just not with his ex-boyfriend who he might be dating again. 

“Look, he clearly means a lot to you-“, Pierre starts but Lando panics immediately, the colour of his face probably matching the white wall behind him. _What_?!

Oh great so Pierre is telling him to stay away from Charles. Great. Lovely. No big deal. 

Lando can feel his stomach tightening, a knot in his chest and the grip around the handle of his shopping cart tightens a bit. 

He doesn’t want to hear that. 

“You know, I just remembered I have something on the stove”, he quickly interrupts him, already turning his cart. “Maybe we can talk some other time? Yeah? Great.”

He leaves a very confused looking Pierre behind and Lando nearly races to the checkout, his heart beating fast in his chest. He pays his groceries before he quickly heads back home, tears burning in his eyes and he only realises when he’s back in his room that he only bought some cucumber.

He doesn’t even like cucumber.

It’s the end of May, the day of Stoffel’s wedding and Lando nervously adjusts his tie while following Daniel and Max over the grounds like a lost puppy, not really sure what to do with himself. 

Stoffel and Mitch celebrate their wedding on an English country estate somewhere South of London, the ceremony is over and Charles - to Lando’s surprise - came alone. 

Lando still tries avoiding him because this is _awkward_ and he doesn’t know what to say and while he still feels like he’s third-wheeling Max and Daniel- he can deal with that. He did that before and they don’t seem to mind. 

The others all came as well and Lando wanders over to Michael and Sacha now though, both a drink in their hands. They’re all wearing suits, it’s a beautiful summer’s day and Stoffel and Mitch got really lucky with the weather, the guests all spread out over the grounds, chatting with each other. 

“You’re okay, Lando?”, Michael asks him with a warm smile, he looks stunning in his black suit and Lando once again questions why from all the people on this planet he had to fall for Charles and not Michael. 

It would’ve made things so much easier.

Or probably not, given his luck. 

“Yeah, the ceremony was really beautiful.” Lando returns his smile, holding on to his glass of water for dear life while he looks over to Stoffel and Mitch who are currently chatting with their respective families.

They look so happy, they’re basically glowing, their dog next to them and Lando cried during the ceremony, not noticing that the hand he was holding onto belonged to Charles. 

Not that he cares. They’re here as friends and he takes a sip from his water, leaning against Sacha. His friend had his audition a few days ago, it apparently went really well and Lando listens half-heartedly to Sacha talking. 

It’s not that he doesn’t care, it’s just that he’s a little bit … distracted. 

He can’t stop looking for Charles, he has never seen him in a suit before and _fuck_ , he looks good in it. But then again, Charles looks good in everything he wears and Lando holds back a sigh. 

Charles also didn’t drink, didn’t touch one drop of alcohol since they arrived - he sticks to Seb and Kimi and Lando realises too late that all three are coming towards them now, Lewis with them. 

Lando quickly looks around but Max and Daniel have disappeared (he already has an idea for what) and it’s too late to run now anyway. And it would probably look ridiculous too. 

Charles flashes him a small smile and Lando hates how his heart still skips a beat and he automatically smiles back. 

“Oh, Seb, what I wanted to ask you”, Lewis starts before they can say something though and he turns to his friend, “can I have two weeks off starting on Monday? I know it’s very short-notice but Nico wants to take me to the Maldives - it was my birthday present.”

He smiles, playing with the rings on his fingers and Lando is actually speechless. 

“Oh damn”, Michael mumbles under his breath before he winks at Lando and disappears in the crowd, probably trying to find Daniel and Max before any wedding guests do. Stoffel probably wouldn’t take that too well. 

Kimi just raises one eyebrow but stays quiet while Seb frowns, sipping on his champagne. “It is very short-noticed and- are you sure?” 

The concern in his voice is evident but Lando can’t blame him. Lewis and Nico have … _history_.

“Yes.” Lewis smiles, he looks completely calm and he runs a hand through his braids. “Nico and I talked a lot in the last few weeks, about us and what we want from each other and life and it feels good. Really good.”

He sounds so hopeful and Seb seems to notice that too because he nods, clearing his throat. “Okay, sure. It’s going to be an unpaid leave though because it’s really short-noticed.”

“That’s fine, Nico said he’ll cover it.” Lewis bites his lips, a small smile on his face and Lando watches him, not sure if he should trust Nico Rosberg. 

He knows these two talked a lot in the last few weeks but Lando doesn’t know what came from it - he was a bit occupied with his own problems. And it’s just- they’ve always had problems, have always argued and this is the longest they’ve gone without any drama now.

Lando doesn’t trust the peace but Lewis sounds so sure and Seb agrees, hugging Lewis shortly and telling him to look after himself. 

Lando wanders off after an early dinner (Stoffel’s grandmother apparently didn’t want to eat that late), he already congratulated Stoffel and Mitch before and he strolls over the extensive grounds of the country estate. It’s really gorgeous, surrounded with tall trees and lots of flowers and Lando sinks down on the cold stairs leading up to the manor behind him. 

It’s a bit quieter here and he takes a deep breath, the cool spring air filling his lungs. He can still hear the chatter of the guests and the music but he needs a moment to breathe, to be alone. To sort his thoughts. 

Constantly avoiding Charles takes a toll on him and he wants nothing more than to spend time with him. To joke around and have a laugh, to talk with him about the wedding and everything else. He _misses_ Charles, misses spending time with him but he’s terrified of being disappointed once again. 

Of Charles rejecting him because he’s not good enough. 

“Hey”, a quiet voice says next to him and Lando freezes, his heartbeat immediately picking up. He lifts his head, Charles looking at him with a soft smile on his face and he gestures towards the stairs. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all”, Lando manages to bring out, his voice a bit hoarse and Charles’ smile widens when he sits down. He brought his water glass as well and he raises it with a bitter grin. “To friends and lovers, fuck all the others.”

“Cheers”, Lando mumbles, clinking their glasses together and they fall silent, both of them in their own thoughts. 

Lando’s heart is still racing, his hands a bit sweaty and he places his glass next to him on the cold stone stairs, his body hyper-aware that Charles is sitting next to him - very close, actually. He wipes his hands dry on his suit pants, praying he’s subtle. 

“Why didn’t you bring Pierre?”, Lando asks when he can’t stand the silence any longer and Charles looks up, confusion written all over his face. “Why would I bring Pierre?”

Is he really that stupid or just acting? 

“I thought- you know, you’ve been spending so much time together-“ Lando stumbles over his words and he can’t believe he actually has this conversation now. Charles is still staring at him confused and Lando sighs. 

Maybe a cut is what he needs.

“You seemed happy that he’s back. I thought you got back together”, he says quietly, his voice surprisingly steady for the fact that he actually rather wants to cry and Charles looks like he just realised a lot of things. “You thought- oh my god!”

“Hmm.” Lando stares at the grass in front of him, the sun is slowly setting and hundreds of fairy lights around them switch on automatically. 

It would’ve been romantic if Lando wasn’t currently trying so desperately to keep his broken heart together. 

“Lando, I- yes, I am happy to see Pierre again, but- but we aren’t dating!” Charles stares at him and Lando swallows dryly, not really feeling too relieved. The signs have been pretty obvious. 

“Oh, alright. Well, I hope you two get it together soon then.” He forces himself to smile, wanting to get up but Charles pulls him back down again, shaking his head. “Lando, no, I don’t wanna get back together with Pierre!”

“But-“ Lando stares at him, his heartbeat picking up again but for a completely different reason this time. “But you and Pierre-“

“He was worried about me”, Charles interrupts him quietly, “after he heard I overdosed. He wanted to make sure I’m okay and he regretted how we left things between us back in 2018.”

Lando blinks, actually speechless. 

“Pierre and I- we don’t work, we figured that out the hard way and we are not interested in repeating history. But even if we worked- I wouldn't be interested in him, Lando”, Charles says quietly, his voice a bit hoarse. “I lost my heart again roughly seven months ago.”

Lando is pretty sure he’s imagining this. Did Stoffel put something in his water? This can’t be happening, what-

Charles takes his hand, swallowing dryly. “And after I talked with Max about you-“

“Max told you that I have a crush on you?!”, Lando interrupts him, his voice a bit higher than normal and he already plans on murdering his best friend when Charles shakes his head. 

“No, he asked me if _I_ have a crush on you and after I said yes he gave me a full-on lecture that if I broke your heart he’d kill me. I told him that’s exactly why I’m staying away - because I didn’t want to fuck it up.”

“You-“ Lando is actually speechless (Max _knew_?! That _fucker_ -) and Charles takes a deep breath, his thumb brushing over the back of Lando’s hand.

Lando is pretty sure the butterflies in his stomach are having a rave party right now. A big one. 

“I know I wasn’t good enough for you - still aren’t if you asked me - and I just- I fucked up so many things, Lando. I hurt so many people and pushed so many away from me and I just didn’t want to lose you too.”

There are tears in his eyes now, Lando’s throat is suspiciously tight but he doesn’t say anything, letting Charles talk.

“I really didn’t know what to do and we were friends and I just loved spending time with you so I told myself I shouldn’t be greedy and like be happy with what I’ve got and ... like I know I will never be good enough for you but I just ... I needed to tell you”, Charles ends, his voice breaking and Lando squeezes his hand so tightly he’s sure he’s going to break any bones. 

“Charles, I- you _are_ good enough, why would you think that-“ 

“Lando, you are such a good person compared to me-“

“Oh, shut up”, Lando whispers, choking back a sob. “Shut up, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Charles stares at him with wide eyes and Lando feels a curl of fierce, protective _love_ slice through him, deep enough to hurt.

He loves him so fucking much and he takes a deep breath. “I feel the same, you idiot”, he whispers, “I’m in love with you since last year and I just- I never thought I’d be good enough for you-“

He stops himself, shaking his head and Charles snorts, still holding his hand. “ _Chéri_ , you are - you absolutely are.”

Lando is pretty sure there are tears running down his cheeks but he’s too busy to focus on Charles’ words and them holding hands and his heart which is currently doubling in size, filled with love. 

He feels his stomach tingling and he smiles, swallowing dryly. 

“We’re idiots, aren’t we?”, he says quietly and Charles nods, a smile spreading over his face and Lando’s stomach flutters when he sees the dimples. 

Adrenaline is rushing through his veins and Charles takes another deep breath, his thumb still brushing over the back of his hand. 

“Lando ... can I take you on a date?”

Lando stares at him, his lips curling into a small smile and he’s pretty sure he’s crying now. 

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pro: they finally have a date after 90k words and things look really good for everyone 
> 
> con: things look really good for everyone and we still have 4 chapters left :) 
> 
> hope you all survived this messy day full of F1's bullshit somehow lmao 💜


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist to Chapter 21](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜
> 
> [And here is the link to a YouTube playlist with all the songs](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCbvSfNApFxpId9e6mWQtCIGMi6Ptg_zm) 💜

“I’m going to die, I’m going to die, I’m going to die”, Lando mutters while he changes his shirt for the fifth time and George, who’s lounging on his bed, grins. 

“Still proud of you for finally getting a date”, he comments while his hand goes back in the bag of crisps and Lando flips him off, staring at himself in the mirror a bit desperately, trying to blend out George’s loud chewing. 

“You think this is too formal??” He turns back around, trying to smoothen his white dress shirt and George raises one eyebrow. “That depends, where are you going?”

“Some small restaurant in Camden for lunch and then I don’t know, Charles planned the rest. But we both have to work tonight so we’ll head there together.” Lando blushes, his stomach fluttering when he thinks about his date.

The wedding was yesterday, Seb had given them the night off work-wise and Lando and Charles both didn’t want to lose any more time - they agreed to have their date the very next day. 

To say Lando is nervous would be the understatement of the century. 

“Can’t believe you haven’t kissed him at the wedding”, George comments, still eating crisps and Lando groans, desperately trying to smoothen his hair. “I just- we need time but also- can I wear this shirt now or not?!”

“Not to what you two are planning, no.” George sighs deeply before he gets up, throwing his crisps a longing gaze before he joins him at his closet, wiping his hands on his jeans clean. “Alright, lemme see what you got.”

George looks through his stuff, sometimes humming approvingly and Lando feels a bit useless so he falls back on his bed, ignoring the fact that his shirt gets crinkles now. 

He still can’t believe he’s going on a date with Charles, and George finally turns around, chucking some dark blue T-Shirt and a pair of skinny jeans at him. “Hear, wear those, it’ll look good. I can give you one of my jackets, it’s still a bit chilly.”

“Thanks, mate, I could kiss you.” Lando breathes out in relief while George pulls a face, getting back to his crisps. “With all my love for you, but no thanks.”

“Shut up.” Lando grins, quickly changing but he stops when he sees the frown on George’s face. “What?” 

“Did you tell Charles about your family?”, George asks and Lando bites his lips, running a hand through his hair for the, probably, hundredth time today. “He knows I have a family, yes.”

George just rolls his eyes, staring at him. “Mate, you know exactly what I mean. So he doesn’t know your Dad’s rich as fuck?”

“Is it important?” Lando really doesn’t want to talk about this right now, his nerves are already a mess anyway but George just snorts. “You love him, right? You plan on spending your life with him, at least for now. I’d want to know if Alex’s Dad secretly is the 501st richest man in Britain!”

“It’s nothing, it doesn’t matter”, Lando brushes it off, reaching for his phone and wallet. “Really.”

“You’re lying to him.”

“I’m not lying to him, I'm just not telling him. That’s a difference.”

“I’m not sure if that makes it better or worse, mate.” George eyes him worriedly but Lando chooses to ignore him, getting his keys and his black duffel bag with his stuff for the club later before he clears his throat, looking back at his flatmate. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Sure.” George shrugs, it’s clear they’re disagreeing on this and Lando nods, leaving his student accommodation. 

He knows George has a point, knows they should talk about this but it’s just- he doesn’t want to. Not yet.

He doesn’t want Charles to think he’s just some spoiled rich kid and he never cared about the money. It’s- no. He doesn’t- this is not a part of their relationship and they can still have this conversation another time. 

He meets Charles at Camden High Street and Lando swallows hard when he sees him leaning against a street lamp, sunglasses on his face and phone in his hand. He’s gorgeous, wearing some dark red T-Shirt with skinny jeans as well and white trainers and Lando stops on the pavement, smiling instinctively. 

“Hey”, he says quietly when he comes closer and Charles looks up, a big smile spreading over his face. “Hey!”

He pulls him into a tight hug, putting his phone away and Lando smiles, the butterflies back in his stomach. He breathes in Charles’ familiar scent and they’re both smiling when they take a step back. 

“You look good”, Charles compliments him quietly and Lando can feel himself blush again, his heart beating faster. “So do you.”

Charles smirks, taking his hand before pulling him along and they both can’t stop smiling, chatting about the wedding yesterday, walking down the street.

“Have you ever been here?”, Lando asks when they stop in front of a small, cute Italian restaurant and Charles nods. “They make the best pizza in London and I’ve been here a few times with Seb and Kimi.” 

They step inside and Lando looks around curiously. It’s a big room but it’s cosy, the tables leaving enough space between each other one can talk in private, music playing in the background and tall windows show the canal.

A waiter shows them their table and Lando blushes again when Charles pulls his chair back for him. 

“You really don’t have to do that”, he comments but Charles just grins, putting his sunglasses down while sitting down across from him. “Why not?”

“I-“ Lando doesn’t really know an answer to that and he shrugs, running a hand through his hair. “I’m not that special.”

“Oh, _chéri_ , you have no idea.” Charles smiles at him but before he can say more the waiter interrupts them, taking their drink orders and when he’s gone again, Lando flips through the menu, biting his lips. “I’m not. Really. I-“

“Remember the first time you went home with a client?”, Charles interrupts him and Lando grimaces - how could he forget. “Yep.”

“I- fuck, I was so jealous.” Charles laughs incredulously and he shakes his head, running a hand through his hair. “And I know I have no right to be and it’s just a job but- when I saw you hooking up with that guy I just left. Took the next best guy home just so I could distract myself. And when I saw the others worry in the group chat - I nearly went insane.”

“And I really thought you didn’t care”, Lando whispers, playing with the napkin in front of him. “I really thought- I really thought you didn’t give a shit about me.”

“Nah, I’m just really bad at coping with my feelings.” Charles throws him a bitter grin. “The same happened when you left with that other guy a few weeks ago. Pierre kept telling me that it’s just a job but- I was so jealous.”

Charles looks actually ashamed and Lando can’t help but reach for his hand, squeezing it slightly while a warm feeling spreads through his chest. 

“I just did it because I hoped it’d make you jealous”, he mumbles, kinda hoping Charles doesn’t hear him - but when the pressure on his hand gets returned and he looks up, Charles is staring at him with wide eyes. “Really?!”

Lando nods but before they can get into it more their waiter comes back with their drinks and they order their food. 

“I was so jealous every time you left with a client and I just- I didn’t know what to do”, Lando admits quietly. “Not my best moments and I hated it both times.”

Charles still looks a bit shocked and Lando shrugs, taking a sip from his water with his free hand. “You’re- I mean, have you seen yourself, Charles? I was pretty sure I could never compete with any of these people.”

“No”, Charles says quietly, his blue eyes filled with something like awe when he looks at him, “no you could never compete with them because you’re so much better than all of them. I kept thinking constantly about you but- like I said yesterday. I was scared I’d fuck it up.”

“And yet I was your emergency contact.” Lando smiles and Charles nods, his thumb still brushing over the back of Lando’s hand. It makes Lando’s heart flutter, he feels so _warm_ and _happy_ and he can’t take his eyes away from him. 

“Yeah. I just- that evening- I don’t remember much, to be honest.” Charles pulls his hand away when their waiter brings them their food and they start eating, Lando picking in his pasta. 

“I remember I was so out of it and I just didn’t think anymore. Used more than I normally would’ve.” Lando notices the goosebumps forming on Charles’ arms and he quietly hands him his jacket.

Charles smiles gratefully, slipping it on and Lando smiles involuntarily - he likes seeing Charles wear his clothes. They suit him and Charles clears his throat, cutting his pizza. 

“It was a mess and yet all I could think about was you. If you’d miss me if I- you know. I was thinking about Maman and Seb and Kimi too for a second and Max and Daniel and all but- you were always on my mind.”

Lando feels the lump forming in his throat again and he forces himself to swallow his pasta, taking a deep breath. It’s not particularly cold in the restaurant but he feels a chill running down his spine. 

The chatter of the other guests seems to fade into the background and Lando scoops some more pasta on his fork. “Of course I would have missed you”, he whispers, looking up directly into Charles’ green eyes. “Of course.”

They smile at each other before they continue eating and Lando feels himself relax more and more. Talking with Charles is so easy, they can talk about everything and he’s comfortable around him, warm. Fuzzy. 

Their hands touch a few times, they’re both smiling every time and Lando is pretty sure he’s genuinely _happy_ for the first time in months. It feels so right to be here with Charles, to actually be on a date with him and while he still partly thinks this is a dream- 

He’s happy.

Charles pays (Lando did protest, they could’ve shared the bill-) and when they’re back on the streets it’s already afternoon and Lando feels comfortably full, holding Charles’ hand again. 

They make their way to Primrose Hill after, walking through the park and up the hill, holding hands and laughing and Lando can’t believe this is actually happening. 

They sit down on a bench, the skyline of London in front of them and Charles puts an arm around him. Lando cuddles up, taking a deep breath. 

“Thank you”, he whispers, turning his head a little so he can look up to him. “I- this was really nice.”

“I think so too”, Charles whispers and they stare at each other, Lando’s heart racing in his chest once again. He takes in Charles’ long lashes, his sharp cheekbones, his full lips and when Charles cups his face in one hand Lando swallows dryly. 

Adrenaline is rushing through his veins, his breathing shortening a little and he doesn’t stop staring at Charles. There aren’t many people around them but even if - Lando doubts he’d have noticed them. 

“You’re so beautiful”, Charles whispers and Lando can’t help the smile spreading over his face, tension thick between them. “So are you.”

His voice is rough and Charles’ smiles, showing his dimples and Lando melts when Charles leans forward, softly pressing their lips together. 

More adrenaline rushes through Lando’s veins, his eyes close instinctively and he puts his arms around Charles’ neck, pulling him closer so he nearly sits on his lap. 

Charles smiles into the kiss, his one hand still cupping Lando’s face while his other is in his hair and Lando feels the warmth spreading through him, everything tingling and fluttering. 

He’s warm and fuzzy, Charles’ arms still around him and kissing him- it feels better than Lando could’ve ever imagined. 

When Charles pulls back eventually his blue eyes are sparkling and they’re both smiling, their lips a little swollen. Lando traces his finger over his lips, the butterflies going crazy and Charles tightens his grip around Lando’s waist a little. 

Lando is still on his lap and he puts their foreheads together, a bit out of breath. 

“That was perfect”, Charles mumbles, his fingers running over Lando’s arm and it seems like he can’t stop smiling - Lando has never seen him so happy. 

“It was”, he agrees and he puts his head on Charles’ shoulder, nearly purring when Charles’ hand goes through his hair. He feels content, safe and all of this- he can’t believe this is all actually happening. 

He ignores the small voice in the back of his head that keeps yelling at him that he should tell Charles the truth, should tell him about his family but Lando ignores it. 

Not yet, it doesn’t matter. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon at Primrose Hill, talking, joking around and stealing kisses in between and around 7 pm they start heading to the club, holding hands once again - Lando doubts he’ll ever let go of Charles’ hand again. 

“Lewis is probably already at the airport, right?”, Charles asks when they step off the underground and Lando nods. “He posted an Instagram story before and their flight should take off right now I think.”

“I’m happy for him.” Charles smiles, shouldering his own bag while they make their way through the crowded streets. “It was about time he got his Happy End as well.”

“Yeah, they’ve- how long have they known each other?” Lando frowns. “Lewis and Nico, I mean.”

“Oh god.” Charles runs a hand through his hair, thinking. “Definitely before 2015 already.”

“But you slept with Lewis?” Lando raises an eyebrow amused and Charles grins. “They’ve been on ‘a break’ at that time.”

He shrugs, swinging their hands a little and Lando shakes his head with a grin. “Well, they seem okay and I will be incredibly jealous when I see Lewis’ Instagram posts for the next two weeks.”

“Mood.” Charles laughs and they enter the club, Sacha squealing immediately when he sees them. “Oh my god, so you really talked?!” 

“Hello to you too”, Lando comments dryly but he hugs Sacha tightly and his friend grins, pulling them inside. “Look, Max said something but I didn’t believe him-“

“Rude”, Max interrupts him, showing up behind him with the others and he also hugs Lando tightly. “Thank god.”

“Shut up.” Lando laughs, his eyes meeting Charles’ who’s currently stormed with questions by Daniel and they smile at each other. 

Sacha, who just checked his phone, suddenly lets out a scream, his hand in front of his mouth. “Oh my god!”

“Are you okay?!” Seb steps forward, a worried look on his face but Sacha just nods, looking up with his eyes shining suspiciously. “I got the job!”

“You- what?!” Stoffel stares at him and Sacha hands them his phone, his hands shaking. “I passed the audition, they’re taking me, I- I’m going to be a backup dancer for Dua Lipa! I'm going on tour with Dua Lipa!”

Dead silence follows his words before they all start screaming and cheering, Lando hugging Sacha so tightly he’s sure his friend can’t breathe but none of them cares right now. 

“That’s fucking amazing, mate!”, Max yells, Michael and Daniel hugging Sacha as well and Charles presses a kiss on his cheek. “I told you you’d kill it!”

“I can’t believe it, I- oh my god!” Sacha shakes his head, tears in his eyes and Seb hands him his phone back, a soft smile on his face. “Congratulations, Sacha! When does it start?”

“In August, I- god, I’m not prepared, they said they’ll send me everything after but- holy SHIT!” Sacha giggles, still having an incredulous look in his eyes and Hulk grins. “You deserve that, mate, you’re so fucking talented!”

“One of the best dancers I’ve ever seen”, Kimi adds, pulling Sacha into a short hug, his eyes shining suspiciously. “I’m proud of you.”

“I’m gonna miss you, kid.” Daniel hugs Sacha again, putting an arm around his neck and it only hits Lando now that Sacha is leaving them - he won’t be dancing with them anymore and with the euphoria mixes some sadness. 

Charles steps behind him, slipping an arm around his waist and Lando smiles, leaning against him. Sacha deserves this more than anyone and he nods, agreeing with Daniel’s words. “We will definitely miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss you too guys.” Sacha looks like he just realised what he’s giving up, a sad smile playing around his lips. “But- if this job is over or doesn’t work out-“

“You’re always welcome back here”, Seb says calmly, giving him a reassuring smile. “We are a family, after all.”

“You are one of us and you’ll always be”, Max adds and Charles raises his eyebrows, grinning. “Bold coming from someone who isn’t even a stripper.”

“Shut up, I didn’t mean you.” Max snorts before he narrows his eyes. “Oh, and if you break Lando’s heart I _will_ kill you, Leclerc - understood?”

“Always so charming, Maxy.” Charles grins while Lando blushes. “Max, you really don’t have to-“

“Oh, I do. I already warned him once and I will again.” Max stares at Charles, no blinking once and Lando sighs deeply, pulling Max back a little. “Alright, we already had this talk, we’ll be fine-“

“And you.” Max turns back to Lando, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You might be my best friend and I love you but if you hurt Charles we _will_ have to talk.”

“Why doesn’t he get a death threat?” Charles raises his eyebrows while hugging Lando from behind but Max just snorts. “Have you seen him? I can’t hurt him.”

“Thanks.” Lando rolls his eyes but blushes when Charles kisses his neck and Seb clears his throat, Michael grinning. 

“Alright, we still have a lot of work tonight so ...” He gives them a pointed look and they all head back to the main floor, Lando stretching a little when he’s on stage. 

They want to start their warm-up when suddenly the main door opens and someone comes towards them. Lando frowns and he freezes when he sees it’s Lewis, his luggage next to him. 

It must have started raining at one point because Lewis is absolutely soaking, his eyes red and the others fall dead silent - it’s only when Lewis stops in front of the stage they realise he’s crying. 

“Lew!” Seb rushes towards him, pulling him in his arms and that seems to break Lewis completely. He starts sobbing, clinging on to Seb for dear life and they make their way back to the stage, Kimi joining his husband, slipping an arm around Lewis’ small waist. 

The others are too shocked to say anything and Lando has a really bad feeling in his stomach, especially when he sees the broken expression in Lewis’ eyes.

He already has a feeling of what happened - they all have a feeling of what happened. Daniel is the one who asks anyway. 

“What happened?”

“Nico- he- we agreed to meet at Heathrow Terminal 5”, Lewis whispers, his voice breaking and he holds onto Seb, “around 5 pm. And I was waiting in the main hall, I was early but-“ 

More tears fall from his eyes and Lando quietly hands him a tissue. 

“I was so excited, you know? It was supposed to get better and it was my first long-distance flight and- and Nico-“

“He didn’t show up”, Max ends his sentence quietly, he looks absolutely furious, his hands balled into fists and Lewis chokes back another sob. “He- he was late and he is never late- we should’ve had checked-in already and- I worried, checked the news but- but there were no reports about car accidents- I tried calling him but he didn’t pick up- didn’t message me at all-“

“What a fucking cunt”, Daniel growls, Kimi’s face darkens and Kevin shakes his head in disbelief. “That asshole!”

“I’m so sorry, Lewis”, Seb says quietly, his arms still wrapped around his friend. “So sorry. You deserve so much better.” 

“I didn’t know what to do, he had the tickets and all and- I felt so stupid, standing there.” Lewis is still crying, running a hand over his wet hair, Seb hugging him tighter. 

“And- his wife, Vivian- I- I know her Instagram but I normally never check it because I don’t want to torture myself, she- she posts a lot of family stuff but Nico didn’t post shit today so I went on her account and- and-“ 

Lewis is crying harder again and Lando exchanges a worried look with Charles while Seb runs a calming hand through his hair, holding him. 

It takes a while until Lewis calms down enough to speak and he takes a deep breath, his voice shaking. 

“She’s pregnant again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooops I guess? skdjksd
> 
> love how most of you didn't trust Nico at all lmao AND I MEAN 👀
> 
> also GEORGE AT MERCEDES 
> 
> 💜💜💜💜


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist to Chapter 22](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜
> 
> [And here is the link to a YouTube playlist with all the songs](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCbvSfNApFxpId9e6mWQtCIGMi6Ptg_zm) 💜

Daniel and Michael had to physically stop Max from driving to Kensington immediately to kill Nico Rosberg but it’s not that Lando would blame him. They’ve all been shocked after Lewis’ story, he showed them the post and Lando still feels sick about it. 

The whole thing broke Lewis - Lando has never seen him so hurt, so sad. Not even after his biggest fights with Nico and they’re all trying their best to cheer him up and distract him, show him that they love him. 

Lewis is still going on stage, is still dancing - Lando is actually impressed. But Lewis is a professional and he pulls through somehow before he sits backstage, an empty expression in his eyes, staring at the wall or on his phone, waiting for a call that will never come. 

Charles has organised tickets for them to see The Lion King as a distraction for Lewis, Daniel and Seb joined them and they’ve taken Lewis in the middle, making sure he’s never alone - and if it’s just in the theatre. 

It’s not that they’re worried that he’ll harm himself but Seb still refuses to leave him alone, being there for his best friend and Lewis seems grateful about it. He told them that it’s easier when he’s around people - the worst comes at night. 

No one of them is really surprised that Lewis is partly living with Seb and Kimi at the moment because he can’t sleep.

“I blocked him on all social media accounts”, Lewis tells them quietly when they’re sitting down in the theatre, Seb to his right and Daniel to his left, “and I blocked his number. It hurts so much and I miss him so much but this was the last straw.”

Seb takes his hand, squeezing it reassuringly and Lewis stares at the still empty stage. “I miss him”, he repeats, his voice breaking a little. “Every day.”

Lando’s heart breaks at his words but before any one of them can say something the lights go out, the curtain rises and the play starts. 

It helps to take Lewis’ mind off (he does cry during 'He Lives In You' though) but when they’re all gathering in Daniel and Max’s flat later that day, Lewis is curled up on the sofa, buried under three fluffy white blankets and a cup of tea in his hands, tears in his eyes. 

Max is currently busy making more tea for the others, Lando joined him in the kitchen while Charles, Daniel and Seb are trying to distract Lewis with FIFA - none of them has any skills though and Max shakes his head amused while he waits for the water to boil. 

“How was the play?”, he asks and Lando shrugs, leaning against the counter and running a hand through his hair. “Nice, I love The Lion King. You’re doing okay?”

His eyes fall on Daniel who has an arm around Lewis, and Max nods, pouring the hot water into the mugs lined up on the counter. “I guess. He hasn’t acted strange lately, just a little nervous- I don’t know.”

Max sighs, adding the teabags and Lando manages just in time to hold back a smile. He hopes Daniel gets a move on soon and proposes - Max is worried and Lando can’t blame him. 

“You and Charles are doing okay?”, Max switches the topic and Lando’s eyes fall on Charles who’s currently winning against Seb in FIFA - not that it’s hard. Seb is the worst video game player Lando has ever seen but then again the stakes aren’t really high on the sofa right now and he smiles instinctively when Charles yells triumphantly when he scores another goal. 

“Yeah. Yeah, we are.” They work surprisingly well together so far, meeting for small dates during the week before heading to work together and it goes better than Lando could’ve ever imagined. 

Lando thought about confronting Max (his best friend _knew_ ) but then again he knows Daniel is going to propose and he’s not saying anything to ease his best friend’s mind so he doesn’t think he has a right to complain. 

“Good.” Max smiles before taking three mugs, Lando takes the other two and they make their way back to the sofa. Lando smiles when Max, after handing Seb his tea immediately heads for Daniel, his boyfriend opening his arms and Max cuddles against his chest, careful not to spill anything. 

Lando flops down next to Charles after placing their mugs on the coffee table, they’re all spread out over two sofas and Lando smiles when Charles puts an arm around him, pulling him closer. Lewis is still sandwiched between Seb and Daniel, the latter having his boyfriend on his lap now and Seb shakes his head frustrated when the match ends. 

“I don’t know how this works”, he mutters and Charles grins. “Your own fault if you take this strange German team!”

“But Frankfurt is my favourite football club!”

“Yeah, but you don’t pick your favourite team you pick something ... something _good_!” Charles stares at him, a grin curling around his lips. “Like Barcelona or Monaco or Bayern Munich!”

“Nico is a Bayern fan”, Lewis says quietly, still holding his mug in his hands and Charles’ grin drops immediately. Lando bites his lips, taking Charles’ hand in his and Daniel clears his throat. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”, he asks him gently, holding Max tightly against his chest. Lewis shrugs, sipping on his tea and he leans more against Seb, staring at the paused game on the TV. 

“I know cutting him off was the right decision”, he starts quietly, his finger mindlessly tracing over the edge of his mug, “I know that. I think. I mean, we have always had our differences and we had a good and honest talk in May and I actually thought- but what he pulled off that day- it was too much. But my heart doesn’t care about that. I think about him, every day, I see him everywhere. Everything reminds me of him and I even dream about him. I dream that he texted me, that he apologised and how sorry he is - that he’ll make things right. It feels so real. And then I wake up, still half-asleep but so hopeful and I check my phone and there’s nothing.”

Tears are running down Lewis’ face and he takes a shaky breath. 

“We have so many memories together, have done so much together. Every time one of the clients in the club wears the same perfume as Nico I feel like my heart gets ripped out of my chest all over again and I can’t breathe.”

Lewis bites his lip, his grip around the mug tightening. 

“It hurts so much and I have moments where I’m genuinely happy but I fall back into that hole every night. I miss him so much it hurts and I keep thinking about all the good things - every soft morning we had, every time he made me breakfast. That one time he went to Waitrose in the middle of the night to get me some vegan chocolate because I wanted some. That time he went to the doctor with me after I hurt my ankle on stage. How gentle he always was with me - my brain makes me forget the bad stuff. Tells me I am overreacting and it wasn’t that bad.”

Lewis sniffs, his hands are shaking when he places his mug on the coffee table in front of him. 

“I miss him, every day, with every fibre of my being and I have to learn to live without him again. And I’m not sure if I can do that.” His voice breaks and Seb pulls him into a tight hug, his hand stroking his back.

“I wanna set Rosberg on fire”, Max growls, Daniel gently unfolding his fingers, relaxing them and Seb holds Lewis tightly.

Lando swallows dryly, he can only imagine the pain Lewis is going through and Charles pulls him closer, all of them sitting in silence, everyone deep in their own thoughts. The few scented candles Max lit before are calmly burning down on the table and Seb presses a soft kiss against Lewis’ cheek.

“I know it’s hard. And I know it hurts. But that’s why we are here, we will help you and we won’t leave you, Lew - we won’t, I promise. We are a family.”

Things are getting a bit easier after the first few weeks. Lewis is still suffering but they’re doing everything they can to help him heal and Lando falls down on the chair at Charles’ kitchen table. 

“Can’t believe you actually made me scrambled eggs”, he jokes and Charles grins, sitting down across from him with his own plate. “What can I say, I’m a master chef.”

“You made me scrambled eggs for _dinner_!” 

“Is that a complaint?” Charles grins while he starts eating and Lando shakes his head amused. “I would never complain, I can’t cook at all. Or like, not much.”

“Did your Mum never teach you?” Charles looks at him curiously and Lando bites his lips. The answer is no. No, because they’ve always had a cook who would cook for them. 

His mother was genuinely worried he’d starve when he went off to uni, asking him four times if he really doesn’t want a catering company to deliver his food to his student accommodation or at least take a hall which is catered. 

He managed to stand his ground though and while he didn’t starve he’s now either always going out for food or praying George is cooking the same time Lando is home, awake and hungry. 

“Nah, Mum’s not so much into cooking.” Lando forces himself to grin, shovelling some scrambled egg on his toast. 

“Mine is actually very good and always tried teaching my brothers and me but I think Lorenzo was the only one who picked anything up.” Charles laughs and Lando smiles, listening to Charles talk about his brothers. 

They seem nice and Lando nearly chokes on his egg when he realises Charles asked him a question. “What?”

He blushes and Charles smirks, handing him the water bottle. “What are your siblings into, like what do they do for fun?”

Riding, golfing, sailing. Skiing. All things Lando _really_ doesn’t want to say now. He could tell Charles now, could tell him his family is rich and that he has more expensive hobbies but it feels so _wrong_. 

Feels so wrong to say that when Charles just told him that money has always been tight with his family and he clears his throat. “Oh you know, the usual. Video games and stuff.”

Which is _technically_ only half a lie. Oliver and he sometimes played Call of Duty together but his brother has always been more into golfing. Lando has joined him a few times but he finds it rather boring and he has always preferred dancing anyway. 

Not that his family knows about that. 

“Are you close with your siblings?” Charles looks at him curiously while eating and Lando shrugs. “More or less. Oliver has always done his own thing while Flo and Cisca did a lot together as well. I’m kind of in the middle and I love them but yeah.”

Charles nods, dropping the topic after that and Lando helps him clean the kitchen when they’re done before they head for the sofa. 

Lando has been in Charles’ flat quite a few times now already, he’s living in a small two-bedroom apartment in East London and it’s cosy. A bit messy but who is Lando to judge - George is still complaining about his clothes laying around all the time (and his makeup wipes in the bathroom). 

He cuddles up, there’s some movie playing in the background, but neither of them is paying much attention. Lando has turned around anyway so he can look at Charles and they kiss from time to time, slowly, taking their time. 

“You know”, Charles murmurs against his lips, his hand in his hair, their legs intertwined, “I haven’t slept with anyone since my overdose.”

“You really didn’t?” Lando stares at him, their faces are still so close and Charles smirks, pressing soft kisses on his lips. “You sound surprised.”

“I don’t know I just...” Lando shrugs and Charles grins, his tongue trailing over Lando’s lips during his next kiss and Lando moans involuntarily. They haven’t slept with each other yet but Lando would be lying if he said he wasn’t thinking about it.

Constantly. 

“I haven’t”, Charles says quietly, his hand trailing over Lando’s side. “I wanted to wait for- if- you know.”

Lando does know and he involuntarily blushes. 

“I always thought about you”, he mumbles, kissing Charles again. “Both times I went with these men- I’ve always thought about you. What you’d do to me.”

Charles deepens the kiss, his grip in Lando’s hair tightening a little and Lando moans, pressing himself closer against him. 

The movie is long forgotten, Charles’ tongue is in his mouth and his hands wander over Lando’s sides until he reaches his sass, squeezing it. Lando escapes another moan and he pulls his T-Shirt over his head, carelessly throwing it into the corner. 

“God, you’re so beautiful”, Charles whispers, his hands wandering over Lando’s naked chest and Lando blushes a deep red. “You’ve seen me like that so many times now on stage-“

“And I’ve always wanted to touch you so badly”, Charles interrupts him with a hoarse voice, his hand trailing over his abs. “I couldn’t stop staring at you.”

Lando blushes even more and he tugs on the hem of Charles’ shirt, trying to get it over his head. Charles gets the hint, grinning while he leans forward to get rid of his shirt as well. 

Lando draws him into another kiss the second Charles is without his shirt and he gets shivers when their bare skin touches, another moan escaping his throat. 

He’s already half-hard and his heart is beating fast in his chest, heat pools in his chest while their kisses get more passionate, more hungry. 

“You want to take this to the bed?”, Charles asks him breathlessly between two kisses and Lando nods, scrambling up from the sofa. 

He loses his pants on the way to the bedroom and laughs breathlessly when Charles drags him into another messy kiss, both of them falling on the bed. 

“So impatient?”, he asks him teasingly, pulling him on top of him and Charles snorts, his blue eyes sparkling. “I’ve waited months for this, I can be a little impatient.”

There’s a fire in his eyes that makes Lando’s dick twitch and he moans when Charles kisses him again, his tongue exploring his mouth and their dicks rub against each other, Charles is already hard as well. 

“Are you okay with me topping?”, Charles asks when he pulls back for a moment, propping himself up on his elbows and Lando nods, not sure if he’s actually able to say something. 

Charles is so close, his face inches away from his own and Lando licks his dry lips, not missing how Charles’ eyes follow the movement. 

“I’m so lucky”, Charles whispers, his voice filled with awe before he kisses him again, drinking in every sound Lando makes and Lando desperately tries to rub himself against Charles to get some friction. 

“Charles- please-“ 

Heat is pooling in his stomach and he moans loudly when Charles teasingly rubs a finger over the tip of his dick and licks the pre-cum off his finger after.

“Fuck”, Lando mumbles and Charles smirks, his dimples showing - that goes straight to Lando’s dick and he pulls him into another kiss, wanting to taste, to get _more_ and to never let him go again. 

He moans again when Charles presses the tip of his finger against his hole, rubbing gently and Lando whimpers needily. 

From the corner of his eyes he sees Charles lean over to his nightstand to get a bottle of lube and his stomach flutters, his dick already hard. He can’t believe they’re actually doing this, that it’s actually happening and he throws his head back when Charles’ now lubed finger trails over his hole again and teases the ring of muscles. 

“Are you okay?”, Charles whispers, his voice hoarse and Lando nods, his right hand gripping the sheets. “Ye- yeah.”

He moans loudly when Charles adds another finger, gently preparing him and Lando’s breathing quickens. He’s so fucking turned on, all he wants is Charles to fuck him and he can’t help but compare it to his two hook-ups with John and Steven.

It’s so different, _of course_ it’s so different, there’s so much love between them and while Charles is currently fucking him with his fingers, a lazy smirk on his face while he’s watching him, he always makes sure to check on him. 

He’s preparing him properly, taking his time to make sure he’s comfortable while also being a fucking tease, mumbling soft French words under his breath and Lando is pretty sure he could cum from that alone. 

“Are you ready?”, Charles asks him quietly after he rolls the condom over his dick and he slowly starts pushing into him when Lando nods. 

It hurts, of course it does, but it’s bearable and Lando takes a deep breath, gritting his teeth when Charles bottoms out. 

“All good, _chéri_?” Charles’ fingers trail over Lando’s body, playing with his nipples and Lando moans, managing to nod. “Yes. God, Charles, please- please, move!”

He moves his hips, moaning again and Charles chuckles quietly before he starts moving, setting a slow pace at first. He leans forward, pressing small kisses against Lando’s neck and Lando whimpers, the new angle making Charles hit his prostate in all the right ways and he feels the sweat on his forehead. 

He’s so close already and he pulls Charles down into another hot, open-mouthed kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance - a fight Lando loses pretty quickly and he lets himself get pressed into the pillows by Charles who speeds up a little, his breathing quickening. 

“Fuck, Lando, just- god, you’re so beautiful”, Charles whispers, his eyes roaming over his body and Lando blushes, Charles holding his hips down. 

Everything is too much, his stomach tingling, adrenaline rushing through his veins and he closes his eyes, screaming when Charles hits his prostate again. 

Charles reaches for his dick, stroking it with one hand and Lando feels his orgasm coming closer. “Charles, I- FUCK!”

He’s pretty sure he’s seeing stars or passed out for a second, his cum spilling over his stomach and Lando pants, his chest rising and falling quickly while Charles is still fucking him, his rhythm stuttering a little.

He feels a bit dizzy and hazy, Charles coming shortly after him with a loud moan, his grip tightening and he collapses on Lando after, he’s breathing harshly. 

He’s sweaty as well (and heavy) but Lando doesn’t mind, just wrapping his arms around Charles and hugging him tightly, breathing in the scent of sex, his ridiculously expensive perfume and just Charles.

“That was so good”, he murmurs, not letting go of him just yet - he needs that closeness. Needs to have him close, needs to have the reassurance that Charles isn’t leaving. 

A protesting whine escapes his lips when Charles moves but he just pulls out of him and gets rid of the condom before he falls down next to him, a sleepy smile on his face. 

“That was amazing”, Lando says quietly, he feels warm and content and Charles nods, pulling the blankets over them, making sure Lando’s feet are tucked in as well. 

“I love you”, he mumbles sleepily and Lando’s heart speeds up again, a big, dopey smile spreading over his face while a warmth rushes through his veins. 

It’s the first time Charles has said it and while he knows it’s cliché after sex- he doesn’t care. 

“I love you too”, he says, his voice breaking a little and Charles smiles, kissing him again softly. “So much.”

“I’m really, really proud of you two”, Max tells Lando a few days later when they’re playing Call of Duty together and Lando smiles, tucking his legs under the blanket on the sofa. “Thank you.”

“Have you told him about your family yet?”, Max asks while killing some guy on screen with a clean headshot and Lando freezes, swallowing dryly. That is a topic he tries to avoid and he shrugs half-heartedly. “Define that.”

“You know what I mean so stop playing dumb and George said you haven’t sooo...” Max trails off, his eyes focused on the screen and Lando bites his lips, not sure what to say. 

When did these two start texting anyway?! 

“It doesn’t matter, does it?”, he counters, following Max down some ladder and wincing when he takes some fall damage just like Max. “I mean, I wanted to ask him if he wants to visit my family with me, my Mum asked but-“

“Mate, you plan on bringing him home! Tell him!” Max takes his eyes away from the screen to glare at him and Lando swallows dryly, playing with the sticks on his controller - they both just virtually died anyway. “You think it’s important?”

“And I thought Charles was the dumbass in this relationship”, Max mutters before he sighs deeply and pauses the game. “Lando, as long as your family doesn’t live in a three-bedroom apartment he _will_ notice and I think he’d appreciate it if you warned him before that!”

Lando bites his lips, swallowing. He doesn’t- it’s not that he doesn’t want Charles to know. He wants Charles to meet his family, he wants them to like Charles and approve of him. It's just- he’s scared Charles will see him differently when he gets to know he has money. 

“Just tell him”, Max advises him again before pressing play on the game again, “because otherwise, it’ll backfire.”

“Soooo”, Lando starts a few hours later when he’s cuddling with Charles on his bed and he sits up a little. George isn’t here, he’s with Alex to give them some ‘quality time’ and after Lando threw a pillow at him he left, laughing. 

“I’m going home for Monday and Tuesday, visiting my family and, eh, I wanted to ask if you want to meet my family?” 

Charles lifts his head, staring at him in surprise and Lando waits nervously, playing with his fingers. “I mean, I get it if you already have plans, really, no big deal and all but-“

“No, I- I would love to meet your family”, Charles interrupts him, biting his lips. “Where- I mean, where would we have to go?”

“Glastonbury, Somerset”, Lando tells him, his throat feeling a bit tight all of a sudden. “We can take the train, no big deal or- yeah.”

Or his Dad sends a car but that’s exactly what Lando does _not_ want. Even though the trains to Glastonbury are always a bit late and he hates walking home from the train station but they don’t have much luggage hopefully so it won’t be much of a problem. 

Knowing his parents they’ll send someone to pick them up anyway. 

“Sounds good.” Charles smiles at him and Lando nods, playing with the hem of his T-Shirt. Great, now that’s settled- 

He has no idea how to tell Charles about his family and he clears his throat, pulling his bottom lip in. 

“There’s ... something else”, he starts and Charles looks up from his phone, raising an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“My family ... they have money?”, Lando starts slowly, an insecure undertone in his voice and Charles smiles reassuringly. “How rich?” 

“I, eh...forgot to mention that my Dad is the 501st richest man in Britain?” Lando bites his lips, heat flushing his cheeks and Charles stares at him speechlessly, slowly sitting up a bit straighter. 

“You _forgot_?!”

That came out wrong. Fuck. 

“There are 500 people before him, it’s no big deal.” Lando crosses his legs, definitely uncomfortable now and Charles shakes his head, an incredulous look in his eyes. “You- who knows?”

“Is it important?”, Lando mumbles and Charles raises his eyebrows higher, getting up so he can pace through the room. “Kinda?”

“Max”, Lando mumbles, “and I guess that means Daniel knows too. George and Alex know but I’m not sure about Seb and Kimi or the others.” 

He watches Charles pace through the room, a bad feeling in his stomach and he flinches when Charles looks up, a pissed off expression in his eyes. 

“Did you not tell me because you were scared I would just like you for your money? That I was after your money?” Charles glares at him, a challenging undertone in his voice and Lando groans, shaking his head. “No! No, of course not, I-“

How is he supposed to tell Charles that it makes him uncomfortable?! That he doesn’t like talking about it and Charles snorts, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me then?!”

“Because it never came up!” Lando stares at him desperately, trying to somehow make sense of the situation. “It’s not something you mention randomly-“

“I asked you about your family multiple times!”, Charles interrupts him, he looks a bit betrayed and he shakes his head. “Good to know you trust me that much.”

“It’s not about trust-“

“Then why does Max know?!”, Charles fires back and Lando closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “It- we- I don’t _know_ , I just thought you would be uncomfortable with my family having money-“

“You lied to me”, Charles whispers, realisation dawning on his face. “You lied.”

“I didn’t- I just didn’t tell you that is different, I didn’t lie-“

“That doesn’t make it better, Lando!” Charles stares at him and Lando swallows dryly, a lump forming in his throat. This can’t be real. They can’t be arguing over something like _that_ , not after everything they have gone through- 

“I need- I need to get out of here”, Charles says quietly and Lando looks up, his heart beating faster when Charles reaches for his jacket and fear runs through him. 

“No, Charles, please, I’m sorry, I didn't mean it like that-“

The door falls closed behind him and Lando closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, swallowing the tears. 

Arguing with Charles definitely doesn’t belong to his favourites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really curious if you think Charles' reaction was justified or not 👀
> 
> hope you are all somehow coping after yesterday 💜


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist to Chapter 23](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜
> 
> [And here is the link to a YouTube playlist with all the songs](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCbvSfNApFxpId9e6mWQtCIGMi6Ptg_zm) 💜

“Charles has always been dramatic”, Daniel comments calmly when Lando shows up at their door later, a complete mess, “give him time.” 

“Still sucks”, Lando mumbles but Daniel shrugs, handing him a few of the cookies he baked the day before. “It does and I think he definitely overreacted but that’s Charles.”

“He’s a drama queen”, Max adds while not looking away from the TV screen, controller in his hand. “He should’ve listened to you. But then again I told you to tell him earlier and I kinda get why he’s pissed. You had quite a few chances there.”

It does reassure Lando that his friends think Charles overreacted a bit but still. He also knows Max is right. 

Charles left two hours ago, George didn’t answer his phone (probably busy with Alex) but Lando’s first way would’ve been to Max anyway. 

And he keeps going over their conversation, trying to come up with a way he could’ve handled it better but it’s just- talking about his father’s money makes him uncomfortable. 

The doorbell rings and Daniel gives Lando another smile before he heads for the door and Lando sighs, shoving some more cookies into his mouth - they taste surprisingly good. 

He didn’t know Daniel could bake as well. 

He hears voices from the door and Lando frowns but before he can ask Max (who paused his game and looked up as well) Daniel comes back, Charles next to him and Lando blinks. 

What-

“Lando!” Charles is in front of him the second he sees him, pulling him into a tight hug before he looks at him, a rueful expression in his eyes. “Lando, I’m so sorry!”

Lando stares at him dumbstruck and Daniel grins, pulling Max up from the sofa. “Let’s give them a bit of privacy.”

They’re disappearing in their bedroom, closing the door behind them, ‘Candy’ playing not soon after (Lando already has an idea what they’re doing) and Lando swallows dryly, nervously playing with his hands. “Do you- do you want something to drink?”

This is not his flat but he’s pretty sure he spent more time here than at his own in the last few months (or, well, nearly as much - it did get a bit better since George knows the truth) and he really doesn’t know what to say.

Charles just shakes his head though, pulling him towards the sofa, his face serious. “Lando, I’m really sorry”, he repeats quietly, his cheeks a bit pink. “I shouldn't have run away but I ... overreacted a little.”

“I noticed”, Lando mumbles, biting his bottom lip and Charles clears his throat. 

“I- it’s not the fact that you’re from a rich family”, he starts slowly, “it’s- when you told me Max knows- I got jealous and I thought you didn’t trust me and- it all got a bit much. Especially after everything that happened.”

“But Max is my best friend”, Lando reminds him quietly and Charles nods, biting his lips. “I know but I didn’t really think rationally at that moment. I mean, I’m your boyfriend and I thought you didn’t trust me or that you thought I’d just be with you for your money otherwise and- yeah. I’ve...made a few bad experiences in the past there.”

“I just really don’t like talking about it, you know?”, Lando tells him, his voice surprisingly steady for the fact that his hands are shaking a bit. Adulting is hard, _communication_ is hard.

“People have always reacted weirdly when they got to know my Dad is rich and that I come from a wealthy family and yeah there have been people who just wanted to be friends with me for that but I got really good at avoiding them - that wasn’t why I didn’t tell you.”

Lando shrugs before he sighs. “I was scared you would treat me differently, you know? Didn’t- well back then didn’t want to be my friend anymore or bullshit like that. It makes me uncomfortable talking about it because I want to be my own person. I don’t want to be defined by my parents’ money.” 

“I get that”, Charles mumbles, his cheeks still a bit red. “I’m so sorry, really, I- again, I overreacted and I just- I panicked.”

“I should’ve told you earlier”, Lando whispers, “but I just- I was scared that, I don’t know, you’d make fun of me or whatever.”

“I would never”, Charles says quietly, taking his hands in his and he smiles softly. “Are we good?”

“Yeah, I think we are.” Lando smiles as well, leaning forward to capture Charles’ lips in a soft kiss, relief flooding him. He doesn’t like conflict, doesn’t like arguing and he’s glad they talked about it. 

And that Charles realised that he might have overreacted a little. 

Even though Lando also gets his point. 

“So what do I have to know about your family?” Charles grins, sitting up a bit straighter and Lando shrugs. “Dad is still pretty young, his name is Adam - my Mum’s name is Cisca. She’s half Belgian and I’m sure she’ll love you.”

Lando smiles when he thinks about his Mum and he clears his throat. “Oliver is my older brother and my two younger sisters are called Flo and Cisca - Flo is a show jumper and she’s actually quite successful.”

He can’t help but be proud when he thinks of his little sister and Charles nods slowly. “Okay. Do they know- I mean- about me-“

“I told my Mum that you overdosed because I needed to talk to someone”, Lando says hesitantly, “but I already told her around Christmas that I like you. She- she doesn’t know you strip though.”

“And she’s okay with you dating someone who overdosed on coke?” Charles flashes him a crooked grin but Lando nods, squeezing his hand tightly. “She’s great, Charles, you’ll love her.”

“Should I tell them that I strip?” Charles raises his eyebrows and Lando blushes. “Maybe not yet. My grandpa already nearly had a heart attack when I told him that I’m working now. And I’m not ashamed of it and I love what you - we - are doing but they wouldn’t be ready for it yet.” 

“Alright, no problem.” Charles grins, looking relaxed. “So how did we meet then?”

“Maybe we can say you were out with friends in a club and I worked behind the bar?”, Lando suggests. “That seems like the easiest option.”

“Sounds good.” Charles smiles, running a hand through his hair. “Everything else is fine?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I doubt Mum told Dad about you and she won’t talk about the drug thing.” Lando feels like he can breathe a little easier, he’s actually slowly starting to look forward to the visit and Charles nods. “Alright, let’s do this then.”

Lando is still nervous when they step out of the train and walk towards the waiting car - now that Charles knows about his family anyway there’s no use in walking. And it’s more comfortable anyway. 

His Mum is way too excited for his taste, sending multiple messages in the family group chat if they’re already there and Lando takes a deep breath when they are on the backseat of the car.

He instinctively reaches for Charles’ hand, his boyfriend looks _way_ more relaxed than Lando and they don’t talk much on the car ride to the manor. Lando watches the familiar surroundings pass by, his heart beating fast in his chest and when they stop in front of his family’s house he’s a bit sick.

He looks up when Charles squeezes his hand shortly, his boyfriend smiling reassuringly and Lando swallows dryly before they get out of the car. He takes Charles’ hand again, more to calm himself than his boyfriend and of course his Mum is already waiting for them in front of the house. 

Lando is not even surprised.

She smiles broadly when she spots them, immediately pulling Lando into a tight hug. 

“Lando, it’s so nice to see you again!” She smiles broadly before stepping back and offering Charles her hand. “And you must be Charles.”

“Yes. Hello, Mrs Norris.” Charles smiles, looking a bit shy while he shakes her hand and Lando can’t help but smile. He’s adorable. 

“Such a pleasure to finally meet you, Lando told me so much about you.” His Mum smiles, running a hand through her hair. “Please, call me Cisca.”

She leads them inside, Lando toeing off his shoes in the hallway while Charles looks around curiously. 

“Where’s Dad?”, Lando asks, taking Charles’ and his jackets and Mum smiles. “Oliver and he are still on the golf course but they should be here for dinner which is in ... half an hour. Your sisters are both at the stables but they’ll be back in time as well.”

“Good. We’re upstairs, okay?” Lando doesn’t even wait for an answer, just pulling Charles after him up the stairs and he breathes out when they’re finally in his room and alone.

“Thank god”, he mumbles and Charles grins, sinking on his bed. “She’s nice.”

“Yeah but they’re all gonna ask you _so_ many questions during dinner.” Lando buries his face in his hands, groaning. “You’re my first boyfriend, you know.”

“I’m- awwww.” Charles coos and Lando sighs, sinking down next to him. “Yep.”

Charles keeps grinning, an arm around his waist and he looks around the room, raising his eyebrows when he sees the pole in the corner. 

“You’ve got an actual pole and your parents don’t know you’re stripping?”, he asks, amusement dripping from his voice and Lando shrugs, walking over to it.

His hand trails over the pole and he smiles at all the memories. 

“I was twelve and told my Dad I wanted one for gymnastics.” He shrugs, leaning against it with a smirk. “They never questioned it and I basically taught myself how to strip.”

“Amazing”, Charles mumbles, shaking his head with a grin and Lando laughs, pulling his phone from his pocket.

“You know, I still owe you a lap dance”, he starts and Charles blinks, staring at him. “You mean- what, no, Lando it was a _birthday present_ -“

“And I want to give you one too”, Lando mumbles, sitting down on his lips, a small smile on his face. “We have half an hour.”

He starts the song, it’s a slowed-down version of ‘Earned It’ by The Weekend and Charles stares at him, still overwhelmed. 

“I- can I touch you?”, he asks then with a smirk and Lando grins, starting to move his hips slowly. “As long as our security doesn’t see you...”

He winks at him and Charles places his hands on his hips, his grip tight.

“Fuck”, he mutters, drawing in a sharp breath when Lando moves his hips, pressing himself against his dick and Lando smirks, pressing an innocent kiss against his cheek. 

The mood between them changes instantly, the air filled with sexual tension and Lando blushes when he sees how dark Charles’ eyes have gotten. He focuses on his task though, making sure Charles has his full attention. 

The song is long, five minutes and Lando leans forward the moment he drops down, capturing Charles’s lips in a slow, lazy kiss. 

“Fuck”, Charles mumbles against his lips, his grip tightening and Lando grins, letting his tongue trail over Charles’ lip before pulling back, giving him an innocent look. “You’re alright, baby?”

“Is it wrong to tell you I’ve wanted a lap dance from you since I saw you doing it for the first time?” Charles moans and Lando feels the heat flushing his cheeks. 

“No, just turns me on”, he whispers, circling his hips on Charles’ lap while having his hands behind his neck and Charles breathes out, desperately trying to somehow keep control. “Good.”

Lando smirks, they’re both hard by now but he knows they’ll have to wait.

“Is it wrong to tell you that I kept thinking about the lap dance you gave me for months?”, Lando murmurs and Charles draws in a sharp breath. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you”, he mumbles, his grip tight. “You were the first one I got hard.”

Lando blushes but keeps focusing on his task, an odd sense of pride filling him and when the song ends he gives Charles an innocent peck on the lips before sliding off his lap.

“You’re so talented, baby”, Charles mumbles with a hoarse voice, pulling him back into a deep kiss, his hand slipping below the waist of his jeans. “And all mine.”

Lando moans, grateful that his Spotify playlist just skipped to the next song and drowns out his noises. “Charles, we have to go down soon-“

He moans again when Charles’ hand is on his dick, stroking it quickly and Lando throws his head back. “Fuck, Charles-“

“You’ve done so well, let me reward you”, Charles murmurs, his mouth close to his ear and Lando squeezes his eyes shut, his breathing quickening. 

He can feel the heat in his stomach, can feel his orgasm coming closer and closer and he manages just in time to pull his jeans down before he comes all over his stomach and Charles’ hand, stifling his moan with a pillow. 

“God, I love you”, he manages to breathe out after, pulling Charles into a messy kiss and Charles laughs, brushing a few sweaty curls from his forehead. “I love you just as much, baby. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up before I meet your family.”

Lando cleans himself quickly in the en-suite bathroom before he fixes his clothes and Charles grins. “You look good.”

“So do you.” Lando smiles, kissing him again before he takes his hand and they make their way to the dining room. 

His family is already there and Lando blushes before he introduces Charles quickly, ignoring Flo’s shit-eating grin. 

“So, this is Charles. My boyfriend.”

“We figured”, Oliver comments, he’s grinning as well and Lando rolls his eyes while his Dad firmly shakes Charles’ hand. “Really nice to meet you, Charles. I’m Adam.”

“Charles”, Charles mumbles, he does look nervous now and Lando sighs. “You know my Mum already and those shitheads are Cisca, Flo and Oliver.”

“Lando! Language”, his Mum chides him while they sit down and Lando suppresses another eye roll while Cisca giggles and Flo grins. 

Linda, their housekeeper, brings the food to the table and they start eating. It’s a bit awkward at first but Lando didn’t expect anything else and he makes sure to squeeze Charles’ thigh from time to time.

“So you’re a student as well, Charles?”, his Dad asks halfway through dinner and Charles nods, swallowing before he answers. “I am. I study Drama at Queen Mary’s.”

“That’s impressive.” His Dad nods, smiling before he starts asking him questions about his degree and Lando relaxes a little. Uni is a safe topic and the two of them seem to really get along and he finishes his food, not even paying attention to what he’s eating.

He can’t stop looking at Charles, he’s so beautiful especially when he smiles and Lando flinches when Flo clears her throat. 

“So how did you two meet?”, she asks curiously and Lando blushes. Of course. 

“I was out partying with some friends and he was my barkeeper that night”, Charles answers, he looks completely relaxed and Lando could literally kiss him right now. “He was cute so I gave him my number.”

“Awww and he actually called you?!” Oliver grins and Lando subtly flips him off. “I texted him.”

“Proud of you.” Flo grins as well and their Mum shakes her head amused. “Well, I’m glad it all worked out.”

Her eyes meet Lando’s and he blushes again, his hand instinctively reaching for Charles’ below the table. 

It’s still a bit awkward but his family does seem to like Charles and when he’s laying in his old bed later that night, cuddled against Charles, listening to his even breathing, he feels at peace.

Maybe things are going to be okay.

They’re on their way to work the next day when they’re back home, holding hands on their way from the tube to the club and Charles is telling him about the new routine he has planned to a slowed version of Taylor Swift’s ‘Don’t Blame Me.’

“I’m still jealous that you can do splits and I can’t”, Lando comments and Charles’ eyes are sparkling. “I can show you! And I could also teach you how to dance in heels, I’m pretty sure you’d look amazing in them-“

“Let’s take it step by step, okay?” Lando laughs, running a hand through his hair, his bag slung over his shoulder. “First the splits, then the heels.”

“Okay.” Charles grins and they enter the club, Lando squinting when they reach the changing room, the light darker than outside. The others are already there, it’s Sacha’s last week of work and Lando wants to say something when Max is suddenly in front of him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. 

“DANIEL PROPOSED!”, he yells into his ear, Lando flinching, “he proposed and you knew you _fucker_!”

Lando blinks confused for a second before a big smile spreads over his face and he hugs Max tighter, pressing a kiss against his cheek. 

“Only for a few weeks”, Lando corrects him, taking a step back to admire the small silver ring on Max’s hand. “Your fiancé told me because he figured he fucked up.”

“I just needed to tell someone!”, Daniel yells from the back, he’s watching them with a huge smile on his face while Charles hugs Max as well, congratulating him. 

“And you didn’t think of telling me?!”, Michael shouts back with an incredulous expression on his face and Daniel stares at him before he groans, running a hand over his face. “I’m such an idiot, oh my _god_. “

“And you knew about Charles’ feelings for me and didn’t tell me”, Lando adds and Max bites his lips, a crooked grin on his face. “...fair point.” 

“Well, how did he propose? Did he find the perfect moment?”, Lando asks while dropping his stuff next to his chair on the floor and Max smiles, leaning against the wall while playing with his new ring (Lando has to admit it’s a beautiful one). 

“He cooked for me last night, said he wanted to make up for everything.” Max makes an undefined hand gesture, he’s still smiling. “Made lasagna and all and I was a bit confused but he didn’t tell me shit. We cuddled on the sofa after dinner, watching a movie and then he suddenly went down on one knee and proposed.”

“Awwww”, Charles comments while Lando just hugs Max again, “he has always been a romantic.”

“Cheers cunt.” Daniel flips him off with a grin, walking over to them and pulling Max into a soft kiss. “It just felt right, you know? I love him and I know he wouldn’t be much of a fan of these public engagements.”

“Absolutely not”, Max snorts and Daniel grins, one arm around his neck. “See? And he said yes so that’s all that matters.”

“We’re all really happy for you, man”, Lewis says with a warm smile while fixing his hair in the mirror, “you deserve it.”

“Absolutely. And it only gets better with marriage, believe me.” Stoffel grins and Sacha smiles. “I’m just happy you two sorted out your differences.”

“We all are”, Charles comments dryly while sitting down in front of his mirror and Lando grins. 

“I wanted to ask you”, Max lowers his voice a little, the others not paying them any attention anymore and Max seems nervous suddenly, “if you want to be my best man? Like Dan has Michael and you’re my best friend so-“

“Of course”, Lando interrupts him, his voice a bit rough and he swallows down the lump forming in his throat. “Of course, I want that! I would be honoured, I- it means a lot to me, mate.”

“Good.” Max smiles, ruffling his hair which gets him a squeak from Lando in return. “Because it means a lot to me too.”

He heads for the main floor again and Lando smiles before following him with the others for their warm-up. He can’t put into words how incredibly relieved he is that Daniel finally asked Max and that they got their shit together. 

He really can’t deal with Max and Daniel having relationship problems. 

“Okay, I can't believe you all still don’t get Blinding Lights!” Sacha stares at them, a desperate expression in his eyes and Lewis laughs. “We will be so lost without you, man.”

“Yeah, it’s going to be an absolute- what the fuck?”, Daniel mutters when the door suddenly opens and a figure comes towards them. Lando narrows his eyes when he recognises who it is, Lewis’ smile drops immediately from his face, he freezes while Hulk and Kimi step forward, both with a murderous expression in their eyes.

“Should we kick him out?”, Kimi asks quietly but Lewis seems frozen in shock, just staring at no other than Nico Rosberg who is now in front of the stage.

Michael has put a hand on Max’s shoulder, holding him back while Seb crosses his arms in front of his chest, glaring at Nico, the mood in the room more than hostile. 

Lando’s eyes wander over Nico and he has to admit he looks bad: it’s the first time Lando sees him without his fancy dress shirt, he’s wearing some normal T-Shirt and sweatpants instead, there are dark shadows under his eyes and his hair is a mess.

He looks like he has cried and didn’t sleep for weeks but Lando has a hard time feeling sorry for him.

He knows what Lewis went through and that was definitely worse than whatever Nico has going on. 

For a moment Nico and Lewis just stare at each other until Lewis clears his throat, his hands are shaking and Daniel slings an arm around his waist, supporting him. 

“What do you want?” Lewis’ voice is cold but also hoarse, breaking at the end and Nico swallows hard - his hands are shaking as well. 

“I miss you”, he whispers and Lewis snorts, closing his eyes. “That doesn’t change anything, man.”

He turns around, ready to leave but Nico’s voice makes him freeze dead in his tracks. 

“Lew, Vivian isn’t pregnant, she lied, she- she made it all up because she found out about us and- and I divorced her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe there is only a small epilogue left holy shit 
> 
> What a ride
> 
> We do love cliffhangers though sksksk
> 
> Sending you all so much love 💜💜💜💜💜


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist to Chapter 24](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/post/631128123909488640/songs-mentioned-in-the-stripper-au-listed-by) 💜
> 
> [And here is the link to a YouTube playlist with all the songs](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCbvSfNApFxpId9e6mWQtCIGMi6Ptg_zm) 💜

**Epilogue - September 2021**

“We should not be here”, Stoffel mumbles but gets silenced by a hissed “Shut up!” from Max and Charles elbowing him. “We just want to see who’s replacing Sacha!”

They’re all hidden behind the curtain, the boy on stage - Callum, Lando remembers, Callum Ilott - is currently auditioning with a slowed version of ‘On The Floor’ which changes into a slower version of ‘Safari’ to replace Sacha and they’re all excited. And curious. 

“He’s good”, Lewis comments and Kevin nods, running a hand through his hair, Hulk next to him. “Seems to know what he’s doing.”

“But he’s so _young_ again!”, Michael throws in but Lando just shrugs, a grin on his face. “I like the guy.”

“Yeah, he’s really good.” Daniel grins as well and Lando frowns. “Wait, did you all watch my audition last year as well??”

“Yep.” Daniel smirks and Lando blushes, putting an arm around Charles’ waist. “And you didn’t get caught??”

“Nope, because we are sneaky.” Stoffel grins as well and Daniel frowns. “We could also just ask Sacha for his opinion. After all, that boy is replacing him.”

“Yeah but where is Sacha currently?”, Charles counters and Lando frowns. “He is currently in ... Tokyo, I think?” 

“Yeah no, we can’t FaceTime him now, we have totally different time zones.” Lewis waves dismissively and they keep whispering in hushed voices while watching Callum perform on stage. 

They don’t know much about him but the boy does have a lot of skill, gracefully swinging around the pole and he seemed really nice during his short conversation with Seb before. Seb, who’s sitting in the first row in one of the armchairs watching Callum, looks pleased. 

“Having fun?” They all flinch when Kimi’s amused voice appears behind them and they turn around, Lando biting his lips. “We were just-“

“Distracting the poor boy by being noisy fuckers”, Kimi interrupts him with a small grin and Daniel smirks. “Hey, you can’t blame us for wanting to get to know our potential future co-worker-“

“Don’t worry, you will get to know him - Seb told me he’ll take him.” Kimi grins and it’s quiet for a moment before Stoffel mumbles a quiet “Yes!”

“You agree?” Kimi raises his eyebrows amused and Lewis nods, running a hand through his braids. “He’s skilled.”

“Yeah, he has talent.” Charles smirks, still leaning against Lando and Stoffel smiles. “I’m sure he’ll fit right in, he looks like a nice guy.” 

“He is, very polite kid. Worked hard for this. Be nice to him, don’t scare him away.” Kimi throws them a pointed look and Daniel raises his hands defensively. “Hey, we’re always nice!”

“Yeah, we never actually bullied someone- well, apart from Esteban. But he deserved it.” Charles crosses his arms in front of his chest and Lewis smiles. “Don’t worry, I know we can be a bit much sometimes but he’ll be alright.”

“Good.” Kimi gives them another smile before heading back to the main floor, Callum is talking to Seb right now and Lando shakes his head with a smile, leaning against Charles.

“You want to come out behind that curtain?!”, Seb suddenly yells and they all freeze, staring at each other shocked. Daniel is the first one who steps on stage, a huge grin on his face and the others follow him slowly, Callum looking a bit overwhelmed when he sees them all. 

“You are not really subtle”, Seb says dryly and Lewis shrugs. “It was Charles’ idea.” 

“It wasn’t! It was Max’s!”

“The fuck, Leclerc?? I just went along after you and Daniel said-”

“Leave me out of this, babe, I just suggested-”

“It was your idea!”

“ _Technically_ it was Charles’ idea-”

“You agreed, Dan!”

“I still think it’s Max’s fault.”

“Shut up, Charles.”

“Welcome to the family”, Seb says dryly while turning to Callum, shaking his head amused. “They can be a bit much but ignore their bickering - they’re like children sometimes.” 

He rolls his eyes with a fond smile and Lando grins, taking a step forward while Charles and Max are still arguing whose idea it was. “You’re Callum, right?”

“Yeah.” Callum offers him a small smile and Lando returns it, offering him his hand. “Lando.” 

A few days later Lando is at Charles’, it’s the day of Daniel and Max’s wedding and they’re getting ready, Lando buttoning his white dress shirt. 

He’s incredibly nervous but not as nervous as Max - his best friend has already texted him twenty times, nearly having a breakdown and Lando takes a deep breath. 

“Can’t believe they’re actually getting married”, he mumbles while straightening his shirt and Charles grins, fixing his hair. “It was about time, they’re such sappy idiots. They’ve been even worse since they got engaged.”

He has a point, Max and Daniel have basically been inseparable since the engagement and Lando grins. “You think Sacha will make it?”

“Not sure, I mean, Japan _is_ far.” Charles frowns, staring at himself in the mirror. “I’d love it if he does though, I miss him.” 

“Yeah, same.” Lando smiles, they’re getting updated by Sacha’s Instagram about his new job and he’s still in the group chat, texting them sometimes. “But I’m so happy for him, he deserves this so much.”

Which doesn’t mean he doesn’t miss him. He does, a lot, but it helps that Sacha keeps them updated and didn't just disappear. 

Lando pulls on his pants, grinning when he smells Charles’ perfume and he is pretty sure he has never been happier. He is still living with George, his second year of uni is starting soon and he’s excited - he likes his degree and his exams have turned out better than he thought they would. 

He’s meeting with Alex and George for lunch tomorrow, both coming back from visiting their families and Lando turns to Charles, running a hand through his hair. “You think Lewis will come alone oooor...”

He leaves the sentence unfinished and Charles smirks, stepping closer. “I have no idea but I’m pretty sure he’ll bring _a certain someone_.” 

He winks at him (or tries - he has never been really good at that) and Lando grins. “Guess we’ll find out very soon.” 

He reaches up to fix Charles’ hair while Charles fixes Lando’s tie and when they’re done they both take a step back, smiling at each other.

“Looking good”, Charles comments casually and Lando blushes a little before kissing him softly. “So do you.”

“You are really okay with the Champagne room next week?”, Charles asks him while they head into the hallway but Lando nods, a small smile on his lips. “Yeah. They’re not touching me, right?”

“Nah, don’t worry baby, I’ll be the only one touching you.” Charles smirks at him. “Let’s give them a show, yeah?”

“Let’s fucking do it.” 

They keep smiling at each other, a warm feeling spreading through Lando’s chest and his heart doubles in size when he sees Charles’ dimples. 

They’re doing good, they still work so well together and Lando sometimes has a hard time believing he really got that lucky. Charles met Alex and George a few weeks ago, they all went down to Brighton Pier and they got along surprisingly well - Lando was incredibly relieved.

His family also seems to like Charles more and more, they visited again in August, Flo took them riding and it was actually a lot of fun. They don’t know he’s stripping though. And Lando is quite happy about that - it’s just unnecessary drama he doesn’t need. 

Charles invited Lando back home to Monaco, they want to visit his family as well and while Lando is a bit nervous - it’s okay. He was there when Charles FaceTimed with his Mum once and she was incredibly nice. 

They even stayed in contact with Pierre, meeting a few times for lunch or playing PlayStation online. He’s genuinely happy for them and it means a lot to both of them. Lando still feels bad for running away in the supermarket - especially since he found out that Pierre actually has a boyfriend. 

And the Champagne room … let’s just say it’s the next step. And Charles and he wanna move in together so they need the money. 

Lando takes a deep breath before kissing him again, slowly, his arms behind Charles’ neck and he closes his eyes, smiling against his lips. 

God, what a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is really the end 
> 
> Honestly, this fic was an emotional rollercoaster and I just. I don't have words right now to tell you how grateful I am for all of your support 
> 
> About Brocedes: I gave them this open ending on purpose simply because I think there was so much hurt between them and they need time. And you can all decide for yourself if they will get back together or not
> 
> Also if anyone of you wants to write a spin-off/drabble about Callum starting to work there as a stripper PLEASE OH MY GOD I BEG YOU DO IT I love him very much and would feel very honoured ksjdksd
> 
> No pressure though of course x
> 
> Just. Thank you all so much. Thank you to everyone who was reading, commenting, who left kudos and who yelled at me. I never expected this fic to become so incredibly popular and while I am very proud I am also very intimidated and shocked and just. Grateful. 
> 
> Have a good last race today and see you all very soon 💜💜💜

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @ [verstappened](https://verstappened.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about whatever's on your mind 💜
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 💜

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No more keeping score (now I just keep you warm)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049583) by [washtheseghostsclean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/washtheseghostsclean/pseuds/washtheseghostsclean)
  * [goosebumps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918302) by [simplyverstappen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen)




End file.
